Limay
by Andrea P. Lancer
Summary: ¿Quién es? ¿Y porque está aquí? Estando cerca ni siquiera el invierno se siente como debería. Yo, acostumbrada a resolver las ecuaciones más difíciles, analizar las oraciones más complejas y encontrar las soluciones más certeras en un conflicto, no soy capaz de entender a una simple chica ¿Que hare? ¿Que se supone que haga? A.U.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Victorious… a no, diferente fandom. Frozen y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a un raton dueño de una diabólica corporación con su líder muerte y congelado en un freezer_

* * *

 _Capitulo 1 -_ _ **La tormenta**_

* * *

Detesto los días de lluvia. Mi pelo se levanta a más volumen de lo que me gustaría, paradójicamente adoro los paraguas, son tan elegantes, bueno, si la persona indicada lo sabe usar.

-¡Elsa!

Me doy vuelta al escuchar mi nombre y quien me llama es una de mis compañeras, también lleva un paragua.

-Rita ¿Cómo estás?- la saludo cuando ella llega a mi lado.

-Bien, esperando a que la tormenta no nos lleve a todos.

-No es tan fuerte.

-Ahora solo es moderada, pero me dijeron que empeorara.

-Bueno, será mejor que nos demos prisa entonces.

-Sí.

Mi nombre es Elsa di Arendelle, y aunque llevo el apellido de mi padre, el apellido de mi madre tiene aún más peso. Mi padre está bien acomodado en la política de aquí, pero mi madre tiene el título de condesa en un condado de Francia. Su historia de amor es muy bonita y son una pareja feliz pese a la distancia.

Nací y crecí aquí, visitando y siendo visitada por mi madre, pero hasta hace poco que cumplí los 18 no sabía que el peso del condado también caería sobre mis hombros.

Mi madre está bien y puede con las relaciones de estado, solo que últimamente me han presionado con el asunto de pensar cuando ella ya no este.

-Escuche que te habías resfriado y por eso faltaste a clases.

-Sí, estuve enferma por un tiempo, pero ya me siento mejor, gracias por preguntar.

-Te lo dije como un millón de veces: abrígate, pero tú pareces tener algo con el frio.

-Me gusta, lo prefiero un millón de veces más que al calor.

-¿Cómo tu corazón?- me pregunta con burla y yo le sonrió.

Quizás sea el peso de la política en mi apellido lo que me llevo a ser un poco especial con el trato a los demás.

Siempre me han dicho que aparento más edad de la que realmente tengo. No veo como eso pueda ser realmente malo.

Me gradué de la secundaria hace un año y estudio ciencias política, obviamente. Pero ahora no estoy por entrar a clases de política, esas la tengo por la tarde y a veces a la mañana, ahora estoy por entrar a mis clases de Francés.

Como ya dije, mi madre es francesa, pero no me ha inculcado su idioma tanto como debería, supongo. Y mi francés es bueno, realmente, pero no perfecto, muy lejos de ser perfecto… y si los asuntos con el condado requieren diplomacia más me vale tener un perfecto francés.

Así que mis padres me inscribieron en el mejor instituto de la ciudad en lo que Francés respecta, y ya voy en el cuarto año de especialización, avance rápido.

A veces me preguntan si no estoy cansada de todo, y la verdad es que no. Me gusta mantener mi mente ocupada, y como el instituto de francés me toma 3 noches por semana, no es realmente una carga… aparte obviamente de algunas actividades productivas, como cursos de carisma y de expresión, pero no son una carga.

-Nunca tienes tiempo para salir con nosotros- se queja Rita.

Quizás por ahí está la descompensación de todo, pero como dije, tengo responsabilidades.

* * *

-Vi a la profesora en la entrada, dice que vayamos adelantándonos al capítulo 4 con las actividades- nos comenta uno de mis compañeros a penas llegar.

Nos sentamos con Rita, ella suele estar detrás de mí en un pupitre. Mientras hacemos la tarea me cuenta que un nuevo chico en su escuela la invito a salir, parece que le interesa porque es realmente guapo y para convencerme me muestra una foto de él en su móvil.

-Creo que tiene un hermano. Si quieres le puedo pedir una cita doble- me dice codeándome.

-No, gracias- rechazo mientras sigo leyendo otras líneas del libro.

-¿No te das cuenta que Elsa está enamorada de mí?

No hace falta queme voltee para saber que es Enzo quien nos habla.

-¿Ah sí?- le pregunta Rita, yo solo sonrió y sigo leyendo. Enzo es compañero de nosotros desde el año pasado, no me gusta pero me hace reír en ocasiones, y eso es algo que no muchas personas consiguen.

-Claro, se muere por mí.

-¿Se muere tanto que por eso rara vez te habla?

-Es que la dejo sin palabras, ya ves.

-Nadie me deja sin palabras, Enzo- le digo sin realmente mucho interés, pero aun sonriendo.

-¿Lo ves? Si me habla.

-Se llama tener modales- le corrijo- nos estás hablando a ambas, sería muy maleducado de mi parte pasar de ti.

-Ella siempre, con tanta clase…

-Muy bien, espero que ya hayan terminado los ejercicios del capítulo- y esa es la forma de saludar de la profesora- Mademoiselle di Arendelle, Aimeriez-vous commencer?

-Claro, si nunca nadie la deja sin palabras- agrega Enzo.

-Oui- afirmo y me pongo de pie, parándome frente a la clase.

No somos muchos alumnos. Realmente este es el mejor instituto de francés de la zona, es muy exigente, y yo soy una de las mejores alumnas, el profesor lo sabe y suele pedirme que comience con los ejercicios.

-Il est un poème- explico como parte de la actividad, supongo que primero leere el poema y luego la profesora me dira como prosigo- « Je pense que je ne l'aime pas, qui veulent juste l'évidente impossibilité d' gant gauche en amour avec sa…

Puedo escuchar los pasos de alguien que se acerca corriendo, quizás un chiquillo jugando por los pasillos, jugando con los charcos de agua, pero la puerta del salón se abre de golpe e interrumpe la clase.

-main droite…- termino en un murmullo algo perpleja por la imagen que recibo de la puerta.

Allí, parada debajo del marco, ahí una chica, ridículamente empapada de piez a cabeza, agitada, tomando aire con fuerza. Lleva una camisa que se le trasparente por lo mojada y deja ver que una minúscula sudadera fucsia por debajo. Y aunque sus cabellos están empapados y oscuros, se nota que es pelirroja.

Lo digo enserio, parece que la acaban de sacar de la ducha, con toda la ropa puesta.

Y yo… que nunca me quedo sin palabras… voy a reconocerlo ahora… no tengo ninguna.

\- Vous arrivez en retard- dice la profesora y parece que todos en la clase menos ella había entrado en estupefacción.

-Pardon- dice el ser mitad chica mitad trapo. De sus cabellos gotean gordas gotas trasparentes.

La profesora asiente y le señala un pupitre. La chica pasa al lado mío y de mis demás compañeros y se sienta haciendo algo de ruido.

Pero que torpe es.

-Mademoiselle Di Anderelle, Vous pouvez continuer.

Aunque el profesor me está hablando me cuesta mucho trabajo dejar de inspeccionar a la recién llegada, tambien mi compañeros, que hablan entre ellos. Seguramente preguntándose lo mismo que yo "¿Cómo es que se mojó tanto?"

-Ammmm- murmura viendo como tiene la atención de todos- il pleut…

"Está lloviendo"… ¿Eh?... ¡¿Eh?!

La clase se comienza a reír un poco y algunos miran por la ventana, ¡Obviamente que esta lloviendo! ¿Pero es que se subió al techo a que le diera mejor la lluvia?

Sonríe a algunos comentarios de mis compañeros y la profesora se tiene que aclarar la garganta para que todos vuelvan a estar en silencio.

La chica pelirroja sigue mirando a sus lados mientras se acomoda, no tarda en mirarme a mí, ya que vio al frente. Debo de ser la única que no le está sonriendo a su intromisión, ya que deja de sonreír y se concentra en el libro.

¿Qué es eso de solamente decir que está lloviendo para justificar entrar hecha un charco a clases? Aparte de mojar el aula, mojara sus útiles de estudios, y se ve ridícula. Si yo tuviera un contratiempo de ese tipo, no, inclusive por mucho menos, volvería a mi casa a cambiarme… quizás también llegue tarde, pero estaría presentable.

¿Qué le pasa a esta chica? ¿No le importa absolutamente nada hacer el ridículo?

\- Mademoiselle Di Anderelle, Vous pouvez continuer- me insiste la profesora y dejo de mirar a la chica.

-Oui- asiento y busco en el libro en donde me había quedado, no sin antes darle un último vistazo, se está cubriendo con el libro, quizás por lo menos es buena alumna.

* * *

-Disculpa… ¿Rita?- le susurro a mi compañera una vez que termine la tarea.

-¿Dime?

-Baja mas la vos- le pido, sé que habló bajo pero necesito que lo haga aún más- ¿Quién es…?- pregunto señalando a la chica mojada con la cabeza.

-Cierto, no viniste últimamente por lo que estabas enferma. Es una chica nueva.

-¿De otras clases? ¿La trasfirieron?

-Mmmm no se mucho, pero lo que pude escuchar que hablaba es la primera vez que viene al instituto.

-¿Y desde el comienzo la pusieron en cuarto?

-Sí, al parecer la directora la probó y creyó que lo mejor era que comenzara desde aquí.

-¿Cómo se llama?

-Mmmm ¿Marta?... mmm no… ¿Bianca? … no… ¿Alberta?... no… ¿Andrea?...

-No sabes cómo se llama tu nueva compañera ¿Cierto?

-No, no, si se, si nos presentamos, es solo que no lo recuerdo.

-¿Cómo se te puede olvidar el nombre en menos de una semana?

-No le he puesto realmente mucha atención a su nombre. Si la ves bien veras que llama la atención por otras cosas.

Ambas le damos una nueva mirada, la chica esta distraída mirando por la ventana. Sigue teniendo sus ropas húmedas y juega con su lápiz ¿No piensa hacer la tarea?

-Es un poco rara- me dice Rita, y tiene razón. No solo por la forma de actuar, y lo torpe que es, y lo poco que parece importarle el sentido común, sino que tiene un aire de… "persona especial"

-¿Cuántos años tiene?- indago.

-No le he preguntado.

-Bien… ¿Qué estudia?

-Tampoco le he preguntado

-¿Si quiera sabes si va a la secundaria todavía?

-No lo sé.

-¿Su apellido?

-Ni idea, es raro y largo.

-¿Es buena en Francés?

-Supongo, si se acaba de saltear tres años en este instituto.

-¿La has visto venir acompañada de alguien o…?- dejo mi pregunta al aire porque Rita me está viendo muy raro- ¿Qué?

-¿Qué te pasa?

-¿A mí?

-Nunca te he visto tan interesada en alguien en los años que te conozco.

-¿De… de… de verdad?- ¿estoy tartamudeando?

-Sí, de verdad.

-Es solo que me pareció muy rara, me sorprende mucho que una persona así este en este instituto, no es como si fuera barato o abierto al público. No se ajusta para nada a los estándares de aquí.

-Oh… ¿Es eso nomas?

-Claro que es eso nomas- le aclaro, pero por algún motivo me siento nerviosa- quería que me quitaras las dudas porque no quería tener que hablar con ella, pero resultaste ser de poca ayuda.

Termino y vuelvo a ver para su blanco, para intentar adivinar más cosas pero… está viendo así aquí, creo que no cuide de seguir hablando bajo… que mal.

Bajo mi mirada e intento hacer como si solamente estuviera pasando la vista por el salón.

-Estas muy roja…

Ese comentario de Rita solo hace que sienta que mi cabeza hierve más. Qué vergüenza todo esto. ¿Cuándo fue que perdí mi compostura?

No tardo en concluir que todo esto es ridículo y que realmente no me importa la chica nueva. Me siento en mi asiento como lo habitual y espero que mis demás compañeros terminen.

* * *

-Oye, Elsa, pásame el ejercicio 3- me pide Enzo golpeando mi pupitre con su lápiz.

-No he terminado aún, y aunque lo hubiera hecho, no te lo pasaría, se supone que es un ensayo personal, y ni tan largo es.

Ya termine los anteriores dos puntos, que son realmente cortos y estoy justamente en el tercer punto, es un ensayo de pocas palabras sobre la frase que leímos a principio de clases. Ni tan interesante me pareció la frase.

"Creo que no te quiero, que solamente quiero la imposibilidad tan obvia de quererte. Como el guante izquierdo enamorado de la mano derecha."- Cortázar.

No recuerdo haber leído ese autor en ningún lado. Bueno, tampoco es necesario que lo conozca, solo tengo que decir que opino de su frase.

Mi vista se va a un costado, la chica nueva mira por la ventana y juega un poco con su lápiz. Solo está holgazaneando, quizás no tenga ni idea de cómo comenzar las actividades.

Quizás pueda ayudarla. Seguro termino antes que mis demás compañeros y eso me da tiempo para ver que hace, o por lo menos presentarme.

No que sea importante o algo. Pero todos en esta clase nos conocemos y seguro se presentó a todos cuando llego, solo falto yo.

Bueno, como sea, primero debo terminar mi ensayo.

Me concentro en esto y por más que me esfuerza me toma más tiempo del que me hubiera gustado, no por el nivel de Frances, sino porque creo que no llego a entender de todo la frase.

¿Por qué un guante se enamoraría de la mano que no es suya? Entiendo que es un parábola, un ejemplo que se refiere a alguien que se enamora de alguien que no debería, por ser imposible… ¿pero porque un guante e enamoraría de alguien al que no le está hecho? Por más parecido que sea un guante a otro, si son bueno, de buena costura, es obvio que está diseñado para una mano. Si te lo pones al revés llegas a odiar la incomodidad… no tiene sentido para mí.

Decido dejar de pensar tanto en el asunto, lo que se me evaluara son mis habilidades en idioma, no lo que un poema o frase me haga sentir o no.

Ya con esa idea termino más rápido y le entrego mi trabajo a la profesora. Esta me manda a hacer los ejercicios 4 y 5, así que supongo que no podre ayudar a nadie más.

De a uno mis compañeros van entregando el trabajo y la profesora los va corrigiendo.

No pasa mucho hasta que el timbre suena anunciando que la clase acabo. Por la ventana puedo ver que sigue lloviendo mucho.

-Ses essais- nos dice la profesora señalando los ensayos que ya corrigió.

Recojo el mío de la mesa y veo con rojo un 91, alto como siempre, aunque al parecer tuve unos cuantos errores más de la cuenta, o quizás el ensayo si fue más corto de lo que me hubiera gustado…

Mis ojos caen en la hoja que está debajo de mi ensayo ¡Un 97! Imposible. Es una nota más alta que la mía. ¿Quién…?

Pero antes de que me pueda fijar el nombre en el papel este se va hacia u costado, una mano delgada con puño blanco se la lleva.

La pelirroja ve su nota y mete con torpeza el papel entre medios de los libros, saluda a la profesora y se retira.

No me lo creo.

-Elsa… ¿Qué tienes?- me pregunta Rita pero yo solo sigo con la vista a la chica, la veo caminar hacia la puerta de entrada, y como si nada se adentra a la lluvia, como si en realidad no lloviera, como si fuera una noche estupenda para caminar.

-¿Cómo se llama?

-Ya te lo dije, no lo recuerdo- me repite.

-¿La rara?

-¡Enzo!- lo reprime Rita, pero es ella la que me dijo ese detalle primero.

-¿Qué? Es muy rara. Las primeras clases solo se sentó en un rincón y no dijo nada y de repente ¡Pum! A la siguiente hacia chistes y nos hablaba con confianza, y hoy se aparece siendo una esponja humada víctima de un Tsunami.

-Que sí sea rara no te derecho a decirle rara- lo sigue reprimiendo Rita.

-¿Qué? Eso no tiene sentido.

-Que tú seas un idiota no quiere decir que deba decirte idiota.

-Pero si lo estás haciendo ahora. ¿Tú qué opinas, Elsa?

-¿Mm?

-¿Nos estabas escuchando?

-No…

-¡Oye!

-¿Mmm?- repito pero ahora si pongo más atención.

-¿En qué piensas tanto?

-Esa chica… no estaba perdiendo el tiempo o confundida, en realidad había terminado la tarea antes- digo analizando que cuando jugaba con su lápiz, no recordaba ver ningún papel salvo su libro en la mesa, lo que querría decir que ya se lo había entregado a la profesora- Entrego antes que yo… y saco mejor nota.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, de verdad- afirmo ya más convencida- y yo tambien creo que es alguien… muy rara.

* * *

 **Nota del autor**

* * *

¡Esta soy yo cometiendo suicidio! Digo, digo ¡Haciendo ruido!

Supongo que voy a escribir un poco por aquí. Sooo y como es mi primer fic en el fandom los voy a invitar al grupo de Facebook, si entran a mi perfil lo verán.

Están invitados todos a los que le gusta leer o escribir fic, hablamos de todo un poco, de lesbianidades varias, por ejemplo ayer el topic fue el beso de Ariana, pero comúnmente hablamos de otras cosas… como cuál de las princesas Disney es mas gay, o cuanta arena tiene el desierto de Sahara, o cuantos de nosotras le gustaría ser hombre pasivo gay y… viceversa con los chicos.

En fin, el link está en mi perfil ;) Si quieren saber más de mí y de otros autores geniales, pasen, sin compromiso de compra :P

Y eso, que si les va gustando me escriben un **Review** que a mi me motivan **y escribo mas rápido** y ¡Nos leemos pronto!

(Austrebertas más le vale que ninguna haya leído esto porque de lo contrario correra sangre en el Pais austreberico)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Victorious… a no, diferente fandom. Frozen y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a un raton dueño de una diabólica corporación con su líder muerte y congelado en un freezer

* * *

 _Capitulo 2:_ _ **Bonita y aterradora**_

* * *

Llego a clases justo 5 minutos antes de que la hora de entrada. La mayoría de mis compañeros ya están aquí. Como dije, no somos muchos.

Tomo lugar en mi asiento y comienzo por sacar los libros, lanzo una cuidadosa y corta vista al asiento que da para la ventana… no está, no ha llegado todavía.

-¿Ya me averiguaste como es el nombre de la chica nueva?- pregunto dándome vuelta en mi asiento.

-¿Se te olvidaron los modales?- me pregunta Rita sin prestarme realmente atención, pero tiene razón.

-Discúlpame. Hola, Rita ¿Cómo has estado?

-Muy bien, muy bien ¿Y tú?

-Bien, atareada con asuntos de la universidad, pero nada que realmente valga mencionar.

-Ya veo…- termina y deja de hablarme… ¿De verdad va a hacer que se lo repita de nuevo?

-¿Ya sabes cómo se llama la chica nueva?- pregunto y juro que puedo sentirme una idiota por insistir en el tema. Me arrepiento de todo.

-Mmmm- murmura mirándome de reojo.

-¿Qué?

-Nada, nada. Y no, no recuerdo como se llama.

-Tuviste dos días para recordarlo.

-No es como si fuera algo que quisiera hacer o alguna tarea extra ¿Sabes?- contesta sin más y se inclina en su asiento para esperar mi respuesta. Me está timando.

-Claro, tienes razón, perdóname- contesto y me vuelvo al frente.

Debería presentarme con ella en persona y dejar de dar tantas vueltas. En esta clase todos nos conocemos con todos. Lo lógico sería que ella no fuera una excepción. Sí, me presentare, ella se presentara, fin del asunto.

Vuelvo a ver a su asiento pero aun este vacío.

Y permaneció vacío entrada la clase. Aun mucho más entrada la clase. Supongo que hoy no va a venir.

El sonido de la tiza en el pizarrón hace que mi vista se concentre en lo que está explicando la profesora.

Bien, supongo que nuestra presentación será la clase que viene. Tenemos clases un día de por medio así que realmente no tendré que esperar tanto. No es como si el asunto no me dejara dormir.

Bien, veamos, entonces el verbo en pasado se le agrega el prefijo… Mmmm

Un ruido seco y potente nos inmoviliza a todos, la puerta se abrió de golpe.

-¡Ahhh! ¡Perdón, perdón, perdón! Le juro que llegaba temprano pero las calles estaban muy llenas y no podía avanzar con normalidad, luego ese tipo en su auto intento pasar una señal, y le tuve que decir "Oye, ten más cuidado ¿No ves que…?

Esta chica…

Aun con toda la sorpresa arriba de lo escandalosa que es, miro hacia el frente, donde hay un reloj arriba de la pizarra… está llegando casi una hora tarde… y aun así vino… para una clase de 3 horas…

-… y luego la señora me dijo "Descuida tesoro, yo puedo llegar sola" pero no le creí y…

-En français s'il vous plait- habla la profesora interrumpiendo el atropellado relato.

-¿Eh ?- pregunta ladeando la cabeza con confusión.

-Si vas a dar una explicación de porqué está llegando tarde, que sea en francés.

-Ah… eso…

-En français s'il vous plait- insiste la profesora.

-Ammmm… Pour être en retard, désolé- dice mirando hacia arriba, como si el techo le lanzara la respuesta- Je peux entrer?

Solo se está disculpando por llegar tarde y preguntando si puede entrar. Ya me imaginaba que no iba a ser capaz de reproducir toda la historia que lanzo en un francés. Dudo que la profesora se conforme con eso.

-Oui- o quizás sí- et Anna ? frapper avant d'entrer.

-Oui- contesta y entra tomando su asiento a la ventana.

La profesora suspira y vuelve al pizarrón.

Como la última vez todos nos la quedamos viendo y solo cuando la profesora se aclara la garganta somos capaces de volver a prestar atención al frente.

* * *

Que chica tan rara. La ultima tarea que nos dio la profesora no es realmente muy difícil para mí, pero me esforcé por terminarla antes y así poderla observar.

Ahora ya no me parece tan buena. Está tardando demasiado para terminar el trabajo que hace minutos deje. Inclusive parece tener problemas. Su cara me causa algo de gracia, juraría que está a punto de poner el libro boca abajo para ver si así tiene más sentido.

Quizás solo tuvo suerte la última clase con un ejercicio que ella conocía mejor, quizás se sabía esas palabras o algo.

-Oye, tú… la nueva.

Mi cabeza la deja de mirar para girarse a mi costado donde Rita la llama.

-¿Cómo era que te llamabas? Ella quiere saber.

¡La voy a matar!

-¡Se llama Anna! ¡¿Qué no escuchaste su nombre cuando la profesora la reto?!- le digo de inmediato.

-¿Eh? ¿De verdad? No había entendido nada.

-Me doy cuenta- murmuro tocándome la frente.

-¿Y si ya sabias su nombre porque la mirabas con tanta insistencia? Como si tratara de sacarle la información por telepatía o algo así.

-No la estaba mirando, no sé de qué hablas y por favor guarda silencio, intento estudiar- digo con la calma que en realidad no tengo y poniendo atención a mí libro.

-Creí que ya habías terminado…

Siento que el curso se dividió en dos y no puedo mirar hacia la izquierda, que es donde se encuentra. No, no voy a mirar a la izquierda, no, por nada en el mundo lo hare.

* * *

Estamos subiendo las escaleras, dirigiéndonos al salón de video. Cada tanto tenemos clases apartes que consisten en ver extractos de una película, o la película pero en partes, debido al tiempo, que nos ayuda con el idioma. El salón queda dos pisos arriba, ya que nuestro salón habitual queda en la planta baja.

Por más de que Anna va subiendo las escaleras delante mio y eso hace que parezca más alta, en realidad yo lo soy. Soy más alta que la nueva.

Voy a admitir que no es la gran observación ni la curiosidad del día, pero por lo menos ya tengo algo más de información sobre la nueva, sobre Anna.

Parece llevarse muy bien con Kristoff y su grupo también. Todo la clase se la pasaron hablando, tanto en clases como ahora que nos acomodamos en el salón de video.

Soy compañera de esos chicos desde que comenzamos todos juntos las clases de francés, pero no son mis amigos. Nos conocemos e intercambiamos una que otras palabras, pero no son el tipo de personas que me interesan, sin ir más lejos, Kristoff paso los últimos dos años de aquí apenas, con notas realmente mediocres.

Es un buen tipo, lo sé, pero no parece tener grandes ambiciones en su vida. Escuche decir que este año es el más duro en el instituto, dudo que él lo pase si es así. A Anna no le convendría forjar una gran lazo de amistad con él, quizás para pasar el tiempo y estar distendido puede ser, pero no para pedirle la tarea o alguna ayuda, para ese tipo de cosas le convendría tener una amiga como yo, aparte seguiré en este instituto hasta que me gradué así que no sería una pérdida de tiempo y…

¿En qué estoy pensando?

-¿Estás pensando en teñirte de pelirrojo o algo así?- Rita me habla sacandome de mis pensamientos.

-Claro que no- contesto y me acomodo en un asiento que da a la pared. Rita se sienta al lado mio y Enzo atrás.

-No es como si te quedara mal, todo te va a quedar bien ¿sabes?- comenta él.

-No, me gusta así, gracias.

-Mmm mejor. La rara llama más la atención de su rareza solo por tener el cabello como si fuera señal de tránsito.

-¿Puedes acabar con eso ya?- contesto de mala gana y me doy cuenta que lo estoy mirando peor de lo que en realidad quería. Suspiro y miro al frente- lo lamento, no he tenido un buen día.

-A todos nos pasa.

-Ya no falta mucho para que acabe la jornada- comenta Rita y veo que el profesor entra y comienzan a manipular la pantalla y la grabadora- parece que la nueva se lleva bien con el grupo de Kristoff.

Ese comentario hace que mire hacia donde se encuentran ellos, siguen hablando entre todos muy animadamente.

-Esas son buenas noticias para ti, Elsa- agrega Enzo- eso significa que quizás abandonen para mediado de año. El curso es dudo, se darán cuenta que pierden su dinero aquí.

-Sé que a Kristoff y a los demás le cuesta mucho el francés, pero esa chica saco una nota más elevada que la mía en el último trabajo.

-Solo tuvo suerte, mírala bien ¿Parece alguien inteligente?- sigue hablando Enzo y le doy una nueva mirada a Anna- te juro que la semana pasada hizo preguntas estúpidas y siempre llega tarde, una persona que ni siquiera puede leer bien la hora en un reloj no debe leer en francés bien… o en cualquier idioma.

-Veo que no te cae bien la nueva- comenta Rita.

-No, me parece el tipo de personas que solo viene a hacer sociales y a molestar a lo que de verdad valen la pena. La "plebe" No me sorprendería encontrarla en la calle hacia monerías para recibir alguna moneda el día de mañana.

-Enzo…

-Es la verdad, hasta Elsa lo sabe ¿No es así?- me pregunta y yo simplemente comienzo a sacar un cuaderno de mi bolso- somos diferentes a ellos.

Por más desagradable que a veces sea Enzo, él tiene las cosas claras por una razón. Sus padres están también en la política de aquí, inclusive tienen cargos más importantes que él mío, y esperan que él siga sus pasos.

Se pasó la vida etiquetando y discriminando gente. Rita y yo obviamente estamos del lado que él cree provechoso, Kristoff y amigos del lado que algún día nos servirán.

Yo no veo la vida así, no me criaron así. Pero si entiendo que hay personas que están llamadas a algo y otras personas que simplemente se resignan a no ser llamadas.

Mi madre gobierna un condado y mi padre es un político importante. No puedo andar por ahí dejando que la lluvia me moje y presentándome a mis profesores como si fueran mis amigos del barrio.

Tiene razón, no debería interesarme tanto por una persona así. Eso no quiere decir que la trate de rara o alguien inferior… simplemente no… hacer lo que estoy haciendo.

Ella es Anna, se sumó a mi clase en el instituto de Francés, es más baja que yo en estatura y sus cabellos parecen estar hechos de fuego… nada más.

* * *

El profesor apaga el video y nos comienza a preguntar que opinábamos.

Se trataba de unas personas comentando su experiencia en el trabajo que en las montañas, donde la nieve es la principal amiga de sus negocios. Entrenadores de Snowboard y otras disciplinas relacionadas, también alpinistas y exploradores que dan un tour.

Es un tema que me gusta mucho, de hecho me parece la vida ideal, aislada de las personas y las responsabilidades, teniendo la nieve y su frescor que tanto me agrada, poder leer por horas dentro de alguna acogedora cabaña con un hogar.

Logro contestar la pregunta del profesor cuando es mi turno con un francés perfecto. Debo decir que parte de eso se lo debo a la emoción que me dio hablar de un paisaje así y de las cosas agradables que me trae mi mente.

A mis compañeros también le toca hablar de eso, nada interesante, pero cuando es el turno de Anna.

\- Je n'aime pas

"No me gusta" Esa respuesta hace que deje de intentar concentrarme en la imagen congelada en la pantalla y voltee a verla como el resto de la clase.

-¿Eh? No te gusta la nieve- le pregunta el profesor de video. Detesto cuando hace eso. Este profesor es notablemente menos serie que nuestra profesora de curso y suele hablar como es habitual siempre que algo le llama la atención.

Detesto que haga eso y se pierda esa idea de esfuerzo del lugar pero… esta vez también me interesaría que se explique bien.

-No es que no me guste la nieve, me gusta, es muy bonita, solo que me parece algo… aterradora.

-¿De verdad?- insiste el profesor y Anna asiente con algo de pena.

¿Aterradora la nieve?

Vuelvo mi vista a la pantalla congelada donde se puede ver la montaña cubierta de blanco. No me parece aterradora para nada. Y sí, he escuchado que las personas tienen accidente y… llegan a morir a veces a causa de la nieve, pero eso es muy extremo.

No tiene nada que ver con lo que acabamos de ver en el video.

-¿Tuviste alguna experiencia negativa?- pregunta con curiosidad el profesor, tomando uno de los asientos cerca de Anna.

-Más o menos- contesta y se la nota incomoda.

-Entiendo, eso lo explicaría, aun así deberías darle una oportunidad a la nieve. El mes pasado estuve en Rusia, los rusos tienen mal humor, pero un paisaje formidable… mucha nieve, mucha nieve. Fui con un grupo de amigos e hicimos muchas cosas divertidas, pero nada nos divertía más que las actividades en la nieva- relataba el mayor rememorándolo- prométeme que le darás otras oportunidad-

-Ammm Oui- termino contestando Anna con media sonrisa.

Al parecer en las semanas que no estuve, Anna se ganó la simpatía de este docente también.

Le parece bonita y al mismo tiempo aterradora… jamás escuche a alguien decir lo mismo, no solo de la nieve, sino sobre nada.

La clase se retoma y termina con normalidad. Es la última hora así que ya nos podemos retirar. Recuerdo que mi padre me dijo que me buscaría a la salida, no vivimos muy lejos de aquí y suelo regresar caminando, pero siempre aprecio un viaje de él.

Me apresuro a salir y dirigirme a la salida. Pero al llegar no veo el auto ni a él.

Me da algo de vergüenza cuando el resto de mis compañeros pasan por la misma puerta que yo. A fin de cuenta si hubiera salido con normalidad hubiera tenido el mismo resultado.

-¿Por qué saliste tan deprisa?- esa pregunta asienta justamente de lo que estoy apenada, pero se siente raro sospechar de quien se trata.

No giro para verla, en vez de eso miro nuevamente frente de la calle, y hacia un costado, esperando que mi padre aparezca pero no lo hace.

-Oh, lo siento. Elsa ¿Verdad?

Esta vez sí me giro, en efecto es Anna quien me habla, me ofrece una sonrisa y asiento.

-Yo soy Anna- se presenta- pero eso ya lo sabes- le doy una cortes sonrisa como afirmación- supongo que vamos a ser compañeras este año ¿Siempre sales así de rápido de las clases? Porque la clase pasada también lo hiciste y antes nunca te había visto… o quizás te vas tan deprisa que ni siquiera se te puede ver y quizás si estuviste esas dos últimas semanas.

-No, tienes razón. Estaba enferma y recién esta semana regrese- contesto y ya me siento más como mi yo habitual, el que es calmado y respetuoso. El correcto.

-Oh, nada grave, espero- agrega y puedo jurar que se ve honestamente preocupada.

-No, nada grave- contesto y ahora se nota aliviada ¿Tanto interés por una desconocida?

-Que buena… ammm ¿Esperas a alguien?

-Sí, mi padre prometió recogerme.

-Se está demorando.

-Sí, ya lo note- contesto con algo de gracia- ¿Tu esperas a alguien?

-¿Eh? No… tienes razón, ya me iba. Solo, ya sabes, quería presentarme correctamente. Tu no conocías mi nombre y yo no conocía el tuyo, y ahora ya sí. Podemos ser compañeras de verdad.

-¿"Compañeras de verdad"?

-Sí, como que antes no se podría decir lo mismo. ¿Qué clase de compañeras no se conocen los nombres?

Voy a contestar que varias empresas tienen personas que son compañeras y ni siquiera saben que existen, pero creo que llego a entender que ese no es su punto.

-¿Tienes algún horario para algo o…?- comienzo viendo que solo me mira con una sonrisa, pero no parece tener intenciones de irse.

-Oh no, no. Estoy esperando a que tu papá venga.

-¿Disculpa?

-Estoy esperando a que te busquen, así no esperas sola.

Por varios segundos no puedo hacer más que mirarla, como si las palabras no tuvieran sentido e intentara dárselas, como si hablara otro idioma.

Poco a poco entiendo que dijo que me está acompañando, pero ¿Por qué? No tiene que hacerlo, de hecho me siento un poco incomoda con ella aquí, preferiría esperar sola.

-No tienes que hacerlo- le contesto intentando no sonar como si la estuviera corriendo.

-Oh, yo sé. Pero prefiero hacerte compañía. Siempre opto por pasar más tiempo con las personas, es que son tan curiosas y así aprendo más de ellas.

…esta chica.

-Ya veo- contesto y ahora no intento sonar amable, sino cortante. Me ha comenzado a incomodar aún más. ¿Qué será?

Sigo dándole una mirada insistente a la calle, esperando a que mi padre aparezca en cualquier momento. Aparte, quizás si la veo crea que le estoy dando lugar a una charla, y la verdad no quiero.

Ya sé que antes tenía varias preguntas que me hubiera gustado hacerle y ahora parece dispuesta a hablar y demás, pero lo quería hacer de modo que yo sea la que lo pide, así como lo está planteando ella, es como si me obligara a hablar… lo cual no hace porque no dijo nada desde que la corte ¿Habrá entendido que no quiero nada? Sí es así ¿Porque sigue aquí?

Doy una leve mirada hacia el costado y me encuentro con que me observa con una sonrisa.

-Veras, creo que…- comienzo a hablar sin siquiera saber que decir- acabo de recordar que en realidad mi padre cancelo conmigo. Que despiste el mío- agrego tocando mi frente-será mejor que ya me vaya, adiós.

Contesto y me hago a un lado para comenzar a caminar por la vereda, pero solo logro dar dos pasos cuando la bocina de un auto suena y me veo obligada a mirar al costado.

Es el auto de mi padre, no puede ser.

Baja la ventanilla y me saluda con una sonrisa.

-Parece que él se olvidó de que cancelaron- dice ella. Esto esta tan mal.

-Ammm eso parece…

-¿Segura que ya estás bien? Te estas poniendo muy roja.

* * *

 **Nota del autor**

* * *

Mmmm nada por decir, el siguiente cap muy pronto.

¿Review? A que si, a que ustedes quieren dejar un Review ¿A que si? ¿A que si? XD


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Frozen no me pertenece, le pertenece al raton.

* * *

Capítulo 3- **Irritante**

* * *

La información que tengo sobre Anna se ha incrementado notoriamente… no porque así lo haya pedido.

Han pasado unas cuantas semanas ya desde que regrese al instituto y conocí a esta "peculiar" chica.

En este tiempo, gracias al libro de trabajos que suelen poner actividades en la que debemos expresarnos, las clases de video, y el constante murmullo que se genera cuando Kristoff y su grupo entablan una conversación divertida, he comenzado a conocerla más.

Se puede saber mucho de alguien solo prestando atención a su alrededor y estar despierta cuando le toca hablar, ni siquiera necesite entablar una conversación con ella.

Sé que se llama Anna, tiene dos apellidos, uno más complicado que pronunciar que otro pero jamás los había escuchado antes, es italiano ya que su padre es de allí y, por alguna razón que no comprendo, tiende a ocultar de que trabaja, solo dijo que era un tipo ocupado.

Tiene 2 años menos que yo, estudia en una secundaria nada prestigiosa y al parecer es una alumna regular de allí. No grandes notas, no grandes logros e inclusive la escuche decir que apenas aprueba matemáticas y química.

Juro que podría ponerle la etiqueta de "Estandar" y pasar a otra cosa… si no fuera por el hecho de que todo el tiempo me da la impresión de que no es una chica "común y corriente" para nada.

Cuando no está, es fácil para mi pensar que es solo "una compañera" y ya. Una chica que parece tener interés en otro idioma, como si de un hobbie se tratara y nada más. Que es sociable, porque lo es, y busca solo divertirse con sus pares.

Cuando no está, puedo decir "No tiene nada que ver conmigo" y es la verdad, y me siento bien, creyendo y esperando las cosas que "Sí" tienen que ver conmigo y con las que estoy emocionadas por vivir.

Pero… cuando sí esta… cuando la veo o cuando la escucho… no me parece para nada "alguien más" y es muy difícil de ignorar.

En varias clases me encontré a mí misma observándola, cayendo en mis pensamientos por un misterio totalmente extraño.

No tiene nada que ver con la primera imagen que a uno se le viene a la cabeza con "persona misteriosa", esas que son reservadas, con mirada distante y se visten de negro, esta chica no tiene nada que ver con eso y jamás la vi de negro… y no es reservada para nada… y aun así es algo… ¿Cautivante?

-Quoi?- Veo la pregunta salir de sus labios y tardo un par de segundas en darme cuenta que me ha atrapado viéndola de nuevo.

Como si fuera un robot me siento derecha y giro mi cabeza al pizarrón, intentando aparentar… ¿El qué? Es evidente que la estaba viendo, se dio cuenta y me pregunto "¿Qué?" con una sonrisa. Le debo causar gracia.

De reojo miro de nuevo hacia la izquierda, ya no me ve, está en su libro, pero la sonrisa sigue ahí.

* * *

-¿Te corre alguien del curso?

Me sobresalto un poco, porque iba caminando sola por la calle cuando esa voz apareció a mi lado.

-¿Disculpa?- le pregunto a Anna que está ahora a mi lado mostrándome una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Si alguien te apura a "huir" del curso todas las noches?- vuelve a preguntarme, pero con la mirada remarco mi confusión- ya sabes, siempre te vas tan deprisa, los demás nos quedamos a conversar o salimos más… ammm tranquilos, pero tú siempre te apuras en salir.

-Ah, a eso te refieres, no, no es nada en el curso, solo es que me urge llegar a casa- contesto sin más. Es la verdad, mis días son ajetreados y cuando me tocan los días en el instituto de francés solo quiero llegar a casa a relajarme para luego dormir.

Aparte, la principal razón seria que no tengo nada que me ate más tiempo del que es necesario allí.

-¿Haces muchas cosas durante el día?- casi no escucho su pregunta por estar viendo el semáforo de paso, pero luego la interpreto.

-Ah, sí, sí, suelo tener días con mucho que hacer.

-¿Qué cosas?

A medida que cruzamos la calle me doy cuenta que alguien ha decidido acompañarme en el recorrido de regreso y ese alguien parece estar curioso de mí.

-Estoy asistiendo a clases de oratoria, también de expresión, aparte claros las del instituto de francés, y también debo llevar al día mis materias en la universidad y…

-La de Ciencias Política ¿verdad?- me interrumpe y con mi mente doy un fugaz repaso a si alguna vez dije que estudiaba eso mientras ella estaba.

-Sí…

-¿Por qué elegiste Ciencias Políticas?- sigue preguntando con entusiasmo, me está comenzando a molestar.

-Mis padres son personas que están metidas en esa área…

-¿Ellos te dijeron que lo hicieras?

-Claro que no, yo quise estudiar eso.

-¿Solo porque tus padres estudiaron eso?

-Sí, bueno… no solo por eso, pero es la principal razón, quiero seguir sus pasos.

-¿Por qué?

Dejo de mirar al frente mientras camino y giro mi mirada a ella, quizás capte la indirecta de que está haciendo demasiadas preguntas en un periodo muy corto de tiempo.

-¿Quieres gobernar?- insiste y me doy cuenta que no es muy perspicaz.

-Mmm no es cuestión de que quiera o no- digo, después de todo esa es una pregunta que no me he hecho, heredare el puesto de mi madre lo quiera o no, así que "qué es lo que quiero" no es realmente parte de la ecuación aquí.

-¿Ah no? Yo pienso que todo es cuestión de lo que uno quiera hacer. Si quieres hacer algo lo haces, si no quieres hacerlo no lo haces.

-No es tan fácil si tienes obligaciones- le digo y me siento un poco enfadada con esa visión tan infantil de la vida, sigo mirando al frente, solo unas cuadras para doblar a la izquierda y terminar con esta charla… a menos que también decida seguirme hasta la puerta de mi casa.

-Tampoco es fácil hacer lo que uno quiere y ya- contesta y vuelvo a ponerle atención- "Haz lo que quieras"- exclama imitando la voz de alguien anciano- y creerías que es fácil- dice ahora mirando hacia arriba, intentando recordar algo, ya con su voz habitual- pero es sobre hacer tu verdadera voluntad… y no hay nada más difícil que eso… creo que…

Me la quedo viendo, esperando que siga explicándose, pero su mirada se distrae con un grupo de gente que pasa delante nuestro con carteles y redoblantes, una manifestación de protesta.

Me recuerda lo que hable con mi padre esta mañana. La clase media se está quejando de nuevo por el aumento de los impuestos y la diferencia que hay con su aumento de sueldo, los que no cuentan con un contador de su lado se darán cuenta que estarán perdiendo más dinero que nunca en estos meses, aun con el aumento de sus salarios.

-"En vez de educarse y tomar un libro es más fácil golpear una cacerola y hacer ruido"- digo repitiendo a mi padre. Caigo de nuevo en cuenta que estoy con Anna y la miro para saber si escucho lo que dije.

Ella también me mira, pero su sonrisa sigue ahí, vuelve la vista a las personas de la calle, esperando a que pasen.

No parece estar complacida o de acuerdo con lo que dije, pero tampoco molesta o desilusionada. Sea lo que sea, no vuelve a hablar por esa cuadra, pero lejos de dejarme tranquila, me inquieta.

-Me… me estabas hablando de que es difícil hacer lo que uno quiere- digo sin mirarla, cuando ya llego a la esquina en donde tengo que girar.

-¡Ah eso! Es de un cuento.

-¿Cuál?- insisto viendo que no tiene intenciones de decirme.

-No te diré.

… ¿Qué?

-Te lo dejare de… "Tarea para la casa"- termina.

Doy una sonrisa de lado.

-Yo creo que ya tengo mucha tarea por hacer- contesto intentando sonar amable- pero gracias… por acompañarme me refiero. Yo me voy por aquí- contesto señalando la izquierda.

-Oh… ya veo.

-Sí, bueno, no vemos en clases. Que tengas buenas noches.

-Tú también- me devuelve con su habitual sonrisa y se acerca unos pasos, quizás para despedirse o no lo sé, pero yo solo asiento un par de veces nerviosamente y me volteo antes de que pueda llegar a alcanzarme, comienzo a caminar deprisa por la vereda. ¿Qué me pasa?

* * *

No, ya… en serio… ¡¿Qué me pasa?!

Tacho la respuesta que acabo de dar en el cuaderno de actividades, no puedo sacar esta oración correctamente, menos aún, ni siquiera puedo concentrarme en escribir algo.

Anna está hablando muy fuerte con sus compañeros, algo sobre un primo de Kristoff que tiene los mismos gustos que ella, no lo sé, no me importa, solo quiero concentrarme en la clase… pero Dios, habla tan fuerte.

Esto no pasaría si estuviera nuestra habitual profesora, pero hoy tuvimos un suplente, y es del tipo de los que se ríen y dan lugar a sus alumnos a hablar… Anna debió tardar medio minuto en simpatizarle.

Comúnmente los viernes estoy de buen humor. Es el fin de la semana, puedo tomar mi tiempo para acomodar mis horarios, recargar energía, leer alguna novela o algo que me interese aparte de mis libros de estudio y descansar en mi casa, a solas. Sí, pese a que los viernes son los días que más cansada me encuentro por todo lo que debo correr durante la semana, son mis días favoritos… pero hoy…

Escucho a Anna riendo por algo que dijo Kristoff.

Vuelvo a intentarlo con las oraciones. De reojo miro el reloj y aún falta una hora para que la clase termine, nunca pensé que una hora me pareciera una eternidad.

No, no solo estoy de mal humor por el escándalo del salón o por estar cansada por la semana, no solo es eso.

Desde el día que Anna me dijo "Haz lo que quieras" he tenido una batalla interior por no hacerle caso y ponerme a buscar lo que significaba o de que libro se trataba. "¿Qué importa eso?" me decía e intentaba volverme a lo mío, pero todo el tiempo tenía esa sensación de tener un "nuevo conocimiento incompleto" y me inquietaba.

Luego de dos días de batallar con esa sensación, el asunto de darle o no importancia a lo que Anna había dicho, decidí que estaba haciéndome problema por nada, si quería buscar la frase y saber más de ella, simplemente tenía que hacerlo.

No se trata de una cuestión de honor o quebrar el orgullo de nadie.

Busque la frase… no la encontré por ningún lado… inclusive se lo pregunte a mi padre y nada. Buscar "hacer la tarea" y no encontrar nada solo me puso peor, más inquieta.

Me iba a dormir pensando en Anna… y no me gusta.

Me gusta irme a dormir pensando en mi futuro, en las cosas importante que tengo que hacer, de verdad importante, no en una frase que parece tirada al azar pro una chica de prioridades dudosas y un serio problema de sentido común.

¿Por qué alguien te diría una frase a medias y no te diría el resto o de donde la saco? La primera respuesta que me nace es simple: Para fastidiarte… y lo ha logrado.

Aparte, ¿Qué es eso de tratar a un desconocido como si lo conocieras de toda la vida? No recuerdo haberle dado confianza.

Tampoco es que sea algo especial conmigo, lo hace con todo el mundo… ¡Y eso solo me inquieta más!

¿Qué me pasa?

Es una frase simplona de una chica que bien podría ser un payaso ¡Y ya está!

-¿Elsa?- la voz de Enzo atrás mío me hace volver- no puedo con el ejercicio 4 ¿Ya lo tienes?

Miro mi hoja y aun no paso el ejercicio 1 ¡Ridículo!

-Perdón, no he llegado a ese punto aun- contesto y me determino a hacer la tarea.

Las voces de Kristoff y compañía vuelven a entrar por mi oído y me siento aturdida de nuevo. Anna habla de su plato favorito… no me importa.

Cierro los ojos y suspiro.

-Agaçant- "irritante" digo y puedo escuchar mi voz como si mi palabra le hubiera dado un puñal a todo el ruido.

Es la única palabra que grita por salir de mi mente, en lo único que pienso "Esto es tan molesto"

-Intento concentrarme en esto pero estas haciendo tanto ruido que me molestas lo suficiente para no poder avanzar- sigo hablando con tranquilidad, no hace falta que grite o me exalte, todos están en silencio- Eres tan escandalosa.

Mientras hablo solo miro a Anna, no a todo el grupo del bullicio porque me parece que es solo ella la causante del problema.

-Aturdes- término y solo cuando compruebo que me ha entendido porque ya no sonríe, es que me vuelvo a mi cuaderno.

El ambiente que hay ahora me parece más propio de las horas de clases y siento que con solo sacar esos pensamientos de mi cabeza me quedo más tranquila, puedo concentrarme ahora.

El sonido de los bolígrafos y lápices, escribiendo, me dice que también mis compañeros están haciendo los ejercicios, esto se parece a lo que era antes de que Anna llegara. Me siento satisfecha, calmada.

Termino los 5 ejercicios del libro y con eso es toda la tarea, veo el reloj y ya solo faltan unos 15 minutos.

Algo está mal… puedo sentirlo.

Giro mi vista a un costado y el Kristoff intenta llamar la atención de Anna picando su hombro con un lápiz, pero ella tiene la mirada clavada en el libro, seria… no, no seria, triste.

Ya no me siento calmada ni satisfecha, ni nada de eso, me siento… ¿pesada?

Como será el ruido y el bullicio que Anna armaba, que cuando finalmente se calló el silencio aturdía más.

Ese silencio que tanto extrañaba ahora me aturde más que Anna hablando. Ya termine la tarea, ya no me molesta que hable, ya puede hablar, bueno… siempre pudo hablar.

¿Se ha quedado así de callada por lo que dije? No es la gran cosa, dije la verdad, estaba hablando muy fuerte, no me dejaba concentrar, pero no pretendía hacer que se sintiera mal, solo que bajara la voz o… no lo sé, que se mete en lo suyo, en su tarea y nada más…

Que me dejara en… paz.

Esto está mal, quizás me exprese incorrectamente, lo solucionare ahora, ella suele quedarse en el salón unos momentos, hablare con ella.

Kristoff vuelve a intentar llamar su atención pero Anna lo mira débilmente y niega su cabeza para que también la deje tranquila.

Que infantil es.

Ahora me molesta.

Es como esos niños pequeños a los que no se les puede decir nada porque de lo contrario comienzan a llorar. Le dije que estaba haciendo mucho ruido, no es para que se ponga así ¿En qué piensa?

La campana suena, sorprendiéndome, guardo mis cosas y, aunque me parece que exagera, supongo que debo hablarle.

Me giro ya con el bolso puesto pero Anna no se encuentra en su lugar, cuando miro hacia la puerta apenas puedo ver su espalda antes de que desaparezca. Se ha ido.

-Vaya Elsa- me llama Enzo poniendo una mano en mi hombro- si que hiciste un buen trabajo ubicando a la clase hoy.

-¿De qué hablas?- pregunto yo, aun sorprendida de la rapidez con la que se me escapo mi compañera.

-Sí, definitivamente la ubico- ahora se agrega Rita- es sorprendente cuando hablar, comúnmente no lo haces a menos que te lo pidan, pero cuando tienes que decir algo, vaya que si lo dices.

-No fue para tanto- me defiendo, pese a que sé que ambos están complacidos con mi respuesta y en realidad me felicitan, no puedo evitar sentir cierto malestar.

-No, le dijiste la verdad- me asegura Enzo- "agaçant" te juro que lo tuve que buscar en el diccionario, pero la define totalmente "Irritante" supongo que ella si sabía lo que significaba, ¿le viste la cara de estúpida que puso?

-¡No lo dije de esa forma!

-¿Ah no? Pero si lo aclaraste luego, y con total calma y clase, quizás eso la confundió aún más- agrega Rita- quizás por eso se quedó callada el resto de la clase, no entendía lo que había pasado y estaba intentando entenderlo en su cerebro.

-No, no creo, Elsa le dejo en claro que era escandalosa, hasta un bebe podría entenderla.

-Yo no quise decir eso- murmuro cayendo en recapitulando lo que dije.

-¿Mmm?

-Nada- niego, ya siento que el mal humor me invade de nuevo, solo quiero llegar a mi casa.

Comienzo a caminar y Enzo me da unas nuevas palmadas en el hombro.

-Gracias, la verdad que era una molestia- dice y sigue caminando adelante mio, Rita me saluda con la mano y ambos se van.

Mmmm… es verdad… ella… me molesta.

* * *

 **Nota del autor.**

Si les gusta dejen **Review** , que me animan a **escribir más rápido** :P

Y eso, que nos leemos pronto :D


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Frozen no me pertenece.

* * *

Capitulo 4: **Hacer lo que uno quiere**

* * *

Ha llegado temprano.

Me siento en mi banco dejando caer despacio mi bolso. Aparte de Anna hay un par de estudiantes más, también Enzo que me saluda con la mirada y se mete en sus vagos dibujos.

Saco mis cuadernos y los acomodo en la mesa. Quizás solo tuvo un día agotador, es lunes pero quizás pasa. Talvez es de las personas a las que no le gustan los lunes.

Vuelvo mi mirada a ella con disimulo sosteniendo un libro. Está leyendo algo con la cabeza apoyada en su mano, parece aburrida.

Enzo da pequeños golpes a mi silla con sus pies, me giro para verle. Sonriendo me muestra una caricatura, un dibujo con personas de palitos, uso una lapicera roja para dibujar los cabellos de Anna, que está sentada en su silla llorando, una burbuja de dialogo aparece en su cabeza "Soy una molestia"

Dejo de mirar el dibujo y vuelvo a los ojos de Enzo, con reproche niego un par de veces con mi cabeza y vuelvo mi vista al frente.

No puedo evitar observarla de nuevo, sigue igual de indiferente a lo que sea que lee.

Esto está mal ¿De verdad sigue así por lo que le dije? Ya paso todo un fin de semana… ay Dios ¿Y si estuvo con ese ánimo todo el fin de semana por mi culpa?

-¿Qué hacen?- es la forma de saludar de Rita, yo le doy un pequeño ademan con la mano y sigo en lo mío, pero la profesora no tarda en aparecer y la clase comienza.

* * *

¿Nunca tuvieron ese momento en el que dicen "a la cuenta de tres lo hago"? y contaron varias veces hasta tres pero no hicieron nada, bueno, yo soy ese tipo de personas que necesitan esos 3 segundas y luego actúa, obviamente si ya tengo un plan, pero… ese es el problema: contaba hasta 3 pero en el momento de ir a decir algo no tenía nada.

¿Qué se supone que diga aparte?

¿"Lamento haber dicho lo que dije el otro día"? … esperen… eso suena bien, eso hare.

Bien, esperare la campana, no debe tardar mucho en sonar.

Me quedo un rato más pensando en cómo podría seguir esa conversación, muy dispuesta a hablar de todas formas.

Es cuando Anna se levanta y se disculpa con la profesora, habla en francés pero de forma baja y calmada, como ha permanecido en toda la clase. La profesora asiente y ella toma sus cosas. Atraviesa a puerta y algo me dice que ya no va a regresar por hoy.

La campana suena luego de unos minutos y realmente no tiene sentido que cuente hasta 3 ahora.

* * *

-Elsa, tu madre al teléfono- escucho que mi padre me llama desde la planta baja.

Mi madre puede llamarme cuando quiera, y lo hace con frecuencia. A veces solo tenemos charlas que no superan el minuto y otra veces pasamos la noche hablando. Siempre me pregunta si estoy bien.

Yo soy la que no puede llamarla cuando quiera, es una mujer ocupada y, a menos que sea una emergencia, prefiere que no la interrumpa.

Desde niña he entendido eso, y sé que ella me ama tanto como yo, no me molesta esta situación. Aparte cuando me visita o yo voy para allá, ella es exclusivamente mi persona todo ese tiempo.

Bajo las escaleras y mi padre me espera aun hablando por el teléfono, me ve y se despide de ella, me besa la frente al lado.

-Bonjour

-Ohhh Elsa, ese fue un hegmoso acento fangces.

-Mamá…

-Mi pequegna está sonando como toda una dagmita fangsesa.

-Mamá ¿Cómo quieres que aprenda francés si tú nunca me hablas en francés?

-Ogg Pardon, es que adogo tu vocesita tal cual es, me gecuegda tanto a tu padge.

-Mamá, hablaste con él hace solo 5 segundos.

-Lo se ciego, lo sé.

-¿Qué tal las cosas? Me asusté mucho con esa noticia del temblor.

-Oh Ciego, no tienes pogque, no afegto a nadie aquí, solo una pequegna movida.

-Ya veo.

-¿Y cómo estás tú, quegida?

-La próxima vez que vengas vamos a trabajar en tu pronunciación de las "R"- comento algo divertida, mi madre debe tener la voz más preciosa que conozco, cuando era pequeña vivía mirando sus labios cuando hablaba francés en mi presencia, era tan bonito- bien, todo bien por aquí, ya sabes, la universidad, los cursos, el instituto de francés… todo bien.

-Te esfuegzas mucho, Elsa.

-No lo suficiente.

-Es bueno haceg amigos y dispegsagse un puco.

-Yo sé, yo sé…

-Elsa, ciego… ya ha pasago dos meges ¿Vegdad?- la escucho y mi mano aprieta un poco el telefono.

-Sí, hoy ya hace dos meses.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, te dije que todo está bien, mamá.

-Elsa…- la escucho pronunciar mi nombre con tanto cariño que casi me dan ganas de llorar y todo vuelve- los asuntog del cogazon no pasan así pog así.

-Lo sé, mamá.

-Gecuegdo una vez, cuando estuve mucho tiempo si veg a tu pagde, comencé a enfegma.

-Mamá, ya me contaste ese cuento unas millones de veces. Papá no podía verte por trabajo, tú estabas ocupada, pasaron meses sin verse, te dio gripe que tu atribuiste a que tu corazón estaba triste, papá te busco con un ramo de flores, y la magia de su amor te curo, un millón de veces, de verdad- le digo riendo, porque recuerdo que de pequeña esa historia me pareció encantadora, ahora de grande solo es un cuento.

-No eg solo un cuento, Elsa, es amug- me aclaro con paciencia- el amug no es nunca un cuento y nada más. ¿o me vag a decig que enfegmasteg justo cuando ese muchacho bognito Hangs te dejo de puga casualidad?

-Tuve un resfriado madre.

-¿Un gegfiado de dos meses, Elsa?

-El medico dice que era posible, no ayudo el que yo anduviera débil y sin ganas de comer, aparte ya me encuentro bien, ya retome las clases y estoy al tanto, y Hans sigue su vida sin mí. ¿Lo ves? No se trata sobre el amor, se trata sobre las bacterias y virus en el aire, madre.

-Eges tan negcia a veces, pequegna.

-Sí, lo sé. Lo saque a papá.

-Sig- contesta ella riendo- me alega sabe que estas bien.

-Y yo saber de ti, mamá.

Suspiro al tiempo que la oigo suspirar también, es reconfortante saber que tienes seres que te aman, aun estando un océano de distancia. Me gustaría hablar un poco más…

-Bien, supogno que ya te estabas alistando para dormig, no te ententegno mas y…

-¡Mamá!- le interrumpo de repente.

-¿Si, ciego?

-Me leias mucho de pequeña ¿verdad?

-Ah, sí, me gustaba leegte mucho.

-Es porque te gusta leer ¿verdad?- mi madre debe ser la persona más aficionada a los libros que conozco, no solo los de estudio y política, sino las novelas y cuentos, algo que la familia al parecer lleva en la sangre aunque yo no lo tenga. Conocí la biblioteca persona de mi abuelo, tranquilamente toda una familia podría vivir allí.

-Sí, Elsa, amu leeg.

-Hay una chica, mamá. Es una compañera en el instituto de francés, ella dijo una frase, bueno, no la dijo entera, pero me dijo que era de un libro.

-¿Qué libgo?

-No me lo dijo.

-Oh ¿Y pogque no se lo peguntas?

-Se lo pregunte la primera vez, pero al parecer quería que lo descubra por mi cuenta.

-Oh, un desafío, integesante.

-No, no es interesante, para nada.

-¿No te integeso, no lo buscaste?

-Bu… bueno, sí, sí que lo busque, pero no porque realmente me interesara saber, más bien estaba algo inquieta porque no podía… encontrarlo- creo que me estoy contradiciendo.

-¿Inquieta? ¿Lo bugscaste mugcho?

Debo admitir, aunque sea para mis adentros, que si lo busque bastante. Ya había hecho una búsqueda admirable antes, pero los días posteriores de llamarle molestia lo hice con más fuerza.

-Voy a tomag tu silencio como un "sí" – habla y puedo imaginármela con una sonrisa, a esta mujer le agrada verme interesada en algo, suele decir que la curiosidad es uno de los más grandes motores que puede impulsar a una persona, a que no adivinan cual es el "más grande"- si fuiste desafiagda y pegdiste, es de nobles admitigdlo.

-Te estás haciendo una mala idea de esto- le digo con convencimiento- no es que ella me haya desafiado a encontrar la frase y todo, solo lo dijo como quien no quiere la cosa y luego… no lo sé, quizás quiso dejarme la imagen de alguien interesante.

-Ah, ya veu… Pagese que lo logo.

-¿Por qué crees eso?

-Pues… pageses integesada… y mucho.

-No lo estoy, solo me pone un poco- "loca" es la palabra, pero quiero algo más tranquilo para dejar de dar la impresión de que de verdad estoy interesada- me inquieta no saber de qué libro es.

-Mmmm ¿y quieges mi ayuda?

-Sí, quizás hayas escuchado de él o si te suena de algún lado, cualquier pista podría ayudarme.

-¿Pego eso no segia haceg tgampa? Después de todo te dijo que tú lo buscadgas.

-Mamá, ya te lo dije, no es una competencia o algo así.

-¿Y si no lo eg pogque simplemente no le vuelves a peguntag?

-Porque…- me tomo unos segundos pensar en una respuesta- porque resulta que ahora… ella ya no me habla.

-Oh ¿Pogque alguien no quegia habag contigo?

-Porque, quizás, le dije que era una molestia y que me irritaba- confieso, sintiendo nuevamente mal por todo- y ahora esta todo el tiempo callada en su banco, sin apartar la vista de su libro… lleva así toda la semana. Y no sé cómo solucionarlo.

-Oh, Elsa, hábage.

-No puedo, se escapa antes de que la campana suene y parece muy concentrada en sus cosas, indiferente a la clase, no hace más que estudiar e irse, no creo que le importe en lo más mínimo, parece que ha decidido eso, que ya no soy importante.

¿Qué estoy diciendo?

-Elsa, ciego, si tú la quieges…

-No la quiero- la interrumpo de inmediato- ni siquiera es mi amiga, casi ni la considero mi compañera, se sumó hace un par de meses, no la quiero.

-Ummm ¿Entonces pogque tanto pogema?- me pregunta con sincera confusión… y yo no tengo la respuesta para eso.

-No lo sé, es que… me siento terrible pensando que le hice algo malo, no era mi intención ofenderla, solo estaba cansada, era viernes y… sí que busque ese libro, pero no pude hallar nada… y… ella es tan rara ¿Sabes?

-No me pagese gaga, quizas integesante- me corrige- y solo digle lo que me estas digiendo. Te sentigas mejo, cgeeme.

-Lo hare, mamá- contesto suspirando.

-Aun no me has digho la fagse del ligbo.

-Cierto, cierto, bueno, no me dio una frase armada, solo lanzo algunas palabras al azar.

-Digme.

-Ammm era algo sobre hacer lo que quieras, así, "lo que quieras" y que esto era muy difícil, eso dijo ella. Y yo le dije que cualquiera podía sin responsabilidades podía hacer lo que quiera… Eso fue lo que hablamos ¿Suena familiar para ti?

-Sí, algo así. Es de un ligbo infantil ¿Sabes?

-¡¿De verdad?!- pregunto emocionada, incrédula, de repente creo que mi corazón a comenzado a latir deprisa.

-Sí, puede que sea ese ligbo, aunque la fragse que gecuegdo es difegente, pego es la idea.

-¿Ah sí? ¡Dime!

* * *

-Muy bien- digo para mí misma en la puerta de entrada del instituto, es extraño pero esto me recuerda a cuando me preparo para un muy difícil examen.

Entro y me dirijo a mi curso, Enzo y Rita ya están aquí, también algunos compañeros, Kristoff mira a Anna con cierto desdén pero esta esta como las ultimas clases, metida en su libro.

Me siento en mi banco y Enzo se mueve sentándose en uno que aun este vacío al lado mío.

-Toda una semana de tranquilidad- me dice y me deja un bombom de chocolate en mi mesa- no es suficiente para que sepas la gratitud que te tengo por ubicar a la rarita, pero…

-Lo siento- le digo tomando el bombom- pero voy a tener que devolver tu paga- le digo decidida. Hoy es, hoy se termina esto.

La profesora llega y nos saluda, Enzo vuelve a su lugar. No importa si sale antes, yo también pediré permiso. Si ella no me da una oportunidad, yo búscare la mía, pero de hoy no pasa.

* * *

La primera hora pasa tranquilamente, ella sigue con la misma indiferencia y toque de tristeza de los últimos días, pero un anuncio de la profesora me hace ver mi oportunidad.

-Travail en paires- "trabajen en parejas"

-Elsa…- me llama Enzo enseguida pero al ponerme de pie muy rápido lo interrumpo.

Sin pensarlo camino al lado izquierdo del salón y me detengo al lado del banco de Anna, esta sigue en su libro como si nada.

-Mmmm- comienzo a murmurar y ella levanta la vista hacia mí, ahora me doy cuenta que no conté hasta 3 y de verdad, de verdad lo necesitaba-Aimeriez-vous être mon partenaire?

Espero unos segundos y puedo sentir a todo el curso en silencio a mí alrededor, Anna solo me mira con extrañeza.

-Pour le travail!- aclaro apenas me doy cuenta que le acabo de pedir que seamos pareja.

Quizás ella no escucho cuando la profesora nos pidió que trabajáramos de a dos, quizás solo me escucho diciendo que sea mi pareja, quizás malinterpreta las cosas ¡Quizás todo el curso está malinterpretando las cosas!

Me estoy sofocando, puedo sentirlo.

-¡Mmm!- exclama asintiendo enérgicamente con una sonrisa- Oui.

Quedo un momento atontada por su reacción, es como pasar de un día gris de lluvia frio a una tarde soleada.

Le devuelvo la sonrisa mientras corre un poco sus libros y acerco una silla.

En los primero momentos el silencio en el salón perdura, pero Anna comienza a hablarme con amabilidad y simpatía sobre el trabajo y su voz comienza a despertar a los demás, ahora todos trabajan.

* * *

Trabajando con Anna es que puedo decir finalmente que si sabe de francés, no creo que más que yo, pero si posee cierto nivel envidiable para otros de aquí.

Terminamos realmente rápido y fuimos la primera en entregar, la profesora ahora lo está corrigiendo.

Los demás aun trabajan en lo suyo y somos las únicas desocupadas, yo aún sigo sentada en la silla al lado de su banco, esta es una buena oportunidad.

La miro y ella escribe algo en un cuaderno, pero su habitual sonrisa y sus ojos chispeantes han vuelto. Sonrió para mí misma al notarlo.

No creo haber hecho anda aun, pero eso no evita que me sienta… orgullosa de mí, creo.

Parte de mi sabe que aún le debo una disculpa, pero por otra parte temo recordarle porque estaba molesta, si es que estaba molesta por lo que yo dije, que a fin de cuentas no tengo la certeza de que yo ocasione ese cambio de comportamiento.

Quizás si hablo, vuelve a ponerse triste, y no quiero eso, pero también quiero que sepa que no quise hacerla sentir así.

Es extraño pero de repente creo que ella se merece la mayor delicadeza de mi parte. Que debo esforzarme por no dañar algo delicado, pero no como si fuera débil, no… es como si fuera importante.

No creo que sea capaz de disculparme con ella.

-Mmm ¿Anna?- le susurro, el curso tiene cierto bullicio por el trabajo, pero no quiero elevar tanto la voz para que alguien me escucho, de hecho creo que deseo que ni ella me escuche, pero lo hace.

-¿Mmmm?- exclama levantando su vista y sonriéndome. Si no fuera porque la vi en todo momento, juraría que es otra persona totalmente diferente a la que llego.

-Bueno, es que…- siento cierto calor en la cara, temo estar enrojeciendo así que miro al pizarrón- Ammm "Haz lo que quieras"- termino diciendo.

-¿Eh?

-"Haz lo que quieras"- repito y hago una pausa- "Eso quiere decir que puedo hacer lo que quiera ¿No crees?"- bajo mi mirada porque me parece algo tonto hablarle al pizarrón- "No, quiere decir que debes hacer tu verdadera voluntad, y no hay nada más difícil"

Espero a que me diga algo, pero no lo hace, así que luego de unos segundos término levantando la vista hacia ella.

Sonríe, pero no a mí, a algún punto de mi rostro talvez, sonríe para ella, su mirada parece amable y tranquila, luego si se enfoca en mis ojos.

-Lo hallaste- me dice y yo asiento un par de veces.

-Yo... lo vi en una tienda hoy y lo compre. He comenzado a leerlo.

-¿Ah sí?

-Sí. Aunque a veces es un poco confuso.

-Sí, ni me lo digas, tuve que leerlo varias veces y aun no entiendo varias cosas.

-Ya veo- digo repasando en mi cabeza el comienzo de ese libro "La historia sin fin"

-¿Lo compraste por mí?

-Sí…

… ¿Qué dije?

-Es decir no, no- me corrijo al instante- lo compre porque, bueno, encontré la frase que me dijiste, y luego leí un poco más. Lo vi en esa tienda y creí "Bueno, ya que esta aquí debería darle una oportunidad"

-Oh, definitivamente le tienes que dar una oportunidad.

-Sí, verdad, es decir, todos los libros deben tener una ¿cierto?- digo y ella asiente entusiásticamente.

La profesora se acerca a nosotros y nos entrega el trabajo ya corregido, está aprobado sin errores.

-Hacemos un buen equipo- comenta cuando le paso el trabajo. No sé cómo contestar a eso. Veo a mí alrededor y nuestros compañeros aún siguen trabajando.

Solo quería arreglar las cosas con ella, no una compañera fija de trabajo, espero que no se haga esa idea.

Miro a la derecha justo cuando Enzo nos está mirando, parece molesto pero solo vuelve a su hoja.

Creo que será mejor volver a mi lugar y ayudarle.

-Sera mejor que regrese- le digo y tomado mi cuaderno me pongo de pie.

-Claro- me dice con la misma sonrisa, pero no llego a dar un paso cuando me vuelve a hablar- ¿Entonces si le vas a dar una oportunidad?

Me toma unos segundos darme cuenta que habla del libro… espero.

-Oui.

* * *

 **Nota del autor:**

Yeah baby, actualización en domingo tirando a Lunes.

Ya saben, **Review si les gusta** ;) que a mi me animan y me hacen querer **escribir mas y mas rápido** :P


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: Frozen no me pertenece, le pertenece al ratón._

* * *

Capitulo 5 - **De la normalidad a la rareza y viceversa**

* * *

Anna ha vuelto a ser el "interesante y especial espécimen" que venía siendo.

Es como si el incidente de haberla callado nunca hubiera existido.

-Es tan molesta- murmura Enzo mientras intenta terminar sus ejercicios de la página, Rita asiente a esa observación.

Yo dejo de mirarles y poso mis ojos en ella.

Está hablando notoriamente fuerte, riéndose y bromeando con Kristoff. Al parecer hablan sobre un nuevo juego, parecen dos críos, a decir verdad.

-Elsa, tu no pareces muy molesta con el escándalo que hacen- comenta Rita haciéndome volver a ellos.

-¿De qué hablas?

-De que inclusive parece que te da gusto- me aclara y vuelve a poner atención a su cuaderno- le sonríes mucho y por eso está entrando en confianza.

-No me digas que ya te perdimos- agrega Enzo dándole una nueva mirada despectiva a Anna- pensaba que sabias elegir más inteligentemente a tus amistades.

-No es mi amiga…

-No creo que ella lo sepa ¿sabes?- insiste él- deberías aclararle eso.

-¿Y yo por que querría hacer algo así?- pregunto y esto hace que ambos dejen lo que estaban para analizarme- es decir… ya se los dije, no es mi amiga, porque debo estarme molestando en aclarar cosas como esas. Ella puede creer lo que ella quiera, a mí no me importa mientras ella no me moleste- termino con contundencia.

Todo el curso comienza a bajar la voz cuando la profesora entra. No tarda en darnos la tarea del día y pedir que empecemos. Vamos algo atrasados con este trimestre por los días que tuvimos su reemplazo.

Siempre he sido el tipo de persona que prefiere la diplomacia y el bienestar antes que los pleitos. No me gusta generar problemas y realmente le huyo al drama.

Mi vista se vuelve a ir al costado, a la ventana, a donde esta Anna, está haciendo sus deberes con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Si de verdad a ella la hace feliz pensar que soy su amiga, o tenerme confianza y hablarme… por mí está bien.

No es como si la odiara tampoco.

Aunque… de algún modo que no entiendo… tenerla cerca es como…

"Sentirse en problemas"

* * *

Hoy he salido un poco temprano de mis clases. Con mucha hambre debo agregar. Aun me quedan varios minutos hasta que comience el instituto.

Creo que pasare por ese café y comprare uno para llevar, quizás con unas muffin.

Voy pensando en eso a medida que camino. Ya ha comenzado a refrescar así que una buena bebida caliente me ira bien.

Entro a la tienda y ordeno, mi vista va de un lado a otro vagamente mientras espero. No tardan nada en darme mi pedido me doy vuelta y… me congelo.

Anna está aquí, y eso no es sorprendente, el instituto está a solo dos cuadras, pero aun así no me esperaba verla… tampoco espero este sentimiento de fuga.

Veo a la puerta de salida y luego de nuevo a ella, está sentada justo al lado ¿Cómo es que no la vi cuando entre?

Entre lo que me confundo por nada, levanta su vista y me ve.

-¡Elsa!- me grita desde donde está extendiendo su mano a sacudiéndola a modo de saludo- ¡Elsa!

Me acerco a donde está, lentamente, algunas de las personas en el café se ha volteado a ver por los gritos de Anna.

-¡Elsa, hola!- repite cuando ya estoy a su lado, igual de enérgica- ¿Ya vas al instituto? Ya debe ser muy tarde ¿verdad?

-Bueno, la verdad es que…- comienzo a explicar cuando noto que la mesa en la que esta hay alguien más, un chico, rubio, muy guapo.

-¡Sí se nos hizo tarde!- vuelve a exclamar ella y de repente se levanta y me toma del brazo- será mejor que nos vayamos ya, gracias por el café.

-Ammm sí, cuando quieras…- escucho decir al chico ya a mis espaldas, porque Anna ya está acompañándome a la salida.

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto una vez afuera.

-¿Qué fue que?- me devuelve la pregunta con total honestidad.

-Eso, de ahí, aún nos quedan 20 minutos para que las clases comiencen.

-Oh, te referías a eso, bueno. Me urgía salir- explica con simpleza y comienza a caminar a mi lado.

-¿Qué?

-Bueno ¿viste a ese chico?

-Ajam.

-Es el hijo del dueño de ese café, me vio y me invito uno gratis, pero no sabía que aceptándolo incluía sentarme con él a hablar. Y no me malinterprete, adoro hablar con las personas…

Eso ya lo note.

-… pero creo que él tenía otras intenciones conmigo.

-¿Otras intenciones?

-Sí, ya sabes… "Románticas intenciones"- me explica haciendo comilla con sus dedos, no puedo evitar sonreír.

-Ah, ya veo- digo y mi vista vuelve al frente- él era guapo, y parecía simpático ¿Tan mal la estabas pasando?

-¿Qué? No, no, nada de eso, es solo que… ammm no lo sé, no me interesa tanto, y yo nunca pude ser clara aclarando esas cosas. ¿Alguna vez has visto a esas chicas que cuando un chico se les acerca y ellas no están interesadas dicen "No me interesa" y el chico se va con el rabo entre las piernas?

-Ammm sí…

-Pues yo definitivamente no soy una de esas.

-Mmmm- exclamo vagamente.

-¿Qué hay de ti?- pregunta volviendo a hacer que aparte mi vista de la calle.

-¿Perdón?

-¿Cómo se te dan las relaciones?

-Bien, siempre he sido buena relacionándome- contesto pero algo le causa gracia, pues se ríe.

-No, no ¿Cómo se te dan las relaciones "románticas"?

Oh, se refería a eso.

-No me gusta hablar sobre ese tema.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué no?

-Pues no me gusta andar contando mi vida privada.

-No te estoy preguntando sobre tu vida privada, solo te estoy preguntando como se te dan los asuntos con… ammm los asuntos del corazón.

¿De verdad? ¿Esta chica es de verdad? ¿De verdad estoy recibiendo estas preguntas de ella con total naturalidad?

-Preguntas por "mis asuntos de corazón" y mi vida privada es lo mismo, Anna- le explico. Ya estamos en el instituto.

-¿Y por qué no me quieres contar tu vida privada?

-Porque es privada… justamente.

-¿No le cuentas a nadie tu vida privada?

-¿Por qué alguien querría saber de mi vida privada?- pregunto algo cansada- no es interesante.

-Tus amigos a veces quieren saber de tu vida privada para saber si estás bien, bueno, quieren saber cómo estás del corazón, no solo para saber si estás bien, sino también para saber si estas disponible…

¡Alto! Siento que a mi cerebro le va a dar un ataque, muchas cosas para analizar en esa oración.

Primero: no soy su amiga.

Segundo: a nadie le debería interesar mi vida privada o mi corazón. Mi corazón está bien, bombeando sangre y así se mantendrá. Ni siquiera yo escucho a mi vida privada… a esa parte romántica, me refiero, y así me gusta

Tercero: ¡¿Para qué quiere saber si estoy disponible?!

-No estoy disponible- contesto con seriedad.

-¿Eh?- exclama ladeando la cabeza, como si mi seriedad de repente le sorprendiera.

-Dije que no estoy disponible.

-¿Estas de novia entonces? ¿Tienes novio? ¿Cómo se llama?

-No, Anna, no tengo novio.

-¿Novia entonces?

-¡No!- grito tirando mis libros en mi pupitre, estos hacen un ruido seco.

-¿Por qué el escandalo?

Ambas miramos al fondo del curso y puedo ver a Rita estirándose.

-Buenas- saluda Anna con entusiasmo. Realmente no entiendo a esta chica, Estoy segura que ha recibido miradas duras de Rita y de Enzo, pero eso no evita que ella los salude con una sonrisa.

-Buenas noches- la saluda Rita con aburrimiento.

-Llegas temprano- comento.

-Sí, salí del gimnasio antes porque quería dormir un poco en el salón, pero entonces llegan ustedes…juntas- comenta poniéndome más atención- y hacen un escándalo, bueno, al parecer es típico de Anna ser escandalosa pero tu…

-Solo nos encontramos en el café de aquí a dos cuadras- explico acomodándome mi bolso a un costado del respaldo de mi silla.

-Mmmm- exclama ella asintiendo- y comencé a preguntarle por su vida amorosa, pero Elsa no me quiere decir el nombre de su novio.

-Elsa no tiene novio- explica Rita.

-Oh ¿Entonces…?

-No tengo nada- la interrumpo con miedo a que saque conclusiones descabelladas de nuevo- estoy soltera, sin pareja.

-Pero dijiste que no estabas disponible.

-Y no la culpo- escucho decir a Rita y esta sale del fondo y se sienta en su habitual asiento- después de lo que le paso yo también estaría "no disponible" por un tiempo.

-¿Mmmm?- exclama ella ladeando la cabeza.

-¿No le contaste a tu "Mejor nueva amiga" lo de tu ex?- pregunta Rita con sarcasmo, la reto con la mirada- tsh tsh tsh- chasquea la lengua mientras niega con desaprobación- mala amiga, Elsa, mala amiga.

-Ella no es mi amiga.

Mi mirada cae en sorpresa en Anna, Rita parece haber quedado sin palabras también.

-Es decir…- se aclara mirándonos a ambas, aun sonriendo aunque no tan radiante y chistosamente como suele hacerlo- yo entiendo que no soy amiga de Elsa, solo somos compañeras, es lo normal ¿Verdad? No nos conocemos de nada- explica con simpleza.

Por unos segundos solo la miro, pero termino por concordar con ella asintiendo.

-Como sea. Elsa dice que no está disponible, porque es la verdad. Su último novio la engañó hace como ¿Qué? ¿Dos meses ya? ¿Un poco más quizás?

-Rita, agradecería que no contaras mis cosas privadas- le espeto.

-¿Ahora si te molesta? Pero si hace un mes cuando estábamos en esa reunión me dejaste explicar todo lo que te había pasado.

-Era diferente.

-¿Cómo era diferente? Inclusive estábamos con personas que conocíamos menos que a Anna.

-Es justamente por eso. Si estás viendo, porque no eres ninguna lenta, que no quiero contarle mis cosas a Anna, entonces déjame en paz.

Me arrepiento casi al instante de soltar esas palabras.

Cierro los ojos y suspiro, al abrirlos me dirijo a Anna.

-No quise decir eso- le aclaro, pero para mi sorpresa ella no parece molesta o triste como la última vez- es que de verdad ese asunto me pone algo… mal, y no me gusta hablar sobre lo que paso. De verdad. Y solo dije que no quiero que sepas cosas porque… bueno, me estabas insistiendo y recordé todo el "asunto" por lo que tuve que pasar.

-Entiendo… lo lamento, no quise presionarte, no sabía que se trataba de eso.

-Sí, bueno. Ya van pasando dos meses, ya estoy bien, solo no me gusta hablar, es todo.

-Claro…- termina ella dándome una confortable sonrisa- mejor voy a…- comienza a explicarse señalando su pupitre, yo asiento y se retira.

-Mmmm- siento murmurar a Rita, no le hago caso y me siento en mi banco- ¿Me pregunto cuál será la verdad de todo lo que dijiste?

-No sé de qué hablas.

-Te comportas muy raro desde que la chica nueva llego. Tu modo de actuar cuando alguien te pregunta algo que no quieres contestar es decir la verdad sin drama y dejar en claro que es todo lo que hay que decir ¿Por qué ocultarle lo del engaño? Lo iba a descubrir tarde o temprano. Todos en esta clase lo saben. ¿Qué tiene de especial la rarita para que lo mantengas oculto?

-Deja de decirle así.

-¿Así como?

-Rara.

-Lo es, tampoco puedes defender eso- termina diciendo y ya parece menos interesada en la charla, pero luego acerca su silla un poco más a mi costado- ¿sabes? cuando paso lo de Hans, bueno, cuando a cualquier chica la engañan, la normalidad es que se sienta avergonzada y no quiera que nadie se entere por un tiempo, pero tú no, la gran Elsa de temperamento inquebrantable salió con el semblante en alto los primeros días y dijo la verdad sin hacer drama, toda superada, luego enfermaste pero cualquiera podía apostar que seguías manteniendo la frente en alto… ¿Recién ahora te avergüenzas de todo?... ¿Tus sentimientos tienen un retraso de dos meses en llegar? Avísame de eso así te mande mi regalo de navidad dos meses antes para que vea tu sonrisa para la fecha.

Aunque intento parecer relajada mirando el pizarrón, donde hay cosas de la clase pasada escritas, Rita me está haciendo poner algo nerviosa.

-O quizás tanta rareza que trajo la nueva finalmente te obliga a comportarte con normalidad. No… comienzo a pensar que es simplemente es ella. No quieres pasar vergüenza frente a Anna- concluye como si estuviera armando la idea en su cabeza, la miro de costado- que interesante…

Ahora se vuelve a ubicar en su asiento.

Podría discutirle, pero me siento algo cansada para eso… también confundida.

Rita tiene un buen punto: ¿Por qué de repente me importa mantener lo de Hans oculto?

Da igual, Anna ya lo sabe, es caso perdido gastar energía tratando de solucionar algo que ya está hecho.

Lo que siento que ahora si me preocupa, es Rita observando a Anna, como si aún estuviera trabajando en su teoría… y no parece algo por lo que debería estar tranquila.

Ahí está de nuevo ese sentimiento, el de estar en problemas.

* * *

Anna me alcanza a la salida del instituto, por más de que me esforcé por salir deprisa.

-¡Elsa!- me llama comenzando a caminar a mi lado- ¿Caminas hoy a casa?

-Sí.

-¿Puedo caminar contigo? También voy hoy por aquí.

-Preferiría caminar sola- contesto con amabilidad.

-Es por lo que te moleste hoy ¿Verdad?- pregunta con interese- no quería sonar entrometida, es que a veces me entra alguna duda y si no me la saco me tortura por toda la noche ¡Y amo dormir!

-Está bien, no estoy molesta contigo.

-¿Ah no?

-No, solo estoy cansada y me gustaría un poco de espacio.

-¿Por qué?

Lanzo un bufido, ya llevamos una cuadra caminando juntas, no creo que entienda lo de "Querer estar a solas"

Me debato internamente por esforzarme en explicarle porque quiero estar sola y porque es necesario y normal para la mayoría de las personas, o dejarlo pasar y soportar las cuadras que me quedan con sus preguntas aleatorias.

-¿Anna?- la llamo y ella deja de mirar la calle para sonreírme, esta chica- Estas en último año de la secundaria ¿verdad?- pregunto y asiente- ¿Ya sabes que quieres estudiar cuando salgas?

Pienso que si yo llevo el hilo de la conversación y la mantengo en los estándares de normalidad puede que la soporte más.

-Sí, lo he sabido de toda mi vida.

-¿Ah sí?

-Mmm mmm- asiente- voy a estudiar letras, quiero ser escritora.

-¿Qué?

-Escritora, quiero escribir cuentos, cuentos infantiles, para niños.

Creo haber escuchado a conocidos decir que querían ser escritores, de diferentes ámbitos, el que sea de cuentos infantil ya es algo más específico que no escuche nunca, pero la decisión y energía que lo dijo, aun con tanta naturalidad es… whoa.

-Eso explica algunas cosas- razono más para mí.

-¿Qué cosas?

-Bueno, siempre he escuchado, y también lo he comprobado, que los escritores son personas raras. Como si vivieran en un mundo aparte que solo ellos entienden. Mi madre ama leer y tuvo la oportunidad de conocer a algunos de sus escritores favoritos. Tuve la oportunidad de conocer a algunos de ellos y eran… realmente peculiares- recuerdo cuando uno pidió su té con limón y miel y le puso dos cucharadas de chocolate molido, le puso tanto que dejo de ser un té para pasar a ser una especie de pasta.

-Mmmm ya veo…

Vuelvo a ponerle atención porque ahora ya no parece tan entusiasta, ve la calle.

-Así que Elsa ¿Tu también crees que soy rara?- me pregunta aun sonriendo pero sin mirarme.

Oh por Dios, es lo que acabo de decir, no me di cuenta.

-Oye, mira- digo nerviosamente señalando una vidriera a la par, es de ropa, rápidamente elijo una prenda- es muy bonita ¿Verdad?

-¿El saco?

-Sí, sí. No es mi color favorito- es un verde brillante- pero me gustan mucho los sacos, me gusta esta época del año ¿A ti no?

-¿El invierno?- me pregunta y asiento- sí, me gusta el invierno también, no es mi favorito pero…

-¿Cuál es tu favorito?- pregunto velozmente, ya debo calmarme, ya la distraje de su pregunta, no hace falta que siga nerviosa por eso.

-Mmmm es difícil elegir, me gusta mucho todas las estaciones, cada una tiene su algo especial.

-Ya veo- comento y retomo el camino.

-¿Qué tal ha ido tu día?

-¿Disculpa?

-Que ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?- me repite.

-¿Me preguntas como estuvo mi día ahora? Comúnmente eso se pregunta de saludo ¿No?

-Pensaba que se podía preguntar cuando uno quiera, o cuando uno sentía curiosidad. Mi padre me pregunta cómo ha estado mi día en cualquier momento del día, inclusive si es cuando recién me levanto y no he hecho nada más que cepillarme los dientes, así que solo le digo que no tuve ningún problema con que la pasta se atore y no salga y siento mi aliento a menta, así que ha sido un gran día. Es más, creo que tiene más sentido que te lo pregunte ahora ¿No?

-Ammm supongo que tiene su lógica, sí…

-¿Entonces?

-Bien, he tenido un buen día.

-¿Eso es todo?

-¿Qué más quieres saber?

-Pues… como ha estado tu día, que me cuentes más de él.

-¿Por qué? No es interesante.

-¿No has tenido un día interesante?

-No dije eso, solo que pienso que para ti no es interesante.

-¿Y cómo sabes eso?

-Porque…- comienzo pero no se me ocurren buenas ideas para justificar eso, simplemente creo que todas las personas tienen su vida y sus días en esas vidas y solo les interesas sus cosas ¿No es cierto?- ¿Por qué te interesaría?

-Bueno, me da curiosidad, quiero saber qué hiciste durante el día.

Retengo un "¿Por qué?" solo porque creo que ya lo pregunte bastante y porque tengo la certeza de que si lo suelto ira ligado de una respuesta que me generara más "¿Por qué?" de lo que puedo lidiar.

-Bien ¿Quieres que te relate mi día?- pregunto y veo que solo quedan dos cuadras para que tome la izquierda y posiblemente nos separemos.

-Sí- contesta aun manteniendo esa sonrisa.

-Bien, comenzó por la mañana bien temprano, suelo levantarme alrededor de las 6:30

-Vaya, eso es temprano.

-Lo sé ¿Verdad? Pero así me queda tiempo para tener un buen desayuno, detesto comer a las apuradas y prefiero hacerlo tranquila.

-Dicen que así tienes mejor digestión, yo también adoro tomarme mi tiempo para comer, lo disfruto más.

-Ciertamente- concuerdo- desayune tostadas con café, la mañana de hoy estuvo muy fresca, y adoro el café caliente esas mañanas.

-Yo adoro la chocolatada caliente por las mañanas frías.

-¿Chocolatada eh?

-Sí, bueno, todo lo que sea chocolate me gusta.

-A mi también, aunque no creo que sea bueno para comenzar el día- explico- pero mi padre compra esos chocolates con forma de copos y los deja en una caja del desván, siempre antes de salir tomo uno para el camino.

-Oh ¿Esos que viene con una envoltura dorada?- me pregunta con entusiasmo.

-Sí, los que traen nuez moscada en la superficie y adentro está lleno de…

-Dulce de caramelo- dice al mismo tiempo que yo, rio ante esto- amo esos chocolates.

-Yo también…- digo pensando en eso- bueno, en fin ¿En qué iba? Ah sí, después de desayunar, tome uno de esos para el camino, obviamente, y mi padre se ofreció a llevarme a mi primera clase, hablamos un poco de todo en el auto, aunque solo le pude escuchar la mitad, tenía que repasar para un examen de la tarde, y aunque lo sabía todo, siempre esta ese sentimiento de que se te está pasando algo por alto ¿Sabes?

-Sí, sí, conozco ese sentimiento.

-Sí, cuando baje del auto y comencé a caminar aun leyendo mis apuntes, lo juro, casi me llevo el letrero de la puerta de entrada por delante- comento y ríe un poco- sí, al chico que me grito para que mirara hacia adelante también le causo gracia- comento con ánimo- luego en el durante el día me entere que la profesora había enfermado…

* * *

 **Nota del autor:**

* * *

Hay días que me levanto y digo, hoy me escribo la vida, y luego mi madre me manda a lavar los platos, bañar al perro, arreglar el televisor, visitar a la abuela, derrotar a Rugal endemoniado y salvar Narnia…. Y se me pasa.

Review si les gusta, que sus comentarios me eeeeeeennnnnncantan :)

Ai was dinking bout aer, dinking bout mi, dinking bout as and oll willbout be, oupen mai ais, ai rilaiz it was anly jast e drim (como manejo el inglish por Gad!)


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: Frozen no me pertenece._

* * *

 _Capitulo 6 - **Una conquista**_

* * *

Repaso las últimas líneas de mi libro de estudio, intentando memorizarlas y razonarlas, pero de repente una mano se pone delante de mi vista, moviéndose de un lado a otro.

-¡Elsa!- me llama Anna, ya tiene toda mi atención desde que me interrumpió de mi lectura, no hacía falta gritar mi nombre- ¿Tu perrito ya está mejor?

-Ah, sí- contesto poniendo una sonrisa de lado- el veterinario al final tuvo que inyectarle unas cosas, pero hoy ya ha amanecido con más ánimos.

-¿De verdad? Qué alivio- dice suspirando y dejándose caer en el pupitre al lado mío, puedo escuchar a Enzo gruñir detrás suyo, pero a Anna o realmente no lo escucho o sinceramente no le importa- ¿Lloro mucho cuando le pusieron la inyección?

-Pues sí, la raza es una raza pequeña, así que una aguja como esa debió dolerle- razonó recordando como escarmentó- pero era necesario.

-Oh, pobrecito ¿Y lo vas a volver a llevar al veterinario pronto?

-Pues sí, para control, dentro de un par de días, pero yo creo que ya está estará bien.

-Mmmm- asiente ella pensante.

La profesora no tarda en entrar y ella se pone de pie no sin antes despedirse con entusiasmo con la mano.

Es decir, se va a alejar dos filas a la izquierda… no se va a ir a Alemania o siquiera fuera del salón.

-¿De qué te ríes?- me pregunta Enzo poniendo cara de fastidio mientras se inclina en su mesa.

-No me estoy riendo.

-Estas sonriendo mucho.

-Bueno… técnicamente no es reír- razono, pero no había notado que estaba sonriendo tanto, quizás solo es porque Anna y sus actitudes raras me causan cierta gracia.

-Como sea… ¿Y cómo es que la rarita sabe de tu perro enfermo?

-Ah, eso… bueno- comienzo guardando el libro y sacando el cuaderno propio de francés- últimamente Anna me ha estado acompañando a mi casa.

-¿Qué?

-Bueno, no "acompañando", caminamos juntas luego de clases, supongo que su camino y el mío coincide a veces, y hablamos.

-Pues parece que hablan mucho.

-Ella suele preguntarme "¿Qué tal ha estado mi día?" y yo simplemente le cuento eso- digo con simpleza recordando que las últimas tres semanas sin falta Anna me ha preguntado lo mismo y ha puesto tanto interés y entusiasmo en mi día a día que me ha resultado realmente difícil no hacerlo.

De hecho, para la segunda semana me he quedado hablando con ella en la esquina donde nos teníamos que separar varios minutos solo para poder terminar de contarle mis cosas.

Esta semana incluso que no hizo falta que me preguntara sobre mi día, yo misma se lo conté cuando la esperaba en la salida para que camináramos…

¡¿Pero qué clase de brujería es esta?!

-¿Qué tienes?- me pregunta Enzo viéndome con curiosidad.

-¿Eh?

-De repente te has puesto rígida…

-Ah, nada, recordé que… olvide unos apuntes.

Mientras la clase avanza me fijo en las actividades propuestas por el libro ejercicios más adelante, hay una actividad por pareja, quizás pueda trabajar con Anna de nuevo esta vez. Siempre terminamos más rápido de ese modo.

Miro hacia la izquierda y puedo ver que está escribiendo, en un primer momento creo que quizás aún no ha terminado los ejercicios que yo ya acabe, pero fijándome más veo que está escribiendo en un cuaderno aparte. Parece concentrada en eso, me pregunto qué escribirá.

¡Cierto! Ella dijo que quería ser escritora… ¿Estará escribiendo algo como un cuento o una novela? ¿Habrá escrito algo antes?

Mmmm dijo que quería escribir cuentos infantiles… me pregunto qué ideas tendrá.

Si me levanto antes y me adelanto cuando la profesora nos diga de trabajar en equipo podre preguntarle, solo debo de ganarle a Kristoff que la última clase le pidió hacer el trabajo juntos.

Dios… estoy compitiendo con Kristoff… por Anna… esto me está superando.

Me toco la frente intentando despejarme.

…

Como bien predije, la profesora nos manda a dividirnos como el libro manda, pero algo que no había anticipado sucede.

-Si te parece bien, podrías hacer las actividades conmigo- me dice de mala gana Enzo. Yo lo miro algo confundida- Oh ¿O es que ya tenías pensando otra pareja?

-Una pareja mejor, quizás- agrega Rita con desinterés, pero luego levanta su vista a mí para ver mi reacción.

-Ustedes dos están algo intratables últimamente- comento sabiendo que me conviene quedarme en mi asiento y trabajar con ellos.

-¿De verdad? Porque últimamente siento que ya ni siquiera nos tratas- agrega Enzo inclinándose sobre su mesa.

-Es que ya tiene mejores personas con las que juntarse.

-Dudo mucho que sean "Mejores" pero si, supongo que Elsa ya nos ha cambiado, que pena.

-Si saben que se están comportando como críos ¿Verdad?- les pregunto, es difícil saber hasta que parte es un juego y que otra es el verdadero reclamo- he estado ocupada con mis cosas, este instituto y ustedes no son lo único que tengo en mi vida.

-Oh, lo sabemos, nosotros también somos personas con responsabilidades y obligaciones- sigue agregando- y es justamente por eso que no perdemos tiempos en rarezas.

-Si te sigues refiriendo a Anna de ese modo…- comienzo pero me detengo sola al escuchar mi voz ¿Por qué estoy molesta?

-Yo no hablaba de Anna, me refería a otras rarezas- se defiende él pero es obvio que hablaba de ella- en cuyo caso sabes que ella es rara y la relacionas.

-¿Quieres hablar de algo aún más raro?- pregunta Rita- hablemos de parejas de raros- dice y hace seña con la cabeza hacia la izquierda.

Ambos volteamos y veo como Kristoff están trabajando con Anna, parece que ella le explica algo pero la hace reír a la vez.

-Hacen un linda pareja ¿No creen?- pregunta él y Rita asiente- es decir, eso demuestra que siempre hay un roto para un descocido.

No puedo negar que se ven bien juntos. Anna debe de ser una de las personas más alegre que conozco y Kristoff parece agradarle hacerla aún más alegre así que…

No me sorprendería verlos juntos tomando algo, haciendo una salida casual… inclusive viéndolos así cualquiera podría pensar que son novios… no me sorprendería que se vuelvan novios.

Es obvio que le gusta a Kristoff… y Anna… no lo sé, Anna parece tener la misma actitud cariñosa con todo aquel a quien la deja ser.

-Ya no pareces tan contenta Elsa.

La voz de Enzo oficialmente me ha colmado la paciencia.

-Uh, cuidado, que ha pasado de estar triste a enojada, Elsa enojada da miedo, no quieres ser el blanco Enzo, ya déjala en paz- le recomienda Rita y parece que ella por las buenas ha dejado de ponernos atención.

-Sí, ya, ya… vale… pero Elsa, quiero que sepas que te entiendo- dice él poniéndose un mano en el pecho- bueno, no, la verdad es que no entiendo como pierdes el tiempo con Anna teniendo mejores personas alrededor, pero entiendo eso de que no te guste compartir tus enamoradas.

-¿Disculpa?

-Te estoy diciendo- repite él acercando su banco al mío y mirándome a los ojos de cerca- que entiendo que no quieras compartir a tus conquistas.

Al principio tomo sus palabras con seriedad, pero luego pienso que quizás solo se trata de una broma ¿Qué más puede ser?

Sonrió lanzando una pequeña risa.

-Buena esa- le digo y negando me concentro en mi libro.

-¿De verdad me vas a decir que ni una sola vez se te paso por la cabeza de que Anna tiene un especial interés en ti?

-Enzo, de verdad, debes estar bromeando.

-No, no lo estoy, la he estado observando desde que note que siempre está atenta a ti. Me preguntaba porque seria, pero la respuesta es muy obvia ¿No?

-Anna es así con todo el mundo- contesto de inmediato.

-¿Rita? ¿Anna te ha preguntado alguna vez que tal ha ido tu día?

-Ustedes siempre la están mirado de mala gana, es obvio que no se va a sentar a escucharlos- contesto antes de que mi compañera pueda.

-Y como tú siempre le estas sonriendo y asintiendo ella se acerca ¿Verdad?- agrega- aparte… ¿Alguna vez has visto a Anna acompañar a Kristoff o alguno de los otros a su casa?

-Quizás lo hace, no lo sé.

-Pues no, no lo hace, solo cuando a ti te lleva tú padre o no estas, ella "deja" que Kristoff la acompañe, pero no lo busca ni remotamente como te busca a ti.

-Quizás solo intenta ser amigable- defiendo pero las palabras de Enzo comienzan a tejer en mi cabeza una red muy espesa- las personas suelen querer ser mis amigos, yo no ando de pedante como tu todo el tiempo.

Enzo sonríe ante esto, como si estuviera feliz de hacerme atacarlo.

-Yo solo digo- se relaja en su asiento- la rarita es aún más rarita, seguro que si le preguntas por su sexualidad te dirá algo relacionado con "las almas" o "la energía" y sea como sea lo que diga, te puedo asegurar que se ve atraída por ti. Apuesto mi auto a que esta "Enamorada" de ti- termina poniendo tono burlón a sus palabras.

-Puedes pensar lo que quieras. No me voy a ponerte a discutir, pero no creo que ese sea el caso- digo con madurez y doy por sentado el asunto.

-Claro, ya no la molestare más a su "señoría"- dice él y comienza a garabatear en su libro- solo decía que entiendo eso de que no te guste que Kristoff la intente cortejar. Cuando tengo una conquista, aunque yo no este con ella, no me gusta que al competencia se le acerque, siempre me gusta tenerla de opción… aunque debo admitir que nunca pensé que te hubiera gustado tener de opción una chica, Elsa.

-Créeme que tú y yo no nos parecemos en nada- lo corto mirándolo fijo, puedo ver que mi mirada lo inquieta y eso está bien, hasta aquí llego mi paciencia- y a mí no me interesa Anna, las chicas no me interesa, de hecho no me interesa nadie porque tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que perder el tiempo con alguien… de nuevo.

Finalizo y me pongo de pie, tomo mis cosas y me alejo de mi banco sentándome en la parte de atrás.

* * *

Apenas toca la campana me apresuro a salir, no miro a Enzo ni a Rita ni a Anna, solo la puerta y ya la estoy atravesando.

Sonara muy estúpido, pero mi cabeza genera preguntas al estilo "¿Qué posibilidad hay de abandonar el curso ahora?" "¿Cambiarme de comisión?" "Mudarme"

En mi interior sé que todo eso es por lo molesta que aún me encuentro. ¿Cómo es posible que uno de mis amigos me haya estado analizando, no solo a mí, sino a Anna y su relación conmigo, sin decirme nada? ¡Sin pedirme permiso!

De nuevo, es un pensamiento estúpido, pero siento como si alguien hubiera husmeado dentro de mí, armando prejuicios totalmente descabellados, comparándome.

Dios, estoy tan molesta ¡Y no entiendo porque!

No es la primera vez que alguien arma prejuicios sobre mí, hablan a mis espaldas, creando historias, y eso antes no me molestaba.

No me molesto incluso cuando inventaron razones por la que mi novio pudo engañarme… pero decir que tengo a Anna como una conquista, todo ese asunto me enferma.

¡No es verdad!

Algo me jala del cuello de mi camisa y me tira hacia atrás haciéndome retroceder dos pasos al tiempo que un bocinazo me alerta que ese auto paso realmente cerca.

-¡Elsa!- me llama Anna, es su voz, pero yo solo miro el semáforo, no lo vi antes- entiendo cuando dices que quieres llegar temprano a tu casa siempre, pero no crees que un minuto esperando la luz verde sea "perder el tiempo" ¿Verdad?

No le contesto, solo miro el semáforo esperando que de la señal para que pueda cruzar la calle.

¿Por qué esta aquí?

Salí deprisa del salón justamente para que nadie me siguiera, para estar sola

¡¿Por qué no entiende eso?!

-¿Estas bien?- me pregunta y asiento sin verla- ¿Paso algo durante la clase? Los chicos y yo quedamos algo sorprendidos de que te cambiaras de lugar.

Genial, más personas poniendo atención a mis actos.

-No pasó nada.

-¿Segura? Pareces molesta.

-Pues no lo estoy ¿De acuerdo?- contesto severamente mirándola, se encoje igual a como lo hizo Enzo.

Suspiro y vuelvo mi vista al semáforo, ahora sí puedo cruzar con tranquilidad, ella camina a mi lado.

Las cuadras que caminamos lo hacemos en silencio.

¿Qué sentido tiene para ella acompañarme así? ¿Por qué lo sigue haciendo? ¿Y por qué no hace sus típicas preguntas de siempre?

Me voy a cortar la lengua si llega a ser porque la volví a ofender o algo así.

La miro disimuladamente de costado, no parece triste o molesta, parece concentrada en sus pensamientos, intrigada.

-¿En qué piensas?- le pregunto, tanto porque siento curiosidad, como por el hecho de que es incómodo el silencio entre nosotras cuando ya me acostumbre a hablarle mientras caminamos.

-Justo ahora… me estaba preguntando si eso de que los ciclos menstruales de las mujeres se coordinan.

…¿El qué?

-Bueno, veras- comienza a explicar y supongo que se debe a mi cara de confusión- me había estado preguntando porque estabas de mal humor, y si te tengo que creer eso de que "nada paso en la clase" y tengo en cuenta que cuando te salude parecías feliz, pero luego ya no, es un cambio sin nada de por medio, entonces me pregunte "¿Qué puede ocasionar esos cambios sin nada de por medio?" y bueno… pensé que estar con la regla lo haría. Bueno, a mí no me pasa, no me pone de mal humor esos días, ahora estoy en uno de esos días… y luego recordé que en algunas especies el ciclo se coordina cuando varias hembras pasan mucho tiempo juntas. Pero nosotras no pasamos mucho tiempo juntas… y me estaba preguntando eso… y eso.

Abro la boca para contestarle el… ¿el qué? Ni siquiera estoy segura de sí me pregunto algo.

-¿Es por eso, Elsa?- ahora si me pregunta pero sigo igual de confundida- ¿Te enojaste y cambiaste de humor porque… ya sabes, estas en esos días?

-¡No!- contesto de inmediato- es decir… ¡No!

-¿No estás en esos días?

Nuevamente abro la boca y nada sale porque…

-¡Eso es solo casualidad! lo que trato de decir es que no me moleste por eso.

-¿Y por qué fue?

-Porque…- comienzo y aún estoy algo aturdida por… bueno, por ella en sí- fue por algo que dijo Enzo, me moleste y me fui, no es nada grave, ya se me pasara.

-Mmm claro, y si le sumas que estas en tus días seguro te molesto aún más lo que sea que haya dicho.

-¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa?- me apresuro a cambiar de tema, pero veo que ya llegamos a la esquina donde nos dividimos.

-Pues si quieres podemos ir a tomar algo juntas y hablar- comenta ella deteniéndose, seguramente el comentario es porque dije sobre hablar y ahora no tiene sentido debido a que no tenemos tiempo… calles que caminar mejor dicho, y no porque me este invitando a tomar algo como si de una cita se tratara.

-No, está bien, en otra ocasión.

-Claro- contesta y me brinda una sonrisa. Yo aún me siento muy incómoda con todo para devolvérsela, así que solo asiento y me giro.

Es extraño despedirse de ella así, ya me acostumbre a su beso en la mejilla con su "Nos vemos, Elsa"

Quizás si sea porque estoy en mis días… si… le voy a echar la culpa a eso, sí, es eso y nada más que eso.

* * *

 **Nota del autor**

* * *

Nooooo, no voy a abandonar este fic XD solo estaba algo ocupada con mis cosas.

Review si les va gustando :)

Actualizare pronto :P


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: Frozen no me pertenece._

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 7** \- La trampa_

* * *

¿Nunca desearon que algo en el pasado no hubiera ocurrido?

Desear volver en el tiempo y modificarlo de algún modo, lo que sea con tal de quede registrado para siempre.

La verdad es que no me gusta hondar en las cosas ya hechas, a veces peco de pensarlas demasiado pero luego, con un simple "Ya paso" vuelvo al presente… pero…

¿Por qué tuvo Enzo que insinuar que Anna está enamorada de mí?

Es obvio que es mentira, enamorada no está, no es como si me trajera flores o me invitara a cenas, o me escribiera cartas o regalándome chocolates ¡Nada de eso!

En cuyo caso, sería más adecuado pensar que quizás Anna tenga un… "Fijamiento" en mí. Es obvio que le agrado… bueno, quizás a Anna le agrade todo a quien que le sonría una vez, pero creo ser lo suficientemente perceptiva para pensar que quizás le agrade un poquito más.

¿Pero que tanto?

¿Lo suficiente para "gustarle" de esa manera?

No, no, no ¿En qué estoy pensando?

Es obvio que no. Anna le sonríe mucho a Kristoff, y la vi aceptando ese café de aquel chico ese día. A Anna le interesan los chicos, definitivamente…

Vamos ¿Ahora me voy a creer la gran cosa como para hacer que una chica guste de mí? No soy tan atractiva, mucho menos simpática… no así de simpática.

Mmm… Anna rechazó a ese chico del café, me tomó como excusa para huir de él… ese muchacho era bastante apuesto…

No, no, quizás solo no es su tipo…

¿Cuál será su tipo?

-¿Puedes parar de hacer eso?- murmuro dándome la vuelta, Enzo solo me da una sonrisa de burla.

Lleva toda la clase jugando con mi cabello, haciéndole nudos y tirándome bolitas de papel.

¿Qué le pasa? ¿Volvió al Kínder?

Tanto él como Rita se disculparon conmigo por cómo habían actuado, y está bien, yo también me disculpe por ser tan impulsiva, quedamos bien… pero pensé que Enzo trataría a nuestra relación con delicadeza.

En vez de eso se la pasa molestándome con tonterías.

-Basta- le vuelvo a decir por lo bajo cuando siento que mis cabellos se mueven por la zona de la punta.

-Se comporter, Enzo- escucho decir a nuestra profesora. Este se ríe y pide disculpas.

Espero que eso sea suficiente. Mi vista se va a la izquierda, seguramente el grupo de Kristoff habrá notado la reprimenda de la profesora, pero parecen muy concentrados en sus cosas… menos Anna, ella tiene la mejilla apoyada en su palma, viendo hacia aquí, pero no a mí, a Enzo, y su mirada es algo atípico de ella, para nada alegre, pero tampoco demuestra alguna emoción.

Es como si lo viera sin verle, como si en realidad estuviera en sus pensamientos, intentando sacar alguna conclusión.

De repente suspira y su vista vuelve sus libros, ahora parece aburrida o desanimada… no puedo decirlo… esta chica es tan rara, lo juro, entro muy animada como siempre a clases, saludo y se rio con sus amigos ¿Y ahora se desanima? ¡¿De la nada?!

¿Qué hice ahora?

¡Alto! ¿Por qué me auto adjudico que fui la culpable de esto?

¡Es ridículo!

¿Por qué Enzo tuvo que insinuar que Anna está enamorada de mí? ¡¿Por qué?!

* * *

Estoy en la puerta del instituto, por unos segundos me entretiene el aliento en forma de humo que sale de mi boca, adoro el invierno.

-¿No caminas hoy, Elsa?

Levanto mi vista un poco, en el comienzo de las escaleras de la entrada esta Anna, que baja esos contados escalones para estar a mi altura. Su sonrisa es la misma de siempre.

-No, hoy quedo mi padre en pasarme a buscar- contesto con simpleza pero también sonriéndolo.

-Oh, ya veo ¿Podrías decirle que me acerque?- Enzo sale de atrás de Anna y esta de a poco vuelve a poner la misma mirada desanimada de antes.

-Tú nunca vienes por donde queda mi casa- contesto recordando que él siempre va por el camino contrario.

-Vamos Elsa, llévame contigo- dice el en un tono medio raro, y me vuelve a tocar el cabello.

-Deja ya de jugar con mi pelo ¿Quieres?- le digo moviendo mi cabeza para alejarlo de él.

-¿Te pongo incomoda?

-No, es solo que no me gusta que hagan nudos con él. Te pasaste toda la clase enmarañándome el cabello.

-Es que es tan bonito, quería ponerlo a prueba, a ver que tanto resistía intacto.

La conversación me parece sin sentido, y veo algo en la mirada de Enzo, como si…

Una bocina me hace mirar hacia la calle, es mi padre, ya está aquí y me saluda desde la ventanilla.

-Debo irme, déjate de comportar tan extraño. Le aconsejo con una sonrisa en forma de despedida.

Mi vista busca por la escalera de entrada pero… Anna no está. ¿En qué momento se fue?

Vuelvo mi rostro a Enzo para preguntarle si la vio pero el parece notar lo mismo, solo que con un dejo de triunfo.

* * *

Entro al aula y Anna ya está aquí.

Hay un patrón que esta chica sigue, quizás no lo nota ni ella, pero yo sí que lo he notado.

Si la última vez que ves a Anna esta está alegre y curiosa, como es habitual verla, la próxima vez que la veas estará llegando tarde a lo que fuera que deba hacer… ¡Pero! Si la última vez que la viste, Anna estaba desanimada o decaída, esta estará varios minutos antes de donde debe estar, llegando no solo puntual, sino por demás temprano.

Y aquí está, 20 minutos antes de que la clase comience.

-Llegas temprano- le digo a modo de saludo, parece sorprenderse por mi presencia, pero en vez de una sonrisa solo recibo un asentimiento acompañado de un "Mmmm"- ¿Todo está bien?

-Sí…

Esta chica… ¿Se dará cuenta de lo radical que son sus cambios de humor? Todo es extremo. O está sonriendo de un lado a otro, haciendo bromas y riendo a un volumen considerable te alto… o es el mismísimo abismo del silencio y la depresión.

-Pareces desanimada- intento.

-No, no, es solo que… me quede hasta tarde intentando hacer unos ejercicios- dice pero ni siquiera intenta hacérmelo creer.

-Aja… ¿Unos ejercicios?

-Sí, últimamente siento que me estoy quedando atrás… con esta clase.

-¿De qué hablas? Eres una de las mejores, se te da muy bien.

-Eso no importa…

… ¿Qué?

-Ammm… no te entiendo.

-Que no importa que tan buena sea en francés, igual me voy a quedar atrás… haga lo que haga.

En serio, el mismísimo abismo de la desesperanza.

-Sigo sin entender- digo y me siento en el pupitre de al lado- si eres buena en el francés es imposible que te quedes atrás de la clase, vas como diez pasos delante de la mayoría de aquí y…

-No importa… déjalo así.

¿Quién es esta chica? ¿Qué hicieron con Anna? ¡Devuélvanme a Anna!

-O… ok…- digo y me levanto, reconozco cuando me corren y me piden que me meta en mis asuntos.

-Ese chico… tu amigo- me doy vuelta y la miro de nuevo, tiene su mejillas apoyada en su palma, solo que mirando por la ventana, pero definitivamente me habla a mí, no hay nadie más por aquí- Enzo.

-¿Qué con Enzo?

-¿Cuántos años tiene?… ¿Tres?

-… ¿Qué?

-Tirando bolitas de papel, empujándote la silla, haciendo nudos con tu cabello ¿Cuántos años se cree que tiene?

-¿Te molesta que… Enzo me moleste?

-No…- contesta y ahora mira al frente pero puedo verla algo enojada.

-Y… ¿Qué es lo que te molesta entonces?

-Me molesta la gente que molesta a otra gente porque no tiene otra mejor idea de cómo demostrar sus sentimientos.

Okey, oficialmente estoy perdida. Quiero preguntar "¿Qué?" pero temo que haya una cuota de cantidad de "queses" que pueda usar... ridículo ¿No? Entonces…

-¿Qué?

-Que Enzo haciendo todo lo que hizo la última clase… eso… eso lo hacen los niños pequeños cuando quieren llamar la atención de la chica que le gusta.

-Aguarda, aguarda, aguarda- le pido y me acerco a ella agitándole una mano para que deje de seguir ese hilo- Enzo no siente nada por mí, somos amigos, nada más.

-¿Y con eso que? Una amistad no evita que una de las partes se sienta atraída a otra.

-Eso… ok, tienes un punto. Pero conozco a Enzo desde hace años, no soy su tipo de chica, créeme y…

-¿Enzo es tu tipo de chico?

Lanzo una ligera risa de incredulidad, pero el rostro serio de Anna me dice que no entiende el chiste.

-No, claro que no. Somos realmente incompatible, créeme, apenas si nos soportamos como amigos.

-¿Entonces tu no sientes nada por él?

-No, claro que no- ¡Por Dios! Claro que no, preferiría casarme con… no lo sé, preferiría no casarme que tener algo con Enzo.

-Yo creo que él si siente algo por ti- dice y vuelve su vista a la ventana.

-¿Por qué lo crees?

-Ya te lo dije, me recordó a los chiquillos que quieren llamar la atención de una niña que les gusta.

-Él no quiere llamar mi…- comienzo a decir pero es cuando todo tiene sentido.

Al dejar de hablar de golpe, Anna vuelve a mirarme, ahora parece esperar que continúe… pero no puedo, si continuo defendiendo a Enzo, Anna seguirá intentando dar a entender su punto… y lo hará porque… ¡Es una trampa!

¡Es una trampa y Anna cayó de lleno!

El muy infeliz sigue con su teoría de que Anna está enamorada de mí. Todo lo que paso la última clase fue para que ella lo viera y se ponga… ¡Celosa!

Buscaba incomodarla para que haga algo ¡Por eso se fue! ¡Por eso desapareció! ¡Porque no soportaba ver a Enzo coquetear conmigo!

No, no, no. Eso es lo que Enzo quiere que piense para que le dé la razón, y no la tiene. Quizás todo esto es idea mía, quizás Enzo solo quería molestarme y ya.

No, claro que no, esta es una malintencionada trampa. Las intenciones de Enzo para mí son evidentes.

-¿Qué?- me pregunta Anna aun esperando a que continúe. No tiene idea.

¿Qué hago?

-Nada. No tiene sentido que discuta, conozco a Enzo, solo estaba molestándome- digo intentando sonar desinteresada en todo el asunto.

No es justo para Anna. Si ella de verdad siente algo por mí yo no debería enterarme por la sucias trampas de Enzo.

Llevo una mano a mi frente, golpeándome levemente.

¿Acaso estoy deseando que Anna me diga lo que siente de una forma justa? ¿Qué clase de pensamiento es ese?

¡Claro que no quiero saber eso!

Sí Anna siente algo por mí o no ¡No quiero saberlo!

Creo que quería saberlo, pero ya no, es decir…

¡¿Qué hago con tanta información?!

¡¿Qué hare yo con esa información?!

Rechazarla, obviamente, no me gustan las chicas, no me gusta Anna. La rechazare como cualquier otro chico que no me guste, seré justa.

¿Y que si se suicida?

-¿Elsa? Estas pálida… ¿Te sientes bien?

Está bien que no me guste Anna, pero no quiero que se muera. Voy a admitir que disfruto mucho de caminar con ella, por más rara que sea, es… interesante caminar con ella. No quiero que se muera.

-¿Elsa?

-¿Mmm?

-¿En qué piensas?

-No quiero que te mueras.

-¿Qué?

-… ¿Qué?- ¡Lo dije en vos alta!- Es que bueno, veras, parece que estas muy acomplejada por algo, desanimada, y no sé qué es, temo que estés enferma, sí, eso.

-No tengo nada, solo estoy cansada, ya te lo dije.

-Sí, es cierto, me preocupaste un poco, pero si dices que no es nada…- digo riendo nerviosa y encogiéndome de hombros.

-Bien…- termina y vuelve su vista a la ventana.

Antes de que pueda decir algo unos compañeros entran, será mejor dejarlo aquí. Creo que estoy suponiendo cosas sobre otras suposiciones, esto no me llevara a nada.

"Me voy a quedar atrás… haga lo que haga"

Mientras me siento recuerdo esas palabras ¿Qué quiere decir? No tiene sentido, si tú te mueves, entonces haces algo, y no te quedas atrás.

-Elsa, hoy te ves- saluda Enzo sentándose a mi lado- radiante, el invierno realmente te favorece y…- mientras hala puede sentir la punta de mi trenza siendo manipulada.

En un rápido movimiento de mi mano agarro sus dedos con fuerza, doblándolos un poco, hace una mueca de dolor pero luego sonríe ante mi cara de enojo.

-Ya vi tus sucias intenciones, Enzo, déjalo ahora- le advierto por lo bajo con la voz más amenazante que poseo.

-Ah ¿Entonces dio resultado mientras no estaba? Esperaba que me diga algo de frente, y así yo poder exigirle que diga la verdad, ya sabes un "El corazón de Elsa es solo mío o…! ¡Ay!- exclama cuando doblo más sus dedos.

-Dejalo. ya.- puntualizo.

-Está bien, está bien- dice y lo suelto- me conformo con que tú ya lo sepas. Raras veces le das la razón a alguien, pero ahora debes concedérmela.

-Anna no está enamorada de mí.

-¿Ah no?- dice el inclinándose hacia mí, acercando su rostro al mío- ¿Y cómo te diste cuenta de mis intenciones?

"Me di cuenta porque Anna sí se puso celosa" Esa es la respuesta que formulo en mi mente, pero no voy a decirla, no, porque una cosa no lleva a la otra, no quiere decir que Anna está enamorada de mí.

"Enamorada" es una palabra enorme. No me siento cómoda con eso… no lo acepto.

Enzo sonríe socarronamente a mi mutes y se aleja, por detrás de su hombro puedo ver a Anna, viéndonos, malinterpretando la situación seguramente y luego vuelve a su ventana con el mismo animo que trae desde que entro.

"Haga lo que haga me voy a quedar atrás"

No estabas hablando de las clases de francés ¿Verdad, Anna?

* * *

 **Nota del autor**

* * *

En el siguiente cap pasa algo radical XD

Review y comentarios (que es lo mismo) en la cajita esa de abajo ;) que a mí me animan :D


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Frozen no me pertenece.

Dedicación: Dedicado a Jacq por su cumpleaños ;) con amor y esperando que esto le deje bastante claro donde está mi proyección XD

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 8**_ _– De rubí a platino y viceversa_

* * *

No puedo creer que la esté esperando, ya han pasado una hora, no va a venir hoy, y eso rompe la regla de que Anna suele llegar temprano si la última vez que la viste no te sonrió.

Bueno, aunque la última vez que la vi sí me sonrió.

Estaba saliendo a toda prisa porque mi padre me esperaba afuera, cruce la puerta pero antes di una última mirada hacia atrás, pude ver a Anna mirándome y sonriéndome, pero era ese tipo de sonrisas… vacías o algo así.

Has estado muy rara desde que Enzo le puso la trampa, ya hace dos semanas de eso. Es como si hubiera caído en cuentas de algo y ahora ese algo la hace asistir a las clases desanimadamente, o por lo menos a las clases en la que puedo verla. Quizás en sus demás cosas está bien, es decir, saltando, sonriendo y preguntando cosas raras.

¿Quién sabe?

Espero que así sea y que Anna este bien. Que solo sea algo que pasa a estas horas, quizás por el cansancio… ¡No lo sé!

Ni idea de cómo opera una mente tan extraña como la que parece tener ella.

Suspiro e intento concentrarme en los ejercicios en la pizarra. No me gusta este asunto, últimamente me encuentro a mí misma pensando en… cosas, principalmente relacionadas con Anna.

En momento que nada tiene que ver con el instituto, de la nada, Anna aparece de relaciones que hago que ni siquiera el mejor detective podría descifrar el vínculo.

Definitivamente debo priorizar como pierdo el tiempo, Anna no es un pasatiempo muy productivo, solo es algo entretenido por lo… rara que es… emblemática si se lo quiere poner con palabras más bonitas

La profesora levantando la vista de su escritorio y mirando fijamente al marco de la puerta llama mi atención, se queda viendo algo o alguien del otro lado del salón, su boca cae unos cuantos centímetros.

-Je regrette le retard- dice una voz que ya conozco de hace meses, pero la persona que entra me desconcierta porque no lleva el pelo como si fuera fuego, sino de un rubio platinado muy parecido al mío.

La chica entra y se detiene justo en frente del salón, parece contemplar la cara de todos los que la miran. Todo el curso ha quedado en silencio y si no fuera por una pequeña risa nerviosa que sale de ella supongo que nadie hubiera salido del estado de piedra que nos encontramos.

Me toma varios segundos notar que, al igual que la profesora, yo también tengo la quijada caída… creo que todos la tenemos.

-Ammm aunque no lo parezca, sigo siendo su compañera- dice rascándose la cabeza, y los cabellos claros se mueven haciendo que mi boca caiga aún más- ya me conocen…

¡Es Anna! Definitivamente es ella ¡Pero con el pelo rubio casi blanco! ¡¿Qué se hizo?! … ¡¿Por qué?!

Siento a nuestros compañeros hablando entre ellos, pero no puedo entender que dicen, de alguna forma estoy desconcertada. Así sin más, sin previo aviso. El recuerdo de Anna en una de las tantas caminatas llega a mi mente, uno en el que dice que le gusta mi cabello, pero luego agrega que también le gusta el suyo… ¡¿Entonces por qué?!

Mi vista la sigue hasta que logra sentarse en su banco, la mirada de los demás también están en ella, puedo verla incomoda por recibir tanta atención, mira para todos lados y luego a mí, finalmente saca un libro y se cubre lo más que puede con él al abrirlo… hace como si lo leyera supongo, pero esta al revés.

continuer- llama la profesora, y se aclara la garganta, este sonido hace que pestañee y me doy cuenta que no lo hice desde que Anna entro.

* * *

Al terminar la clase, el grupo de Kristoff rodea a Anna, parecen hablarles sobre su nuevo look, una de las chicas toca sus cabellos, otra le da consejos de cómo cuidarlo ahora que está teñido.

Yo me dedico a contemplar las interacciones desde mi lugar, guardando mis cosas.

-Cuando sabes que la rarita te puede traer sorpresas, pero nunca sabes con cual será esta vez- dice Enzo también guardando sus cosas.

-¿Por qué crees que lo hizo?- pregunto sin apartar mi vista de donde se encuentra.

-¿Quién sabe? Realmente…

-Pues no le queda mal- comenta Rita y ambos la miramos extrañado- ¿Qué? Anna es linda, no me pueden decir que no, y no es como si se hubiera teñido de verde o algo así. Le queda bien.

-Le quedaba mejor su color- difiero empezando a caminar hacia la salida, ni siquiera volteo a verla cuando cruzo la puerta, me siento molesta, Enzo y Rita me siguen.

-¿Tú crees? Yo creo que así le resaltan más los ojos que tiene.

-¿Estas bromeando?- le pregunto totalmente confundida- su pelo rojizo hacia que sus ojos fueran como dos faroles verdes, resaltaban tantos que te mareabas si lo veías por mucho tiempo ¿Qué tiene de interesante el nuevo color?

-Pues… se parece mucho al tuyo, tú dinos.

-¡Nada! No tiene nada de interesante, mi color de cabello es aburrido. No tiene nada que ver con el de Anna.

-¿Qué?

-Que me gustaba más Anna con su color natural, es más de ella ¿Por qué se tuvo que teñir?

-Quizás a ella le gustaba más otro color que el suyo, ya te lo dije, le queda bien.

-No le queda bien.

-Tranquila, a ti quizás no te guste ese color, pero si a ella sí, es dueña, yo igual creo que le queda bien, pero es mi humilde opinión, "señorita yo decido el color de cabello de las personas a mi alrededor"

-No es eso, estoy siendo objetiva, a las personas le quedan mejor su color natural que cualquier otro que consigan por medio de tinturas y… esas cosas que lastiman al cabello.

¿Por qué estoy discutiendo tan tercamente esto? Rita tiene razón ¿A mí que me interesa el color de cabello de Anna?

Ahí voy de nuevo, perdiendo mi tiempo en estos pensamientos.

* * *

-Solo son unos papeles que debo recoger y nos iremos a casa- me dice mi padre apresurándose a bajar del auto- espérame aquí.

Yo asiento sin prestarle mucha atención y apoyo mi codo en el posa manos, mirando por la ventana.

Esta frio afuera, lo sé por cómo se empaña el vidrio al largar un suspiro… últimamente suspiro mucho. Y nunca es porque algo me haga feliz o estar pensando en cosas bonitas, no, suspiro cuando no entiendo algo y ¡últimamente suspiro mucho!

-Listo- Anuncia mi padre al tiempo que entra y se sienta detrás del volante.

Me sorprende la velocidad con la que fue y vino, juraría que fueron segundos, pero es imposible, el suele trabajar en el tercer piso. Genial ahora estoy perdiendo la percepción del tiempo.

-El guardia tenia los papeles, que suerte, esas escaleras siempre llevan un buen tiempo en subirse, y sabes cómo odio los ascensores.

Qué alivio, era eso. Lo único que me falta es pensar en cómo Anna poco a poco me quita la cordura.

El auto arranca y pongo nuevamente atención en lo que me brinda la ventana. Puedo ver a varias personas caminando, viendo vidrieras, abrigadas… es tan extraño, me siento rara contemplándolas.

-Has estado muy extraña todo el fin de semana.

-¿Eh?- pregunto no entendiendo bien lo que escuche, mirando a mi padre que mantiene la vista en frente.

-Desde el viernes que has estado algo extraña, no quisiste cenar, y Laura había preparado fideos caseros, esos que amas que te hagan.

-Comí al día siguiente,

-Sí, lo hiciste, pero solo el plato a medias, estabas más concentrada en revolverlo, y no hablaste nada tampoco, hoy igual así que… vamos, dime ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada, supongo que solo estoy cansada.

Me he dado cuenta que digo eso mucho últimamente "Solo estoy cansada"

-¿De verdad? ¿No hay nada de lo que quieras hablar?

Sí, sí que quiero hablar de algo, quiero hablar de mi compañera que se tiño el pelo de un rubio platinado ridículamente parecido al mío. Quiero hablar de eso, y quiero hablar de eso hasta el hartazgo, hasta que sienta que es suficiente. Quiero hablar de lo extraña que es Anna y de cómo se ha vuelto mi puzzle favorito en los momentos de silencio de mi mente. Quiero hablar de eso porque maldición ¡Como pica!

Y no tengo nadie con quien hablar de esto ¡Porque no tengo a nadie que quiera hablar de esto! ¡Yo tampoco debería querer! ¡Pero siento que no me he "rascado" este asunto por siglos!

-Vaya… parece importante- dice él deteniéndose en un semáforo y mirándome de reojo.

-¿Qué?

-Que de repente pareces acomplejada, inclusive has puesto esa cara que pones desde que eras una nenita cuando no le veías el sentido a algo- dice y pone una sonrisa- solías preguntar todo el día hasta que se te aclaraba la duda. Recuerdo cuando no entendías de donde nacían los bebes.

-Papá…

-Aún recuerdo cuando nos sentamos con tu madre y con el conde y su esposa a cenar. Llegaste a la par de ella y le anunciaste que tenías que tener una conversación seria. Tu madre y yo reímos porque solo tenías 5 años. Estabas tan seria y rechazaste subirte en mi regazo porque dijiste que era importante. Te preguntamos que era y tu poniéndote firme y decidida dijiste "Quiero que hablemos sobre sexo"

Roleo los ojos porque recuerdo eso. Recuerdo el mutismo de las personas allí por varios segundos y luego todos echaron a reír, uno de los recuerdos más vergonzosos. No conseguí lo que quería después de todo, aunque mi madre me dijo que estaba cerca de la respuesta de los bebes, me pidió que siguiera investigando cuando tenga más edad.

-Ya…- digo porque mi padre aún se sigue riendo de eso.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo- cede mientras pone en movimiento el auto de nuevo, aun sonríe mucho- pero vamos, dime ¿Qué es ahora?

-No es nada.

-Vamos Elsa, te conozco, si algo te molesta, quizás pueda ayudarte. O quizás tu madre, puedes llamarla.

No voy a llamar a mi madre para preguntarle él porque del cambio de look de Anna.

-No es tan importante.

-¡Aja! Entonces sí hay algo.

Suspiro de nuevo, definitivamente de agotamiento… está bien.

-Tu ganas- anuncio y en mi cabeza comienzo a pensar la forma mejor de decirlo- ammm hay una chica… en el instituto de francés…

-¿La embarazaste?

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No!

La idea me hizo sentarme torpemente hacia adelante y el cinturón jala de mí con brusquedad. Mi padre se echa a reír con ganas.

-Bueno, por lo menos no me tengo que preocupar de que me llamen abuelo.

-¿Sabes qué? Ya no te voy a contar nada.

-Vamos, Elsa, solo bromeaba- dice él aun juguetonamente- sabes que me encantaría ser abuelo.

-Ya, déjalo.

-Está bien, está bien. Hay una chica en tu instituto de francés, ajam, continua.

-Bueno… ella es nueva.

-Hay una nueva chica en tu instituto de francés.

-No, bueno, no es nueva nueva, ya lleva varios meses con nosotros.

-Ok… ¿Cuál es el problema?

-No hay un problema, creo… es solo que… no lo sé, ella es muy… ammm especial.

-¿Ah sí?

-Es una chica bastante peculiar y suele salir con cosas extrañas y un cambio de humor muy drástico, comúnmente es muy alegre y curiosa, pero en otros momentos parece tan desanimada y al día siguiente es un "¡Hey Elsa! ¡¿Qué opinas de la nieve en verano?!"- digo lo último intentando imitar su entusiasmo pero no me sale, ese tipo de entusiasmo es realmente difícil de imitar.

-Ya veo, esta chica es alguien atípico en tu "normalidad"

-No, no, no solo en "mi normalidad" yo creo que es en la normalidad de todo el mundo.

-No creo que eso sea cierto. Seguramente para esta chica tú eres lo atípico y lo normal para ella sean las personas "peculiares"

Eso… eso no lo había pensado, pero la imagen de un mundo lleno de Annas me parece bastante descabellado.

-¿Esta chica tiene nombre?

-Anna.

-Es un bonito nombre.

-A mí no me gustaba, pensaba que era un nombre muy común, muchas chicas se llaman Anna.

-Que muchas chicas lo tengan no le quita lo bonito.

-Supongo, ahora me ha comenzado a gustar más ese nombre…- digo más para mí misma, porque creo que es verdad, es un nombre lindo después de todo.

-Bien ¿Y cuál es el problema que tú tienes con Anna y sus peculiaridades?

-Nada, es solo que no la entiendo. Anna solía tener un hermoso color de cabello rojizo… y el viernes cayó teñida de rubio platinado, muy parecido al mío. No le queda bien- digo lo último y me cruzo de brazos.

-Bueno, que no te guste a ti no significa que le queda mal.

-Créeme papá, no le queda bien.

-Mmm ¿Qué opina ella?

-No lo sé, supongo que le gusta ¿Verdad? Si no ¿Por qué otra razón se hubiera teñido?

-Bueno, si a ella le gusta es lo único que importa.

-Yo se…- contesto volviendo a mirar por la ventana, ya sé que esa es la respuesta obvia y la más razonable de todas pero…- es que es… molesto ¿sabes?

-¿Por qué debería serlo?

-Eso es lo más molesto de todo, no sé porque me molesta tanto. Quizás porque es el mismo color que el mío.

-¿Crees que tu tengas importante que ver con su decisión?

-¡No!... bueno… no lo sé ¿Tengo algo que ver?

-Pregúntale.

-¡¿Cómo se pregunta algo así?! "Hola, Anna, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Por esas casualidad no te teñiste el cabello por mí?"

-No, simplemente te acercas, la saludas, y le dices "¿Por qué te teñiste el cabello?" si ella dice tu nombre en alguna parte de su respuesta entonces tienes algo que ver… de lo contrario pues… no.

Este tipo es un genio… o yo me he vuelto muy idiota.

* * *

Ni siquiera entro al curso luego de fijarme que Anna todavía no ha llegado, tengo esperanzas de que llegue esta vez temprano, así que la espero en uno de los bancos afuera del aula, en el pasillo.

La estoy esperando… de nuevo.

Ok, lo admito, he enloquecido.

Toco mi frente y suspiro de nuevo, una frase de un libro llega a mi mente

"Cuando el misterio es demasiado grande es imposible desobedecer"

Es aliviante de algún modo. Saber que no soy la única persona que no ignora algo que le quita el sueño solo porque se hizo muy grande.

Anna se hizo muy grande, lo normal para mi es estar siguiendo o buscando las pistas para resolverla… quizás de ese modo se haga pequeña de nuevo… espero.

-Llegas bastante temprano.

La voz de Rita hace que mi mirada se levante

-Sí, me desocupe temprano de mis clases en la universidad- explico sin interés.

-Y porque no entras, el aula seguramente está más cálida que aquí en los pasillos.

-Me gusta más el frio, ya sabes.

-Ciertamente.

Rita comienza a hablar sobre algo de sus clases, pero no la escucho realmente ya que visualizo a Anna entrando al final del pasillo, viene hablando con Kristoff. Lleva un gorro de invierno donde está escondiendo lo que más puede de su cabello.

-Hola- nos saluda cuando ya llega al lado de nuestro banco, Kristoff también y Rita se lo devuelve, yo solo tengo mi atención en el gorro.

-¿Qué gracia tiene tener un nuevo color si lo vas a estar ocultando?- pregunta con simpática Rita y Anna asiente, le habla algo sobre qué le parece raro verse en las vidrieras pero termina quitándoselo.

El cabello rubio cae por sus hombros y yo lo analizo de nuevo.

Ahora puedo notar que no es solo diferente el color que lleva, si no también como lo lleva, está muy descuidado, muy diferente a lo lindo que era antes. Las ondas y marcas en el deja ver que lo ha estado escondiendo o atando con recelo.

Ellos tres siguen hablando mientras la pregunta siguiente en mi cabeza es lo que más reina "¿Por qué alguien cubriría tanto su cabello al punto de descuidarlo?"

La respuesta es fácil y eso hace que cambie mi pregunta de "¿Por qué te has teñido el cabello? A…

-A ti no te gusta ese color ¿verdad?- digo convencida y ellos dejan de hablar.

-Ammm si me gusta- contesta vagamente.

-Claro, pero no te gusta en ti ¿verdad?- insisto poniéndome de pie, ella no contesta- has estado escondiendo tu cabello porque no te agrada como queda- resuelvo y Anna comienza a ponerse la gorra de nuevo- eso no lo va a resolver, si no te gusta entonces cámbialo, vuelve al rojizo que tenías antes, ese te gustaba. Me dijiste que te gustaba tu cabello tal y cual era.

-Sí, bueno, si me gustaba mi color natural es solo que…

-Te gustaba tu color más que el que tienes ahora ¿verdad?- pregunto pero no me contesta, mira hacia el aula- te arrepientes de haberte teñido ¿No es así?

-No, no me arrepiento… tanto, es solo que…

-Si no te gusta, cámbialo- sentencio.

-No es tan fácil- reniega y puedo ver que se está enfadando.

-Sí, si lo es- término y la tomo de la muñeca- vamos.

-¿Qué? ¿A dónde?- me pregunta mientras la jalo para que camine conmigo.

-A cambiar este terrible error que cometiste.

* * *

Loca dije ¡Loca!

-¿Qué hago aquí?- murmuro preguntándole a mi reflejo proyectado en el enorme espejo de salón a unos metros en frente mío, puedo verme sentada en un enorme sofá celeste, cruzando las piernas y con una revista de moda en mis manos.

Traje a Anna a mi estilista, y luego de una pequeña plática con ella en la que realmente no le deje hablar, le dije a mi estilista que esta chica quería volver a su color habitual y que lo hiciera.

Me volví loca, de verdad.

Se supone que solo tenía que preguntarle porque se había teñido, no acusarla de que había hecho algo de lo que se arrepentía y que debía cambiarlo ¡No solo eso! Empujarla a que lo cambie…

El único consuelo que me queda de todo esto es que parecía estar de acuerdo con mi decisión… a medias, no se opuso casi nada… esa es una buena señal ¿verdad?

Por Dios, ni siquiera es mi amiga. No es como si esto hubiera sido una charla de amigas en la que una convencía a la otra de teñirse y al acompañaba a hacerlo.

Alguien aclarándose la garganta hace que deje de contemplarme, mi estilista, un hombre de unos 30 años amante de las camisas polos, me pide que lo acompañe a su mostrador.

-Como siempre hice lo que la damita me pidió- me dice anotando unas cosas en su libreta- y como siempre, supondrás que el resultado es perfecto.

-Claro, Sebastián, tu siempre has hecho maravillas- agrego con simpatía, él sonríe satisfecho- esto sonara algo extraño, pero en realidad no tenía planeado esta… sesión.

-Ni me lo nombres, tuviste suerte de que me encontraba con unas horas libres.

-Sí, suerte que me atendiste, a mi amiga, digo- me corrijo, ahora es mi amiga, no es como que voy a decir que traje a una recién conocida a cambiarle el color de pelo- el punto es que no traje dinero suficiente conmigo.

-Descuida corazón, lo agrego a tu cuenta y me lo pagas cuando regreses.

-Eso sería perfecto, gracias.

-De nada, a decir verdad tú amiga tiene un hermoso cabello, que las apariencias no te engañe, quizás lo descuidó un poco estos días, pero se nota que le tenía cariño. Es una pena, la tintura puede llegar a arruinar un poco el cabello, pero si lo cuida bien no tendrá problemas.

-Sí…. Bueno…- ¿Qué se supone que diga? No sé qué tanto Anna cuida su cabello.

-Yo no tengo como pagarte ahora, pero si me esperas hasta mañana puedo acercarme.

Esa es la voz de Anna, con un tímido tono, pero es la de Anna. Me giro justo al tiempo que se reúne con nosotros en el mostrador.

Suspiro y esta vez es de alivio, lleva el mismo tono rojizo con el que la conocí. Juro que tengo unas ganas imperiosas de abrazarla.

-¿Qué? ¿No me quedo bien?- pregunta tocándose una de las puntas y analizándola con cuida.

-No, te quedo perfecto, muy muy bonita, ¡bonito! Quiero decir, te queda muy bonito así- termino con una sonrisa y me acerco para tocar un poco su cabello que está totalmente liso y suelto, brilla mucho.

-Yo solo hago trabajos perfectos- agrega nuestro estilista- pero el haber tenido dos veces el cabello en tan poco tiempo es realmente un golpe duro para tu cabellera, casi un suicidio, uso algunos productos, los mejores para restaurar parte del daño, aun así te recomiendo que vengas a hacer un baño de queratina en esta semana y usos los siguientes productos que te recetare- dice escribiendo en su libreta.

-Claro… te pagare lo más pronto que pueda y…

-No te tienes que preocupar por eso- la interrumpo- no es tan caro, yo me encargare- digo y miro a Sebastián, este me da una mirada que claramente significa que si es muy caro lo que hice… lo que le hice hacer.

-No hace falta, yo tengo dinero… solo que no aquí, ahora, conmigo. Pero definitivamente puedo pagarlo, mañana me acercare ¿Si?

Sebastián me mira a mí, entiendo su confusión ya que dije que lo agregara a mi cuenta y ahora Anna dice que lo va a pagar ella.

-De momento ponlo en mi cuenta Sebastián, te pagare la próxima vez que venga.

-Pero…

-Y si tanto insistes en pagarlo tú, me puedes dar el dinero a mi cuando nos veamos en el instituto y asunto arreglado- finalizó y ella parece pensarlo, termina asintiendo.

-Bien- aplaude él- ahora niñas, la verdad es que debo cerrar, ya es muy tarde.

-Claro.

Tiene razón, las clases de francés son por la noche, y esto tomo un par de horas, estaríamos hablando de que es la hora cuando salimos de clases ¡Mi padre!

Saco mi celular y marco. Él quedo en irme a buscar a la salida y yo estoy bastante lejos de allí.

Me despido de Sebastián mientras me encamino hacia afuera con el celular en la mano

-¿Papá? ¿Ya estás en el instituto?... qué bueno… no, no, mejor no me vayas a buscar, regresare por mi cuenta… si… si… claro- hablo por el móvil, buscando a Anna con la mirada la encuentro contemplando su reflejo en una vidriera, sonríe- sí, sí… nos vemos en casa… yo también, adiós.

Me acerco a Anna por detrás hasta que ella me ve en el reflejo también y me sonríe.

-¿Mejor así?- pregunto y ella asiente entusiásticamente.

-Mucho mejor… gracias.

Toca su cabello en la zona derecha, un mechón en particular.

-Se le paso teñirte esta parte- digo admirando que el mecho es platinado.

-No, yo le pedí que lo dejara así.

-¿Ah sí?

-Sí, quería una parte que me recordara cada vez que lo viera lo que hice- dice y se ríe.

No la entiendo, pero es un alivio saber que está contenta con volver a su color habitual y que yo no forcé algo que la haga infeliz. No sé qué me paso, y me parece muy incómodo decir un "Lamento mi comportamiento" porque aun lo estoy analizando… y no sé qué tanto lo lamento en realidad.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- pregunto recordando que aún no disipo esa duda, ella me mira algo confundida- ¿Teñirte? ¿Por qué de repente ese cambio tan drástico?

-Ah… eso… no sé cómo explicarlo- me dice y vuelve a ver su reflejo y queda varios segundo en silencio- me encantan esos gatitos que mueven la mano.

Sigo su mirada a tras del vidrio y veo que adentro hay una gato dorado gordo, esos adornos que dicen traen la buena suerte, mueve su para arriba y abajo.

Desvió mi vista a la calle, nuevamente esa sensación tan rara de ver a las personas haciendo sus cosas y yo estarme perdiendo de algo.

-¿Anna?

-¿Mmm?- exclama volviendo a verme con una sonrisa, esperando que siga.

-Esta algo fresco ¿No crees?

-Sí, un poco, es la época del año, supongo- dice animada abrazándose a ella misma.

-Sí, bueno… ¿Quieres ir a tomar algo caliente?

La pregunta la hace abrir y pestañear notoriamente sus parpados, parece que dije algo extraordinario o algo así. Vamos no es tan sorprendente.

Acabo de hacer que se tiña de nuevo el cabello y faltáramos a clases ambas, hace frio y todavía no es tan tarde como para regresar a casa.

Tenemos algo de tiempo… podríamos hablar como solemos hacerlo cuando caminamos de regreso, solo que esta vez hablaríamos sentadas con un buen chocolate caliente… no es un mal plan… tampoco tan sorprendente… ¿Por qué no me contesta?

-Bueno, si tienes tiempo, si tienes algo que hacer entonces no importa y…

-No, no, no- me interrumpe agitando su mano y meneando la cabeza- no es eso, es solo que es raro viniendo de ti.

-No es tan raro…

-Tienes razón, es más que eso ¡Es rarísimo!

-Bien, si no quieres entiendo.

-No dije eso- contesta riéndose, no le veo la gracia- ¿Qué quieres tomar?

-Se me antoja… mmm… chocolate.

-¡Chocolate!- dice y toma mi brazo para empezar a caminar- a mi también.

* * *

 **Nota del autor**

* * *

Noooo, tuve que cortar el cap en dos porque se me hizo largo, la segunda parte pronto :P

Review? :)


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Frozen no me pertenece y cualquier parecido con la realidad… pues… a veces no son meras coincidencias XD

* * *

 _Capítulo 9 –_ _ **Entre tazas y tazas**_

* * *

No sé cómo… pero al final yo fui la que resulte invitándola a tomar algo.

Y ahora me encuentro aquí, en un bar, mientras espero que mi chocolate se enfrié un poco para tomarlo, contándole mi día lunes… y ella está ahí, sentada en frente mío, prestándome toda su atención.

Y de alguna forma, sus ojos saltones y la pequeña sonrisa que se forma cada vez que digo algo curioso no me molesta para nada… inclusive se podría decir que lo disfruto… pero…

-Ammm creo que siempre hablo mucho de mí- digo apenas termino el relato de la última clase que tuve en el día- hablemos un poco de ti… si te parece.

-Claro ¿Qué quieres saber?

"¿Yo te gusto?"

-Pues…- intento disipar esa pregunta y buscar una más… acorde- ¿Por qué mejor no empiezas contándome lo que te motivo a teñirte el pelo de… bueno, así?

-Esa es una pregunta complicada, todavía no tengo la respuesta del todo.

-Todavía…no tienes… la respuesta… del todo…

-Sí, bueno, parece que hay varias respuestas.

¿Está diciendo que ni ella sabe porque se tiñó?

-¿Te obligaron a teñirte?

-¿Qué? No, claro que no.

-¿Y qué? Te levantaste esa mañana y lo decidiste.

-Más o menos.

Pestañeo varias veces mientras la veo dar un sorbo a su chocolate, parece una respuesta sincera… pero eso es lo que más me intriga.

-Debe de ver un motivo por el que te teñiste.

-Bueno… mi psicóloga dice que fue para "Darme coraje"

-¿Tienes psicóloga?- pregunto y ella asiente con una sonrisa- ¿Por qué vas a un psicóloga?

-Esa es otra pregunta que tiene varias respuestas y todavía la estoy armando.

Mi cara de incredulidad pasa luego de unos momentos a formar una sonrisa.

-¿Intentas hacerte la misteriosa conmigo, Anna?- pregunto captando que ese puede ser su propósito.

-Noooo… intento ser lo más sincera que puedo, nunca es suficiente, pero es demasiado difícil para las personas entenderme y a veces me canso de repetir una y otra vez las cosas… y siempre suelen ser largas y confusas. Así que si te digo la verdad desde un principio no te frustraras por intentar entenderlas. Ni siquiera yo se la respuestas de algunas cosas sobre mí. ¿Nunca te ha pasado a ti? ¿No saber algo de ti?

-"No saber algo de mí" ¿Cómo?

-No lo sé. Nunca has hecho algo que no tiene ninguna razón, ningún fin. Que lo hiciste sin saber porque.

-No en realidad. Suelo hacer las cosas teniendo un motivo especifico, así no pierdo tiempo en cosas que no valen la pena.

-Ya veo… entonces va a ser realmente muy difícil que me entiendas.

Ciertamente. Me cuesta entender a Anna bastante y solo le he hecho dos preguntas.

-Ya… hablemos de algo común, tu familia.

-¿Qué con ella?

-Háblame de tu familia, yo te hable de la mía un par de veces.

-Cierto, sería lo justo. A ver…- dice mirando hacia arriba, temo que me vaya a inventar algo ¿Qué tanto tiene que pensar?- Mi padre es un hombre cariño y mi mejor amigo, trabaja duro y todos sus compañeros lo quieren mucho. Somos muy familiares. Siempre que podemos salimos de vacaciones todos juntos. Mi abuela sabe hacer los pasteles más deliciosos del lugar.

-¿Tienen una pastelería?

-No, no, ella cocina porque ama cocinar. No deja que nadie más cocine si ella puede hacerlo. Por eso mi padre siempre fue un tipo gordinflón, y yo también lo seria si no fuera porque desde pequeña ando saltando de aquí y para allá.

-Eso no me cuesta imaginármelo.

-Sí, era muy inquieta. Mi padre siempre fue un tipo ocupado, pero se las ingeniaba para tener tiempo para mí, cuando él no estaba mi abuelo se encargaba de contarme historias para ver si así me dormía.

-¿Y por eso quieres ser escritora? Te gustaba mucho las historias de tu abuelo.

-Me gustan más las historias que cuenta mi papá. Es algo de familia al parecer. Mi abuelo le contaba cuentos a mi padre de niño, este superó a mi abuelo y el empezó a contarle cuentos a todos y luego nací yo, y me contó cuentos a mí, y ahora yo debo superarlo- termina diciendo con brillo en los ojos de la seguridad- aparte, mi padre enamoró a mi madre contándole bellas historias… yo quiero hacer lo mismo.

-¿Enamorar gente contado historias?

-Enamorar a mi madre contándole una.

-¿Qué?- pregunto sin entender.

-Cuando conozca a mi madre hare lo mismo que hizo mi padre, le contare varias historias, hare que me ame tanto y me hará parte de su vida. Por eso tengo que volverme una buena escritora.

-¿No conoces a tu madre?- pregunto recién hilando lo que acabo de escuchar, ella niega con una sonrisa- ¿Por qué?

-Tampoco se eso- dice algo apenada, pero parece más bien por seguir diciéndome que no puede contestar mis preguntas- desde que tengo memoria solo tengo el recuerdo de mi familia paterna. Cuando me hice más grande y comencé a preguntar por mamá. Mi padre, apenado, me decía que eso era un gran e importante secreto que se me desvelaría cuando sea el momento. Me di cuenta que mientras más insistía ponía en aprietos a mi familia, así que decidí creerle a mi padre, y sé que es verdad. Algún día la voy a conocer.

-¿Y cómo sabes que le gustan las historias?

-Mi padre me cuenta mucho sobre ella, por eso sé que la voy a conocer, mi padre también quiere que nos encontremos, lo sé, y aunque nunca pude hablarle o verla, siento como si la conociera de toda la vida. Es una persona maravillosa, yo lo sé.

Le doy una sonrisa de lado a Anna, aunque me cuesta creer lo que dice. Una madre que abandona a su hija, por el motivo que sea, no es una persona maravillosa.

Ella lo dice con tanto cariño y comprensión, paciencia. Yo… yo creo que le guardaría un enorme rencor si mi madre o mi padre me abandonaran.

Definitivamente somos muy diferentes.

-Ya te pusiste seria de nuevo- me dice y levanto mi vista de mi taza- no importa como lo diga, siempre las personas cambian su aptitud cuando le hablo de mi madre. Ella no me hizo nada malo, yo estoy bien, mi padre se encargó de que tuviera la infancia más feliz que una niña puede tener. No sientas pena por mí.

-No siento pena por ti- digo honestamente, aunque quizás si me conmovió un poco.

-Bien- asiente nuevamente sonriente- tu madre vive muy lejos de ti ¿Verdad?

-Sí, pero hablo con ella tanto como puedo, aunque también es una persona ocupada.

-Ambas tenemos padres muy ocupados.

-Sí- digo y veo que mi taza casi esta vacía- no me dijiste de que trabaja tu padre.

-No es importante.

Sacarle información a esta niña realmente es algo… especial.

-"No es importante"- repito mirándola con detenimiento.

-¿Qué? Es la verdad, de que trabajan las personas, cuánto ganan, que tan grande es la casa en donde viven, siempre he pensado que son cosas poco importante.

-El trabajo de una persona es algo importante de su personalidad. Dice mucho porque es la vocación que eligieron para vivir. El resto también dice bastante, Anna. Una persona de clase alta, con propiedades elevadas, tiende a tener una visión más clara de algunas cosas.

-¿Eso crees?

-No, no creo eso, yo "se" eso- aclaro y ella suspira- pero bien, si no quieres contarme tampoco eso, está bien.

Busco por el lugar al chico que nos sirvió para pedirle la cuenta. Anna sigue sonriendo pese a que me puse seria. Comúnmente eso hace que las personas aflojen y hablen, pero ella no es alguien común ¿verdad?

No parece ni mínimamente intimidada a la idea de que me vaya enojada porque no me da lo que quiero.

* * *

-Pareces frustrada.

-No lo estoy.

-Yo creo que sí.

-Pues te equivocas.

-No creo.

Enzo es idiota o la idiota soy yo que está a punto de tirarle con el cuaderno en la cara sino para de hablarme.

Pierdo mucho tiempo en Anna, vamos a admitir eso, pierdo mucho tiempo. Pero es que no puedo hacer nada.

¿De que trabaja su padre? ¿Por qué no lo dice? No es la gran cosa. Llevo dos noches buscando en sus redes, pero es muy hábil dejando en blanco cosas que me puedan conducir a información importante.

¿Lo hace a propósito? ¿Es realmente más lista de lo que aparenta? ¿Por qué tanto misterio?

¡¿Por qué no me deja dormir?!

-Pareces frustrada.

-¡Lo estoy!- admito casi gritándole- ¡Ahora ya cállate!

Es frustrante. Para ser alguien tan abierta y alegre y curiosa, es en realidad bastante reservada en cosas cruciales… bueno cruciales para las personas normales, que lo crucial para ella parece ser el sonido de la voz de las personas más que su trabajo.

Me llevo una mano a la frente.

Kristoff entra al aula. Viene solo. Anna todavía no llega.

Me pregunto si Kristoff sabrá cosas que yo no sé.

Seguro que sí. Habla mucho con Anna. O quizás no y Anna lo tiene igual de idiota que yo… lo dudo, nunca he visto a Kristoff con mala cara. Definitivamente Anna no le quita el sueño…

O tal vez sí…

¿Qué tiene Kristoff que ver con Anna? Son muy amigos, es verdad ¿Pero habrá algo más? ¿Habrá intentado algo más? ¿Funciono?

No le pregunte nada de eso a Anna el otro día.

Esas pueden ser preguntas interesantes para ella. Después de todo me pregunto a mi sobre mi anterior pareja.

Bien, ya tengo como hablarle para averiguar más cosas "interesantes" comenzaremos por ahí y luego podre averiguar las otras.

Seguramente podré hablar con ella a la salida de clases cuando caminemos.

Y así… es como la estoy esperando… de nuevo.

* * *

Pero Anna no vino ese día, tampoco lo hizo a la siguiente clase, ni tampoco luego del fin de semana, ni la clase siguiente. Y hoy ya es viernes y vamos a la mitad de esta clase. Algo me dice que no vendrá hoy de nuevo.

Vuelvo mi vista a donde esta Kristoff, el parece aburrido pero no preocupado. Seguro sabe porque Anna no está viniendo a clases.

No tengo forma directa de comunicarme con Anna. Podría agregarla a mis redes pero eso sería como nombrarla oficialmente mi amiga y someterme a preguntas de Enzo y Rita que quisiera evitar.

Pero… a estas alturas me preocupa más Anna que esas molestas preguntas.

Quizás nuestra profesora sepa. No había pensado en esa posibilidad, pero nuestra profesora no pregunto ni una sola vez por Anna… y no es como si su ausencia pasara desapercibida.

Realmente, las clases fueran aburridas toda la semana sin ella.

Eso hare, le preguntare a la profesora cuando la clase termine y todos se hayan ido.

* * *

Ya tocó el timbre de finalización de clases y la mayor se marchó, Enzo y Rita se fueron sin esperarme porque les dije que debía hablar con la profesora de unas cosas que no entendí.

El único que queda es Kristoff y no parece tener apuro por dejar el aula.

La profesora ya me está mirando con curiosidad. Tendré que preguntarle ahora.

-Excuse-me acerco finalmente a su escritorio, puedo notar que Kristoff acomoda su bolso perezosamente, como esperando aun algo- ce qui est arrivé à Anna?

-Anna est malade- contesta ella con simpleza. Enferma, ya veo- Kristoff va lui donner les devoirs.

Kristoff se acerca con una sonrisa y la profesora le pasa las hojas de la tarea de hoy.

-Vous pourriez expliquer mieux-agrega la profesora, y no puedo estar más de acuerdo.

Le doy una sonrisa a Kristoff y este me la devuelve algo nervioso.

* * *

Esta debe ser la caminata más silenciosa y larga que he tenido en toda mi vida.

Ya perdí la cuenta de la cantidad de cuadras que pasamos, pero fueron muchísimas, la suficiente como para justificar tomar un taxi, pero Kristoff no parece molestarle en lo absoluto.

Es tan prolongado el silencio que hay entre nosotros que romperlo para preguntar "¿Falta mucho?" me parece descortés.

Conozco este barrio, sin embargo. Mi padre tiene algunos amigos por aquí. Es un barrio caro. Si Anna vive por aquí cerca significaría que su familia tiene dinero. Lo cual tendría aún menos sentido de su encaprichamiento para que nadie lo sepa.

-Mmmm- exclama Kristoff aclarándose la garganta y deteniéndose- aquí es.

Levanto mi vista y… debe de estar bromeando.

* * *

Kristoff entra por delante de mí, la habitación de Anna esta justo del otro lado de la puerta, pero titubeo un poco. Termino adentrándome también pensando que de todas formas sabrá que estuve aquí, mejor si es viéndome directamente.

La habitación de Anna es inclusive más grande que la mía y definitivamente más iluminada también. Tienen unos ventanales impresionantes de la pared opuesta a la puerta donde supongo entra toda la luz de día, ahora por ser de noche unas tres arañas enormes cuelgan del techo tirando toda la luz cálida que se ilumina cada rincón. Las paredes tienen un hermoso papel tapiz rosado con detalles de cuadros finos en blanco y dorado… y su cama está al lado del ventanal, en diagonal…. Con su enorme sonrisa apuntando a Kristoff que ya está a su lado.

Él le hace una seña con la cabeza luego de saludarla, indicándole que mire hacia atrás y lo hace, su sonrisa cae al verme, definitivamente no se espera que viniera. Bajo la cabeza reconsiderando la posibilidad de desaparecer.

-¡Elsa!- me nombra con entusiasmo y al volver mi vista de nuevo ya está sonriendo de nuevo.

Me adentro más y termino ubicada a la par de Kristoff, no se me ocurre saludar como él en vez de eso las preguntas que se me venían amontonando logran la victoria en mi cabeza.

-Eres la hija del embajador de Italia-digo no a modo de pregunta realmente, sino para que se explique… ¡cómo es posible!

-Ah… sí…

¡¿"Ah, sí"?! ¡¿Solo va a decir eso?! ¡¿Por qué no lo dijo antes?! Anna es quizás más rica de lo que soy yo, bueno… no lo sé, pero seguramente podría competir. Y definitivamente también tiene poder político… ¡debe saber de política! Y yo ahí… tratándola como si no supiera nada de este mundo, creyendo que me tengo que justificar en mi forma de pensar…

-Te traje la tarea- dice Kristoff, y creo que es más bien porque es evidente lo incomoda que estoy poniendo a Anna con mi mirada- la profesora espera que te recuperes pronto y… Elsa justo pregunto por ti así que creyó que era una buena idea que sea ella quien te explique lo que te vas perdiendo… si te pones a pensar tiene sentido, sin ti en clase la verdad es que ando algo perdido por los temas y…

-¿Por qué no dijiste nada? Tuviste la oportunidad cuando fuimos a tomar algo, ¿Por qué tanto secreto? Sabías que estaba en la política con mis padres, lo hubiera comprendido ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?

-Es algo complicado de explicar, no es que no quiera contártelo a ti, es más bien que preferiría no contárselo a nadie.

-¿Por qué?

-Así estoy bien.

-¿Y si yo lo hubiera sabido te hubieras sentido mal?

-No, no es lo que trato de decir. Es que a mí me gusta más el… ammm "perfil bajo"

-No es como si lo fueras a decir por un micrófono o por la radio, me lo ibas a decir solo a mí ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste a mí? ¿Por qué no a mí?

-¿Y por qué "sí" a ti?- pregunta refregándose la frente, ahora noto que está en piyamas, seguramente haciendo reposo- no es como si fuéramos amigas.

La enorme alcoba se llena de un pesado silencio, yo la miro incrédula pero ella me baja la vista, pero…

-Yo creo que mejor…

-Tienes razón- interrumpo lo que sea que vaya a decir Kristoff, puede decírselo luego- lamento haber venido, te estoy molestado. Me voy. Que te mejores.

-Espera Elsa, no quise decir eso… ¡Elsa!

No le doy tiempo a que diga nada más, ya estoy atravesando la puerta de su habitación de nuevo. ¿En qué pensaba viniendo aquí? Aparte tiene razón, no somos amigas y a Kristoff no se le debe de dar tan mal el francés como para necesitarme a la par suya, solo le tiene que pasar la tarea y seguro Anna sabrá lo que hacer. ¡Es una chica lista!

Mi muñeca es sostenida firmemente y me veo obligada a voltearme.

-¿Puedes parar? No te he corrido- explica Anna tomando con ambas manos mi muñeca ahora y mirándome con decisión.

-No hace falta, yo sola veo que sobro aquí.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Que ya tienes amigos los cuales ver por ti, y tienes razón, yo no soy una de ellos.

-¡No te puedes enojar porque yo diga que no somos amigas cuando es evidente eres tú la que se esfuerza por dejar eso en claro!

-¿Yo?- le pregunto tomando indignación- si mal no recuerdo en clases fuiste tú la que dijiste que no éramos amigas.

-Eso era lo que querías que dijera.

-¡¿Cómo lo sabes?!

-¡Por qué cada vez que logro sentirme cerca de ti me empujas como si fuera una amenaza!- termina diciendo casi gritando- tu no me quieres de amiga ¡Las amigas no hacen eso!

Solo me quedo mirándola con la misma intensidad, sin bajar la guardia y aun actuando ofendida, pese a que sé que lo que dice es verdad.

A medidas que los segundos pasan puedo ver que Anna sigue algo agitada, respira por la boca y parece costarle, su rostro está tomando más color.

-La señorita no debería estar fuera de la cama- dice la misma voz que nos recibió a mí y a Kristoff en la puerta de entrada, una señora que pasa los 50 años, algo regordeta.

-Sí, lo se María- contesta Anna y una de sus manos suelta mi muñeca, llevándosela a la frente, parece mareada.

Esto es vergonzoso, estoy gritando y discutiendo con una chica enferma, peor, hice que se levantara de su cama en un piyama y descalza para venir a discutir al medio del pasillo.

-Vuelva a la cama, por favor, le llevare una sopa-insiste la mujer.

-Lo hare, solo… dame unos minutos- le pide brindándole una sonrisa y la mujer asiente, desapareciendo luego por una de las puertas.

Puedo ver a Kristoff por sobre el hombro de Anna, se ha quedado en el marco de su habitación a unos metros.

-Lo lamento- digo honestamente pero Anna solo mira su mano aún se ciñe en mi muñeca- te he causado muchos problemas, mejor vuelve a tu cama- recomiendo y noto que mi muñeca es tomada con más fuerza.

Lanzo un disimulado suspiro de resignación, ya entendí.

-Ammm creo que aún no te hemos explicado la tarea y en estos días que faltaste se podría decir que nos dieron temas complicados- explico desviando la vista a un costado- tu acuéstate y yo te los explicare, tengo algo de tiempo, es decir… es viernes por la noche después de todo.

-Le puedo pedir a María que te haga un té, o un chocolate caliente si lo prefieres- me ofrece y yo vuelvo la vista a ella, vuelvo a suspirar. No me sonríe aunque pareciera que quiere hacerlo, su rostro titubea tímidamente, aún muy rojo.

-¿Qué tienes?- le pregunto sin poder evitar que mi mano libre se dirija a su frente. Tiene bastante temperatura. Sus ojos intentando enfocar los dedos que la toca se desorbitan levemente y ahora tiene una expresión de mareo muy tierna.

-Un resfrió mal curado.

-¿Un resfrió mal curado?- repito y ella asiente.

-Era un resfrió normal pero tenía unas evaluaciones importantes y… no me gusta hacer reposo, me aburro… y empeoro considerablemente- explica y yo asiento porque no me cuesta creer que esta chica aun con las frente hervida estaría saltando de aquí para allá en esta época.

-Ya veo- digo y aparto mi mano de su frente, sonrió de lado- un chocolate caliente suena bien.

* * *

 **Nota del autor**

* * *

¡Épocas de exámenes sin cesar hasta el 20 de diciembre!

Y en eso se concentra mi vida ahora, ando estudiando por eso no tuve mucho tiempo para escribir, pero espero subir el siguiente capítulo en algunos días.

Sepan comprender, estudio para dos universidades y un instituto privado.

 **¿Review? ¿Review?** Yo sé que sí, que quieres apoyar a esta pobre escritora sin tiempo diciéndole simplemente que siga así XD eso me ayudaría mucho.


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: Frozen no me pertenece._

* * *

 _Capítulo 10 - **El día que nunca fue hoy**_

* * *

Miro hacia arriba y las nubes que se forman en mi cabeza parece de los más espesa, aun así no siento que vaya a llover, hace mucho frio y hay poca humedad… no, no va llover, por lo menos no esta noche.

-¿Lista?- le pregunto a Anna cuando esta aparece a mi lado, saliendo por la puerta de entrada del instituto, me mira de forma curiosa.

-¿Me estabas esperando?

-Claro que sí, ambas solemos caminar juntas a la salida ¿verdad?- digo sin inmutarme y sin mirarla, comenzando a caminar.

-Mmmm supongo que es verdad- la escucho decir vagamente y siento que me sigue- Es solo que normalmente soy yo la que busca y te espera para que caminemos juntas.

-¿Te molesta que sea yo la que te espere?

-No dije eso.

-Bien- digo y espero que con eso de por terminado el asunto… pero es Anna ¿Verdad? Ella es incapaz de pasar por alto los detalles.

-También cuando llegue hoy fuiste tú la que te acercaste y me saludaste, preguntándome como me iba y quedándote a mí lado hasta que la profesora ingreso… eso también suele ser al revés.

-Ok, no lo volveré a hacer si te molesta.

-No dije eso…- me vuelve a contestar y parece algo molesta con mis respuestas. Quizás estoy sonando drástica pero no estoy de humor para que cuestione mis actos- oye, estás muy rara.

-Yo me siento bien.

-No me refería a sentirte mal, sino que me tratas diferente.

-No veo mucha diferencia, pero si te molesta…- comienzo y Anna me toma de la mano para que me detenga. Dejamos de caminar y con un suspiro me volteo, me suelto de su mano incómodamente y cruzo mis brazos en el cuaderno que llevo- ¿Qué?

-No es idea mía, me estas tratando diferente desde que fuiste a mi casa.

Querrás decir mansión…

-Esto son los tipos de cosas que pasan cuando las personas saben quién soy- sigue explicando poniéndose una mano en la frente- comienzan a tratarme "diferente" y no quería que pase…

-Anna- la interrumpo- ya me explicaste por qué mantienes tu perfil bajo y por qué no quieres que yo no diga nada. Y lo entendí ¿no te dije que lo entendí?

-Sí, y te creo. Pero eso no quita que quizás "Tu" cambies la forma en la que me veías.

-Sigues siendo Anna, mi forma de verte no ha cambiado por ser la hija de un embajador y ser de clase muy alta.

Cuanta mentira pero no es el cambio por el que se preocupa.

-Además- agrego- tú sueles preocuparte por no atraer personas interesadas en tu poder y dinero. Yo tengo poder y dinero, no me interesa el tuyo, así que descuida, no estoy cerca de ti por tu familia. No te estuve esperando en la puerta del instituto porque me "conviene" tener amistades como la tuya. Si eso es lo que te molesta, pues olvídalo, no es el punto- término y girándome emprendo la caminata de nuevo.

-Te creo- dice alcanzándome- pero… ¿Entonces porque estas…?

-¿Sabes?- la vuelvo a interrumpir- para ser alguien que me reclamo que siempre la alejo, estas cuestionando mucho el que te trate bien ¿No crees?

Quiero morderme la lengua.

-Ah…- dice alargando su voz, casi burlona- eso era.

Es increíble la facilidad que tiene para hacerme sentir avergonzada, no soy consciente de que mi cabeza está un poco más hundida de lo normal hasta que me estiro por completo cuando ella abraza mi brazo con el suyo.

-Si es por eso no tienes que preocuparte tanto- dice mientras seguimos caminando- no tienes que esforzarte, de verdad. Yo estaba algo molesta por como entraste y me reclamaste cosas…

-Ya te pedí perdón por eso, es que no entendía y creí que me estaban tomando el pelo- digo intentando concentrarme en otra cosa que no sea lo rígido que está ahora mi brazo, abrazarlo debe ser lo más incómodo del mundo, similar a abrazar un poste, pero Anna parece cómoda.

-Lamento que te sintieras así, me alegro que lo cómpredas ahora- sigue explicando- como sea, a lo que iba, no necesito que te esfuerces en demostrarme que "No me alejas". Yo creo que tú eres de esas personas que uno tiene que mirar dos veces para ver qué es lo que en realidad están diciendo, por eso, desde que lo comprendí, sabia… cosas.

-¿Qué cosas?- pregunto con verdadera curiosidad.

-Ammm por ejemplo, estoy segura que tú no eres de las personas que dicen "Te quiero" fácilmente o dicen cosas como "Quiero que hoy te sientes a mi lado" o "Me gusta tu compañía" o "Te extraño" más bien tú dices "No me moletas" y con eso uno tiene que entender que quisiste decir todo lo otro.

…eso no es… "totalmente" cierto.

-Yo no… a veces cuando digo que algo no me molesta solo quiero decir eso y ya- me defiendo- no quiere decir que me guste.

-Eso también es verdad- admite- por eso es que aparte de tener que interpretar de forma más complicada lo que dices, también hay que ver lo que haces. En eso si te pareces más al resto de las personas. Siempre es más importante ver lo que hacen que lo que dicen. Por ejemplo, si tú dices "No me molesta que me acompañes a casa" y luego te vas caminando sin importarte nada, es porque realmente no te molesta ni te importa, pero si dices "No me molesta que me acompañes a casa" pero esperas en la puerta y preguntas en qué dirección voy, significa que te importa y que te gusta que te acompañe a casa… aunque no lo digas.

-Ya… ya veo- digo intentando no sonar sorprendida- pero puedes sacar conclusiones equivocadas ¿Sabes? Después de todo, si no lo digo y no te doy la certeza, son solo suposición tuyas.

-Sí, es verdad también- admite con gracia- por eso hay que tener cuidado de cómo se te interpreta, pero creo que lo voy haciendo bien. A veces me toma más tiempo del que me gustaría, entenderte, me refiero, pero suele valer la pena.

-Oye… lo dices como si yo fuera alguien realmente difícil de tratar.

-Lo eres- lo dice, pero lejos de parecer un insulto parece…- eres como una enorme materia de instituto, la cual hay que estudiar mucho para entender… Mmmm, no, no como una materia como matemáticas o química… tú eres más bien como Literatura… ¡Como arte! Sí, como esas materias que tranquilamente puede volverse tu pasatiempo de lo interesante que son. Las que estudiarías solo por gusto.

Esta niña…

Ya no siento a mi brazo rígido, todo lo contrario, al igual que mi cuerpo, es como si me estuviera derritiendo, y aunque siento que mi rostro me arde, me invade cierta… ¿Dicha?

-A… así que es eso- digo notando que ella ya termino de explicarse, sintiendo la necesidad de contestar algo- aun así… no debería ser tan complicado tratar conmigo o entenderme. Yo… yo tomo clases de expresión y esas cosas, sería un desperdicio de dinero y de tiempo en esas clases que yo no sepa como expresarme correctamente y ser clara.

-Tu forma de expresarte frente a clase, hablar y exponer conceptos, justificarlos y defenderlos es impecable… claro, en mi opinión… de las veces que te escuche hablar en clase y debatir algún tema, yo creo que no hay nadie mejor- explica segura- así que descuida, se nota que tus clases acrecientan tus cualidades expresivas. Yo más bien apunto a cuando tienes que mezclar algunos de tus pensamientos y opiniones subjetivas. Ya sabes… cuando se tratan de tus sentimientos ¿Quizás?

-Ah… eso…- ya me siento nerviosa de nuevo- aun así, no debería ser tan difícil entender como me siento.

-Descuida, cada uno demuestra sus emociones a su modo, incluso algunos no quieren demostrarla para nada y eso también está bien- explica sonando comprensiva- lo dije para darme a entender, no para pedirte que me demuestres nada, de verdad. No necesito que me demuestres nada.

-Está bien…

-Bien… ahora respira.

Iba a discutirle que estaba respirando, pero me falta aire para contestarle eso.

Caminamos un tanto más en silencio, y es verdad, me está tomando más trabajo del que creería decir lo que intento decir. Quiero decir algo pero automáticamente aparece en mi cabeza que debo comenzar con "No molesta que…"

"No me molesta que" no es lo que quiero decir, se queda chico, es injusto para lo que en verdad quiero decir, lo que siento.

-Me gusta caminar contigo, Anna.

* * *

-¿Tuviste un buen día, cielo?- me pregunta mi padre del otro lado de la mesa mientras da vuelta la página del periódico.

-Sí- contesto dando vuelta la sopa con la cuchara una vez más- creo que va a ser una buena semana- agrego.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, bueno… Siempre son buenas las últimas semanas antes de los periodos de exámenes ¿Verdad? Cómo la calma antes de la tormenta, supongo.

-Sí, es verdad. Me alegro entonces que hayas tenido "tan buen" comienzo de semana- dice y levanto mí vista con curiosidad. Él no disimula la sonrisa en su rostro mientras sigue con su lectura ¿De qué me pierdo?

-¿Eh?

-Oh nada… que nunca te vi sonreírle tanto a la sopa.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién? ¿Yo? No, es idea tuya ¿Cómo crees? Solo… solo estoy feliz porque está muy deliciosa la sopa, Myriam siempre hace sopa muy ricas, por eso sonrió ¿Tu no sonríes cuando tu comida es deliciosa?- me defiendo atropelladamente. Hasta Myriam que le estaba sirviendo café a mi padre se detiene a verme extrañada, él solo amplía su sonrisa.

-Claro, claro, cuando la sopa te gusta hay que sonreírle.

* * *

Terminada la incómoda cena, en la que estoy segura que mi padre se está haciendo ideas erróneas, me cambio por un piyama de invierno y me meto a la cama sin demora.

Es lunes, y los lunes siempre son importante para el resto de la semana, si no duermo bien hoy será una pesadilla lo que quedan de los días. Y, aunque me siento somnolienta, mi mente se esfuerza por hacer un reconteo de lo ocurrido recientemente, más específicamente cuando visite a Anna en su casa.

No debí gritarle y comportarme como una malcriada sin escuchar sus razones antes. Tenía muy buenas… y lo entendía.

Es decir, entiendo desde el principio que ella no quiera personas que solo se les acerca por conveniencia… es es entendible… básico… pero ¿Cómo iba a saber que Anna siente terror a ser reconocida? Terror que va de la mano de nunca poder conocer a su madre.

Capte en el momento que no me quería dar tanta información que se reserva con cautela, pero me hizo comprender que su madre parece ser alguien "importante" y si ella quiere conocerla depende de que la misma Anna no se vuelva importante, más que eso, que sea irreconocible ante los ojos de los demás y específicamente de ese medio en que se desenvuelve su padre.

Da la impresión que solo saben de ella sus familiares y amigos más cercanos a la familia, y que para afuera toda la relación con la embajada de Italia y Anna es algo desconocido o sin importancia.

He ido a reuniones sociales con mi padre, él siempre me presenta, igual que mamá, orgullosos, como los demás condes y politos y gente de esa índole presentan a sus legítimas hijas.

Por lo que se, el embajador de Italia no es un hombre casado, Anna no es una hija sin reconocimientos que pueda traer problemas a un matrimonio que no existe… ¿Ocultarla para que pueda conocer a su madre? ¿De quién fue esa idea? ¿Hasta cuándo debe estar a las sombras de esto? ¿Por qué?

Esa noche me surgieron muchas dudas y contradicciones que para mí eran evidente en ese plan, pero el rostro de Anna me suplicaba por no seguir indagando. Se lo mucho que lamenta no poder ser honesta conmigo. Sabía que si preguntaba la pondría en aprietos y deje dejarlo por las buenas… lo que no esperaba es que también me pidiera que no hiciera investigaciones ni nada por el estilo… que lo dejara así.

Y no es como si yo tuviera a Anna en una lupa y siguiera los pasos de sus antepasados o algo así. Es verdad que antes indague un poco, pero no me esforcé mucho de mi parte… excepto con el asunto del libro… con eso si moví cielo mar y tierra, y soy consciente que mis dotes detectivesco apestan gracias a eso.

De igual forma, me hizo prometérselo y lo hice, así que ni al caso. El misterio de la madre de Anna y como ella lo lleve es exclusivo de su familia.

"Secretos familiares" todas las familias lo tienen… y tienen derecho de que así quede.

De verdad espero que Anna encuentre a su madre y sea, por lo menos, la mitad de lo maravillosa que Anna cree que es. Que de verdad valga todo el esfuerzo que está haciendo.

¿Cómo alguien podría ser capaz de abandonar a Anna?

Es decir… ella es como… como el ser más… lindo/tierno/alegre del mundo o algo así... objetivamente hablando, claro.

…

Soy la primera en salir de la evaluación de francés, estuvo bastante fácil, esperaba que fuera más complicado, aunque quizás se deba al hecho de que solo es un pre-examen para concientizar de cómo estamos para el final.

-Elsa siempre saliendo primero- me dice Enzo saliendo un par de minutos luego de que haya finalizado.

-Tú también saliste rápido.

-Eso es porque me di pro vencido en varios puntos, me fue fatal.

La puerta abriéndose nuevamente nos interrumpe, Anna y Rita sale juntas.

-¿Cómo te fue?- pregunto al acercarme a Anna, ella larga un suspiro y luego asiente con una sonrisa.

-A mi también me fue bien- agrega Rita haciéndose notar.

-No me diste tiempo a preguntarte- me defiendo y ella sonríe.

-Genial, todos pasaran y yo quedare en el olvido repitiendo este cuatrismestre- se queja Enzo.

-Oh, vamos, no te pudo haber ido tan mal- animo- además, es solo un "simulacro" la evaluación real es dentro de dos semanas, si crees que te fue mal solo estudia.

-¿Estas preocupada por mí?- pregunta Enzo actuando, yo solo miro para arriba- ¿Te preocupa no verme en el siguiente cuatrimestre?

-Es posible que nos libremos de ti para la segunda mitad de año, Enzo, así te saques la nota más alta, yo por lo menos ya me voy a liberar de ti- comenta Rita y todos la miramos con curiosidad- he cogido un cargo, cortesía de mi padre, y lo más seguro que el instituto modifica mis horarios aquí, quizás para los cursos del sábados a la mañana.

-Ya veo, es una pena ¿Con quién criticare a…?- comienza Enzo pero parece caer en cuenta que Anna también está en la charla- los profesores- termina.

-Ya encontraras compañera, se supone que también se suelen agregar alumnos de otros cursos, todo cambia de un cuatrimestre a otro.

-Disculpen, no entiendo- habla Anna que parece tener problemas en seguirnos el hilo- ¿Hay cambios de curso?

-Este año si- explico- comúnmente es anual, el instituto te pone en un curso de acuerdo a tu nivel y comodidad en horarios. Pero este año entran dos módulos grandes, así que los de tercero tienen un cambio de curso a mitad de año. Terminamos ahora con los exámenes, tenemos un receso de mes y medio y luego volvemos con el nuevo curso que el instituto nos ponga.

-Sí, quizás no lo notas tu Anna que se te da bien las clases, pero este año ha sido para nosotros, lo mortales, realmente difícil, y eso es porque avanzan muy rápido con el programa- agrega Rita.

-¿Todos los años el instituto acomoda a sus estudiantes?- pregunta de nuevo.

-Sí, todos los años, y en tercero a mitad de año- repito intentando ser clara.

-Pero… ¿Ustedes no son compañeros desde primer año?

-Pues sí- aclara Rita- tuvimos suerte de quedar juntos, pero muchos otros compañeros que comenzaron en primero con nosotros están en cursos diferentes ahora. Kristoff y dos de sus amigos se sumaron el año pasado. Inclusive tú te sumaste este año. Todos los años cambian.

-Pero… este año cambian a la mitad ¿Igual que como cambiaria si fuera de un año a otro?

-Sí, es lo que te están diciendo ¿Te averiaste o algo en la evaluación? Es decir… ¿más de lo que ya estabas?- pregunta Enzo de mala gana y recibe una fea mirada de mi parte y de Rita.

-No, si entiendo… creo… no lo sabía- dice a modo de disculpa.

-Bueno, es normal supongo, eres aun nueva aquí- la justifica Rita y yo asiento.

Parece que Anna quiere seguir preguntando sobre esto pero la puerta se abre y sale Kristoff. Automáticamente se dirige a Anna para preguntarle algunas respuestas y Enzo se aleja con nosotras.

Supongo que soportar a Anna es hacer un gran esfuerzo de su parte, pero soportar también a Kristoff ya es casi imposible.

Hablo con mis compañeros de algunos resultados del examen, pero más bien supongo que hago tiempo hasta que Anna se desocupe de Kristoff y caminemos juntas. De reojo puedo notar que quizás falte tiempo para eso, pues parece estar muy interesada en lo que le está diciendo… pero más que alegrarse parece decaerse.

Para cuando salimos del instituto la Anna alegre está en modo off y la deprimente en modo on. Casi no hablamos en todo el trayecto.

* * *

Siguiendo el patrón que ya bien conozco de Anna, entro al salón esperando encontrarle temprano en su asiento… y allí esta.

-Hey- la saludo amigablemente sentándome en el banco de su lado.

-Hey- contesta dándome una sonrisa, aunque apagada para lo que suele ser ella.

-¿Todo está bien?

-Perfectamente- dice y me mira con atención- ¿Qué tal tu día?

Anna puede decir que es difícil entenderme a mí, pero cuando se decide a que nadie indague en ella puede ser realmente dura.

-Nada demasiado interesante ¿Qué me dices de ti?

-Ammm bueno, estoy algo complicada con los exámenes de la escuela, me coinciden varios con el fin de curso del instituto y sus exámenes.

-Parece que vas a tener semanas muy pesadas.

-Sí… solo un par de semanas…- dice y puedo ver el momento en el que sumergirse en sus pensamientos la deprime.

-Es obvio que algo te pasa ¿Qué es?- digo ya sin ninguna duda.

-Nada, es que tan solo me preocupa… el instituto.

-¿Te fue bien en el examen de la clase pasada?

-Sí… eso creo, todavía no nos dan la nota.

-Pero tú crees que te fue bien ¿Te pareció fácil la evaluación?

-Siendo honesta, sí. Esperaba que sea más complicada.

-Pensé igual- digo sonriéndole y ella me lo devuelve- entonces estoy segura que te fue bien, si te fue bien seguramente te ira igual en el examen final, no tienes de que preocuparte, pasaras el curso.

-¿Y si no quiero… "pasar" el curso?- dice apagándose en las últimas palabras

-¿Eh?

-Nada…

-¿Por qué no querrías pasar el curso?

-No es que no quiera "pasar" el curso… es que no quiero… terminar el curso.

-No veo la diferencia…

-No es nada, Elsa, descuida, son… cosas mías, ya sabes- dice y apuntando con su dedo en la cien hace círculos, como si me quisiera dar a entender que son sus locuras de siempre.

-Pero es que tienes esa expresión…

-Sí, ya se cual, lo lamento- dice sonriéndome de nuevo- es algo que puedo solucionar por mi cuenta… de veras, créeme, no hay nada de qué preocuparse.

La inspecciono por unos momentos pero su sonrisa parece más sincera.

-De acuerdo…

* * *

Pero al pasar los días no parece que Anna lo esté resolviendo, de hecho creo que se está volviendo peor.

Los periodos en los que se empecina en si misma son más frecuentes y largos. Constantemente la profesora debe llamarle la atención y suele fallar en los ejercicios de preparación para el examen. Algo extraño es que estos días, Anna siempre llega temprano, muy inusual en ella, y ya no depende de si las ves triste o feliz antes de despedirte independientemente de eso siempre esta antes que yo en el salón.

Algo le preocupa, y lo que a mí me preocupa es que sus palabras "Y si no quiero pasar el curso" sean exactamente lo que busca, fallar a propósito.

Es descabellado pensar que alguien en un instituto tan selecto y tan caro quiera repetir un cursado, más teniendo los conocimientos y facilidad que Anna tiene en el francés… aparte, tiene un objetivo muy claro e importante para ella: Aprender francés para enamorar a su madre.

No hay mejor instituto que este en toda la región para que logre eso ¿Entonces por qué?

Hoy es un día importante, es el día que tenemos el examen de video y filmación extrajeras. El profesor tiene de favorita a Anna así que no debería ser un inconveniente para ella pasar esta parte, es oral, lo único que tiene que hacer es sonreír y hablar de lo que le pareció la película designada.

Días atrás hablamos de eso, y lo hicimos en francés, sé que Anna puede pasar el examen con creces… ¿Entonces por qué me preocupa?

La veo sentada sola en uno de los bancos del final de pasillo. Todos mis demás compañeros hablan entre ellos de la película, intentando sacar el mayor provecho de los últimos minutos antes de que los llame el profesor.

Quizás Anna es el tipo de persona que le gusta repasar en solitario viendo sus apuntes… pero desde que la observo tiene la vista perdida en algún punto lejos de su regazo… donde descansan sus apuntes.

Me acerco solo para cerciorarme de algo.

-No vas a fallar tus exámenes a propósito… ¿verdad?- pregunto frente de ella. Enfoca su vista en mí ahora.

-¿Eh?

-No tienes pensando hacer un mal examen a propósito ¿verdad?

-Claro que no- contesta como si acabara de decir una barbaridad, suspiro de alivio.

-Bien- contesto sentándome a su lado.

-¿Qué te hizo pensar eso?

-Bueno, algo de lo que habías dicho la última vez, el hecho de que estas fallando en los últimos ejercicios y ni pareces estarte esforzando y que definitivamente pareces que no resolviste lo que ibas a resolver.

-Ciertamente, pero no tiene nada que ver con fallar los exámenes.

-¿Ah no? Creí que estabas nerviosa por el instituto, eso dijiste.

-Y lo estoy, pero… no por los exámenes, sé que los pasare.

-¿Te tienes confianza?- pregunto y ella asiente, le señalo sus apuntes y ella me los pasa, solo darle una hojeada sé que yo también pasare- si… no ira bien.

Cierro el cuaderno y lo dejo en mi regazo, dándole reojo de nuevo a Anna puedo ver que esta pensativa de nuevo.

-¿Entonces qué es? Es el instituto pero no es el instituto- digo mirando hacia arriba intentando pensar que puede ser.

-Cierto… eres medio idiota.

-¿Disculpa?

-Es decir, no idiota de tonta o eso, sino de… otro tipo de idiota, no que sea malo… bueno, sí que es malo… o quizás sea para mejor… de todas formas yo soy más idiota, no puedo resolver esto- se explica rápidamente, disculpándose por ofenderme- lo que quiero decir es que no creo que puedas ayudar a resolverme esto… y de alguna forma creo que es para mejor.

-¿Por qué soy idiota?- digo aun sintiéndome algo ofendido.

-Claro que no, no eres idiota, no es lo que trataba de decir, olvídalo ¿Si?

-No, ahora pruébame.

-¿Que?

-Dime cual es el problema, te demostrare que puedo ayudar- digo cruzándome de brazos y mirándola fijamente que entienda que de esta no se va a salir tan fácilmente.

Suspira y mira hacia adelante, ninguno de mis compañeros la van a ayudar, están en el otro pasillo y todos asustados por sus exámenes.

-Bien… a ver…- comienza y yo sonrió por mi triunfo- ¿Nunca has tenido un problema que tenga… límite de tiempo?

-Supongo que sí, explícate mejor.

-Ya sabes, te das cuenta que tienes un problema, un gran problema, estas en aprietos, pero aun así esperas "el momento indicado" y lo postergas, y postergas, y postergas… y postergas.

-Ajam… entiendo el punto, sigue.

-Bueno, digamos que yo… tenía un problema… tengo… de hecho, tengo un problema- se corrige- y siempre pensé que podría esperar y esperar, ir resolviéndolo de a poco, con calma, despacio, porque creo que no es algo que pueda resolverse de golpe, de un día para el otro.

-Suena importante.

-¡Lo es! Es muy importante… por lo menos para mí, y siempre estuve atenta, cuidando… bueno… ya sabes, el momento adecuado… pero creo que más bien esperaba algo así como que los planetas se alineen- dice largando una risa penosa- y ahora… se acaba el tiempo y quizás no pueda resolver nunca el problema, porque quizás no pueda ver al problema nunca más… y no lo sabía.

Me cuesta seguir el hilo por toda la información que Anna quiere esconder, pero creo que entiendo.

-Y ahora creo, que tengo lo que me merezco ¿sabes?- dice con una sonrisa triste- espere demasiado, desperdicie mi tiempo y no lo sabía… y ahora ya es muy tarde. Te dije que lo iba a resolver pero la verdad no soy capaz de hacerlo, me da miedo, así que creo que no voy a hacer nada… y quizás sea lo mejor.

-¿Te da "miedo"?- repito y ella asiente- tú debes de ser como la persona más valiente y decidida que conozco, no te suele importar lo que los demás piense de ti y vas y haces lo que crees que debes hacer ¿Por qué es diferente ahora?

-Porque… de verdad… de verdad… quería que funcione.

-¡Entonces haz algo al respecto!

-No sabes lo que me estas pidiendo…- dice dándome una mirada de compresión.

-Quizás no, porque la verdad no sé muy bien cuál es el problema, pero si es tan importante debe de valer la pena ¿Verdad?- indago y ella solo me mira- si aún te queda tiempo… haz algo y ya.

-Es que tú no entiendes, no es hacer algo y ya, no es algo que se hace de un día para el otro.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque estas cosas… necesitan tiempo…

-¿Tiempo para qué?

-Para… que estén cómodas, no sé, para darse.

-Dijiste que estuviste esperando y cuidando esas cosas, suena como que si le diste tiempo.

-Sí, pero no para… "eso" exactamente…

-Ok, mira…- digo agarrándome la frente- se nota que no me vas a decir de que se trata ¿verdad?- pregunto y espero, pero no me da una respuesta, solo me mira- bien, no me digas. Pero si algo te preocupa haz algo al respecto. Mi madre suele decir que el día de mañana nos arrepentiremos más de las cosas que no hemos hecho de las cosas que sí hicimos. Yo soy más de pensar muchos las cosas y de esperar el momento preciso, como tú dices, y sí, creo que seguir ese consejo de mi madre es algo arriesgado ¡Pero va con tu personalidad ¿sabes?!

Anna parece temblar un poco, pero sé que me está escuchando, quizás sea eso y no el frio lo que la hizo escarmentar.

-¿Y tú crees que tu madre tiene razón?

-Pues… sí, aunque suelo tener una ecuación personal para estos casos.

-¿Ah sí?

-Sí, si lo que está en juego es más importante de lo que puedo perder, entonces actuó y me arriesgo. Si lo que puedo perder es más importante de lo que puedo ganar, entonces lo pienso de nuevo.

-Lo que puedo perder es… bueno, puedo perderlo todo de hecho, todo lo que hice durante el año, y no creo que gane nada porque… las cosas no están… "listas"… necesito más tiempo.

-Pero no lo tienes ¿verdad?- pregunto y ella niega- pues… supongo que tienes que decidir.

-Lo dices fácil.

-Sé que debe ser difícil, parece difícil…- digo dejando que Anna se vuelva a perder en sus pensamientos- si te puedo dar otro consejo- digo y vuelve a poner atención en mi- no esperes hasta el último día para decidir, intenta decir antes y así podrás actuar en consecuencia. Quizás si decides muy tarde entonces, aunque hayas decidido, igual no podrás hacer nada.

-¿Decidir antes? ¿Cómo cuándo?

-Bueno… hay personas que dicen que no hay mejor tiempo que el ahora- digo mirando hacia arriba y dándome cuenta que no estoy razonando como comúnmente razono- si sabes lo que quieres, y sabes que es lo que más te importa, si ya sabes eso, entonces actúa desde hoy. No hay como el hoy… eso dicen.

-¿Eso dicen?- me pregunta con una sonrisa, y creo que se burla de mí.

-Sí, eso dicen.

A lo lejos puedo ver que el profesor llama a alguien y otro de nuestros compañeros entra a la sala. Sería bueno que nos acerquemos así cuando nos llamen estemos presente y no atrasemos el examen.

-Gracias Elsa- siento decir a Anna- creo que si ayudaste. Creo que tienes razón.

-¿Lo ves? No soy tan "idiota" como crees- le digo sonriéndole.

-Mmmm no- me dice girándose para verme y me devuelve la sonrisa- creo que eres aún más idiota de lo que creía. Realmente no puede ver el problema.

-Bueno, no es mi culpa, sería más sencillo si me pudieras decir cuál es el problema directamente y dejar de hablar tanto en clave porque así no hay quien te entienda y aparte…

Lo último que veo en Anna antes de que esta se mueva hacia adelante es como sus ojos se concentraron en mis labios, los cuales ya sienten algo suave y tibio que les impiden seguir moviéndose.

Mis ojos están muy abiertos y siento que el tiempo no pasa, la mano de Anna hace presión en uno de mis hombros antes de soltarse y alejarse.

Sus labios hacen un pequeño sonido al separarse de los míos, cuando abre sus ojos no me mira a mí, sino hacia abajo, pestañea sin hacer nada más puedo ver lo brillante y roja que están sus mejillas.

-Eres tú- dice y aun no soy capaz de moverme, finalmente logra armarse de valor y levantar su vista a mí y es cuando reacciono.

Me pongo de pie y sus apuntes y los míos caen al suelo, haciendo el suficiente ruido como para que mis compañeros nos presten atención desde el pasillo donde están.

Anna se pone de pie al mismo tiempo y siento que está tomando aire quizás para hablar, no lo sé, pero cuando su mano vuelve a tocar mi hombro mis pies me disparan al frente, lejos, muy lejos.

No quiero estar aquí, no quiero dar el examen, no me siento bien, quiero salir.

Veo que Enzo intenta hablar conmigo cuando paso a su lado pero no me importa, solo quiero cruzar la puerta y salir de aquí. Tomo mi mochila que había dejado en el banco próximo al aula de examen, y bajo las escaleras.

No me importa. Tengo que salir de aquí. Y sin mirar atrás lo hago, no voy a volver.

* * *

 **Nota del autor**

* * *

Review gente ¡Review!

Quiero agradecer a todos lo que por aquí, por ask y por face me desearon buenas suertes en mis exámenes, me fue muy bien. Ya termine en el instituto privado y pase a mi último año, me fue bien en uno de los exámenes de la uni y en el otro no se XD todavía no me dan la nota.

Iba a cortar este cap a la mitad, porque sigo estando en épocas de exámenes, pero qué diablos, estaba de humor y sus Review e interés me levantaron aun mas.

Ojala les haya gustado este cap, espero **actualizar pronto**.

Y eso, ya saben **Review si les gusta** , si no también, y si no lo leen también XD que a mí me suben los ánimos y me hace poner aún más ganas en estos fics ;)


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: Helado no me pertenece y no salgo a vender helados para ganar dinero._

* * *

 _Capítulo 11:_ _ **Las personas que se creían nadie**_

* * *

Queso. Queso parmesano… queso blue… queso mozzarella… hay muchos quesos aquí, no sabía que existiera tanta variedad… huelen feo, pero supongo que ese es el olor a queso… queso gruyere… queso parmesano… hay muchos quesos…

-¿Elsa?- me llama Myriam, la criada, saliendo de uno de los pasillos del supermercado- ¿Encontraste el queso?

-Bueno… encontré la sección del queso- digo y ella se pone a mi lado. Saca uno que estaba justo en frente de mí, señalando que era ese- Ah, ahí está.

-Sí- dice sonriéndome y se pone a mi lado mientras caminamos por otro pasillo- ¿La señorita se siente bien?

-Sí, sí ¿Por qué lo pregunta?

-Bueno, no suele hacer las compras…

-¿Qué tiene de malo?

-Nada, cuando era niña lo hacía más seguido, solía encantarle acompañarme a hacer las compras, pero a medida que creció, sus estudios, clases, y demás obligaciones tomaron más importancia.

-Sí, bueno… tenía algo de tiempo ahora.

-¿De verdad? Pero si estamos a fines de la mitad del año, no es ahora que cierra el cuatrimestre y se toman las evaluaciones correspondientes.

-Sí, es así… pero ya termine con mis estudios. Decidí que un poco de aire y un cambio en mi rutina me vendría bien.

-Ya veo, y por eso ha faltado a sus últimas tres clases de francés.

-Temía no poder llegar a tiempo con otros estudios de la universidad, así que decidí sacrificar unas clases. No pasa nada, ya casi terminamos y lo único que hacemos es repasar.

-Es una pena que tenga que sacrificar la asistencia a sus clases, señorita Elsa- comenta Myriam mientras tiene su mirada en las verduras, pero luego me mira- principalmente desde que la tengo en mi cocina preguntándome que puede hacer para ayudarme y manteniéndose ocupada con quehaceres de la casa en vez de estudiar tanto como dice.

-Je…- exclamo y me pongo a tocar unos tomates bien rojos que veo… ni idea de cuál es mejor que el otro, todos se ven muy bien.

-No tiene que hacer eso, este supermercado tiene las mejores verduras, ayúdeme con algunos limones de esa estantería, yo no alcanzo.

-Sí, Myriam- digo y obedezco.

-Supongo que ya que parece desocupada hoy, por lo que dijo antes, asistirá a las clases de su instituto de francés de hoy ¿Verdad?

-Bueno… no me siento muy bien a decir verdad.

-Ya veo… ¿Debería llamar a su padre para decirle de sacar turno a un doctor?

Suspiro con pesar antes de voltearme a mirar a mi criada, esa mujer que hace años me cuida y me conoce. Sé que no va a demandarme con mi padre por saltearme las clases. Ella es algo cotilla y supongo que quiere saber, solo eso.

Pero ese es el punto importante de todo el asunto. Yo no quiero saber. No voy a pensar en esto. Simplemente no quiero. Y no lo hare. No voy a pensar.

-Lo lamento Myriam, no es algo de lo que quiera hablar.

-Tampoco pensar al parecer, se intenta mantener ocupada con lo que sea y la escucho por las noches caminando y limpiando la casa… por más de que esta suele estar limpia.

-Sí, bueno… le puedo asegurar que todo está bien.

-Mmmmm- exclama mirándome con picardía, pero no va a conseguir nada. Mis propios pensamientos, pesados y dispuestos a hacerse presente, no consiguieron nada.

No voy a pensar en esto. No quiero.

* * *

No es hasta que veo a Rita en la puerta de mi casa que sé que mis planes de quedarme "limpiando" de nuevo se verán truncados.

-Hoy vienes a clases- me dice cruzándose de brazos a modo de saludo.

-No lo creo, tengo una evaluación en unos días y pensaba estudiar esta noche- digo, muy convencía de que es una excusa más que valida.

-Solo quedan 3 clases para el examen de final de curso.

-Se me da bien el francés, no necesito las tres últimas clases.

-¿Y el examen? ¿También vas a faltar ese día?

-¿Por qué piensas que faltare al examen?

-Pues, aun no rindes el examen de video, si la memoria no te falla, huiste antes de rendir ese examen.

-No me sentía bien.

-¿Y ahora te sientes bien? Porque el profesor aun te espera para tomarte el oral.

-Sí, me siento bien, pero como te dije, debo estudiar para unos exámenes más importantes.

-Si no rindes ese examen no importa si pasas el otro, igual desaprobarías el curso.

-Bien, lo rendiré a ambos el mismo día, no es la gran cosa- digo y siento que me comienzo a molestar

-¿Cuál es tu problema? Nunca dejas estos asuntos para último momento.

-No tengo ningún problema, solo que… ya sabes, no es la gran cosa, hay asuntos más importantes que aprender francés. Ni siquiera recuerdo porque era tan importante recibirme de ese instituto de todas formas. Sí, quería hablar apropiadamente, pero ya se lo suficiente como para defenderme en el idioma, no creo que necesite seguir yendo…

Esas son declaraciones mayores… quizás debí quedarme callada.

-¡¿Estás loca?! Eres de la realeza, hija de una condesa de Francia, "defenderte" en francés no es lo que se busca, no es lo que "tú" buscabas. ¿Y ahora de la noche a la mañana decides que ya no importa? Pagaste y estudiaste tres años y ahora ya no importa… increíble. Y puedes creértela todo lo que quieras, Elsa, puede que seas la mejor de la clase, pero definitivamente aun te falta aprender mucho.

-Puedo aprender de otras formas…

-Sabes que el instituto es la mejor forma, pero bien, haz lo que quieras- dice y se da la vuelta, claramente enojada- mejor para nosotros, menos niñatas soberbias que soportar en el instituto. Si ya no está Anna y no estás tú, quizás yo pueda quedar como la mejor de la clase.

No preguntes, no preguntes, no preguntes.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- pregunto y ella se detiene.

-Que eres tan creída que crees que puedes obtener mejores resultados por tu cuenta que con profesores que sin escatimar, deben ser los mejores en el área, y…

-No, no- la interrumpo y salgo de mi casa, acercándome a ella, como si bajar la voz a lo que estoy por preguntar me ayudara a no pensar que lo estoy preguntando- ¿Qué quieres decir con que "ya no está Anna"?

-Cierto, faltaste a la última clase, no hay forma de que sepas- dice y se queda callada, viéndome… no agrega nada más.

-¿Qué es lo que no se, Rita?- pregunto con poca paciencia y ella no puede disimular su sonrisa.

-Pues que tu gran amiga es igual de creída que tú. Arreglo con la profesora para que le tomaran el examen antes y se desocupara. Supongo que también tiene cosas importantes que hacer que ir al instituto.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Anna ya aprobó el curso, no sé bien los detalles pero en evaluación, aunque fue más complicada de lo que la profesora espera para nosotros, le fue bastante bien. Ya no tiene que volver.

-¿Qué?

-Dije…- habla puntualizando, como si estuviera por explicarle algo a un idiota- que Anna ya término de cursar. Ya no asistirá a clases porque ya aprobó el curso.

-¿Por qué hizo eso?- pregunto muy seria, no gustándome como me está tomando.

-¿Quién sabe? ¿Tú no eras su amiga? ¿No sabes?- me pregunta inspeccionándome, solo me la quedo mirando sin ninguna expresión más- Oh… Se pelearon ¿Verdad? ¿Es por eso que no vas al instituto?

-No…

-Pues tendría sentido. Anna ya no te quería ver y rindió antes. Tú no quieres ver a Anna y por eso no asistes a clases.

-No es por eso.

-¿Y entonces?

-Ya te lo dije. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer.

* * *

Pero si fui a clases ese día. Y Rita no me mintió: Anna no estaba allí. Había rendido sus exámenes y paso el curso antes de que finalizara el cuatrimestre.

No hay ninguna razón por la que deba seguir viniendo.

Y aun así, en las siguientes tres clases, todo el tiempo… espere a que apareciera.

Pero no lo hizo. Ni las clases siguientes, ni el día del examen. Ni el día de entrega de libretas… y ese día marcaba el receso del instituto.

Pase con una excelente nota. El profesor de video no tuvo inconvenientes en tomarme el examen ese mismo día y también lo pase.

Ahora solo me quedaba rendir en mi universidad y mis demás asuntos. No tendría que preocuparme por el instituto hasta dentro de un mes y medio cuando comience el nuevo curso.

Y Anna… pues… no tendría por qué preocuparme de Anna hasta dentro de un mes y medio también, a menos que no esté en el mismo curso que yo… y si ese el caso… no tendría que preocuparme por ella nunca más, supongo.

Si el problema ya no está… entonces ya no es un problema.

* * *

De alguna forma me las arregle en el receso de cuatrimestre para no pensar en nada importante.

Digo "Importante" para hacer a un lado las cosas que valen la pena.

Estudiar vale la pena.

Tomar clases vale la pena.

Leer sobre diversos temas vale la pena.

Ayudar en la casa vale la pena.

Solo irme a la cama cuando estoy realmente cansada vale la pena.

Pensar en lo que paso a final del cuatrimestre en el instituto no vale la pena. No es importante. Me niego a darle vueltas a un asunto del cual nunca más tratare.

La vida sigue, yo también.

Recuerdo que una vez mi madre me dijo que la vida es como un tren y tú vas en él. Personas suben en cada parada, y personas bajan en cada parada, como en la vida. Algunas personas te acompañan un gran tramo del camino y otras sencillamente se bajan.

Y no tiene nada que ver con lo que tú haces. Tú no empujas a las personas del tren, ellas se bajan.

Yo me baje del tren de Anna, ella se bajó del mío. No tiene sentido pensar en un pasajero que ya se bajó. Ya no está ¿Para qué pensar entonces? No vale la pena.

El tren no va a parar por nadie.

* * *

Manteniéndome ocupada pasaron mis pequeñas vacaciones y hoy ya me encuentro de nuevo en el curso.

Me siento nerviosa, perseguida, realmente no quiero estar aquí. Pero no tengo de que huir. No hice nada malo, no robe, no insulte, no hice nada malo. No tengo porque sentir que estoy en problemas. No hice nada malo.

Y sin embargo a medida que los minutos pasan, aquí sentada en mi nuevo pupitre, peor me siento. Casi puedo sentir a mi corazón latir con desesperación. Apretó mis labios e intento relajarme. No pasa nada.

Algunos compañeros entran, reconozco a un par del cuatrimestre pasado. Rita y Enzo quedaron en otro curso, finalmente nos separamos… no, eso no es lo que me preocupa. No me interesa quedar totalmente aislada y sola. De hecho algo en mi lo preferiría.

Prefiero estar completamente sola rodeada de desconocidos.

Cierro mis ojos sabiendo que esos pensamientos quieren atacar mi cabeza de nuevo. No los dejo entrar, los mantengo a raya como en los últimos dos meses. No voy a pensar.

El profesor finalmente entra, se presenta: Profesor Anneto, lo tengo: Profesor Anneto, un tipo de tez morena con pelo y una corta barba blanca, intimida un poco a través de sus lentes, seguro puedo aprender mucho de él.

Nos pide que esperemos unos minutos, aún faltan algunos alumnos según él, nos contó con la mirada.

¿Cuántos más faltan? Espero que sean pocos, espero que solo falten dos más, y que ambos sean varones.

Dios… no lo estoy soportando bien.

Abro el libro y lo hojeo nerviosa ¿Cuánto minutos más tengo que esperar?

La puerta se abre de golpe y yo levanto la mirada al igual que toda la clase.

-¡Perdone Profesor!

-Avant- contesta el mayor a dos chicos que parecen hermanos, estos asienten cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos y se ubican en unos asientos atrás mío-

El susto que me dieron los dos muchachos todavía me hace tener la vista clavada en la puerta, por varios segundos escucho que el profesor habla pero no llego a entender- bien, Je suppose que nous pouvons commencer…

De repente se hace un silencio pesado en la sala, yo lo ocasione, pues me puse de pie de inmediato.

Oui madame?-Me pregunta el profesor y finalmente le veo, me pesa la respiración.

-Oui…Puis-je voir la liste?-pregunto con timidez, está en todo el derecho de decirme que no puedo mirar la lista, pero de verdad lo necesito, necesito estar segura.

-Oui…-Me contesta sin sorprenderse, vuelve a su escritorio y busca en sus papeles, finalmente me extiende una nota blanca.

Estoy a unos metros por lo que debo caminar a la par de dos pupitres más hasta alcanzar la hoja que me extiende.

-Merci-agradezco y miro la hoja, es la lista con los nombres. Leo uno por uno los 12 nombres y apellidos que aparecen en el papel… los vuelvo a leer… los vuelvo a leer… otra vez.

-Tout va bien?- me pregunta el profesor y yo asiento, pero no es hasta que me doy cuenta que no puedo leer bien el papel que sostengo porque todo esta borroso, que en realidad el profesor me lo pregunta porque está preocupado por mí- Madame, Tout va bien?

Oui-digo asintiendo de nuevo-bien...Je ne sais pas- me corrijo pasandome una manga por mis ojos y aclarandome la garganta- Je peux aller aux toilettes?- pido permiso y el profesor, con una mirada comprensiva, asiente.

Ya en el pasillo dejo de luchar con las lágrimas. La mandíbula y el nudo en el cuello me están asfixiando, me duelen. La cabeza me está matando y los pensamientos con los que luche hasta el cansancio parecen estar atacándome lo más fuerte que pueden.

Pero no voy a pensar, aun si eso me lleva a llorar a los alaridos, no los voy a dejar salir. ¡No voy a pensar en Anna!

Una vez en el baño abro el grifo y lleno mis manos con agua, me limpio la cara más veces de las suficientes, el frio me ubica de nuevo, ya me siento yo de vuelta, ya me siento bien.

Anna ya no está en el panorama nunca más. No es mi compañera lo que queda del año. Posiblemente no lo sea el año que viene. Anna es historia pasada, no vale la pena. No la volveré a ver… y eso está bien.

* * *

Ha pasado un mes desde el comienzo de clases. Nuestro nuevo profesor es exigente pero realmente bueno, definitivamente estoy aprendiendo mucho de él. Mis nuevos compañeros son notablemente más eficientes que los del curso pasado, pero aun así les saco una considerable ventaja.

Después del incidente del primer día no tuve ningún problema más, de hecho mi vida volvió a su rumbo habitual con una normalidad que hasta yo misma me sorprendo aun.

Hubo un día, hace dos semanas más o menos, en una tienda a dos cuadras de aquí, saliendo de clases rumbo a mi casa. Una cabellera de un anaranjada brillante paso por las puertas de vidrio y mi corazón dio un vuelco, me quede en el lugar, inmóvil, y considere darme vuelta y rodear toda la manzana, pero la chica no me dio tiempo y volvió a salir por la puerta, no tenía nada que ver con Anna, de hecho una vez pasado el susto me di cuenta que su cabello no era tan bonito.

Me sentí una tonta, pero minutos más tardes, recobrada la caminata, fui capaz de reírme de mi misma.

Apoyada en mi pupitre, ya con los ejercicios terminados esperando a que mis compañeros me alcancen para poderlos corregir, miro por la ventana. Ha comenzado a lloviznar y eso me hace sentir algo nostálgica, pero ya no asustada o nerviosa. Anna no va a aparecer por esa puerta.

Y así fue: No volvió a aparecer por esa puerta, ni por ninguna otra que yo tuviera en frente.

* * *

-Es increíble, ha llovido toda la semana.

-Recién es jueves, Myrian, dale tiempo a la semana para que se complete- le digo con una sonrisa y ella también se ríe.

-Pero dicen que va a seguir lloviendo hasta que termine la semana.

-Ah, bueno, entonces el domingo te oiré decir "Llovió toda la semana" y ahí recién no te corregiré.

He continuado acompañando a Myriam las veces que puedo al supermercado. Las veces que fui cuando lo necesitaba, me di cuenta que nuestra querida criada también lo necesitaban, aunque por razones diferentes, ella necesitaba una mano con todas las compras de la casa y yo despejar mi cabeza.

Ya no tengo que despejar mi cabeza pero Myriam sigue teniendo solo dos manos. Aparte no me molesta.

Comúnmente camínanos hacia aquí, pero en días de lluvias como hoy podemos contar con uno de los choferes de mi padre, no es para menos.

A diferencia de la lluvia veraniega, esta lluvia es bastante fría pese a que a pasamos el invierno. Mojarnos en estas condiciones podría enfermar a cualquiera. Y algo me dice que mejor me cuide de enfermarme, siento a mi cuerpo predispuesto a los resfríos, no sé muy bien porque, no tiene ninguna explicaciones científica o lógica, simplemente lo sé.

Se lo comenté a Myriam y ella me dijo que debía hacerle mucho caso a lo que creo, según ella mi madre desarrollo una especie de sexto sentido con lo mismo, y nunca fallaba.

-Solo necesito unos caldos, hoy quiero preparar sopa de ave, y quería unos caldos.

-Claro Myriam-digo caminando con ella por los pasillos ya con una bandeja colmada de cosas.

-Es lo último, supongo que Rafael y estará esperándonos afuera.

-Seguramente, le dije que si quería se podía tomar un café en lo que nosotras comprábamos, pero de eso ya paso fácil una hora seguro lleva esperándonos bastante.

-Ese sujeto se toma su café de un sorbo por más amargo que se lo sirva, y se lo sirve muy amargo, Elsa, yo lo he visto.

* * *

Sostengo el paraguas mientras Myriam con Rafael acomodan las bolsas de mercadería en el baúl del auto. Una gota toca mi muñeca y escarmiento, esta helada, reamente llueve mucho.

No más de un minuto y ya estamos todos en el auto. Myriam habla conmigo en la parte trasera, cotilla sobre unos vecinos que tenemos, Rafael nos mira y nos sonríe por el retrovisor.

Avanzamos lento, hay mucho tránsito hoy. Es la cuarta vez que el auto se detiene a esperar detrás de una hilera a que el semáforo de en verde de nuevo.

-Válgame Dios- siento decir a Myriam- lo que es la juventud, mojarse con esta lluvia.

Sin mucho interés quito al vista de mi ventanilla y le sigo la mirada a Myriam, en la senda peatonal pasan cruzando una pareja con paraguas, pero a lo que ella se refiere es a una chica que pasa sin paragua y sin ningún cubre todo, simplemente con una campera que parece aún más delgada que la que llevo puesta, empapada de pies a cabeza, el cabello pegado a su rostro y cuello… rojo oscuro.

El tiempo parece pasar terroríficamente lento mientras veo esa imagen con el limpiaparabrisas del auto yendo y viniendo, las gotas desdibujan lo que se ve en frente, y la chica pasa desapareciendo por la esquina.

-Bueno, a decir verdad, cuando era joven me encantaba que la lluvia me moje, pero después uno tiene que lidiar con los resfríos y esos días en cama con fiebre… pero valía la pena- sigue hablando Myriam pero cada vez la escucho menos.

El auto avanza y pasamos por esa esquina, veo para la calle donde la chica desapareció, la veo de espalda alejándose.

Quizás no es ella. Quizás es como esa vez en la tienda. Quizás es otra chica a la que le gusta mojarse, como Myriam dice, ella también le gustaba andar bajo la lluvia, a millones de personas también.

Mi vista vuelve al frente y escucho que Myriam sigue hablando, pero no entiendo lo que dice. El auto se vuelve a detener en el siguiente semáforo.

-Con suerte y llegaremos para la noche- bromea Rafael, alguien se ríe al lado mío, hablan.

No es Anna, definitivamente no es Anna. Y aunque lo fuera ¿Qué? Ya se fue, y aunque no se hubiera ido y este todavía al frente ¿Qué? Estoy en el auto, tiene vidrios polarizados, estoy a salvo. Me gusta estar a salvo, estoy bien. Mi vida vuelve a ser como antes, finalmente.

Estoy bien, aquí estoy bien. Aquí, sentada, cálida y cómoda, lejos de la lluvia de afuera, que cada vez es más fuerte y por cómo se empañan los vidrios, sé que es fría, aquí estoy bien. Estoy cómoda. ¿Qué importa si era Anna? No interesa, ella se bajó del tren, yo estoy cómoda aquí. No tengo porque bajarme también.

Mi vida vuelve a ser como antes, y eso está bien.

No voy a pensar. Está decidido, no voy a pensar en esto.

-¡Elsa! ¡¿Qué haces?!

-¡Ni idea!- le grito a Myriam cuando ya estoy bajando del auto.

-¡Elsa! ¡El paragua! ¡Llévate el…!

Pero ya no logro escucharlo, una bocina de un auto me Hace correr hacia el cordón y una vez en la vereda comienzo a correr hasta la esquina que ya pasamos.

Llueve tanto que me tengo que limpiar la cara para ver mejor, ni rastro de la chica aun así corro en esa dirección hasta la siguiente cuadra. No creo que haya seguido derecho, la vería, así que doblo, ¿Por dónde? ¿Izquierda… derecha?

Tomo la derecha impulsada por la creencia de que si estaba en la vereda derecha es más probable que tome esa dirección.

Pero al llegar a la siguiente esquina vuelvo a tener 3 direcciones sin tener ni idea de dónde ir. Hay pocas personas en las calles y ninguna de ellas parece ser la chica que vi antes, me siento observada por ellas.

Me estoy helando, mi mandíbula tiembla un poco y estoy jadeando.

Tomo la izquierda, sin saber que hacer ya y sintiendo que el tiempo que me quedo inmóvil me juega en contra. Llego a esa esquina y mirando para todas las direcciones no veo a nadie. Vuelvo por mis pasos y tomo la derecha, sigo sin ver nada.

No tiene sentido que vuelva y tome el camino derecho antes, eso haría que la chica este rodeando la manzana… no tiene sentido, tiene que ser por aquí… o quizás por el camino de la izquierda… ¡No tengo tiempo de pensar en eso!

Tomo nuevamente la izquierda y llego a la siguiente esquina, nada, más gente con paraguas que me miran raro, escucho susurros, estoy haciendo el ridículo…pero no me importan. No encuentro a esa chica y el tiempo se me acaba.

Decido tomar nuevamente la izquierda, si voy hasta la otra cuadra podré ver desde esa equina la calle que no cubrí antes… y si no está allí… y si no está allí… entonces… entonces no lo sé.

Jadeando y sintiendo mi pulso a mil llego al final de cuadra y me apoyo mis manos en mis rodillas, dándome un respiro. Levanto la mirada y al frente no hay nadie, irguiéndome miro hacia la izquierda y algunas personas con paraguas, a la derecha menos personas aún.

Imposible. Vuelvo a prestar atención al frente, y de nuevo a la derecha, giro sobre mi eje y miro a mis espaldas, nada, no hay nadie, no está, no lo logre, me tarde demasiado en el auto y se fue, no está, ya no está.

Vuelvo a mirar por todos los caminos, y la gente sigue pasando pero ninguna esa una chica pelirroja empapada, por más que me esfuerce mirando por todas parte no está, Anna no está, no está por ninguna parte.

Camino unos pasos al frente, respirando lo más profundo que puedo, pensando deprisa donde puedo buscar ahora, no se me ocurre nada, vuelvo a mirar en todas direcciones.

-¡Anna!- grito, algunas personas se detienen a mirarme, ninguna es Anna- ¡Anna!- grito más fuerte, viendo de nuevo por las calles, la lluvia es incesante- ¡¿Dónde estás, Anna?!- voy a ponerme a llorar- ¡Por favor!... Por favor…

Me apoyo de nuevo en mis rodillas, respirando, puedo ver el agua cayendo desde mi frente.

Está bien.

Me irgo tomando aire de nuevo y comienzo a caminar. Hora de volver a casa.

Podría tomarme un taxi justo en esta calle, pero no creo merecer un taxi, no, merezco la penosa caminata bajo la lluvia que pienso hacer hasta llegar a mi casa, porque soy una perdedora y me merezco esto.

No encontré a Anna, ni siquiera sé si la chica que vi era Anna, pero no importa, lo que importa es que por más que me esforcé y di todo de mí, igual la perdí de vista, deje que se me perdiera, la perdí, y eso me hace una perdedora.

¿Saben lo que se merecen los perdedores? Un camino de vergüenza bajo la lluvia helada hasta llegar a su casa.

No termino de llegar a la mitad de cuadra de donde termine mi búsqueda que es que lo siento. Alguien a mis espaldas abre una puerta, creo que acabo de pasar del lado de una panadería, no lo recuerdo, no estaba poniendo atención, no importa, sigo caminando, estoy cansada, me siento derrotada, solo quiero llegar a mi casa, aunque no crea merecer el baño caliente que me voy a dar.

¿Y que si…?

Con un nuevo sentimiento de esperanza me giro un poco mi cuerpo y le doy una mirada al camino que dejo atrás.

Algunas pocas personas con paraguas se mueven pero hay una chica que se detuvo a algunos metros de donde pase, esta quieta, como dudando, tiene el pelo rojo mojado, parece abrazar algo en sus manos, no lo sé, esta de espalda, termina echando su vista atrás.

-Anna…- susurro y apenas giro para comenzar a caminar, ella mira hacia el frente y empieza a correr-¡Anna, espera!

La veo correr y cruzar la calle, pese a que parece que lleva algo, es más rápida que yo, pero no me importa no la perderé de vista esta vez. Acaba de girar a la derecha.

-¡Anna!- le grito pero esta sigue corriendo- ¡Espera! ¡Detente!- me abro camino por las pocas personas que hay en la vereda, disculpándome cada tanto. Acaba de girar a la derecha, me está sacando bastante ventaja. Me da miedo correr más deprisa por miedo a resbalarme, si me llego a caer la perderé de vista, y no quiero.

Pero la que termina resbalando y cayendo es ella.

-¡Anna!- le grito ya faltándome escasos metros, pero se pone de pie e intenta seguir corriendo.

Logra alejarse unos metros más, pero ahora es mi oportunidad, casi la alcanzo.

-¡Espera!- digo jadeando ya agarrando fuertemente su muñeca e inclinándome hacia el frente, apoyando mi otra mano en mi rodilla. Respiro torpemente y rápido, me duelen las piernas- detente- logro decir entre jadeos, miro hacia arriba y ella sigue dándome la espalda, pero ya no se mueve.

Miro hacia atrás de nosotras, en el suelo hay una bolsa de papel ya rota y mojada, esparcido a su alrededor veo bollitos, medialunas y otras cosas dulces todas mojándose bajo la lluvia, totalmente arruinadas.

Me incorporo lo más derecha que puedo.

-¡¿Qué crees que haces?!- le grito pero no se da vuelta- ¡¿Por qué huyes así de mí?!- nada- ¡Contesta Anna!- digo y la obligo a voltearse, sosteniéndola aun firmemente de la muñeca, con miedo, temor a que vuelva a escapar.

Es ella, por Dios, es ella, no me mira pero no tengo ninguna dudas, es Anna, fueron unos cuantos meses pero se siente como si todo hubiera sido ayer.

-¡¿Por qué huyes de mí, Anna?!- pero por más que insisto no consigo que siquiera me mira- ¡Háblame!

Puedo observar que rápidamente me mira, pero vuelve su mirada al costado y abajo.

-¿Por qué huyes de mí? ¡¿Por qué huiste de mí?!

-No soy la única…- murmura.

-¿Qué?

-Dije: ¡No soy la única!- grita cerrando los ojos.

-¡Yo no huyo! Te perseguí como 6 cuadras ¡Mas que esos!

-¡No hablo de eso! ¿Cómo puedes reclamarme que yo soy la que huyo? ¿Quién fue la que se fue corriendo y luego no volvió a clases por una semana? ¿Y yo huyo?

-¡Tú fuiste la que rindió antes y se fue! ¿Recuerdas?

-¡Tú fuiste la que dejo de venir primero! ¿Recuerdas?

-Pero no tenía que ver con…- comienzo y me detengo- yo… no me sentía bien, es todo.

-¡Oh vamos!- dice y se suelta de mi agarre, pero no huye, solo me encara- y de casualidad tenía algo que ver con que justo el día anterior haya… ya sabes- termina diciendo con pena y bajando su prepotencia a cero- da igual, no te culpo. Solo… ya déjame.

-¡No, no, tienes razón!- grito, reclamando de nuevo- yo fui la que salió corriendo, lo acepto, y si, luego no quise volver, y sí, fue por lo que hiciste. Acepto todo eso ¡¿Qué se supone que debía hacer?!- pregunto y ella vuelve a bajar la vista- No, de verdad, ¡Dime! ¿Qué tenía que hacer luego? ¿Quedarme ahí sin hacer nada? ¿Darte las gracias? ¿Abofetearte? ¿Gritarte? ¡No sabía que hacer! Yo… ¡No sé qué hacer! ¡Así que tú dime! ¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¡¿Qué esperabas que pasara, Anna?!

-Nada… yo… no esperaba nada.

-¡¿No esperabas nada?!- digo y siento que me estoy perdiendo de nuevo- ¡Mírame! ¡¿No esperabas nada?! ¡¿Vas por la vida besando personas sin esperar nada?! ¡¿Es eso?!

-No…

-Porqué si es eso por favor ¡Solo dilo! Si es solo eso, dímelo y ya.

-No, es que… no lo sé.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a decir que no lo sabes?!- digo totalmente frustrada llevándome una mano a la frente- ¡¿Cómo puedes decir que no lo sabes?!

-Lo lamento…

-¡No! ¡Una simple disculpa no arreglara las cosas! ¿Cómo te atreves a decir ahora un "Lo lamento así nada más? ¿Cómo puedes siquiera…?- digo agarrando sus hombros y luchando con mis ganas de sacudirla- ¡¿Quién te crees que eres?!- cierro los ojos y tomo aire- ¡Idiota!

Bajo mi cabeza aun cerrando firmemente los ojos, apretando los hombros de Anna.

-¿Quién te crees que eres para entrar en las vidas de las personas así? Como si fueras un tornado, o un volcán, haciendo un verdadero desastre sin siquiera quererlo, dejando solo incertidumbre ¿y ahora solo dices "lo lamento"? ¿Cómo puedes…? Vienes y les sonríes a las personas, dejas que se acostumbren a ti, que se enreden en tu extraña forma de ser y luego te vas. Haces cosas alocadas que llaman la atención, te esfuerzas por acercarte y que te llamen amiga, haces que se te quiera y se te extrañe ¿Cómo puedes simplemente irte después?

-Yo no quería… sabía que te puse en una situación difícil, que te sentías incomoda y por eso no venias, pensé que era lo mejor.

-¿Lo mejor? Tú no sabes lo que es mejor para mí, no me preguntaste si era lo que quería, tenías mi teléfono, sabias donde vivo, nunca llamaste.

-Tú también sabias donde vivo, Elsa…

-¡Sí, pero yo tenía miedo! ¡Ni siquiera quería pensar! ¡Estaba asustada! ¡Estoy asustada! ¡Tú no te asustas! ¡Eres Anna! ¡No le tienes miedo a nada! ¡Tú eras la que tenías que llamar!- sé que lo que estoy diciendo no tiene sentido, yo sé, como sé que si ella llamaba o se aparecía en mi puerta solo me iba a esconder, la iba a evitar… la estaba evitando, tiene razón en reclamarme, yo fui la que huyo primero.

-Lo lamento.

-¡No!- digo sacudiendo un poco sus hombros- ¡No! ¿Cómo te atreves a decir que lo lamentas? ¿Cómo te atreves a…?- siento todos mis pensamientos, esos que evitaban, empujando por salir, como si fuera vómito, pero no, no voy a pensar, llevo mucho tiempo soportándolos, no me voy a rendir ahora- ¿Cómo te atreves a sonreírme tanto, hablarme tanto, quererme tanto al punto que cuando no estas te extrañe? ¿Cómo te atreves a decir y hacer cosas que luego no me dejan dormir? ¿Cómo te atreves a robarme tanto tiempo? ¿Cómo puedes hacer que me preocupe tanto? ¿Cómo te atreves a desaparecer así? ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esperar y ni siquiera saber lo que esperaba? Amaba la vida que llevaba, era tranquila, organizada, tenía mis metas e iba a cumplirla, me orientaba a ellas, estaba todo perfecto, era perfecto ¿Cómo te atreviste a arruinar eso?

-Yo no quería…

-¿Cómo te atreves? Ahora… que puedo recuperar esa vida… ni siquiera la quiero. ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme eso? Oh Dios, es todo un lio, y es enorme, sé que es enorme, y no quiero pensar en eso, estoy cansada… te he extrañado tanto… es insoportable ¿Por qué te tuviste que ir? ¿Cómo te atreves a dejar las cosas así? ¿Quién te crees que eres para dejarme así?

-Estaba asustada también- confiesa con toda la pena marcada en su rostro empapando- lo lamento, yo no quería nada de…

Mis manos dejan de apretar sus hombros y tomando sus mejillas, sin importar que intenta hablar la atraigo a mi rostro, besándola, porque estoy cansada, tirito del frio y no sé cómo mas puedo apartar todos mis pensamientos de mi cabeza.

Mis dedos bajan nuevamente por su cuello a sus hombros, trasladándose a su espalda, atrayéndola más a mí porque lo necesito, abrazándola.

Y en algún lugar de mi cabeza sé que estoy empeorando las cosas. Pero no importa, porque esta soy yo… no pensando en absoluto.

* * *

 **Nota del autor**

* * *

La autora nunca tuvo un beso bajo la lluvia… así que se desquita con su fic… sehhh

 **¡Review si les gusto!** Que los Review **me hacen escribir más rápido** , no, en serio, es como que a un auto a gas lo pasen a nitro.

Estuvo rindiendo hasta el viernes, y no les voy a mentir, me dormí hasta hoy temprano a la mañana que me levante tipo zombie a ver la final de la copa mundial de clubes.

Lo bueno es que me fue bien y ya entre en "Vacaciones" si, así entre comillas porque no son vacaciones ni una mierda, pero dícese que ando más desocupada, por lo que podre escribir más, y eso me hace feliz :) (La autora era feliz con re pocas cosas)

Si este capítulo les gusto, el siguiente les va a encantar ;) Oh bueno... me esforzare para que quede bonito y les guste XD


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Helados no me pertenecen, aunque compre muchos kilos de helados y estos si me pertenecen, pero este no.

* * *

 _Capítulo 12-_ _ **Encantada**_

* * *

-¡Señorita Elsa! ¡Por Dios! ¡Esta empapada! ¡Le va a dar un resfrió terminal de seguro!

-¿Resfrió terminal?... ¿De verdad?- es lo primero que logro preguntar luego de ver la cara de asombro, alivio, pánico y preocupación que me da Myriam.

-Pues claro que sí, mi niña. ¡Oh Dios santo! ¿No se acuerdas lo que decías? ¿Qué creías que ibas a enfermar? Se cumplirá su profecía de seguro.

Myriam sigue muy metida en sus asuntos, ni siquiera se ha corrido de la puerta de entrada para dejarme pasar.

-Ya lo decía yo, usted heredo las mismas manías de su madre. Las enfermedades de su cuerpo deberían ser estudiadas para propósitos místicos y quizás un…- Myriam se interrumpe pero no creo que haya sido por mi cara de escepticismo, seguramente es por lo que tengo detrás- Oh… otra chica a punto de enfermar.

-Amm no, vera, yo estoy muy acostumbrada a caminar bajo la lluvia y mojarme, rara vez me enfermo, de verdad, no se preocupe, y hola, un gusto conocerla… ¿Mmm?

-Myriam, Myriam- le contesta a Anna y enseguida le estrecha la mano que le ofreció, de arriba abajo muchas veces con entusiasmo.

-Myriam, es un nombre muy bonito. Mi nombre es Anna, encantada- contesta Anna riendo.

-Oh, esta chica es un encanto ¿Nos la podemos quedar?

-Pues no lo sé, primero habría que dejarnos pasar- contesto con gracia y Myriam se lleva del brazo a Anna de inmediato, paso detrás de ella, suspirando al cerrar la puerta. Todavía llueve a mares.

-Debes de ser una amiga muy querida por Elsa- escucho decir a mi criada, mientras sigo su camino a la cocina.

-¿Ah sí?

-Pues claro, Elsa salió como alma que lleva el diablo cuando te vi cruzar la calle… ¡Y a la lluvia! Tú no tienes idea lo que Elsa detesta que se le moje la ropa.

-¿Ah sí?- repite Anna mirando a sus espaldas a donde avanzo, pero cada vez más lento.

-Les preparare algo caliente a ambas ¿Qué te gusta Anna? ¿Té? ¿Café?

-Me gusta mucho ambos, pero si tiene chocolate…

-¡No diga más! ¿Chocolate en esta casa? Pufff, al patrón y a la señoritas les encanta- dice Myriam soltando a Anna y buscando por las alacenas- ¿Qué les parece una ducha caliente? Se van a enfermas, de verdad que sí.

-De hecho esa es una buena idea- digo viendo el rastro de charquitos que dejamos con Anna a medida que ambas avanzamos por la casa.

-Oh, lo lamento, no me di cuenta.

-No te preocupes por eso- le digo quitándole importancia- mientras Myriam prepara las cosas deberías ducharte, por más que digas que estas acostumbrada, no te puede hacer bien estar así.

-Claro, gracias, si quieres puedes bañarte tu primero.

-No hace falta- digo y veo que me mira confundida- es decir, claro que tomare un baño, pero no hace falta que me esperes, en esta casa hay como cinco o seis baños.

-Claro, claro- dice ella mirando alrededor, supongo que dándose cuenta que es una casa grande por primera vez- es una linda casa.

-Gracias.

-Supongo que Anna se sentirá más cómoda si usa su baño, señorita- propone Myriam- también necesitara ropa.

-Sí, ya había pensado en eso, ven Anna.

Camino dejando a Myriam en la cocina, seguida por Anna comenzamos a subir las escaleras a mi habitación.

-Myriam es muy simpática.

-Sí, es el alma de la casa, de hecho.

-Gracias por dejarme venir.

-Fue mi idea, no tienes que agradecerme. Tu casa quedaba considerablemente más lejos que la mía y la enorme tormenta que estamos teniendo afuera hace que los taxis reconsideren el tomar pasajeros tan… mojados como nosotras, supongo.

-Mmm sí…

-Aparte Myriam tiene razón, si sigues mojada así por más tiempo te agarrara algo, no es una tormenta veraniega i nada que se le parezca. Yo estoy temblado, debes de estar igual.

-No mucho…

Llegamos a mi recamara y me dirijo directamente a mi ropero, buscando algo que le pueda servir a mi muy aguada invitada.

-Así que…- la escucho decir detrás mío- saliste dispara a buscarme en medio de la lluvia ¿Eh?

-No fue así, Myriam tiende a dramatizar todo, ella vive una vida de telenovela en su cabeza- me apresuro a contestar mientras me hundo más si es posible en mi búsqueda por ropa.

-¿Ah no?

-No…

-Oh… ¿Y cómo fue?

-¡Listo!- digo incorporándome con varias prendas, no una- aquí tienes, elige la que más te guste- digo entregándosela- cuando estés lista, baja ¿De acuerdo?

-Claro.

-Bien- digo y me doy vuelta, logrando salir rápidamente de la habitación. No porque las preguntas de Anna me ponga en aprietos, claro que no. Es porque me urge bañarme, ya que me hace frio… por más que me arda la cara.

* * *

Salí tan deprisa de mi habitación, concentrando en que tenía apuro en bañarme que olvide sacar la ropa de mi habitación, así que ahora me paseo envuelta en una toalla mientras mi cabello sigue escurriendo agua.

Recordare pedirle disculpas a Myriam por tener que hacerla trabajar tanto solo por impulsos míos. Yo no soy así.

Golpeo la puerta de mi habitación, lo que de por si es raro, nunca tuve que golpear la puerta de mi habitación antes.

-Se puede pasar- me contesta Anna desde dentro.

Al ingresar puedo ver que ya se terminó de bañarse y vestirse. Lleva mi camiseta blanca con el logo de mi antiguo colegio en celeste y mis pantalones piyamas a cuadros azules.

-Termine poniéndome este pantalón, los de andar no me calzan muy bien. ¿No hay problema?

-No, te dije que podías elegir lo que quisieras, solo que no creo que Myriam pueda secar tu ropa para esta noche y ya me había hecha la idea que te llevaras esa ropa a tu casa. No es que me importe, solo que no te veo caminando o tomando un taxi hasta tu casa en pantalón piyama.

-Sí, también pensé en eso, descuida, llamare a mi chofer de mi padre, estará encantado de pasarme a buscar, nunca lo llamo.

-Ah, cierto, a ti te gusta caminar- digo mientras veo que se acerca a mi secándose el rostro.

-Ciertamente- dice deteniéndose muy cerca de mí y tirándome su toalla en mi cabeza.

-Ammm ¿Qué haces, Anna?- pregunto mientras pone sus manos en mi cabeza sobre la toalla.

-Te seco el cabello- dice como si nada, la puedo ver concentrada en su labor.

-Me doy cuenta- digo agarrando más firmemente la toalla que me envuelve- me refería al Porqué me sacas el cabello.

-Porque lo tienes muy mojado y aun no te lo haz secado.

La respuesta me parece absurdamente fundamentada, así que no discuto. Mi cerebro hace una especie de cortocircuito porque las manos de Anna, masajeando mi cabeza, secándome con la toalla, se sienten muy bien.

Finalmente siento como la toalla limpia cerca de mis orejas y me produce cosquillas.

-Listo- anuncia dejando descansar la toalla en mis hombros con sus manos- ¿Mejor?

Asiento y la cercanía nuevamente me comienza a incomodar, pero Anna no es de las que entiende lo que respetar el espacio personal significa.

-Lo lamento- admite ahora con una sonrisa algo avergonzada- en mi casa estoy acostumbrada a hacer estas cosas desde pequeña, los baños eran algo divertido.

-Ya veo…- digo y ella se me queda viendo, inspeccionando mis ojos, no puedo sostenerle la mirada.

-Lo lamento, Elsa- me dice y levanto mirada a ella de nuevo- yo sé que es algo difícil para ti hablar de tus sentimientos y que posiblemente hasta para ti sean complicado entenderlos, y por eso también sé que no puedo esperar que me cuentes abiertamente que pasa por tu cabeza, o que paso por tu cabeza en estos meses, o siquiera como te sentiste- sigue y toma una de las puntas de la toalla para secarme la mejilla- ¿Sabes? Siempre creí que era la única que pensaba demasiado en lo que paso la última vez que nos vimos. Que cuando me fui y no te volví a ver, yo era la única que pensaba todavía en todo. Me repetía mil veces lo mal que había hecho y pensaba en otras cosas que quizás hubiera podido hacer mejor contigo. Pero… supongo que fui muy egoísta. Nunca me detuve a pensar en que quizás tú también la estabas pasando muy mal. Nunca medí que mis acciones te pudieran afectar así. Lo lamento mucho, Elsa. La pasaste muy mal por mi culpa ¿Verdad? Lo siento.

-Ummh- exclamo no sabiendo que decir- si lo dices por todo lo que te grite antes, creo que exagere demasiado. No tienes que disculparte, no es tan terrible, de verdad. Solo… estaba lloviendo, me hacía frio, aturdida, y sí, estaba molesta, pero no exactamente contigo. Aparte, yo soy la que debería pedir disculpas… también.

Dejo de hablar notando que Anna me inspecciona el rostro.

-¿Sabes? Tienes una piel muy clara- me dice delineando con su dedo desde mi mejilla a mi mandíbula- cuando te sonrojas el rubor se marca mucho- ahora me acaricia la mejilla con su pulgar- como esas muñequitas de porcelana.

Sus comentarios solo empeoran las cosas en mis mejillas, y el que ahora se ponga en puntas de pie para besarme en una de ellas no ayuda.

-¿Elsa? Ya está todo listo- escucho la voz de Myriam en algún lugar de la casa.

-Iré abajo a ver si puedo ayudar en algo.

-No tienes que, eres la invitada- contesto con naturalidad.

-Sí, lo sé, pero supongo que preferirás cambiarte en privado ¿Verdad?

Cierto, estoy solo con una toalla.

-Sí, si no te importa- menciono y ella niega finalmente haciéndose unos pasos hacia atrás y soltando mi hombro- sería bueno que hablemos… de esto- agrego rápidamente antes de que pueda tocar la puerta.

-Sí, eso me gustaría. Hablaremos- dice y ya deja la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

* * *

No contaba con que Myriam tomara parte con nosotras mientras tomábamos el té, bueno… chocolate mas bien. Ella parecía verdaderamente intrigada por Anna, supo disimular bien el interrogatorio por una charla amena, pero yo podía verlo, realmente le estaba sacando toda la información que podía de Anna. Supongo que luego que se vaya tendré una charla con ella también.

-Ha estado muy delicioso todo, pero si me disculpan, me gustaría llamar a mi padre, ya es algo tarde y no quiero preocuparlo, aparte le pediré que traiga a su chofer.

-Sí, adelante- contesto y comienzo a ayudar a levantar la mesa con Myriam, esperando que Anna desaparezca de la vista- ¿Qué estás haciendo?- le pregunto ahora.

-¿Yo? Nada ¿A qué se refiere?- pregunta ella con una sonrisa eludiéndome y llevando las cosas del comedor a la cocina, la sigo.

-Cuando tenemos invitados, a menos que sean los tuyos, claro, no sueles hablarles mucho si ellos no te hablan.

-Comúnmente los invitados de esta casa suelen ser invitados de tu padre, gente con traje mayormente y que parecen muy serios, a ti también se te pasan las ganas de hablar cuando vez alguien así.

-Tampoco sueles hablarle tanto a mis invitados- agrego recordando que contadas veces traigo a alguien.

-Ah… pero este invitado es especial.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-¿No es especial?- me pregunta con verdadera curiosidad, temiendo equivocarse al parecer.

-No dije eso.

-¿Entonces si es un invitado especial?

-Tampoco dije eso- contesto con rapidez- lo que quise preguntar es ¿Por qué es especial para ti?

-Porque es especial para ti- dice como si fuera lo más natural del mundo mientras comienza a lavar las tazas- No he escuchado mucho sobre esta chica, pero sí que te he escuchado decir su nombre, y luego cuando te preguntaba "¿Quién es Anna?" siempre mirabas para otro lado, cambiabas de conversación o simplemente decías "Una chica, nadie importante" Y aquí esta. Traída por ti misma luego de perseguirla bajo una tormenta- contesta finalmente dándose la vuelta y mirándome, con una de sus manos en la cintura- No sé tú, pero si algo así no te da curiosidad no sé qué lo haga.

Ella… ella tiene un punto.

-No mencionaba tanto el nombre de Anna- me defiendo poniéndome a su lado y secando las tazas y platos que ella va lavando- estas exagerando.

-¿Lo estoy? Quizás tengas razón, me la paso mucho leyendo y viendo novelas. Quizás todo lo vea con esos ojos.

-Sí ¿Lo ves? Exageras, no deberías consumir tanto esas cosas.

-Pero estoy segura que nunca tuviste a alguien tan presente, aparte de a tu madre, claro. Antes relacionabas todo con tu madre, parece que Anna le gano ese lugar.

-Estas exagerando de nuevo…

-Ay- exclama mirando para arriba, con nostalgia- todavía recuerdo cuando tu padre decía las mismas palabras. "Exageras Myriam, exageras" pero toda la familia, y hasta los vecinos sabía que ese hombre estaba enamorado. Aún recuerdo cuando lo admitió, todo era tan romántico y…

-Elsa, tengo un problema con el tele…- la voz de Anna se pausa mientras nos mira, supongo que es por la escena, pues le acabo de tirar con el trapo con el secaba los platos a Myriam mientras aun lo sostengo a la altura de su boca- ¿Esta todo… bien?- pregunta y ambas asentimos- Ammm bien, veras, cuando me caí en la calle tire mi celular y este se mojó- relata mostrando su celular con la pantalla oscura- intento prenderlo pero- dice ahora tocando algo, el celular parece querer arrancar pero luego la voz de bienvenida se distorsiona y se apaga.

-Ya veo, puedes usar el teléfono de casa- ofrezco bajando finalmente la mano y tirando el trapo a la par de los platos- ven.

Llegamos al pasillo y le señalo el teléfono que descansa en una mesita a Anna, esta me sonríe en agradecimiento y se dirige a levantar el tubo, no llega a marcar ni tres teclas y un enorme estruendo se escucha afuera. Las luces tintinean unos momentos y terminan por apagarse, dejándonos a oscuras por unos segundos, entonces las luces de emergencia se encienden.

-Vaya, al parecer la tormenta se la está poniendo muy difícil a la ciudad esta noche- dice Myriam uniéndose con nosotras.

-Eso parece.

-No tiene tono- confiesa Anna colgando el tubo de nuevo.

-Descuida, mi celular aun anda, puedes usarlo. Lo traerte- anuncio y me dirijo a las escaleras, pero me detengo notando que estoy dejando a Myriam sola de nuevo con Anna, giro mi cabeza y le doy una mirada de advertencia, ella solo me sonríe y comienza a hablar con Anna, diciéndole que hay mejor luz en la cocina.

Hay que buscarle un pasatiempo nuevo a esta mujer.

Las luces de emergencia solo iluminan apenas los pasillos de la casa, ya que están diseñadas para marcarnos el camino a las salidas en caso de emergencia. Puedo sentir a la lluvia cayendo más aún más fuerte y por las ventanas veo como los árboles se mueven por el viento, pero no creo que estemos en situación de emergencia ni mucho menos, solo es una gran tormenta y nada más.

Me cuesta encontrar mi celular en la oscuridad pero cuando finalmente lo tengo no tardo en reunirme en la cocina.

-Ten- digo extendiéndoselo a Anna y mirando con curiosidad a Myriam.

-Gracias- dice y se aleja unos pasos para hablar.

-No sé qué ideas te hayas hechos- susurro solo para que ella me escuche- pero definitivamente no es lo que crees.

-¿Qué es lo que creo?

-¡Eso! De que tengo algún tipo de enamoramiento o algo por Anna- exclamo aun bajando más la voz, y mirando con cuidado a nuestra invitada que parece que finalmente logro comunicarse con su casa.

-Pero yo no dije eso, señorita.

-Dijiste que recordaste cuando mi padre se enamoró de mamá

-Ah, eso… es que me lo recordó bastante.

-No tiene porque, no es lo mismo.

-Pero es que la escena era bastante parecida, bueno… tu padre nunca buscó a tu madre en la tormenta como lo hiciste tú, pero sí que andaba atontado… y haciendo cosas similares.

-¡Eso no significa nada!

-Y diciendo lo mismo… se parecen tanto.

-Solo…- exclamo refregándome la cien- ya nada. Déjate de hacer ideas ¿Si? Y no es nada de lo…

-¿Anna? ¿Cielo?- la llama Myriam acercándosele. Largo un suspiro y la sigo- pareces en problemas.

-Discúlpame ¿Si?- se excusa ella al teléfono y mira a Myriam- Sí, mi padre dice que la tormenta es tan fuerte que los caminos a mi casa están en partes inundados. Puede, aun así, mandar a su chofer por mí, pero temo que su auto se quede y causarle más inconvenientes… caminar tampoco parece ser una buena idea.

-¡Claro que no!- se exalta Myriam- ¡Podría llegar a morir! Una niña tan linda muerta en una tormenta, ya veo los anunciados. No, no, no, no. Claro que no. Dígale a su padre que aquí no tenemos ningún inconveniente que pase la noche.

Ella es la dueña de casa… ella decide.

-No lo sé. De verdad ya cause muchas molestias aquí también- duda mirándome.

-Claro que no, ninguna molestias ¿Verdad, Elsa?- me pregunta y ahora ambas me miran, me toma más de la cuenta relacionar las palabras.

-¿Qué? No, claro que no. Es decir, claro que no es ninguna molestia. Y sí, es peligroso afuera, no sé si de muerte como dice Myriam, pero creo que tiene razón, deberías quedarte… no es ninguna molestia que te quedes, suelen quedarse invitados a veces a pasar la noche, nada especial, en otra habitación, claro que en otra habitación, tenemos muchas habitaciones, elige cualquiera- me vuelvo a tomar la frente tentada en realidad de taparme la boca y así dejar de hablar para bien.

-¿De verdad no es un problema?- vuelve a preguntar.

-¿No la escuchaste? ¡Estará encantada de que te quedes!

¡Yo no dije eso!

-Aparte así me dará más tiempo de secar tu ropa y mañana, si amanece mejor que seguro amanece mejor, podrás desayunar con un pastel especial que estuve preparando hoy, para mañana estará listo para acompañarlo con un cálido té. Y luego no hará falta que tu padre te busque. Nuestro chofer te llevara. ¿Verdad, Elsa?

Nuevamente me pierdo en la pregunta mientras ellas me miran. Termino dándome cuenta que se me pregunto algo y asiento rápidamente.

-¿Lo ves?

-Bien, muchas gracias, se lo diré a mi padre- dice y disculpándose ahora con nosotras se aleja para terminar su llamada.

-Sí la señorita quiere, puedo convencerla de que las demás habitaciones tiene algo y que lo mejor sería que comparta la habitación con usted, después de todo la habitación de la señorita es la más grande de la casa- me aconseja.

-¿De verdad, Myriam? ¿Vas a convencerla de que las 7 habitaciones de huéspedes que tenemos en la casa están casualmente deshabilitadas?- pregunto cruzándome de brazos, incrédula.

-Bueno, Anna no parece el tipo de chica que discutiría a los planteamientos de los dueños de casa, ni siquiera a sus empleados. Aparte… creo que ella estaría encantada.

-No, gracias, solo asegúrate de que este cómoda en la habitación que ella decida. Ha sido un día largo- digo y doy un par de pasos para salir de la cocina, estoy cansada, quiero dormir- Espera- digo y me giro, acercándome nuevamente a Myriam- ¿Qué quieres decir?

-¿Eh? ¿Con que?- pregunta ella.

-¿Con "Creo que ella estaría encantada"?- repito.

-Ah eso… pues… nada importante.

-¿Myriam?...

-Creo que la habitación continua a la tuya estará bien, tiene la cama más cómoda.

-No te hagas la misteriosa ahora ¿Qué sabes?

-Nada, nada, solo me da esa sensación.

-¿Qué sensación?

-Bah, es como tú dices, consumo muchas novelas y cosas. Seguro no es nada.

-Igual dime.

-No, ya dejare de suponer cosas, la señorita tiene razón- dice asintiendo

-Ya termine- anuncia Anna acercándose a nosotras- ¿Te duele la cabeza, Elsa?- me pregunto y supongo que es porque insisto en tocarme la frente ¿Cómo no hacerlo? ¡Estas mujeres!

-Mmmm quizás- contesto.

-Elsa me decía que han tenido un día muy largo, quizás el cansancio está haciendo de sus obras ahora- comenta Myriam- Vamos Anna, te mostrare tu habitación, tiene una de las camas más cómodas de la casa, lo juro, a veces cuando estoy cansada de mis labores, voy a limpiar justo esa habitación- narra mientras se lleva a Anna rumbo a la planta de arriba- pero en realidad me escapo para una siesta, te encantara…

Me cruzo de brazos y suspiro, apoyándome de lado en la isla de la cocina. Por la ventana a la par mía puedo ver que sigue lloviendo con fuerza.

No pasa nada por mi cabeza por varios minutos, como si la escena me pareciera justo la tranquilidad que necesita mi mente. Todo este asunto parece la tranquilidad que necesitaba, aun cuando sé que son varias las preguntas y dudas que hay en mi cabeza, no puedo evitar la sensación de tranquilidad y bienestar ahora.

Como si las cosas estuvieran en su lugar por más ajetreadas que estas sean.

Supongo que divago, y estoy cansada. Lo mejor será dormir un poco. Seguro que al amanecer todo ser más claro… y podré ver todos los problemas y los pensamientos que lucharon por aparecer en estos meses, pero que parece que hoy me dejaran dormir en paz.

* * *

 **Nota del autor**

* * *

Siiiiiiiiii, me dejaron escribir finalmente XD

La verdad por las fiestas y obligaciones familiares no pude actualizar antes, lo que me apena de sobremanera porque he estado muy motivada por los Review que me dejan.

No les voy a mentir, les voy a ser sincera, dos noches atrás vino mi muso de la inspiración (Que yo no tengo musa, tengo muso sensual y afeminado de la inspiración) y **soñamos un montón de cosas para este fic.**

Les va a gustar, les juro que les va a gustar :) o bueno, me voy a esforzar para que quede bonito y ahí ya, si les gusta a ustedes XD. Pero de verdad, **tengo guardadas muchas cosas para este fic, Estoy muy emocionada por él.**

Lo que me queda por decirles es que deseo que todos hayan tenido unas hermosas fiestas y de todo corazón les deseo un buen comienzo de año.

 **Dejen Review** que a mí me ennnnnncanta leerlos, leo todos los comentarios que me dejan como 3 veces. Sí tienen ideas sugerencias, lo que sea, me encantaría saberlas. Y si no tienen ninguna pues… díganme algo a lo:

"Que sensual tu cuerpo baby cuando escribes, que ojos más bonitos debajo de esas dos cejas tienes, que bonito son tus ojos cuando escribes, que tus historias son #sesis en un mar de #sensisualidad"

...o algo asi XD nah, mentira, escriban lo que quieran, que a mí me da gusto leerlos.

Y eso, actualización very very pronto, y nada ;)


	13. Chapter 13

_Diclaimer: Frozen no me pertenece_

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 13:**_ _El corazón no entiende de razones_

* * *

Las gotas de lluvia siguen golpeando en mi ventana. Veo la hora en mi celular y este ya marca las 3 a.m.

Eso esta tan mal.

La situación e recuerda a cuando sé que tengo algo importante mañana y no puedo dormir por la noche. Lo cual empeora todo ya que voy todo el día desvelada y hace realmente difícil lo que sea importante que tenga que hacer.

No tiene sentido de todas formas. No tengo razones para estar nerviosa ahora… pero aun así, acostada en esta cama pienso que estoy perdiendo el tiempo.

No es como si tuviera un tema que estudiar que este dejando para último momento o algo así. Si ese fuera el caso me levantaría de mi cama y lo estudiaría para que el asunto me dejara dormir.

Me siento en mi cama y veo afuera como el cielo oscuro se enciende por un relámpago. 1 manzana, 2 manzanas, 3 manzanas, 4 manzanas 5… escucho el estruendo. Ni cinco manzanas, la tormenta aún está muy cerca.

Me pregunto si Anna estará bien. Quizás pueda acercarme a su cuarto y chequear…

¡Claro que no! ¿Qué clase de excusa es esa para acercarme a su cuarto? Anna está bien y ella no es mi tema de último momento que tengo que estudiar cuya culpa evita que me duerma ¡No!

Aunque es raro, juro que estoy cansada, el día ha sido largo y estoy exhausta ¿Por qué no me duermo?

He estado pensando en algunas cosas, e hice las pases con mis pensamientos. Yo pensare en las cosas, de verdad que sí, le daré rienda suelta, pero una a la vez, no todo junto. La idea es no enloquecer.

Así que se podría decir que estoy en paz… ¿Por qué no me duermo?

¡Cierto! Aun debo hablar con Anna. Ella dijo que hablaríamos. ¿Pero cuando?

Pensé que hablaríamos siquiera algo cuando tomáramos el té, pero parece que Myriam tuvo la misma idea. Y al final con el asunto del corte de luz y hablar con su padre simplemente nos fuimos a dormir.

¿Tendrá pensando hablarme mañana? ¿En qué momento? ¿En el desayuno? ES una mala idea, seguro tendremos a Myriam encima nuestro. Se supone que nuestro chofer la acercara a su casa en cuanto pueda, puedo acompañarla allí… pero supongo que tampoco tendremos mucha privacidad en ese momento. Aparte ya no somos compañeras en el instituto ¿Cuándo la volveré a ver?

¡Dios! ¡¿Cuándo la volveré a ver?! ¡No había pensado en eso!

¡¿Qué pasa si desaparece de nuevo?! No podría soportar algo así de nuevo, definitivamente enloquecería. Me costó muchísimo mantener mis pensamientos al margen, pero ahora sería imposible, acabarían conmigo.

No, no, no, no, Anna dijo que hablaremos, no parecía querer escapar o desaparecer. No creo que tenga planeado escapar sin decirme… espero.

De todas formas, ahora sería un buen momento para hablar, claro, si ella esta despierta como yo. No hay como el ahora ¿verdad?

…

No lo pensé bien.

Me encuentro frente a la puerta de la habitación de huésped y… no lo pensé bien ¿Qué se supone que diga? Toque la puerta y "Oye, Anna ¿Estas despierta? ¿Te desperté entonces? Oh, lo lamento… ahora podemos hablar"

Claro que no, y claro que está dormida, son más de las 3 de la mañana. ¿Qué clase de anfitriona seria si molesto a mi invitada tan tarde por un asunto tan trivial?

No sé qué le pasan a mis modales últimamente ¿Desde cuándo me volví tan egoísta?

Me giro y comienzo a caminar así mi puerta… pero… ¿Y que si Anna no está dormida? ¿Y que si piensa lo mismo que yo?

Anna es mucho más directa y más clara, es decir, se encargó bastante bien de hacerme entender que yo era importante para ella. Me dijo que había pensado mucho en mí y en todo lo que paso.

Yo evitaba pensar en ella, pero siempre estuvo allí, en mi cabeza. La ignoraba con fuerza pero la sentía de todas formas.

Seguramente paso más noches en velas que yo. Sería muy cruel de mi parte hacer que pase una noche más así.

Llamare a la puerta, si esta despierta me atenderá, sino seguirá durmiendo. Nadie murió por algo así ¿Verdad?

Me giro de nuevo y encaro la puerta con determinación… pero… ¿Qué me pasa?

¿Ahora me creo el centro del universo y pienso que soy tan importante como para no dejar dormir a alguien?

¡¿Cuándo me volví tan soberbia y creída?!

Aparte, todavía no he pensado en que decir… una charla a las 3 de la mañana no parece un buen plan. Ni siquiera sé que le diré en esa charla aparte. En realidad estoy esperando que ella solo hable y yo escuchar.

¿Qué pasa si ella comienza preguntando "¿Y de que querías hablar?" O "¿Qué era eso tan importante que tenías para decir?" o algo así?

¿Qué es lo que tengo para decir?

Cuando deje sacar lo que tenía adentro… termino siendo una escena donde le gritaba en medio de la calle reclamándole cosas que yo misma me busque…

Y luego la bese.

Mejor no pensemos en eso. Y esto es una terrible idea, me vuelvo a mi cuarto.

Me giro de nuevo y camino… pero… No, no hay peros esta vez que se me ocurran ¡Lo que es peor!

¡Heme en mi propia casa esperando encontrar cualquier excusa para meterme al cuarto de invitados!

Me agarro la cabeza creyendo que se me va a salir en cualquier momento ¡Porque definitivamente la perdí!

-Mmm ¿Elsa?

Brinco y me pego a la pared, mis ojos bien abiertos buscando de donde salió la voz.

-¡¿Qué crees que haces escondida allí?! ¡¿Me quieres matar del susto?!

-¿Eh? Pero si no estoy escondida- se defiende y luego de tranquilizarme un poco me doy cuenta que quizás tenga razón.

Anna se encuentra cerca de la pared de frente a la habitación de huésped, no se podría decir que en mitad del pasillo pero sí bastante próxima a eso.

¿En qué momento llego ahí?

-¿Qué haces levantada?- pregunto finalmente, molesta, ella mira hacia arriba como intentando recordar, o quizás inventar algo- ¿No podías dormir?- pregunto ahora, esperando que ambas hayamos tenido las mismas inquietudes.

-¿Qué? No, claro que pude dormir. Me quede dormida apenas toque la almohada- dice y me sonríe. Quizás no tengas ni por aproximación las mismas inquietudes- solo…me levante al baño.

-Tu habitación tiene baño privado- digo al instante.

-Ah… cierto…

-¿Anna?...

-Bueno, está bien, me descubriste- admite sin perder el buen humor y levanta sus manos haciendo mostrar una pequeña bolsa de galletas. Son las que comimos para acompañar el chocolate antes- a veces me despierto en mitad de la noche y no puedo dormir hasta que tomo un poco de leche. No quería tener que despertar a nadie tan tarde en casa ajena, y recordé que Myriam dijo que podía sentirme en libertad de lo que quiera, claro que no pensaba tomar sus palabras a pecho, descuida, pero entonces no iba a poder dormir, y no las quería levantar y…

-Ya ya ya- la detengo gesticulando con la mano para calmarla- no necesitas justificarte tanto, pero eso que tienes ahí son galletas, no leche.

-Ah sí… es que cuando baje las vi en la cocina y recordé que me gustaron mucho. No pensaba comérmelas todas, pero temía que luego quisiera otra y tendría que bajar de nuevo a la cocina y no quería hacer tanto ruido, es decir, la tormenta afuera ya hace mucho ruido, y yo la verdad preferiría…

La vuelvo a interrumpir moviendo mi mano para que se callara.

-Ya… está bien, puedes comer todas las galletas que quieras. Cuando Myriam dijo que te sintieras con la libertad de hacer lo que quieras lo dijo de verdad.

-Eso lo entiendo pero… bueno… Myriam no es la dueña de casa ¿Verdad?

-Ciertamente- admito y suspiro- Anna, por favor, siéntete en la libertad de hacer lo que creas necesario para sentirte cómoda en mi casa. No me molesta, eres mi invitada, y como anfitriona lo único que me molestaría es que mis invitados estén incomodos.

-Gracias, Elsa- me contesta con entusiasmo y con una enrome sonrisa- igual, no soy una invitada molesta, ya volveré a dormir.

Y dicho eso paso al lado mío abriendo su puerta.

-Cierto…- dice y se gira de nuevo hacia mí- ¿Que hacías esperando en mi puerta?

-¿Eh?

-¿Qué que hacías esperando en la puerta?

-¿De qué hablas?

-Pues… de que estas en frente de mi puerta, bueno, la puerta de la habitación de invitados.

-Ah, eso… yo, bueno… ah… quería un vaso de agua.

-¿Del baño de la habitación de huésped?

-¿Qué? No, iba a ir a la cocina.

-Pero la cocina queda escalera abajo ¿verdad?

-Sí, y allá iba…

-A mí no me lo parecia.

-… ¿A qué te refieres?

-Bueno, te vi salir de tu habitación y dirigirte a mi puerta, hiciste el amague de golpear pero luego te giraste a tu habitación de nuevo, luego te quedaste en tu puerta, después volviste a la mía y te quedaste viendo esa puerta, luego parecia que ibas a golpear pero te volviste a girar… diste tres pasos y te agarraste la cabeza.

Me quiero morir.

-¿Todo eso necesitas hacer para ir a la cocina? Si no lo recuerdas las escaleras están del otro lado.

-¡¿Si me viste haciendo todo eso porque no dijiste nada?!

-Es que quería ver si de verdad te animas y golpeabas la puerta.

-Eres…

Esta chica, dice que quiere ser un buen invitado pero al final se burla de mí.

-Perdón- termina diciendo riéndose un poco, pero su risa es interrumpida por un fuerte estruendo de afuera- vaya, parece que aun va a llover con fuerza.

-Sí- concuerdo mirando por la ventana del final del pasillo- No te asustan los truenos, ¿Verdad, Anna?

-¿Sí digo que sí te vas a quedar en mi habitación conmigo para protegerme?

-¡Ya deja de burlarte de mí!

-Perdón- vuelve a decir con humor- es que tú no te viste, fue muy divertido.

En serio me quiero morir.

-Bien, me alegro que te divierta- digo molesta y apenada- ahora, si me disculpas, será mejor que vuelva a dormir, no quiero "entretenerte" mas… literalmente…

Me doy vuelta dispuesta a terminar finalmente con la cuota de humillación diaria y me encamino a mi habitación.

-Aun no me dijiste para que viniste a buscarme- me dice, haciéndome detener, pero no digo nada ni volteo por varios segundos.

-No lo sé- declaro honestamente- me sentía algo intranquila en mi habitación, supongo que por tenerte en casa.

-Intranquila… ¿Malo?

-Mmm no lo sé… no lo creo, intranquila, ni bueno ni malo- termino contestando.

-Ya veo- dice y su sonrisa cae un poco ¿Dije algo malo?- bueno, nos veremos por la mañana, cuando te pueda ver mejor el rostro supongo.

-Emmm sí, claro- digo y asiente, se da la vuelta y se mete en su habitación.

Yo me quedo viendo su puerta por unos momentos… cuando se abre de repente.

-¿Por qué sigues aun en el pasillo?

-¡Deja de burlarte de mí!- le reclamo y dándome una sonrisa burlona cierra la puerta de nuevo- esta niña…

* * *

Giro en mi cama, finalmente despertando. Imposible que haya logrado dormir por lo menos 3 horas.

Aun cuando tuve el encuentro con Anna, al regresar a mi cama no logre dormir por más que lo intentara, creo que lo último que vi fue un tenue amanecer, dejo de llover para ese entonces.

Tanteo mi mesa de luz en busca de mi celular y me lo acerco a la cara.

¡Las 8:30! ¿No es viernes hoy? ¡Sí! ¡Sí que lo es! ¡Debería estar en clases en mi universidad desde hace media hora!

Me levanto rápidamente y comienzo a buscar mi ropa, veo por la ventana, no llueve pero pareciera que podría lloviznar, teniendo eso en cuenta podría usar… un momento.

Me acerco de nuevo a la ventana, miro por ella y abajo, en los jardines puedo ver dos paraguas coloridos, debajo de ella a dos mujeres, una de ella es Myriam, que no me despertó pese a que conoce mi rutina y la otra… ¡Cierto, Anna! Anna pasó la noche aquí. ¿Sera por eso que Myriam no quiso despertarme?

No, no tiene sentido, más sentido tendría que me despertara justamente porque teneos invitados… a menos que sea un invitado que a ella le convenga tener sola… no, estoy pensando demasiado.

Vuelvo a ver a mi ropero, pero la idea de cambiarme deprisa para alcanzar lo que queda de clase ya no es atrayente para nada.

Da igual, supongo, las clases de la mañana del viernes son lo de menos en la semana, no hará nada que falte una vez.

Mejor busco algo que ponerme para ir al jardín. Supongo que una campera liviana bastara, después de todo estoy en mi casa, y Anna es una invitada no tan… seria. No creo que haga falta que me cambie del todo… o quizás si para que no me vea tan relajada y…

¿Por qué pienso mucho en esto? Estoy en mi casa después de todo, así estará bien… ¿Y desde cuando me importan tan poco mis clases?

Definitivamente debo acomodar mis prioridades.

* * *

Llego hasta las puertas que dan al jardín, están son de vidrio asi que puedo ver asi afuera. Anna parece estar ayudando a Myriam con una escultura que se cayó. Definitivamente la tormenta nos la puso muy difícil.

Que mal, me gustaba mucho esa venus.

De todas formas, este tipo de trabajo lo debería estar haciendo lo de jardinería. Supongo que ya tengo algo que decir o preguntar cuando me acerque a ellas.

Bien, vamos…

…¿Por qué debo tener algo planeado para decir para moverme por mi propia casa ahora?... ¿Me he vuelto idiota?...

Abro la puerta y me acerco a ellas, están de espalda a mí y no notan cuando me acerco. Parece que en cualquier momento lloverá de nuevo.

Anna sigue con mi ropa puesta, la remera blanca suelta y mi pantalón piyama, aunque lleva en los pies unas botas para lluvias, Myriam igual.

Espero a que ambas ponga en una carretilla una de las partes de la estatua rota para interrumpirlas.

-Buenos días- hablo pero mi voz no sale con la confianza que pensé que tenía, de hecho sale algo nerviosa ¿Qué me pasa?

Ambas se dan vuelta y me sonríen.

-Buenos días, señorita- me saluda Myriam desde su lugar.

-¡Elsa!- exclama Anna y se acerca hasta llegar hasta mí. Toma mis hombros con sus manos y estirándose me besa- buenos días.

¡¿Qué acaba de hacer esta chica?!

-¿E… Elsa?

-Ah, es que la señorita Anna es muy expresiva, a mi también me sorprendió que me saludara con un beso de buenos días. La señorita Elsa no está acostumbrada a esa clase de afectos.

-¿De verdad? En mi casa estamos muy acostumbradas a darnos los buenos días con besos en la mejilla, abrazos y tener mucho contacto físico para expresarnos.

-Bueno, a decir verdad, me contaste que tu familia es de Italia ¿No es así?

-Sí.

-Siempre me han comentado que los italianos son muy eufóricos en sus actos y suelen invadir mucho el espacio personal de las personas.

-Ah… si, también escuche lo mismo. Supongo que tienen razón, perdón.

-No tienes de que preocuparte querida. Ven, ayúdame a levantar estas partes y ya terminamos.

-Sí.

Y se aleja de nuevo y… ¿Esta de broma?

Quizás por el ángulo Myriam no lo vio bien ¡Pero eso estuvo muy lejos de ser en la mejilla! Bueno, tampoco fue en los labios para que me escandalice tanto ¿Verdad? ¿Verdad que no fue en los labios? No, aun me arde donde me tocó, fue muy cerca de la comisura de mis labios.

¡Y lo hizo así como si nada!

-¿Le pasa algo señorita?- me pregunta Myriam, parece que ya recogieron toda la escultura- Tiene la cara muy roja y los hombros muy levantados.

-Nada- contesto a secas.

-Que linda campera- comenta Anna mirando lo que llevo puesto, al final opte por no retirarme el piyama pero venir con algo más abrigado arriba.

-Ah sí, esa es la campera favorita de Elsa. Un presente de un diseñador de su madre. Se la pone para ocasiones especiales cuando debe andar de informal.

-¡Eso no es cierto!

-¿Eh? Pero si cuando te la trajeron ¿No fueron tus palabras "Que hermosa campera, es justo lo que necesito para verme elegante y relajada al mismo tiempo, es perfecta"?

¿Por qué no me muero ahora mismo?... ¡¿Y cómo es posible que esta mujer recordara eso?!

-N… no es tan importante, aparte ya tiene un par de años y es algo vieja. Tenía algo de frio y estaba en mi ropero, no es la gran cosa- explico intentando quitarle importancia… aunque ahora que lo pienso de hecho tuve que remover unas cajas para dar con esta campera.

-¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas? Si parece nueva- acota Anna acercándose con Myriam.

-No, no, la señorita tiene razón, ya han pasado un par de años desde que su madre le trajo esa campera, pero como dije, la quiere tanto que la cuida mucho y solo se la pone en ocasiones especiales- acota Myriam- y por eso parece como nueva.

Detengan esto por favor…

-Ya veo- dice Anna y ya la tengo de nuevo en frente, me toca el brazo, creo que está tocando la tela realmente- oh, que botones tan bonitos- dice ahora tocando el que está más cerca de mi pecho.

Me siento algo mal… rara. No puedo respirar y mi cabeza se encuentra aturdida.

-Es la flor de Liz- digo haciéndome dos pasos hacia atrás, no pudiendo aguantar al incomodidad- es uno de los símbolos de Francia… a mi también me gustaron mucho estos botones.

-Ciertamente eso lo heredo de su madre. La señorita Elsa siempre tuvo una atracción por las figuras de Francia- comenta Myriam- bueno, podemos seguir esta charla adentro, estaba a punto de preparar el desayuno.

-Sobre eso- la interrumpo- ¿Por qué estaban las dos limpiando la escultura?

Esto es malo, de alguna forma Anna me ha perturbado demasiado, no puedo siquiera concentrarme y estoy convencida de que las palabras me salen extraño… quizás solo es impresión mía.

-Es decir, tenemos jardineros y otro personal que se encarga de eso- termino.

-Sí, pero no viene hasta el lunes y la verdad, desde la cocina se veía el jardín, se sentía tan triste la escena de la Venus rota que quise retirarla. Ha estado en esta casa desde siempre y no soporte la escena. Quise limpiarla cuanto antes y Anna, que ya estaba despierta se ofreció a ayudarme.

-Sí, y como había mucho barro nos pusimos botas- agrega ella levantando uno de sus pies y moviéndolo mostrándome la bota con barro.

-Lo que me recuerda que mejor antes que entremos nos las saquemos y nos limpiemos bien. Adoro los quehaceres del hogar, pero sacar barro de los suelos es realmente otro tema- termina Myriam y pasa a mi lado, la veo sacándose las botas en la entrada- vamos.

-Sí- contesta Anna y también pasa al lado mío, pero antes de que se aleje la tomo de la muñeca para retenerla. Ella me mira con curiosidad pero yo vuelvo a mirar a Myriam, está ya paso por la puerta y es cuando hablo.

-No hagas eso- le digo y mi pecho se pone aún más pesado.

-¿Hacer que?- me pregunta confundida, y no sé muy bien que contestar.

-Tocarme- responde y siento mi voz áspera- me molesta.

* * *

Aunque dije la verdad… me hubiera gustado decir otra cosa.

Luego de decirle eso a Anna pase a su lado y entre a la casa. Y ella me obedeció, no volvió a tocarme, pero también se limitó a hablar con Myriam y dejar de preguntarme cosas o incluirme en la conversación.

Bueno, yo tampoco ayudaba. Sentía que había dicho algo malo y que Anna debería estar enojada conmigo, pero no parecía enojada solo… solo ya no era lo mismo.

Luego del desayuno Myriam arregló para que nuestro chofer la llevara a su casa. Sentía que se me hacía tarde y que Anna ya se iba por otro tiempo prolongado de tiempo.

Me recordó mucho a cuando mi madre venía a visitarme, a las mañanas en las que se iba, cuando era muy pequeña solía agarrarme a su rodilla y llorar, pero ella me consolaba diciendo que me vería pronto… nunca era demasiado pronto para mí.

Y ahora también quiero llorar, no sé porque, ando muy sensible supongo. Quizás sea solo el día.

-Su trasporte las espera- anuncia Myriam volviendo al recibidor con nosotras, le doy una mirada de confusión- Creí que querría acompañar a la señorita Anna a su casa.

¡Cierto! Ese era mi plan inicial, y de hecho es algo que me gustaría hacer todavía.

-No hace falta, de verdad- se apresura a hablar Anna- no quiero ocasionar más molestias, de verdad fueron muy atentas conmigo, no les puedo pedir más así que…

-No es ninguna molestia- contesto con seguridad finalmente- vamos.

* * *

Pero en el auto tampoco hablamos nada. Mirando por la ventana sé que falta poco para llegar a la casa de Anna.

Esto es malo, y no se me ocurre anda inteligente por decir.

De repente el vehículo da una sacudida brusca haciendo que Anna apoye su mano en mi pierna para intentar estabilizarse, apenas se da cuenta la retira enseguida, como si yo le quemara.

-Perdonen señoritas, una grieta en el camino, por el agua no se vio- se excusa nuestro chofer adelante, mirándonos por el retrovisor

-Descuida Rafael, no pasa nada.

-Bien, ya casi llegamos. Entrare por el portón, será más sencillo si la dejo en la puerta de su casa, lo más cercano señorita.

-Sí, gracias, nos estaban esperando así que no tendrá problema en ingresar- contesta ella.

-Entendido.

Miro a Anna para decirlo, no lo sé ¡Lo que sea servirá! Pero ella no me mira, vuelve su vista a la ventana como en todo el camino.

-¡Cierto!- exclamo casi con triunfo- tu ropa, Myriam dijo que no se había secado aun, pero la tendrá lista cuanto antes- esto es una gran mentira, Myriam me dijo que la ropa de Anna ya estaba lista para después del desayuno, pero se me ocurrió que si tenía la ropa de Anna… entonces tenía una excusa para volver a verla- puedes buscarla en mi casa cuando quieras o si lo deseas puedo traértela o acercártela.

-Oh, gracias, pero no hace falta que te tomes esa molestia tampoco, le diré a mi chofer que cuando pase cerca la retire, o puedo mandar a alguien, descuida.

-Oh… sí…tienes razón, es más fácil que hagas eso.

No puedo evitar notar mi tono de desilusión, ella parece notarlo también y ya deja de mirar la ventana para mirarme a mí.

-¿Elsa?

-¿Mmm?

-Quieres verme de nuevo ¿Verdad?- a la pregunta solo me la quedo viendo por algunos segundos- dime.

-Bueno… aún tenemos cosas de que hablar.

-No tenemos qué si no quieres verme de nuevo.

-Yo no dije eso.

-Tampoco dijiste lo contrario- me debate, pero lejos de parecer enojada solo me da una sonrisa tranquila… casi triste.

-Sí dije algo malo… o algo que no debí decir… lo lamento, no quise ofenderte o…

-No- me interrumpe con la misma amabilidad- no hiciste nada malo, descuida.

-¿Entonces por qué…?- comienzo a preguntar pero como sería la pregunta "¿Por qué pareces triste?"

-Ah, eso… es que recordé que soy muy torpe, lo lamento- dice y no la entiendo- bueno, llegamos. Muchas gracias, Rafael.

-Un placer, señorita.

Y Anna abre la puerta saludando con la mano al chofer por el retrovisor, también me da una sonrisa a modo de saludo y baja.

Y sé que debo decir algo, sé que debo agarrarla y decir algo. ¡Sé qué debo hacer algo! Pero no puedo… y no lo hago.

Anna se va y el auto arranca de nuevo.

* * *

Creo que nunca he estado más nerviosa en toda mi vida. Y eso que estoy totalmente sola en mi habitación y el único sonido que siento es el tono de espera del teléfono.

-Buenas noches- escucho del otro lado del tubo y me enderezo de un tirón.

-Buenas noches- contesto esforzando toda mi educación- lamento molestar de noche, pero me preguntaba si Anna se encontraba en casa. He intentado comunicarme con ella a su personal pero no he tenido éxito.

-Oh, sí- exclama la voz alargando las palabras- la señorita averió su celular el día de ayer. ¿Me podría decir el nombre de quien la busca?

Esto era más o menos lo que esperaba. La cortesía y el protocolo de los empleados de las personas de mí medio, aunque la voz de este sujeto tiene un dejo de soñador.

-Sí, Elsa dí Arendelle.

-Bien, espere un momento, por favor.

-Sí, disculpe las molestias- digo y escucho un leve sonido que me indica que el teléfono reposó en la mesa.

Me estoy poniendo más nerviosa, puedo sentirlo… ¿Y que si deje pasar mucho tiempo y ahora Anna ya no quiere saber nada de mí?

Bueno… de hecho la estoy llamando solo 10 horas luego de dejarla en su casa pero… para una persona como yo una solo hora con una incógnita o cuestión se puede volver loca… pero Anna no es como yo.

No, quizás se la paso durmiendo sin ninguna preocupación… quizás ni se acuerda ya de quien soy… ¡Eso no tiene ningún sentido!

Pero… y que si le dice a su empleado que mienta por ella y diga que no se encuentra porque ya no me quiere hablar.

¿Y que si malinterpreto todo y saco alguna conclusión errada de lo que dije? Podría pensar que…

-¿Hola? ¿Elsa?

-¡Eh! ¡Si! ¡Hola!- ¿Por qué estoy gritando?

-Hola- me repite la voz de Anna y la se escucha alegre, podría jurar que se está riendo- ¿Sucede algo?

-No, no, es solo que… intente llamarte a tu móvil pero no pude y recordé que se había averiado.

-Ciertamente, no pude repararlo, comprare otro pronto, perdona las molestias.

-No, no, nada de eso. Solo quería avisarte que tu ropa ya está lista y… eso.

-Oh, eso es estupendo, muchas gracias.

-No tienes de que- digo y rápidamente veo mi cuaderno- ¿Sabes Anna?

-Dime.

-No te olvides que aún nos debemos una charla.

-Sí, lo recuerdo, pero te dije que no era necesaria- contesta y vuelvo a ver mi cuaderno.

-No pienso igual. Creo que deberíamos hablar, me gustaría saber algunas cosas y creo que tú también tenías cosas que decir.

-Sí, supongo que sí.

-Bien, entonces aún tenemos que hablar.

-Si eso es lo que quieres.

-Sí, pero no lo veamos como una obligación o compromiso, podemos charlar algo cuando vengas a buscar tu ropa o yo vaya a buscar la mía y te llevo la tuya, porque tienes mi ropa en tu casa ¿verdad? ¡No es como que te la esté pidiendo o algo así! ¡Solo…!- me callo y vuelvo a mirar mi cuaderno. Por si no lo adivinan aun, escribí y ensaye lo que debía decir… y me estoy saliendo del libreto.

-Sí, descuida, no me voy a quedar con tu ropa.

-¡No dije que pensara eso!- me apresuro a aclarar y puedo escucharla reír.

-Ya que dices que debemos juntarnos a hablar, preferiría que fuera una charla más tranquila y donde ambas estemos cómodas ¿No lo prefieres así tú también?

-Mmmm supongo que sí.

-Bien, pues mira, debo comprar mi móvil nuevo ¿Por qué no me acompañas a comprarlo? Soy muy mala eligiendo cosas y si alguien va conmigo seguro me ayuda mucho.

-Sí… claro.

-¡Qué bien! Muchas gracias, luego podremos ir a tomar algo y hablar ¿Suena bien para ti?

-Sí, eso suena bien- "Creo"

-¿Mañana te parece bien?

-¿Eh? ¿Mañana? ¿De verdad?

-¿Tienes algo que hacer?

-No, no es eso- ¡Es que mañana es muy pronto para verte, no estoy lista!

-¿Mmm? ¿Y cuál es el problema?- me pregunta y no se me ocurre nada.

-No, ningún problema, mañana está bien.

-Grandioso, es una cita entonces, te pasare a buscar mañana.

-Ammm claro.

Esperen un momento… ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Una cita?! ¿Cómo fue que llegamos a esto?

Ojeo mi cuaderno y jamás me sentí más inútil ideando un plan.

-Me alegra que llamaras, Elsa- me dice de repente y nuevamente me deja sin palabras.

-Oh… a mi también. Es decir, me alegra que nos pudiéramos comunicar de nuevo.

-Sí, eso.

Por varios segundos ninguna dice nada más pero puedo escuchar la respiración de Anna del otro lado. Aun cuando no está cerca, igual me pone nerviosa.

Esa era la palabra correcta, "Nerviosa" No "molestia"

"Anna, cuando me tocas me pones nerviosa, por favor no lo hagas, porque no me gusta estar nerviosa, o por lo menos no me toques hasta que entienda algunas cosas"

Eso debería haber dicho, me exprese mal.

-¿Sabes Elsa?

-¿Si?

-Myriam me dijo que mi ropa ya estaba lista antes de que desayunáramos.

¡Me quiero morir!

* * *

Quizás tu no tengas idea, y de cierto modo está bien así, no tienes por qué saber, un artista de verdad no le interesa que su nombre sea reconocido o recibir cientos de halagos… sino trasmitir su obra. Si un artista puede trasmitir, bueno, esa ya es demasiada recompensa para él.

Quizás no tengas idea, pero yo me estoy llevando mucho más que eso al escribir aquí.

Por escribir y poner todo de mí, incluyo mi cabeza… de ese modo se me está permitido escapar de aquí.

Bueno, lo que trato de decir es que simplemente, cuando escribo, sin importar lo mal que estén las cosas en la realidad, siempre tendré un boleto de ida a la ficción, a un mundo creado a mi antojo donde puedo escapar. Y tú, el que está leyendo esto, quizás tengas problemas, o quizás no, quizás no tengas ningún problema y tu vida es un tanto aburrida, no lo sé, pero tú recibes el mismo boleto que yo tengo, visitas el mundo que yo creo, me visitas a mí.

Y como anfitriona, porque lo soy, porque este es mi mundo, quiero que sepas que eres libre de quedarte todo lo que quieras, eres libre de meterte en mis letras tanto como gustes, eres libre de juzgar lo que escribo como mejor sientas que lo entiendes, no me importa.

Puedes hacer de mi mundo lo que quieras ¡Por eso lo creo!

Aun si no me conoces, aun si no te conozco, aun si nunca nos conociéramos. Inclusive si nunca me comentaste y yo no tengo ni idea que me lees, no, aun mas allá de eso, si eres de los que me critican y me escriben cosas odiosa ¡aun así! si crees que leer estas historias te ayuda de alguna forma, aunque sea solo distraerte de tus preocupaciones diarias o alejarte de los pensamientos negativos que tienes por la noche o hacerte olvidar por unos minutos de lo terrible que fue tu día, entonces ¡Por favor! ¡Úsame a mí y a mi mundo como se te antoje!

Yo… vivo muy lejos de ti, de seguro vivo muy lejos de ti, y no puedo ayudarte, verdaderamente ayudarte quiero decir, no puedo hacer eso. Aun soy muy joven, no cuento con mucho dinero ni experiencia, aún me falta por aprender muchas cosas. No puedo verdaderamente ayudarte porque "ayudarme" a mí misma requiere casi todas las energías que tengo…

Y por eso, pido perdón, porque no puedo hacer mucho por ti.

Así que, te regalo este mundo que estoy creando con todas las fuerzas que me quedan. Y sé que tiene errores, y sé que no es muy grande, y sé que te hace renegar a veces, sé que es muy imperfecto… pero yo te prometo que daré mi mejor esfuerzo.

Y tú, tú no tienes que hacer nada, de verdad.

Quizás eres tímido o te crees la poca cosa y por eso no escribes, quizás tienes miedo de que alguien te descubra leyendo este tipo de historias y la tengas que leer escondido y apurado, siempre borrando tu huella, quizás te caigo mal, quizás no, quizás nunca consideraste que una persona como tu está escribiendo esto, a mí me paso, ignoraba totalmente que mis historias favoritas habían sido escrita por alguien.

Hay mucho "quizás" y quiero que sepas que a mí no me importan, porque yo ya soy muy feliz solo siendo de ayuda para ti, aunque solo te sirva como una pequeña distracción placentera de tu día.

¡Si te soy de utilidad entonces yo ya no necesito nada más! ¡Escribiendo me ayudo a mí misma, crezco y aparte puedo ayudar a alguien mas! ¡Dime! ¡¿Cómo es que eso me hace la persona más dichosa del mundo?!

Entonces… Nota del autor:

No necesito que dejes Review ni que me des tu apoyo, yo seré tu apoyo si así lo gustas y yo te dejare mi comentario, lo acabo de hacer después de todo.

Mientras yo viva seguiré trabajando duro en este mundo que creé y amo, que aún estoy creando, y seguiré creando otros mundos de seguro, lo necesito, lo disfruto, así que:

Tu solo preocúpate de ser feliz. Esfuérzate mucho también, por más difícil que sean las cosas, tu esfuérzate, por más mal que se vea el panorama, tu esfuérzate, por más horrible que sean las noticias, ¡Tu esfuérzate!

Un día de estos, echaras tu mirada atrás y te recordaras a ti mismo ¡Recuérdate esforzando por lo que quisiste!

¡Esfuérzate hasta el último de tus alientos!

Y cuando estés cansado, cuando estés estresado, cuando estés idiota o triste o enojado, y creas que necesites una escapada, entonces escapa y recuerda que eres bienvenido a mis mundos… llueve con frecuencia, pero es porque me gusta mucho la lluvia XD


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Frozen no me pertenece.

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 14:**_ _La primera cita_

* * *

De no ver a Anna en muchos meses y verla ahora dos días seguidos es… un tanto mucho para mí.

Aunque el plan que tuvo es algo tranquilo, después de todos nos veremos teniendo algo planificado de por medio: La acompaño en la búsqueda de un nuevo móvil y luego nos sentaremos a tomar algo.

¡Sencillo!

No es como si fuera una cita al cine en la que después hay que hablar si o si de la película y luego te quedas sin charla, o una cena en algún bar donde después debes descubrir quién paga la cuenta y pensar en que van a hablar, o una cita a ciega donde no sabes nada de nada o… no lo sé, nada complicado, es sencillo.

Iremos a buscar un móvil nuevo y luego a charlar, y no es una charla que debamos penar que debemos decir porque ya a un tema en específico del cual hablar que es… bueno, eso, él porque del beso que Anna me dio la última vez que nos vimos y el distanciamiento.

De hecho ella es la única que debería estar preocupada en ver que decir, ella es la única que debe hablar, yo solo debo escucharla, y escuchar no requiere un gran esfuerzo de mi parte.

Aunque yo también la bese…

¿Sera muy tarde para cancelar la cita?

* * *

Cuando el misterio es demasiado grande es imposible negarse… ¿Dónde fue que leí eso?

De todas formas se aplica, ya que supongo que por eso me encuentro ya con Anna caminando por la avenida donde dan los comercios. Que Anna me hable del porqué de algunas preguntas que vengo esquivando hace tiempo y como ha estado en mi ausencia llama más mi atención y me tiene más anclada que mis miedos.

Anna se detiene en una vidriera y parece ver cada uno de los móviles puestos allí.

-¿Ya sabes qué modelo quieres?- pregunto poniéndome a su lado.

-Pues la verdad no, me gustaba mucho el que tenía y nunca pensé que lo perdería tan pronto. Averigüe un poco y arreglarlo me sale aún más que comprarme uno nuevo- explica sin apartar la vista de la vidriera.

-¿Y porque no te compras el mismo?

-Me gusta el cambio…

No sé porque no me anticipe a esa respuesta, la consigna de vida de esta chica parece ser "Intentemos algo nuevo ¿Qué más da?"

Pensando con más detenimiento las cosas, Anna se podría comprar tranquilamente una docena de celulares, y si ninguno de estos le gusta puede intentar con una nueva docena más.

Pero tampoco es el tipo de chica que le gusta derrochar su dinero, ni siquiera le gusta aparentar tener ese dinero.

De repente me doy cuenta que se más de lo que pensaba sobre Anna.

-¿Tu qué crees?- me pregunta y veo, ahora sí, los móviles de la vidriera.

-Bueno, depende de lo que te guste a ti y que es lo que más usas de un móvil.

-Pues, la verdad no utilizo mucho mi teléfono.

-Yo tampoco, solo para hacer llamadas y mandar mensajes.

-Sí, bueno, lo mismo, pero también cuando no tengo nada que hacer y estoy lejos de casa descargo libros y leo.

-Sí, yo igual, y bueno, escuchar música cuando viajo, me mareo si leo cuando estoy en movimiento.

-La música es fundamental.

-Ciertamente- asiento y noto que ella me mira pero me sigo intentando concentrar en los móviles.

-¿Qué tipo de música escuchas Elsa?

¿Vamos a hablar de eso? ¿De verdad? ¿Dentro de todas las cosas que le pueden interesar me pregunta algo tan trivial?

-De todo un poco, no tengo algo definido- contesto vagamente y me alejo de la vidriera haciendo que Anna se ponga en movimiento también.

-Respuesta evasiva- la escucho decir.

-Lo es- contesto sin titubear, me gustaría que se concentrara solamente en lo otro.

-¿Sabes? No es necesario que me ayudes a buscar un móvil si lo que en realidad te interesa es hablar de algo en específico- me dice y me hace detener, girándome para verla- Si quieres podemos ir a tomar algo o sentarnos por aquí en algún banco y tratar solo lo que te interesa.

De hecho sí que así lo prefiero, pero no es… educado si lo digo.

Ella fue la que me invitó, me aclaró que iba a comprar un móvil y que luego tendríamos tiempo de hablar.

¿Sera que Anna pensó mucho en esta tarde como yo? Si es así entonces estoy siendo inmensamente desconsiderada.

Suponiendo que ella haya planeado algo para su cita conmigo y yo no este cooperando, solo le estoy complicando las cosas y poniéndola nerviosa.

Bueno, así estaría yo si estuviera en su lugar.

Una mano se agita delante de mis ojos.

-¿Eh?- pregunto y Anna aleja su mano, feliz de obtener mi atención de nuevo.

-Pensé que la pregunta había sido sencilla, pero ya estoy viendo que te la estas complicando- me dice con gracia- Yo esperaba pasar la tarde contigo en busca de un móvil que comprar, pero si esa idea no te gusta, podemos ir directamente a lo que te importa… a mí no me molesta, de verdad.

-No, está bien. Dije que te acompañaría a buscar tu móvil, después tendremos tiempo de hablar, aún es muy temprano- digo sin darle más vuelta al asunto y caminando de nuevo.

-Aunque hayas dicho eso no es tu obligación cumplir.

-Claro que sí, dije algo y debo actuar según lo que dije.

-Te libero de esa obligación, no quiero que hagas algo que no quieras.

-Te dije que está bien- aclaro con paciencia- ya déjalo.

-Bien…

Caminamos una cuadra en silencio.

-¿Prefieres que solo nos concentremos y hablemos del móvil o podemos charlar mientras?- pregunta al cabo de otra cuadra en silencio.

-Claro que podemos hablar- contesto con obviedad.

-Pero hace unos minutos contestaste con evasivas y me dio la impresión de que no querías tanta charla.

-No es que no quería charlar… es que no era un tema que… ammmm esperaba que toques.

-Oh, ya veo- dice y vuelve a caminar en silencio por unos segundos, la veo de costado y está mirando hacia arriba, como pensando- entonces… ¿Por qué me besaste?

-… ¿Sabes? Me habías preguntado por la música ¿Verdad? Bueno, la verdad es que mi estilo favorito va a depender del momento, por ejemplo si estoy estudiando prefiero los instrumentales de piano ¿Has escuchado alguna vez a Yiruma? Es realmente inspirador, te lo recomiendo mucho, especialmente su canción River flow in you, quizás si la conozcas y…- me tomo una pausa al darme cuenta que no estoy respirando entre palabras, la veo de reojo y me sonríe.

-Nunca escuche de él, será la primera canción que baje en mi nuevo móvil- me dice tranquilamente, olvidándose de su pregunta inicial… o por lo menos aparenta olvidarse…

Anna definitivamente es mucho más considerada que yo.

-Así que te gusta el piano, a mí también.

-¿Ah sí?- Indago para seguir la charla- ¿Tocas?

-Sí, aunque todavía no muy bien, creo que es el instrumento más difícil de todos los que trate, cuando pases por mi casa, si es que vuelves algún día, tocare algo para ti- me dice mirándome y dándome otra sonrisa- quizás no me salga nada bien, seguro me pondré algo nerviosa, pero tratare.

-Mmmm… sí, claro.

¿Cómo es que esta chica puede hacer declaraciones como esa, sonrojarse, pero aun así estar bien?

-¿Qué?- me pregunta y me doy cuenta que me la quede viendo.

-Nada, solo no sabía que eras hábil con los instrumentos musicales, me preguntaba cuántos tocas- digo dejándola de mirar y distrayendo mi vista con la vidriera por al que pasamos.

-Bueno, no muchos, trate con el violín y con dos tipos de flauta, también el chelo, pero creo que de todos, el que más se me da es la guitarra. Mi familia suele cantar bastante y desde chicas aparte de los cuentos escuchaba los cantos acompañados de guitarra.

-Pensé que la guitarra era de origen español…

-Sí… ¿Y que con eso?- me pregunta sin entender.

-No… nada.

El error lo estoy cometiendo yo. Si bien Anna y sus familias tienen orígenes italiano, y su comportamiento va de acorde, no quiere decir que no adopten otras culturas y demás. No es como si viviéramos en el siglo XVII o algo así tampoco.

Aunque podría apostar que puedo adivinar algo de esto.

-Anna tu comida favorita no es la pizza ¿Verdad?- pregunta y se le ilumina la cara.

-¡Sí! ¿Cómo supiste?

-Y voy a suponer que también las pastas.

-Sí, sí, adoro las pastas, en especial el espagueti- sigue contestando con entusiasmo.

Ya veo, así que la influencia de su familia después de todo si marcó muchas tendencias. Supongo que se aplica lo mismo en mí. Después de todo saque muchos gusto que guarda mi madre por su ascendencia, más allá de que también tengo por mis padre gustos de aquí… Anna solo tiene un lado de eso y es italiano.

Bueno… aunque he de suponer que la madre de Anna también es italiana. Hay muchas probabilidades de eso… seguro lo sabe. Seguro piensa mucho en eso.

-Estábamos bien, ya te pusiste seria de nuevo- me comenta y vuelvo a ella.

-Solo recordé algo ¿Por qué no entramos en esta tienda?- señalo indicando una en la esquina- aquí es donde compre mi móvil, es la más grande que conozco y tiene mucha variedad.

-Sí, por mi bien.

Entramo en el lugar. Es una tienda amplia con muchas vidrieras donde muestran los productos. Hay bastantes personas y no veo a algún empleado desocupado.

-Supongo que no es tan temprano como tú piensas.

-Hay un poco de gente, es cierto, pero aún nos queda un par de horas para que las tiendan cierren. Veamos un poco lo que tienen hasta que nos atiendan ¿Ya sabes un poco lo que quieres?

-Bueno, todavía no.

-Mejor hazte una idea antes que el encargado te pregunte, será más fácil si ya sabes lo que quieres.

-Mmmm- exclama y se acerca a los estantes.

Pasado unos minutos en que la veo mirar con más detenimientos los móviles comienzo a adivinar que sigue igual que desde un principio.

-¿Anna?- le llamo la atención y solo me da una sonrisa avergonzada, suspiro- a ver… dijiste que usas tu móvil para llamadas y mensajes, eso hacen todos, pero también dices que te gusta para leer y escuchar música, hay marcas que se especializan más en los sonidos que otras, y si te gusta leer será mejor que tenga una pantalla más o menos grande y cómoda de usar para eso.

-Sí, tienes razón ¿Se te viene alguno a la mente?- me pregunta volviendo a ver los móviles.

Sin pensarlo demasiado saco mi teléfono.

-El mío cumple muy bien esas funciones- explico mirándolo y entrando a uno de los documentos que tengo guardado en él, es una documento de i universidad, seguramente muy diferente a lo que Anna lee, pero servirá de ejemplo- mira.

Ella toma el celular entre sus manos y la veo tocar la pantalla pro unos momentos.

-Mmmm No tienes muchas fotos en tu móvil.

-¡No te lo di para eso!

-Ya, ya, era broma- se ríe y veo que sigue observando el móvil- es un muy bonito, aparte parece sencillo de usar, siempre me hago un lio con… bueno, con todo lo que es tecnología.

-De hecho es algo avanzado, pero para personas que solo quieren lo básico pues la verdad que basta y se deja entender.

-Ya veo…- dice y le da otra mirada- bueno, quiero este.

-¡¿Qué?! No.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué no?

-No quiero que tengamos el mismo móvil

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque…

Porque no tengo ni idea. No lo sé, siento que si se compra algo que yo tengo de alguna forma estaremos más cerca, y la verdad no quiero, no se lidiar con la cercanía que ya tenemos de por si y en realidad no es mucha ¡Y quiero que se quede así!

-¿Por qué?- vuelve a preguntar al ver que yo no continuo.

-Porque… la verdad no es tan bueno, a veces no me abre algunos documentos y algunas páginas tardan en carga.

Cuanta mentira, yo adoro mi móvil y siento que le estoy dando puñaladas por la espalda, se porta excelente conmigo. Si ahora comienza a andar mal será porque me está escuchando.

…¿Desde cuándo pienso tan infantilmente de los móviles?

-¿De verdad? Pero si a mí me parece estupendo, aparte, si no te abre alguna página no es problema del móvil, sino del servicio ¿No es asi?

-Bueno… sí.

-Estupendo, entonces creo que tratare con este.

-Oye, espera…- intento viendo que me da la espalda y se dirige a uno de los mostradores con mi móvil.

-Descuida, no pediré el mismo si no quieres, le preguntare si tiene alguno parecido ¿Esta bien?

Supongo que eso está mejor, así que ya no discuto y la dejo que se acerque al mostrador.

En vez de seguirla me distraigo con unas adornos mostrados en otra vidriera, hay uno de un sol en anaranjado, parece de vidrio pero supongo que es plástico trasparenta, me recuerda un poco a Anna, el sol está sonrojándose y tiene dibujada una sonrisa con sus ojos cerrados… definitivamente me recuerda a Anna.

Algo llama mi atención a través del estante, del otro lado del vidrio a unos cuantos metros, el andar de una persona me resulta familiar y su postura también.

¡Enzo! ¡¿Por qué esta Enzo aquí?! ¡¿De todos los lugares del mundo?!

Instintivamente me encojo y comienzo a caminar hacia atrás, él está de espalda así que no me ve… aun. ¡Debo salir de aquí!

Veo hacia la puerta y noto que tengo la salida libre, solo a unos cuantos pasos.

Me dirijo allí pero ¡Anna! No me puedo ir sin Anna, estoy con ella. Estaría terriblemente mal que la dejara… ¡En esta cita!

Me vuelvo y me escondo detrás de un estante… que es trasparente así que sé que no estoy necesariamente a salvo. Mirando de costado y con cuidado veo que Enzo se dirige a otro estante, milagrosamente del lado contrario a donde Anna se encuentra.

-Bien…- susurro y me armo de valor para salir de mi escondite, pero antes de salir me topo con la mirada de un niño al frente mío, sostiene un helado y me mira con curiosidad.

… Estoy haciendo el ridículo de nuevo, hablo sola y actuó como si estuviera de espía infiltrada o algo. Dios, cuando perdí tanta gracia.

Me pongo erguida y aclaro mi voz, el niño me sigue con la mirada e intento ignorarlo mientras avanzo al mostrador ya como una persona normal y no alguien que pretende poner una bomba.

-¿Anna?- le susurró al oído y ella escarmienta- debemos irnos.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

-Shhh

-¿Qué haces?

¡Haciendo el ridículo de nuevo! ¿Cuánto me duro? ¿Treinta segundos de normalidad?

-Nada, solo… debemos irnos- sigo susurrando, por Dios.

-¿Por qué susurras?

¡Porque Enzo, la persona a la que peor le caes, que conozca, está en la misma tienda que nosotras, y él solía hacer bromas sobre tu sexualidad alegando que gustabas de mí! Lo que ¡Hey! Resulto ser cierto, pero con lo que no contaba es que yo tampoco te soy del todo indiferente, pero estuve muy alejada de hacérselo saber y cree que también te considero rara, lo que también es verdad, porque vamos, eres rara. ¡Pero lo juro, nunca pensé que la rareza me iría a gustar tanto en alguien! Lo que no viene al caso justo ahora, porque hasta yo lo niego, y lo niego ahora, no es que me gustes tú, no estoy diciendo eso, pese a que acepte tener esta cita contigo, pero me debato si esta es solo una salida para buscar tu móvil o esa es solo una excusa que usaste y en realidad estamos en una cita "cita", y eso es exactamente lo que pensara Enzo si nos ve juntas.

¡Que estamos en una cita!

¡Lo que es, relativamente, refutablemente y contradictoriamente, cierto!

¡Y no quiero!

-Mmmmm yo… tengo mucha sed- termino diciendo y ella me levanta una ceja totalmente escéptica- solo… vámonos ¿Si? Ahora.

-Pero es que ya logre que mee atendieran y el chico fue a buscar los modelos que…

-Por favor…- pido, temiendo que ya Enzo me haya visto y sea muy tarde.

-Claro- me dice dándome una mirada paciente y se da la vuelta. Comenzamos a caminar y no veo a Enzo por ningún lado.

Recién luego de caminar varios pasos lejos de la tienda es que puedo dar un enorme respiro de alivio. Vuelvo a ver a Anna y noto que ella me mira, no enojada o extrañada por mi comportamiento, ni siquiera demandante de que le diga que paso adentro… más bien parece… amable, comprensiva… y yo soy terrible.

-¿Sabes? Creo que la tienda donde compre mi anterior móvil ya cerró, pero recuerdo otra que abrieron hace poco justo en la misma cuadra- me dice mirando hacia el frente- no es muy lejos de aquí ¿Crees que podamos ir a ver ahora?

-Sí, vamos- contesto simplemente.

-¡Elsa!- escucho a mis espaldas solo después de dar unos cuantos pasos más, me detengo y me doy vuelta, conozco la voz… y aunque no es tan terrible escucharla como la de Enzo, igual me pone en alerta.

Rita se acerca a nosotras con una enorme sonrisa que no devuelvo.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya no saludas a tus antiguos compañeros?- dice una vez en frente de mí.

-Ah, lo lamento- digo honestamente- no te vi.

-No has cambiado en nada durante estos meses entonces, siempre metida en tu propia cabeza con tus importantes asuntos, ni tiempo para los humildes mortales- dice fingiendo estar dolida, notablemente está de buen humor.

-¿De que estas hablando? Me cruce contigo hace dos semanas- contesto la exageración.

-Pero no pudimos hablar mucho, aun siento que no se de ti en meses.

-Nos mandamos mensajes por teléfono.

-Y nunca quedamos en ir a tomar algo ¿Tan poco importaba nuestra amistad para ti?- sigue actuando ofendida.

-Sabes que eso no es cierto, pero te lo dije, he estado algo ocupada.

-Cierto, no sé cómo van tus clases de francés pero nuestro profesor es realmente exigente, siempre nos llena de tarea y… Rita se interrumpe y se porque, a notado a alguien detrás de mí a mi costado. Raro… instintivamente puse a Anna atrás mío.

-Hey…- saluda ella tímidamente. Rita pestañea y vuelve su mirada a mí, luego de nuevo a Anna.

-Estas tiendas apestan, te lo dije, no puedes conseguir nada por aquí, y los empleados son cada vez más estúpidos- esa es la voz de Enzo y no tarda en llegar a la misma altura de Rita- ¡Elsa! ¡Que sorpresa, tanto tiempo!

-Sí, tiempo de no verte, Enzo.

-¿Y cómo has estado? ¡Vaya! Que alegría volver a verte.

No puedo decir lo mismo.

-¿Mmm? ¿La rarita también?- pregunta Enzo al tomar a Ana también en cuenta, Esta solo asiente le da media sonrisa- ¿Acaso vinieron juntas?

Mi turno de mirar a Anna, pero esta le sigue sonriendo, supongo que espera que yo conteste eso ¿Qué debería hacer?

Rita se molestara si se entere que encontré espacio para Anna de un día para otro y ella que lleva semanas intentando quedar conmigo siempre la paso, por otro lado Enzo se entrara a burlar y…

-No. También me encontré con Elsa de casualidad. Justo estaba buscando un móvil nuevo y la encontré viendo estas vidrieras- explica Anna señalando la que está más próxima a nosotros.

"Ella no es mi amiga"

El recuerdo me llega de inmediato. Anna explicando que no es mi amiga por mí en las clases de francés.

"Es decir… yo entiendo que no soy la amiga de Elsa, somos solos compañeras, es lo normal ¿verdad? No nos conocemos de nada"

-Hace meses que tampoco la veía y hoy me pareció reconocerla entre la gente- sigue explicando.

-Sí, las casualidades de la vida- agrega Enzo con indiferencia- ¿Y qué viniste a hacer tu por aquí, Elsa?

-Solo salí a caminar- contesto de manera automática.

-No has elegido un buen día- comenta Rita poniendo fin a su análisis para Anna- ha llovido horriblemente estos días y las calles están hechas un asco, sin mencionar que da la impresión de que comenzara a llover nuevamente en cualquier momento.

-Sí, bueno… necesitaba algo de aire.

-¿Siquiera has traído un paraguas?

Yo no, pero cuando Anna me busco en mi casa note que llevaba uno, así que decidí no traer el mío cuando Myriam me recomendó hacerlo. Pensé que si llovía Anna compartiría el suyo.

-No…

-Pero tú odias mojarte y también no eres gran fan de las caminatas- sigue agregando y juro que puedo ver como sus ideas se arman en su cabeza- interesante…

-Pfff, sí, Elsa se ha vuelto más descuidada en estos últimos meses ¿Quién lo diría?- dice Enzo con gracia- pero es bueno saber que estas desocupada, la verdad no creo que encuentre lo que buscaba así que también terminamos. ¿Por qué no vamos a tomar algo?-pregunta- Solo los tres, como en los viejos tiempos.

Con esas palabras Enzo dejo en claro que acaba de excluir a Anna.

-Bueno, yo todavía no he comprado mi móvil, será mejor apurarme antes de que las tiendas cierren- dice Anna excusándose con nosotros- ha sido lindo verlos- termina saludándonos con la mana. Rita devuelve el saludo y Enzo, satisfecho, se da la vuelta para empezar a caminar.

Tomándola del brazo no dejo que Anna se vaya. Es la primera vez que la toco desde que le dije que me molestaba… se siente raro.

-¿Por qué no nos acompañas a tomar algo?- le pregunto y por alguna razón me siento como si fuera la Elsa de hace tiempo, la que yo conozco, la que no es torpe ni hace el ridículo, la que era antes de que Anna entrara en mi vida.

-¿Qué?- pregunta Enzo dándose vuelta para mirarnos.

-Vamos, hace tiempo que no te veo también ¿Verdad?- digo mirándola a los ojos, parece confundida- ven a tomar algo con nosotros.

-Ammm no creo que sea una buena idea, aun debo ir a…

-Insisto- digo firmemente, dándole a entender que no tomare un no por respuesta- solo tomaremos algo, no nos desocuparemos tan tarde. De hecho conozco un excelente lugar donde vende móviles, tengo un conocido, seguro te conviene. Te presentare con él luego, pero primero toma algo con nosotros.

-Claro…

Siento a Enzo bufar mientras se da la vuelta y camina, Rita lo sigue y me da una sonrisa que no puedo descifrar, detrás de ellos comenzamos a caminar con Anna.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- me pregunta en un susurro, fijándose que solo la escuche yo. Deslizo mi mano de ella intentando que pase desapercibido y me cruzo de brazos.

-Eso debería preguntarte yo ¿No crees?- le pregunto sin mirarla- ¿En qué momento te pedí que mintieras por mí?

-Supuse que no querrías que supieran que habíamos salido juntas.

-Deja de suponer cosas, Anna. ¿Y qué pretendías despidiéndote aparte? Estar contigo y encontrar tu nuevo móvil es más importante, después de todo yo acepte salir contigo no con ellos.

-Oh…

* * *

He tenido momentos incomodos en mi vida… este debe estar en el pedestal de los peores 3 por lo menos.

Estamos sentados los cuatro en la primera cafetería que nos topamos, Anna al lado mío, Enzo y Rita en frente.

Los silencios incomodos son lo que más abundas, que son interrumpidos cada tanto por Rita al preguntarme algo sobre mi vida en estos tiempo, contesto sin mucho interés y sin muchas posibilidades de ampliar el tema… y nuevamente el silencio.

Enzo parece concentrado en mirar con desdén el lugar y cada tanto le tira miradas odiosas a Anna y luego vuelve a mirar hacia otro lado como si algo le diera asco de estar sentado aquí.

Anna por su parte también parece haber optado por encontrarle lo interesante al lugar, solo con una actitud más tranquila y soñadora.

Tardaron demasiado en traer nuestro pedido, o quizás no tardaron en absoluto y es solo que el tiempo nunca me pareció que pasara más lento.

Un comentario sobre la comida, otro comentario sobre el clima y luego de terminar y de que llegara la cuenta el panorama no cambia para nada.

-Supongo que ya es algo tarde y será mejor que nos apuremos, temo que la tienda de la que te hable cierre, Anna.

-Sí, claro- contesta ella ya una vez fuera de la cafetería junto conmigo y los demás- bueno, nuevamente me ha dado gusto verlos de nuevo- saluda ella de nuevo recibiendo un asentimientos de Rita y la total indiferencia de Enzo.

-Sí, lo mismo digo, y Rita descuida, prometo llamarte en cuanto llegue y quedaremos para tomar algo de nuevo.

-Solas por favor, hay cosas de lo que me gustaría hablarte- dice ella sonriéndome- que no se te olvide, Elsa.

-No lo hare- le aseguro- Enzo- también me despido y este solo me ladea la cabeza- bien, vámonos- digo y comienzo a Caminar, Anna saluda con la mano una vez más y me sigue.

-Me siento más vieja- dice una vez que ya vamos alejándonos varios pasos.

-Sí, se a lo que te refieres- contesto yo largando un suspiro, siento los hombros entumecidos.

-Rita no parece haber cambiado en nada todo este tiempo, tampoco Enzo- comenta y yo asiento- bueno, supongo que tampoco ha sido mucho tiempo, pasaron varios meses pero no son años, no el suficiente tiempo para que alguien cambie notablemente.

Solía creer lo mismo, y heme aquí, notando de momentos a otros que vuelvo a ser la Elsa que conocía y transformándome en otros en alguien que ni siquiera reconozco.

-No existe esa tienda donde tienes a tu conocido ¿verdad?

-No, no existe- digo y recuerdo que aun debemos buscar el móvil para Anna, miro hacia arriba y como Rita dijo parece que va a llover de nuevo- si damos vuelta aquí y caminamos tres cuadras hacia atrás podremos llegar a la tienda que entramos primeros.

-¿Crees que sea una buena idea? Ya es algo tarde y parece que va a llover. Si llueve como el otro día quedaremos atrapadas y nos veremos obligada a caminar en el medio de la lluvia. Llegar empapadas y heladas a tu casa no es un buen plan para tu salud.

-¿Ahora te preocupas por la salud? Creí que te encantaba caminar y más aún si llueve.

-Dije "tu salud" Elsa, Myriam me dijo que cuando te enfermas suele ser algo para preocuparse.

-¿Myriam te dijo eso?

-Sí.

-¿Y también te dijo que es raro verme enferma?

-Sí, también lo dijo. Y prefiero que siga siendo así y esta no se convierta en una de las pocas veces que lo haces y todos se preocupan- dice y mira por la calle- ¿Te parece si tomamos un taxi en la esquina?- propone y sin esperar mi respuesta se dirige hacia allá.

Caminando a la par de Anna el dorso de mi mano choca con el de ella. No es la primera vez que pasa en el día pero no importa que tanto pase siempre se siente… mucho, como si el tiempo pasara más lento en ese momento y nuestras manos estuvieran en contacto más de que en realidad esta.

Cruzo mis brazos en mi pecho para que la posibilidad de que eso vuelva a pasar desaparezca.

-Prefiero que vayamos a ver lo del móvil, igual.

-Pero de verdad es algo tarde, Elsa y en cualquier momento se pondrá a llover.

-No importa, tienes un paraguas ¿No es asi?- digo testarudamente- no hay problema entonces, solo son unas cuadras.

Caminamos, conmigo un poco adelanta a ella, a paso veloz, sin hablar, pero cuando llegamos allí vemos que hay más gente que antes y un letrero de que ya no se atiende a más, la tienda de por si cerrara más tarde pero solo para las personas que están adentro del local.

Para empeorar las cosas una cuadra atrás ya sentí unas gotas sobre mi cabeza. Ahora siento más… y ahora ya no siento ninguna.

Anna ha abierto su paraguas y lo posiciona más arriba de mi lado que del suyo.

-Lo lamento- digo aun mirando las vidrieras de la tienda desde afuera.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque supongo que nada de esto estaba en tus planes para hoy.

-¿De qué hablas? Mis planes para hoy era pasar tiempo contigo. Aún estoy contigo, yo creo que puedo considerar el día lo suficientemente exitoso.

-No digas cosas como esas.

Haces que mi pecho se sienta lleno y me incomoda, me hace olvidar a la Elsa que recuerde momento atrás.

-Por favor- termino y comienzo a caminar por la vereda.

-Sí, está bien- contesta siguiéndome- perdón.

Esta última palabra hace que me detenga y mi mandíbula se tensa sintiendo como el mal humor me invade.

-No recuerdo haberte pedido que te disculpes- digo encarándola.

-Hice algo que te molesto, por eso me acabas de pedir que "por favor" lo dejara de hacer. Si hice algo que te molesto entonces debo pedir disculpas ¿No es así?

-¡No dije que lo dejaras de hacer porque me molestara! Te pedí también que dejaras de suponer cosas ¡Y lo sigues haciendo! Deja de ser tan considerada conmigo cuidando lo que me molesta ¡Y haz lo que quieras!

-¡Pero me acabas de decir que no diga cosas como esas, Elsa!

Y tiene razón, por Dios, ni siquiera estoy enojada con ella por eso, porque fue lo que yo dije.

-¡Sí, pero yo no te pedí que mintieras por mí! Que dijeras que no habíamos venido juntas y que fue una simple casualidad encontrarnos ¿De dónde sacas eso? Si hubieras dicho desde el principio que estábamos juntas buscando un móvil hubiéramos podido salir de eso, ir a una tienda, comprar y luego seguir con el plan. Eso hubiera sido mucho más fácil que tener que soportar el té más difícil de tomar de toda mi vida ¡¿Por qué mentiste?!

-¡Porque creí que lo preferirías! Y eres pésima mintiendo cuando algo te incomoda de verdad, así que decidí hacerlo por ti antes que tener que escucharlo. ¡No quería tener que escucharlo!

-¡Ahí estas de nuevo! ¡Suponiendo cosas! Yo no estaba incomoda de estar contigo, no me molesta estar contigo. ¡No iba a decir nada de lo que supones que…!

-¡Mentirosa!

Ya estábamos levantando la voz de por sí, pero Anna prácticamente gritó lo último haciéndome callar.

-Estas intentando hacerlo ver como que yo deliberadamente tome la decisión sola ¿Pero quién fue la que me pidió salir apuradamente del local en primer lugar?- me pregunta mirándome fijamente, enojada- cuando me pediste salir, corrección, me suplicaste salir, supuse que no era de la nada, y vi a Enzo. Querías salir porque no querías que nos vieran juntas ¡Tenias miedo de que nos vieran juntas! Así que no digas que cuando Rita te encontró, y Enzo se sumó luego, le ibas a decir verdad ¡Porque es mentira! Sí vas a acusarme como lo estás haciendo ¡Por lo menos ten la decencia de ser honesta siquiera contigo misma! ¡Dios! Se nota que te cuesta mucho…

-¡Te quiero!- la interrumpo aun con el tono de voz muy alto- ¡Tú me importas! ¡Más de lo que estoy dispuesta admitir! ¡Y no sé porque! ¡Últimamente no sé nada! ¡Y todo el tiempo tengo miedo! Te extrañe tanto… cuando te encontré y te dije que te extrañe lo decía en serio, todo mi cuerpo me dolía de nostalgia cuando te vi. Siempre intentaba adivinar que estabas haciendo en todo este tiempo. Perdí la cuenta de las veces que me pregunte si aún pensabas en mí, si como pensabas en mí. Todos los días eran ridículamente aburridos, no encontraba nada interesante en las cosas que antes me importaban. ¡Y yo sabía porque era, pero aun así me resistía a pensar en ello! ¡Me asustaba pensar! ¡Luchaba para poder dormir por las noches porque mi propia cabeza no me daba un respiro! ¡Dios! Lloraba suplicando que mis pensamientos pararan… Eso… ¡¿Eso es lo suficientemente honesto para ti, Anna?!

Mis respiración es un tanto agitada y me duele el pecho, estoy molesta, y siento que estoy viendo a Anna con enojo, quien se ha quedado muy quieta y tiene una expresión de pena… eso estoy dando.

-Dios…- exclamo llevándome una mano a la frente, el sentimiento de fuga se hace presente casi al instante- debo irme- me excuso y comienzo a caminar- No- le digo al ver que da un paso hacia mí- déjame sola.

Camino apresuradamente la cuadra que queda hasta llegar a la avenida y tomo uno de los taxis que descansaban allí.

Al llegar a mi casa no hago nada más que dirigirme a mi cuarto en silencio, pese a que Myriam me saludo y también Rafael. Cierro la puerta con llave y prendo la ducha, me quito la ropa que casi no se llegó a mojar, tirándola por el piso del baño sin cuidado y me meto debajo del chorro caliente.

Uno vez ahí dejo de luchar contras las lágrimas y comienzo a llorar. El ruido del agua siempre opaco mis lágrimas y me hacía sentir mejor, pero mis sollozos esta vez me hacen estar consciente de ello.

De que lloro porque todo lo estoy haciendo mal. De que no puedo llegar a entender lo que pasa en su totalidad. De que sigo asustada y ni siquiera sé de qué. De que no recuerdo quien fue el que dijo que es mejor sacar lo que uno lleva adentro para que deje de doler… pero definitivamente es un idiota.

* * *

Si sigo pellizcando el papel quizás lo rompa, así que alejo mis manos de este de nuevo.

Han pasado ya tres días desde que vi a Anna. Ella no ha tratado de comunicarse conmigo, y conociendo lo último que estuve conociendo de ella, debe ser por tomarse a pecho lo de "Dejarme sola"

Así que estoy segura que el volverla a ver depende solamente de mí.

-¿Es acaso el cumpleaños de la señorita Anna?- me pregunta Rafael mirándome por el retrovisor.

-No, no lo es.

-Oh… pensé que el regalo era para la señorita.

-Lo es- digo volviendo a pellizcar el papel de la bolsa de regalo inconscientemente.

-¿Es algún día importante para ella?- vuelve a intentar adivinar.

-No lo creo… bueno, no que yo sepa, claro.

-Ya veo-dice y se vuelve a quedar en silencio por unos segundos- ¿Desea la señorita que ya llame al portero?

Ya han pasado varios minutos desde que conteste esa misma pregunta, pero aun no me siento lista para entrar a su casa.

-Está bien, aún falta más de una hora para que nos presentemos al almuerzo con su padre y sus compañeros, puede tomarse su tiempo- me anima el poniéndose cómodo en su asiente de conductor.

-No, no… está bien. No me gustaría demorar a mi padre, le gusta llegar puntual.

-No soy el único chofer con el que cuenta, descuide.

-Es verdad, pero eres el que mejor le cae, Rafael.

-Sí, eso me han dicho- contesta con una sonrisa y le hago una seña para que avance.

El portero no tarda en recibir la orden de dejarnos pasar y aunque el jardín delantero de la casa de Anna es considerablemente amplia no tardamos en estar al pie de las escaleras de entrada.

No llego a poner un pie en el suelo y ya siento la puerta abrirse. Doy una rápida mirada hacia arriba y es Anna la que emerge desde adentro.

Me concentro entonces en las escaleras en subirla hasta llegar a la puerta principal. Una vez ahí se me olvida todo lo que venía ensayando para decir… aunque ya estaba esperando que algo así pasara.

-Hola- me saluda, y aunque no veo su rostro juraría que me sonríe.

-Hola- contesto pero se me complica realmente verla, aun me siento muy avergonzada por todo.

-Me da mucho gusto verte, Elsa, y más aún en un día tan bonito- comenta.

-A mi también, bueno… y sí, es un bonito día, también lo creo.

-Sí, hemos tenido días muy bonitos desde que llovió el fin de semana, lo que es un alivio, en esta casa dependemos mucho del sol para que la ropa se seque, no sabes la pila de trapos que estábamos acumulando.

-Oh, ya veo.

Me doy cuenta que Anna sigue siendo muy considerada conmigo y que la charla que está tratando de formar es para que me deje de sentir incomoda, está funcionando después de todo.

-Te traje esto- le digo extendiendo mi mano.

-¿Eh? ¿Para mí?

-Sí- digo y asiento, dándole una mirada a su rostro por primera vez, luce feliz.

Ella toma la bolsa con ambas manos desde la parte de abajo y yo suelto la tiras de arriba. Me pregunto si Anna sigue teniendo cuidado en tocarme por lo que le dije que me molestaba o es solo casualidad.

-¿Un regalo?- me pegunta al sacar el paquete con envoltorio brillante de dentro de la bolsa, yo simplemente vuelvo a asentir.

Anna se sienta en cuclillas y comienza a romper el envoltorio para mi sorpresa, ya que esperaba que lo abra luego.

-Oh Elsa… pero… no puedo aceptarlo, es un regalo muy caro- dice poniéndose de pie de nuevo ya con el móvil en sus manos.

-Bueno… no me gustan hacer este tipo de declaraciones pero el dinero no un problema para mí… y tampoco para ti, así que no es el gran gesto realmente.

-Sí, entiendo, pero… ¿No dijiste que no querías que tengamos el mismo?

-Eso dije pero… no es que me molestara tampoco. No es ningún problema para mí y aparte se notaba que te gusto así que…- dejo de hablar porque Anna ahora está viendo el colgante de sol- venia de regalo junto con la compra, bueno, no ese en específico, había para elegir y escogí ese, puedes volver para cambiarlo si no te gusta.

Anna se acerca el accesorio a su rostro y le sonríe cerrando los ojos, no sé si su propósito es imitarlo pero lo único que puedo pensar en este momento es en lo mucho que se parecen.

-Me encanta ¿De verdad puedo quedármelo?- me pregunta mirándome nuevamente y asiento- ¡Gracias, Elsa!- dice y abraza la caja del móvil en su pecho.

-No es nada.

-¿Te gustaría quedarte para almorzar?- me pregunta con entusiasmo- hay suficiente comida para Rafael también- agrega saludando con la mano a mi chofer que devuelve de la misma forma el saludo.

-Me gustaría pero la verdad no puedo- explico excusándome y dando un paso para atrás, tengo un almuerzo con mi padre en una hora y la verdad ya debo…

No puedo seguir por al siguiente paso que doy hacia atrás no encuentro apoyo. Hubiera caído si no fuera porque Anna me tiro de la mano para que apoyara nuevamente el pie en la entrada.

-Estas escaleras son un peligro, mentiría si te diera un número de las veces que me caí, pero créeme que han sido varias- dice y suelta mi mano, pero logro aferrarme a dos de sus dedos antes.

-Aunque no pueda quedarme hoy a almorzar, la verdad es que esperaba, es decir, me gustaría que cenáramos mañana… o pasado mañana, o el fin de semana. Cuando más cómodo te quede, claro… si quieres- explico sin solarla aun, armándome de valor para mirarla.

-Claro. Ammm… ¿Mañana sales del instituto a la misma hora que solíamos salir?

-Sí, tengo los mismos horarios.

-¿Quieres que te espere a la salida? Tengo que conseguir una información cerca de ahí y seguro estaré desocupada a esa hora.

-Sí, suena perfecto.

-Bien. Entonces te esperare mañana allí.

-Sí, gracias- y ahora si suelto sus dedos- nos vemos mañana.

-Sí, gracias por el regalo, de nuevo.

Ahora s pongo atención a las escaleras antes de bajarla, Anna me despide desde su puerta y yo subo a la limo, saluda a Rafael nuevamente y este arranca el auto.

Por la ventana puedo ver que Anna se queda en su puerta hasta que desaparecemos por la calle.

-Mmmm la señorita me recuerda a alguien- comenta Rafael.

-¿Yo?

-Sí, sí- contesta y puedo ver que se está esforzando por recordar- ¡Ah sí! es muy parecida a su padre.

-No tu también…


	15. Chapter 15

_Disclaimer: Frozen no me pertenece… y actualizo tarde porque andaba trabajando. (Equisde) sepan disculpar_

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 15:**_ _Tocada_

* * *

Me gustaría que la clase dure más. De alguna forma siento que mientras este aquí, con el profesor explicando el tema, el cual todos escuchan con mucha atención porque debe de ser difícil, estoy a salvo.

Pese a que el tema sea difícil y si no nos concentramos desaprobaremos con seguridad, me siento a salvo.

Y no porque yo si entienda el tema, es más bien porque mientras este aquí, sentada, el profesor no me preguntara "Señorita Di Arendelle, sería tan amable de contestar la pregunta pregunta 6: ¿Qué es lo que siente por Anna?- Desarrolle su respuesta en función a los motivos que la llevo a besarla la primera vez que la vio luego de desaparecer por más de 6 meses"

Aquí adentro no me harán ese tipo de preguntas, pero cuando salga de aquí, debo hacerme la idea que cosas así me esperan.

Sí, estoy nerviosa, ansiosa, porque también será Anna la que me cuente cosas. En algún lugar leí que si algo te ponía mal y no lo podías hacer, la mejor forma es afrontarlo tu misma, es decir, si tienes alguna inseguridad, darle la cara desde un primer momento y eso te dará la sensación de control.

Yo fui la que invito a Anna hoy, eso quiere decir que yo estoy buscando esto, así que sí, algo de control sobre el tema tengo, después de todo yo lo ocasione… la cita de hoy, es decir, la cena.

Aún más control porque ya decidí donde llevarla, y es un bar cerca de aquí, nada ostentoso y extravagante, muy lejos de eso, es un lugar donde las personas que se encuentran de casualidad pueden ir a comer o tomar algo, incluso familias para salir de apuros.

Eso lo hace más relajante de algún modo, algo informal y casual lo que es perfecto, más fácil de controlar.

Estaré bien, seguro estaré bien… aun cuando no me sienta a salvo, seguro estaré bien.

* * *

La clase termina y me dirijo a paso lento a la salida, pero al llegar allí no veo a Anna. Pienso por unos momentos que sería buena idea llamarla a su móvil, pero es raro, solo he hablado con ella una vez por ese medio y fue al teléfono de su casa.

Ya comenzamos mal. Llamar a alguien para preguntarle donde esta cuando han quedado y no la ves es lo más natural en esta situación, y yo ya me lo estoy complicando.

Comienzo a marcar a Anna, pero entonces escucho su voz, es inconfundible para mí.

Me doy la vuelta y la veo caminando con la conserje del instituto, hablando animadamente. Cuando me ve sonríe y se acerca a mi aun acompañada.

-Hola, Elsa- me saluda y se despide a su vez de la conserje, la cual le agradece y hace lo mismo, perdiéndose por una de las aulas antes de llegar a la entrada- Ojala no te haya hecho esperar mucho.

-No, descuida, acabo de llegar, iba a llamarte- contesto mostrándole mi celular- ¿Pasó algo?

-No, nada, es que hace mucho que no veía a Mirta- me explica refiriéndose posiblemente a la conserje- como cambie de turno y eso…

-¿La conoces?

-Bueno, la conocí cuando empecé a venir a este instituto. ¿Sabías que este turno es el que más tarde sale pero tienen un curso que tiene menores también?

-Sí, sí lo sabía- digo recordando que hay un grupo de menores estudiando también a este horario.

-Sí, y según Mirta siempre dejan muy desordenado el aula. Como se quedaba hasta muy tarde y cada tanto la veía me quedaba a charlar con ella de vez en cuando… excepto las veces que me dejabas acompañarte. Ella toma el mismo camino que yo así que cuando volvía lo hacía con ella también.

-Ya veo. Supongo que a ti no te gusta caminar sola a casa.

-La verdad no me importa tanto, pero si puedo ir con alguien con quien hablar pues lo prefiero. Kristoff está conmigo en el mismo curso y también le espero para poder caminar juntos…

-Mmmm- exclamo ya dejando de prestar tanta atención a lo que dice Anna y más a su mejilla que tiene una mancha de polvo marrón.

Me molesta un poco porque el tono de piel de Anna es claro y la mancha se nota bastante, así que apoyando mi palma y moviendo mi pulgar en el lugar comienzo a removerlo.

Una vez quedo satisfecha con mi limpieza comienzo notar otro detalle. La piel de Anna ya no es clara sino más bien rojiza, se está sonrojando.

-¿Qué haces?- me pregunta en tono neutro.

-Te… tenías un mancha- digo en el mismo tono y noto que me estoy tensando.

-Ah… ¿Ya se fue?

-Sí.

-Que… que bueno…

¡Y le sigo sosteniendo la mejilla!

Vamos, Elsa, tu puedes, suelta la mejilla de Anna de forma natural y con calma, vamos, retira la mano.

De un rápido movimiento pongo mi mano detrás de mi espalda… totalmente lo contrario de natural y con calma.

-Sí ya terminaste de hablar con tus amigos y eso ¿Te parecería bien que nos vayamos?- pregunto dándome la vuelta y caminando a la salida.

-Sí, claro.

Caminamos en la misma dirección que acostumbramos hacerlo al salir del instituto tiempo atrás. No puedo describirlo pero una cálida sensación me invadía. Como si de alguna forma este fuera mi camino a casa… ¡No! Como si esta fuera mi casa, como si esta rutina fuera lo que había estado buscando.

Es difícil de explicar, de verdad, pero creo que así… así estoy bien… feliz… es raro.

Mientras avanzamos dejo que Anna me cuente de su día. Parece que hizo mucho hoy, o simplemente es que ella suele hablar mucho de pequeñas cosas, creo que más bien es lo último. Parece la misma Anna que recuerdo.

-¿Aquí te parece bien?- pregunto interrumpiendo su relato sobre el gato de su vecina, el cual suele tirar las manzanas de uno de sus manzanos.

-Sí… ammm- dice ladeando la cabeza a la entrada del bar.

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunto sin llegar a entender su rostro.

-No, no es nada, entremos- termina diciendo sonriéndome.

Avanzamos a la puerta pero esta se abre antes de que llegue a tocarla.

-¡Anna!- saluda un muchacho que me toma más segundos de los necesario recordar.

-¡Kristoff!- devuelve el saludo Anna mientras es levantada y abrazada por mi antiguo compañero.

-¿Qué haces por aquí tan tarde?- pregunta él bajándola- no tenemos clases hoy ¿O acaso te volviste a confundir?- agrega ahora de forma cómplice.

-Eso fue solo una vez, no soy tan distraída.

-"Tan"- sigue hablando con gracia al momento que cae en mi presencia- Oh…

Sí… "Oh…" Yo también lo dije en mi cabeza. No es que me moleste Kristoff, nunca me ha hecho nada malo y eso, es solo que… "Oh…"

-Si… si recuerdas a Elsa ¿verdad?- intenta introducirme Anna luego de que ambos nos quedáramos viendo por incomodos segundos.

Igual es una pregunto algo tonta. Conozco a Kristoff desde hace un par de años, Anna es la que lo conoce de meses solamente.

-Claro que sí- agrega el saliendo del estado de análisis y sonriendo nuevamente- así que… ¿Están juntas?

-¿Qué? No, no, no, no, no- se apresura a contestar Anna y parece nerviosa- es decir, ¿Ahora? Claro, te refieres ahora, sí, vine ahora con Elsa. Ahora, claro, sí. A comer algo… con Elsa.

¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Le doy una nueva mirada a ambos. Y los dos parecen sospechosos, pero no les entiendo.

-Ah, claro, a eso me refería- dice él y desvía su mirada, Anna hace lo mismo- bueno, yo… ya termine mi turno, así que…

-Claro, sí, supongo que nosotras entraremos ahora.

-Sí, por supuesto, bueno… adiós y…. suerte.

-Claro, gracias, adiós.

Pero los dos siguen exactamente donde estaban…

La escena me parece vagamente familiar, la incomodidad que siento por lo menos. Es algo parecido a cuando estaba con Anna buscando su celular y aparecieron Enzo y Rita.

-¡Kristoff!- lo llamo pero la voz me salió más fuerte de lo que esperaba haciendo que el chico se ponga derecho- ¿Estas ocupado ahora?

-¿Yo? Bueno, no, acabo de terminar mi turno aquí.

-Oh ¿Trabajas aquí?- pregunto y el asiente.

-Sí, recientemente.

-Ya veo, bueno, ya que terminaste ¿Tienes hambre?- pregunto y el chico me mira sin entender- estamos por comer algo con Anna ¿No te gustaría cenar con nosotras?

-¿Eh?

-¿Eh?- repite también Anna.

-Ya sabes, para pasar el rato, aparte, si tu trabajas aquí seguro nos recomendaras lo que es mejor ¿Verdad?- agrego y le doy una sonrisa.

-Pues… sí, claro, y aparte tengo algo de hambre también- agrega sonriéndonos a ambas- vere de que nos den una buena mesa, créanme, no querrán sentarse en una atendida por Ricardo, ese tipo pierde la paciencia muy pronto.

Y dicho esto entra adelantándose a nosotras.

-¿Te puedo preguntar qué estás haciendo?- me interroga Anna siguiendo con la vista a Kristoff.

-Poniéndome de igual a igual contigo- contesto con naturalidad.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Ya sabes, tú tuviste que soportar tomar algo con mis amigos, y yo debo hacer lo mismo, igualamos así el marcador.

-¿De qué marcador hablas, Elsa?

-Así estamos a mano- contesto pero comienzo a darme cuenta de que es algo tonto.

-… ¿Siempre sueles "auto-sabotearte" a ti misma de esta forma?

-Mmmmm…

-¡Por aquí chicas!- nos grita Kristoff a la par de una mesa.

Me encojo de hombros sonriéndole a Anna y esta me rolea los ojos pero también sonríe, ambas nos dirigimos a donde se nos invita.

* * *

Por más que mi primera intención era estar a mano con Anna… esto no se parece en nada a la salida que tuvo que soportar con Enzo y Rita.

Kristoff y Anna se llevan bien, sino lo supiera diría que se conocen de toda la vida, y siempre tratan de involucrarme en su charla, lo que de alguna forma me hace sentir su atención hacia mi e incluida.

Más allá de enterarme que a su profesor le da un tic cada vez que debe repetirle la lección a Kristoff, que Anna sigue siendo muy buena en francés y que ambos comparten una alegría extraña a la canela… bueno, aparte de eso, no pude sacar más información "clasificada" de Anna.

Y ya es muy tarde…mucho me temo que mi "auto-saboteo" fue muy eficaz.

Terminamos de comer y pagamos, nos hicieron descuento, cortesía de Kristoff, quien amablemente se ofreció a acompañarnos, pero Anna lo convenció de que estábamos bien así.

Él se despide de ambas y nosotras nos damos vuelta caminando en la dirección contraria, hacia ningún rumbo porque ya la cita termino, yo lo arruine, de nuevo, y ahora tendré que pensar en otra cosa… y estar atenta de no arruinarlo también.

-Ya tienes esa expresión de nuevo- me dice Anna y vuelvo mi mirada a ella mientras seguimos avanzando.

-¿Qué expresión?

-La de estarte complicando la existencia.

-Ah… esa expresión

-Sí, esa expresión ¿Qué sucede ahora?

-Nada…

-Nunca es "nada" Elsa, vamos ¿Qué sucede?

-Solo- pienso en decir "No es nada" pero Anna me da una insistente mirada y suspiro- estaba pensando en lo mal que salió esta cita.

-¿De qué hablas? Me divertí mucho.

-Sí, ya lo note- digo y miro hacia arriba… ¿Qué actitud es esta?

-¿Perdón?

-Nada, nada, es decir… que si note que la pasaste bien, pero no era lo que tenía en mente.

-Te refieres a lo de "hablar"

-Sí- digo con algo de frustración, porque sé que más que eso, no esperaba que Kristoff nos acompañara y tomara tanta importancia en la cena, y todo gracias a mí- y ahora tendré que pensar en una tercera cita para que hablemos ¿Cuánto más voy a postergar esto? Soy terrible para estas cosas, lo admito.

-Bueno, si cuentas las citas como que la primera fue cuando te invite a que buscáramos mi celular, la segunda cuando me invitaste a comer hoy, eso significaría que la tercera vuelve a correr por mi cuenta ¿cierto?

-Supongo…

-¡Perfecto!- anuncia con entusiasmo poniéndose en frente mío- ¿Elsa, te gustaría tener una cita conmigo… ahora?

-¿Ahora?

-Sí, ahora- anuncia muy convencida- comenzaremos nuestra tercera cita ahora mismo- agrega y si aclara la garganta- ¡Elsa! Que gusto verte, te ves muy bonita esta noche.

Examino a Anna y a su rara propuesta a la vez, pero no es hasta que ella me da una expresión de ánimo que sedo a su pedido.

-Buenas noches, Anna ¿Cómo has estado? ¡Tanto tiempo!- agrego con ironía y ella ríe.

-Muy bien, ansiosa de verte de nuevo ¿Estas ya lista?

-Tan lista como se puede… supongo ¿Qué planes tienes?

-Bueno… ammm- dice y su entusiasmo se esfuma por unos momentos- ¡Grandes planes!

No me digas, Anna… nadie puede planear una cita de un minuto a otro, mucho menos con grandes planes.

-¿Ah sí?- pregunto y ella asiente- cuéntame.

-Planee ammm ir a tomar helado.

-Hace frio y ya está todo cerrado por lo tarde que es.

-Cierto, cierto… entonces… caminar por el parque bajo las estrellas.

-Esta nublado.

-Es verdad… entonces… ¿Caminata por el parque bajo las nubes?

-¿Me estas preguntando?

-No, claro que no, eso es exactamente lo que tenía planeado, caminar contigo por el parque bajo las nubes… ¿Lo ves? Grandes planes- anuncia segura y me espera para comenzar a caminar hacia el parque, el cual podemos ver a solo unas cuadras de donde estamos.

-Ya… - comienzo a decir a medida que nos acercamos- sería mejor que nos quedemos por la zona de la entrada. Es muy tarde y el parque se ve oscuro- agrego mirando que unos guardias están bajo una farola, pero más allá solo se ve la oscuridad y la tenue luz de los faros del camino.

-Sí, supongo que tienes razón.

Con los "Grandes planes" de Anna reducido, nuestra caminata al parque se ve limitada a una cuadra, la cual caminamos un par de veces, ida y vuelta, los guardias ya no están mirando como si estuviéramos locas o si quisiéramos hacer una zanja.

-¿Bien?- pregunto viendo que Anna se dispone a comenzar de nuevo la caminata de la misma cuadra.

-¿Ya te cansaste de caminar? ¿Por qué entonces sigue el siguiente paso de los grandes planes que tengo para nuestra tercera cita?

-¿Ah sí?- vuelvo a preguntar con ironía.

-Claro, lo que sigue es… sentarnos en ese banco, ven- dice y se adelante, sentándose en un banco justo al lado de una farola.

La sigo y me siento a su lado, guardando un tanto de distancia.

-¿Y ahora?- pregunto viendo cómo se distrae con unos insectos que vuelan cerca de la luz.

-Y ahora… hablamos- dice mirándome- Tú tienes cosas que quieres hablar conmigo ¿Verdad? Y parecen importantes para ti así que… dime.

Esta es Anna dándome la oportunidad por la que había estado esperando durante meses… y esta soy yo no sabiendo como tomarla.

Bien, no tengo porque comenzar por las más grandes e incomodas preguntas primero. Puedo comenzar con las que más curiosidad me dan desde hoy, y luego puedo ver cómo se van dando las cosas… así que:

-¿Kristoff sabe lo nuestro?- pregunto directamente, recordando lo extraño que fue la interacción antes de entrar al bar.

-Elsa… ni siquiera tú sabes lo nuestro.

Buen punto.

-Me refiero a si sabe… bueno ¿Qué es lo que Kristoff sabe?- rearmo la pregunta.

-Te refieres a… que sabe sobre… ¿Qué exactamente?

-Él parecía incomodo de encontrarnos juntas y tu reaccionaste extraña también cuando te pregunto si estábamos juntas "juntas" ¿Por qué?

-Oh, bueno, temía que el interpretara que estábamos juntas como si estuviéramos en una relación formal. No quería que pensara que estábamos "juntas" como pareja.

-Pero si estábamos en una cita… saliendo juntas- aclaro.

-Sí, bueno. Hasta para mi es difícil saber a qué te refieres tú cuando dices "cita" y "salir juntas"- dice pensativamente- al parecer tenemos un concepto de "cita" muy diferente. Yo considero que una cita es salir con alguien que te gusta a solas, y tú, al parecer, dices que estamos en una cita solo cuando te conviene y vez que no te involucras ni te compromete para nada.

Otro buen punto para Anna.

-Lo lamento.

-No lo dije como si te acusara. Solo te estoy contestando tu pregunta. No quería que Kristoff malinterpretara las cosas.

-Bien, entiendo eso- digo ya sintiéndome mal por no aclarar lo que estas salidas significan para mí- lo que en verdad quiero saber es que tanto sabe Kristoff sobre nuestra… ammm… situación.

-Bueno… él sabe todo lo que yo le cuento, somos buenos amigos, nos contamos cosas.

-¿Y qué le contaste a él sobre nosotras? ¿Él sabe que yo… bueno que tu… sabe lo que paso antes de que terminara el cuatrimestre? La razón por la que rendiste antes y te fuiste…

-Él sabe que te bese antes que terminara la mitad del año, sí.

-¿Y que más sabe? Él sabe que yo… bueno…

-No, no le conté nada sobre el día que nos reencontramos, no he tenido tiempo.

-¿Piensas contarle eso también?- pregunto, intentando que la preocupación no se me note demasiado.

-Si no quieres que lo haga entonces no lo hare- dice dándome una expresión de calma- Kristoff es muy cercano a mí. Nos hicimos buenos amigos rápidamente y nos contamos todo. No quería tener que contarle lo que sentía por ti a nadie, pero me vi con la necesidad de hacerlo un día.

-¿Con la necesidad?

-Sí, veras, un día, cuando Kristoff me acompañaba de camino a casa luego del instituto, me dijo que gustaba de mí.

-¿Se te declaro?

-Sí, lo hizo, y fue muy tierno y cariñoso. Siempre supo que decirme…

Mientras Anna habla no puedo evitar sentir un revoltijo en mi estómago.

De verdad la pase bien con Kristoff y ella en el bar. Hablamos mucho y todo, pero entre ellos dos comparten miradas, expresiones, chistes que yo no entiendo. Tienen una buena conexión, lo noto, lo sé.

-Sí, es verdad, congenian bien- digo al instante- harían una excelente pareja, se entienden tanto…

-Supongo… pero en esa ocasión- dice retomando el relato- él me pregunto si yo sentía lo mismo y lo rechace. Me sentí mal por no darle una buena explicación, y le conté sobre ti... Desde entonces él ha sido mi confidente, mi oído… ha hecho muchas cosas por mí.

-Sí, Kristoff es un buen chico. Muy amable y atento- vuelvo a decir al instante y Anna me da una mirada rara.

-Sí, bueno. Cuando cambiamos de turno y me toco de nuevo ser su compañera estaba tan aliviada.

-Totalmente…

-¿Qué tienes?

-Nada…

-Bien, solo digo que me sentía aliviada porque estaba muy mal ¡porque cierta persona decidió desaparecer de mi vida!- dice tomando una posición defensiva.

-Claro, pero supongo que ese no era un problema, porque allí estaba tu buen amigo Kristoff mas que dispuesto a ofrecerte su hombro.

-Sí, todo este tiempo lo tuve a él, y estoy agradecida por eso, por tener un buen amigo, Elsa.

-Anna, tu misma acabas de decir que le gustas a Kristoff ¿De verdad eres tan ciega para no darte cuenta que él se puede aprovechar de eso para acercarse de una forma "no amistosa"?

-Tu no lo conoces, Elsa.

-Pero tú sí que lo conoces, y él te conoce a la perfección ¿verdad? ¡Porque son los mejores amigos y se llevan "tan" bien! ¡Vamos! Seguro que intento cosas mientras yo no estaba.

-Pues si quieres saber la verdad, Kristoff es tan noble que me volvió a dejar en claro las cosas. Me dijo que sus sentimientos no habían cambiado, pero que ante todos él era mi amigo, y que eso era lo más importante para él. ¡Él nunca se aprovecharía de mí!

-Sí, sí, ya lo dijiste, que noble que es Kristoff ¿Si es tan genial, bueno y atento es, porque no le correspondes y ya? ¿Si tan bien se entienden pues ponte de novia con él si eso es lo que quieres? Tienes a un gran chico esperándote, es fácil solo tienes que ir a él y un "Vivieron felices por siempre" justo como en los cuentos infantiles que tanto te gustan. Hasta puedes…

-¡Eso es muy injusto!- me grita interrumpiéndome- ¡Deja de hacer eso! ¡No es justo!

-¿Qué?- pregunto totalmente confundida.

-Que de verdad cuesta mucho no… tocarte ¡Es difícil! No te das cuenta pero eres muy linda estando celosa.

-¡Yo no estoy celosa!- grito totalmente avergonzada por la acusación.

-"Pues ponte de novia con él si eso es lo que quieres" ese debería ser el lema de los celosos, Elsa

-¡No lo dije con esa intención!

-¿Qué intención?

-La que tú crees que tuve, de estar celosa y decirte que…- ¡Ay por Dios! sí fue por eso.

-Y tengo que estar aquí, mordiéndome el labio y conteniendo mis manos porque a ti te molesta que te toque, pero me lo pones difícil así… ¡Y aparte tú me tocas todas las veces que quieres!

-¡¿De qué hablas?! ¡No digas cosas así!- Dios, esta conversación suena tan rara.

-Hablo de que cuando me viste, lo primero que hiciste fue tomarme de las mejillas.

-Las tenías sucia.

-Sí, pero me tocaste, yo no puedo hacer eso. Te molesta que yo te toque pero no tienes problemas cuando el contacto lo haces tú.

-¡Me exprese mal en esa ocasión! no quería decir que me molestaba que me tocaras.

-¿Ah no? Porque eso fue lo que escuche.

-Sí, porque fue lo que dije ¡Pero no quise decir eso!

-¿Qué quisiste decir?

-Quise decir que me pones nerviosa cuando me tocas, no que me moleste.

-¿Eh?- me pregunta y ya no parece molesta, sino curiosa. Supongo que llego el tiempo de dar algunas verdades de mi parte.

-Que… cuando me tocas, Anna… no me molesta, bueno… no me molesta del todo, es solo que me pones algo… nerviosa, ansiosa, no lo sé. No me gusta estar nerviosa o expectante y… cuando te tengo cerca es como… estar esperando un golpe que puede venir de cualquier lado.

-Jamás te golpearía.

-¡Lo sé! ¡No es lo que quise decir!… bueno, no sé cómo explicarlo, perdóname. Lo que quiero decir es que… no me molesta que me toques, Anna.

-¿De verdad?

-De verdad.

-Entonces ¿puedo tocarte?

Esta conversación sigue siendo muy rara.

-Supongo.

Anna me mira seria, pero yo no retrocedo a mi palabra. Levanta un dedo mostrándomelo y luego lentamente lo acerca a mi cara, tocando mi mejilla y luego picándomela varias veces.

-¿Qué extraño?- dice analizando donde tiene su dedo.

-¿Qué?

-No estas chillando o derritiéndote

muy graciosa- exclamo con ironía y ella sonríe, pero no tarda en pellizcarme la mejilla usando sus dedos como pinza- ¡Hey!- pero a mi reclamo su otra mano toma mi otra mejilla y hace lo mismo.

-Ahora escúchame bien- me dice ubicando mi cara a justo en frente de la suya- entre Kristoff y yo no hay nada, ni lo habrá. Ya aclaramos todo lo que hay que aclarar entre nosotros y no pasa nada, no tienes por qué estar celosa.

-¡Ya te dije que yo no…!

-Él sabe que solo me gustas tú- me interrumpe y yo ya solo me le quedo viendo. De a poco el agarre en mis mejillas se afloja y solo deja sus palmas allí- Como te dije, Kristoff ya se me había declarado antes, y lo hizo de nuevo hace un par de meses. Pero aun, cuando ya no estabas presente, Elsa… tú seguías siendo la única en mi mente. Así que… no tiene ningún sentido que digas que él hace mejor pareja conmigo o que resaltes que tan bien nos llevamos, eso es porque somos buenos amigos. Supongo que Kristoff tuvo mala suerte ¿Sabes? Quizás si me hubiera fijado en él antes… solo es que estando tú… ya no había nadie más.

Puedo ver en los ojos de Anna que ella dice la verdad, como todas las cosas que dice sin pensarlas demasiado, sin miedo al rechazo o quizás sin importarle demasiado ese miedo o las consecuencias… me gustaría ser así.

Me gustaría poderle decir algunas cosas tan lindas como las que me acaba de decir y no tener miedo de lo que decirlas conllevarían.

Mis parpados se sienten algo pesados, el hecho de estar enfocándome en el rostro de Anna me motiva a cerrarlos, pero es su proximidad, cada vez más notoria la que me alerta.

-No puedes besarme- susurro dándome cuenta que estaba manteniendo mi respiración y casi no me quedaban fuerzas para hablar.

Anna se detiene y me da una leve sonrisa, se aleja un poco.

-¿Por qué no? Tú lo hiciste antes- no me está reprochando, es solo curiosidad- ¿Tienes miedo?

-Claro que no, no es eso.

Pero es exactamente eso, y el hecho de que ella lo adivine me asusta aún más. No es la primera vez que supongo esto, pero me preocupa que esta chica pueda leer la mente o algo por el estilo.

-¿Y entonces que es?- pregunta con paciencia- ¿Vergüenza?... ¿No quieres?... ¿Yo no te gusto?

No digo nada e intento desviar mi mirada en la medida que las manos de Anna todavía me mantienen al frente de su rostro.

-Es bueno saber que no es por ninguna de esas razones- dice gentilmente- ¿Entonces dime, Elsa, porque no puedo besarte?

-Me quiero ir- digo de repente invadida por la incomodidad.

Sacudiendo mi cabeza me zafo de las manos de Anna y me pongo de pie.

-Ya es muy tarde, me quiero ir- repito y siento mis espaldas que Anna se pone de pie también.

-Sí, tienes razón- dice y pasa al lado mío sin mirarme, caminando unos cuantos pasos delante.

* * *

Anna dijo que ya era muy tarde para andar caminando, así que tomamos un taxi las dos juntas. Le dio indicaciones al chofer de que me dejara a mi primero y luego seguiría camino con ella hasta su casa.

No hablamos casi nada y desde que subimos al auto que Anna solo se la pasa viendo su ventana. La culpa no tarda en presentarse en mi interior.

-Perdóname, Anna- digo esperando a que me mira, pero su vista sigue en su ventana.

-Yo soy la que debería pedirte perdón, te presione un poco supongo y logre que te incomodaras- suspira y ahora si vuelve su vista a mí- lo lamento, Elsa… de nuevo.

-No, no, no tienes que disculparte, yo soy la que está mal, tú… tú fuiste muy honesta conmigo, intentaste aclararme las cosas y yo… yo no hice nada de eso. No es justo para ti tampoco.

-Estoy bien, no necesito que me aclares nada, de verdad. No te tortures- termina y con mejor ánimo vuelve a su ventana.

Ya me siento un poco más tranquila, pero aun así me queda culpa, creo que es en realidad la leve mirada de tristeza que le vi a Anna cuando me zafe de sus manos.

-¿Sabes? Se supone que hasta que nos separemos la cita continua, así que… ¿Cuáles son los "grandes planes" que tienes pensado hasta que nos despidamos?- digo con la intención de animarla más.

-Bueno… de hecho en las terceras citas pasan muchas cosas más- dice y vuelve a mirarme- pero casi no queda tiempo, así que serán dos cosas más.

-Está bien…

-Bien, la primera- dice y se acomoda perfilándose a mí- Me gustas, Elsa.

Lo dice al momento que sus mejillas se sonrojan, y aun así me sostiene la mirada, yo no puedo hacerlo y desvió la mía a mis rodillas.

¿Qué clase de ser es esta chica? Se eta muriendo de la vergüenza y aun así dice esas cosas sin titubear, mirando de frente y con una sonrisa.

-Mucho- agrega, y yo lucho por volver mi mirada pero no lo logro- ¿Yo te gusto?

Puedo ver a mis manos jugando entre ellas con lentitud, intentando por este medio quitar mi nerviosismo, pero mi única respuesta a eso es sellar mis labios aún más fuertemente.

-No lo sabes ¿Verdad?- vuelve a hablar a cabo de varios segundos de mi silencio- eso está bien, Elsa. De hecho, estoy feliz- aclara, sorprendiéndome y cuando la miro en efecto me sonríe con cierta felicidad- no has dicho "No" Eso me da esperanza.

Mi mirada vuelve a caer en mis manos. Esto está mal. Anna parece una buena chica, no, yo sé que es una buena chica. Alguien como ella no merece que se le den falsas esperanzas.

Es verdad que no sé muy bien lo que siento por ella, y sé que doy muchos indicios de que estoy interesada, pero aun así… aun si fuera verdad… aun si yo… aunque me guste Anna… de esa forma, aun así… yo no haría nada, no querría nada.

No quiero tener una relación romántica con una chica.

-Sí no te molesta, Elsa- dice haciendo que al vea nuevamente- voy a intentar conquistarte- nuevamente sus mejillas toman más color pero me sostiene una mirada determinada- claro, si me lo permites y eso no te molesta, soy tu nuevo pretendiente.

…¿Qué?

-Ammm ¿Anna? Todo esto es… muy bonito, de verdad- comienzo diciendo, no encontrando las palabras correctas- pero… veras… no quiero… no quiero que te esfuerzos en vano ¿sabes?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-No quiero que… me preocupa que… bueno… no me gustaría que pongas muchas esperanzas en mí.

-¿Te molestaría que lo hiciera?- pregunta poniendo mucha atención- te desagrada la idea de que me gustes.

-No, no- niego al instante temiendo que malinterprete las cosas- no me molesta que te guste. A quien le molestaría algo así ¿Verdad?

De hecho, saber que le gusto a Anna me hace sentir bien… más que bien, importante, querida, hasta deseada, lo suficientemente valiosa para que una chica este diciendo que se va a esforzar por conquistarme… me hace sentir… cálida.

-Entonces si no te molesta no veo cual puede ser el problema.

-El problema es que… no quiero que esperes algo y luego te desilusiones si no pasa… y es muy probable que no pase nada y me preocupa.

-No te preocupes por mí- me interrumpe y aún tiene esa mirada determinada- yo voy a estar bien… siempre que pueda tratar, voy a estar bien. Por favor, Elsa, déjame tratar. Yo no hare nada que tú no quieras.

Tras esas palabras me queda en claro que hay más cosas de las que debo enterarme de esta chica. Como si hubiera otras cosas en su cabeza o tuviera algo en claro que no me está contando. Mas historias quizás.

Me intriga un poco.

-Tu eres libre de hacer lo que quieras- contesto con la intención de no darle más importancia de lo necesario al asunto- no es como si yo pudiera decir "No, no gustes de alguien" así no funcionan las cosas ¿No es así?- termino, cruzándome de brazos y mirando por mi ventana.

-¡Gracias, Elsa!

Dios… esta chica.

-Sí… como sea… ¿Cuál es tu otro "gran plan" faltante?- me apresuro a preguntar para pasar de este tema… genial, ahora tengo un pretendiente declarado y autorizado.

-¡El beso de la tercer cita!

Si lo que Anna buscaba con esas palabras era que mi vista se posara más del otro lado de la ventana, me arrinconara en mi lugar y me cruzara de brazos aún más intentando hacerme diminuta pegada a la puerta, pues ¡Hey! Lo ha logrado.

-Era broma.

¡Esta chica!

-Oye…- digo reprochándola pero al verla veo que se ríe, resoplo haciendo que mis flecos se eleven y vuelvo a ver por la ventana- Eres el pretendiente más raro que he tenido ¿Sabias?

-¿De verdad?- pregunta con curiosidad- ¿Has tenido muchos pretendientes, Elsa?

-Bueno…- digo acomodándome en mi asiento ya más relajada notando que la conversación parece tomar un rumbo más normal- supongo que se podría decir que sí.

-"Supones que se podría decir que sí"- repite ella y puedo jurar que se está burlando- ¿Qué significa eso?

-Que no estoy segura.

-¿Por qué no estas segura? ¿No te aclararon sus intenciones?- pregunta aún más curiosa.

Recuerdo una charla con Rita hace mucho tiempo, ella dijo "Elsa, si te das cuenta que intimidas a tus pretendientes ¿verdad?" a lo que yo pregunte "¿De qué pretendientes me hablas?" y ella finalizó con un "Exactamente"

Ahora que lo recuerdo, se me llamo varias veces la atención en el pasado por ser muy indiferente a las charlas sin sentidos con la que me salían algunos chicos que querían acercarse a mí.

No es mi culpa del todo, realmente no estaba interesada.

Y no, ninguno vino a decirme "Soy tu pretendiente, voy a intentar conquistarte" como lo hizo Anna. No, jamás algo así. Si logre salir con Hanns fue por la insistencia de Rita y el lento proceso por el que el chico tuvo que soportar hasta que me entere de lo que en realidad quería.

¿Cómo decirlo?... No es que sea mala para los asuntos "Románticos"… es sencillamente que no me interesan…

Dios, si soy mala para el romance… recién ahora me entero…

Bueno, eso explicaría porque nunca congenie con todas la novelas que consume Myriam y las demás chicas de mi edad…

-¿Elsa?

-¿Si?

-Ya tienes esa expresión de nuevo.

-¿Cuál?

-La de estarte complicando las cosas…

Ah, sí… esa cara…

-No es nada- contesto automáticamente, esto se me está haciendo costumbre- ¿Tú has tenido muchos pretendientes?- devuelvo la pregunta.

-Bueno, sí- contesta mirando hacia arriba.

-¿De verdad?- pregunto sorprendida, no por la respuesta sino por la naturalidad con la que lo admite.

-¿Eh? ¿Tan raro lo ves?

-No, no, claro que no. Tú eres muy bonita, no me sorprende que así sea.

-¿Tú crees que soy muy bonita?

-Claro que sí- contesto con obviedad, tarde me doy cuenta de lo que estoy diciendo, pero apenas lo hago vuelvo a mirar por mi ventana.

Por amor a la verdad, Anna es hermosa, pero tampoco es para que lo ande diciendo así como así. Si hago estas cosas más esperanzas le daré.

-Así que tuviste muchos pretendientes ¿verdad?- hablo apresuradamente- ¿Alguno que te haya interesado?

-Sí, tuve alguno… pero a decir verdad siempre estuve interesada en los que no se interesaban por mí- me confiesa y cuando la veo noto que mira a pro su ventana también- suelo tener mala suerte en eso… ¿Cómo le dicen? Ah, sí… amor no correspondido. Me ha pasado mucho- termina diciendo con humor y una sonrisa.

Me acomodo en mi asiento y me dispongo a indagar más en el asunto, pero el taxi se detiene.

-Hemos llegado- anuncia Anna y mirando hacia afuera sé que es verdad, la entrada de mi casa me espera.

Toco la manija de la puerta del auto, pero no la abro, vuelvo a ver a Anna con algo de duda.

-De verdad era broma lo del beso, descuida- me dice con gracia.

-Claro- contesto aun viéndola con incomodidad- esto no salió como esperaba y…

-¿Qué?- me anima esperando que continúe.

-Me preguntaba si te volveré a ver… ya sabes… pronto- digo exteriorizando lo que me preocupa.

-Claro que sí, soy tu pretendiente ¿Lo olvidas? ¿Qué clase de pretendiente seria si te descuido?

-¡No lo decía por eso! Es que… bueno… eres mi amiga, antes que todo, que eso no se te olvide. Y me gusta mantener a mis amistades cerca, es eso.

-Oh, claro, por eso también.

-Bien- concuerdo y vuelvo a apretar la manija, pero sigo sin abrirla, vuelvo a Anna- buenas noches.

-Buenas noches- devuelve ella desde su lugar, sigo sin moverme- ¿Le pasa algo a tu puerta?

-¡Cállate!- contesto viendo que se está divirtiendo con mi situación y ahora si abro la puerta… pero no me bajo del taxi y vuelvo a verla- ¡Es solo que me molesta que sigas poniendo tu distancia, ya te dije que no me molesta que me toques!

-¿Eh?

-¡Nada!- contesto sintiendo que pierdo la paciencia al no entenderme ni yo. Me acerco a Anna y le beso la mejilla- Eso, que tú sueles hacer eso, sueles dar muchas muestras de afectos, y en nuestra amistad acostumbraste a despedirme así, ya te dije que no me molesta, así que puedes seguir haciéndolo ¿Ves?

Por favor, Anna, di que entendiste lo que acabo de decir porque siento que estoy a punto de morir de lo ilógico de todo.

-Oh, era eso, claro- dice y se acerca a mi dándome un beso en la mejilla- buenas noches, Elsa.

-Buenas noches- repito y le vuelvo a besar la mejilla, me alejo y ella se acerca devolviéndome el beso otra vez.

Parece hacerle gracia nuestro intercambio.

-¿Sabes?- me pregunta luego de que le de otro beso en su mejilla- no tendría problema en contar esto como el beso de la tercera cita, aunque sea en la mejilla puedo hacerlo valer porque…

Solo fue alejarme un poco y ver sus labios moviéndose el suficiente incentivo para inclinarme cerrando mis ojos y besarla.

Aunque solo traslade los fugaces besos en la mejilla a sus labios, apenas tocándolos fue suficiente para que pudiera sentir una enorme descargar eléctrica que me recorrió toda la medula hasta dejar un enorme hormigueo en mi nuca, la misa descarga que hizo que de un salto me hiciera hacia atrás.

-Buenas noches- digo rápidamente, tanteando torpemente con mi mano la manija, encontrándola, y saliendo del taxi tan rápido como puedo permitírmelo.

No miro hacia atrás, llego hacia mi puerta abriéndola y cerrándola con mi espalda. Solo cuando ya me siento lejos de Anna exhalo con profundidad.

Bien, voy a hacer algo por mí, voy a admitir algo por el bien de todo mi ser y porque en mi cabeza ya es muy obvio, voy a dejar de pelear contra eso y… dejarlo ir:

Me gusta Anna.

De verdad, me gusta Anna, el cómo, el porqué, el desde cuándo y todas las demás interrogantes pueden ser confusas y puede siquiera que no tengan nunca una respuesta, me encargare de encontrarlas y planteármelo todo… pero no puedo seguir mintiendo con esto.

Anna me gusta. Y aunque estaba aterrada con la mención de un beso, aun así lo quería.

Quería besar a Anna, porque me gusta, no como amiga, no como conocida, no como alguien que simplemente me simpatiza, me gusta Anna de una forma… de esa forma.

Y ella lo sabe. Por eso esta tan confiada, de ahí saca su valor. Porque sabe que tiene oportunidad conmigo.

Porque sabe que me tiene. ¡Ella me tiene!

-¡Señorita Elsa!- exclama Myriam al verme en la puerta- Que tarde llega, ya me estaba comenzando a preocupar, estaba a punto de llamar a… ¿Acaso vino corriendo?

-¿Qué? No, vine en taxi, ya es muy tarde y tome uno para no demorarme más.

-Pero está muy roja y agitada.

-Ammm…

-No diga más- dice Myriam acercándose, poniendo una mirada picara- ¿Era muy guapo ese taxista?


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Frozen no me pertenece.

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 16**_ _\- Tú no puedes volar_

* * *

Si hay algo que debo concederle a Anna, eso sería la enorme capacidad que tiene de hacer las cosas que yo no puedo.

Podría estar días pensado en una excusa perfecta para verla y a ella solo le basta marcar y decir "¿Te gustaría venir a mi casa hoy?" y su excusa perfecta seria "Tengo ganas de verte" y ya.

Y esa es la historia de porque ahora estoy admirando nuevamente su enorme habitación.

-¿Te gustan las Delicias Turcas?- Me pregunta.

-¿Los dulces? Sí, me gustan- contesto mientras agarro unos libros del suelo.

-Genial, ayer tuvimos unas visitas y nos trajeron un montón. Mande a que nos trajeran algunas mientras acomodamos.

Sí, acomodar. Acomodar el cuarto de Anna es lo que estamos haciendo hoy. ¿Por qué? Bueno, en sus palabras: "El cuarto de uno dice mucho sobre su dueño. Tu cuarto es muy bonito Elsa, pero estaba tan limpio que no pude sacar mucho de ti, bueno, solo que eres ridículamente ordenada, pero eso ya lo iba suponiendo. Quiero que me conozcas más, así que pensé que podrías ayudarme a ordenar mi cuarto"

Ridículamente ordenada dijo… Yo no soy ridículamente ordenada. Bueno, sí, soy ordenada, pero no ridícula.

Ella es un tanto desordenada. Es decir, vamos, esta casa es enorme y tiene empleados de limpieza… aunque no tantos como uno esperaría… de hecho, por el trato que da Anna y por como visten sus empleados… ni siquiera parecen empleados… ¿Sera directamente su familia? ¿Anna no tiene sirvientes?

-¿Anna?

-¿Mmmm?

-¿Por qué tu cuarto es tan desordenado?- pregunto y me doy cuenta que estoy sonando ruda- quiero decir, bueno, seguro ustedes tienen personal de limpieza ¿Por qué no se encargan de mantener tu cuarto limpio todo el tiempo? Eso, no quise decirte que eres desordenada… aunque bueno, sí, algo desordenada eres- término dándole un nuevo vistazo al cuarto.

-Tranquila, no me estas ofendiendo- dice ella doblando una blusa y guardándola en su armario- claro que tenemos personal, pero en esta casa cada uno se encarga de su habitación.

-¿Por qué? ¿No es para eso que se le paga a la servidumbre?

-Se les paga por tener la casa en orden, sí, pero a decir verdad rara vez tienen algo que limpiar. Mi familia trata a los que trabajan para nosotros como si fuera nuestra familia también porque bueno… son como nuestra familia. Desde que era muy pequeña mi nana se encargó de enseñarme sobre las estaciones del año al mismo tiempo que me ayudaba con mis estudios. Mis cocineros se encargaron de mantenerme bien alimentada mientras me traían postres a escondidas de mi padre y lo compartía con ellos. La chica de la limpieza siempre traía con ella a su hijo que tenía mi misma edad y jugábamos juntos mientras ella nos cuidaba. Mi padre confía ciegamente en todas las personas que trabajan en esta casa, los trata como si fueran su familia y ellos hacen lo mismo. Si desordeno algo debo ordenarlo luego para no causarle molestia a mi familia.

Eso no tiene sentido, pero parece muy convencida de lo que está diciendo así que no le voy a discutir.

-No te preocupes. Los invitados que vienen a pasarla aquí suelen hacer las mismas preguntas, y no llegan a entenderlo, así que es normal que tú tampoco lo hagas. Aunque creo que la relación que tú tienes con Myriam es parecida.

-Myriam es la mayor encargada de llave de mi casa, claro que le tenemos confianza, lleva toda la vida con nosotros, pero eso no quita que tenga que cumplir con sus responsabilidades porque la queramos.

-Ya, pero seguro tu también la ayudas.

-Puede ser…

-¿Y porque al ayudas?

-Bueno, Myriam se está volviendo algo mayor, necesita ayuda con algunas cosas supongo.

-¿Dirías que se está volviendo "poco eficiente" con su trabajo?- pregunta sin mirarme y sigue doblando su ropa.

-Quizás, pero ella es así, es decir, suele distraerse con sus noveles desde siempre, y cuando es el final de alguna temporada lo sabemos todos porque a la carne le falta cocer o se quema la sopa. Siempre distrae al personal nuevo para contarle lo nuevo del vecindario, y al personal viejo le distrae para también contarle lo nuevo del vecindario… pero hace su trabajo… no tan eficientemente peor lo hace.

-¿Y si no hace un trabajo eficiente por que no la despiden y contratan a alguien que si lo haga?- pregunta cerrando su ropero y volviendo a mí.

-¡No le podríamos hacer eso a Myriam!- contesto molestándome un poco por la pregunta descabellada.

-¿Por qué no?

-¡Por qué ella es como de la familia!

Ah… ya entiendo su punto… bueno, a medias.

Anna me mira con una sonrisa, tiene una expresión rara en su rostro cuando se acerca a mí. Me cruzo de brazos y miro al desordenado librero a mi lado. SI quiere fanfarronearse de que le di la razón, que lo haga, pero no la pienso ver sonriendo de triunfante solo porque…

-Eres tan linda- me dice mientras con una mano me acaricia la cabeza.

-Oye- me quejo mientras me despeina un poco- no soy un chiquillo que debas felicitar así porque dio la respuesta que tu querías.

-¿De verdad? ¿Preferirías que te felicitara con un beso?... Ay ay ay ay ok, ok- se queja mientras mis manos le siguen estirando sus mejillas.

-¡Deja de meterte conmigo, Anna!- le advierto mientras aprieto más las mejillas.

-Era bromita ¡Era bromita!- me suplica y con un bufido de mi parte dejo de torturar su rostro.

Esta chica…

Todavía tiene ese mechón platino de hace tiempo. Lo tomo con una de mis manos y noto lo que pensaba desde hace tiempo: Para ser una chica que le gusta andar bajo la lluvia, descuidada y poco ordenada, tiene un cabello hermoso y suave.

Mi otra mano, que no se ha retirado de su mejilla, nota que la piel debajo de esta se está poniendo caliente.

-¿Sucede algo malo?- pregunta Anna y puedo ver que sus mejillas están sonrojadas, y se justamente por lo tibio de su rostro que no se debe al pellizco que le di antes.

-En lo absoluto- contesto sonriéndole. Me alegra saber qué puedo hacer sonrojar a Anna. Quizás ella tenga más control sobre mí en este tema, pero saber que yo también me quedo con algo es… es bueno.

-Señorita Anna, aquí esta lo que pidió y…- escucho decir a alguien en la puerta y estoy tan de piedra que ni siquiera me vuelvo a fijar.

-Ah, sí- contesta Anna y se dirige hacia allí dejándome con la mano aun levantada a su altura.

-Lo lamente ¿Interrumpí algo?

Tierra, por lo que más quiera, trágame ahora.

-No, no te preocupes- contesta ella con tranquilidad- Ven, Elsa, estas son las Delicias Turcas de las que te hable.

-Eh… voy enseguida, ya… ya termino de ordenar estos libros ¿Sí?- contesto y sin mirar me vuelvo a concentrar en un libro abriéndolo y en lo posible metiéndome dentro.

Que embarazoso fue esto. Ahora que lo pienso la puerta estaba abierta… bueno, pudo ser peor ¡¿En que estaba pensando?!

-Gracias Teff- siento decir a Anna.

-De nada, estaré en la cocina por cualquier otra cosa… les cerrare la puerta.

-Ah, gracias.

De verdad, quiero meterme en este libro, que me trague.

-¿Elsa?- siento preguntar a Anna ahora más cerca, un sonido metálico la acompaña, quizás una bandeja siendo dejada en el escritorio más cerca de donde estoy- ¿Estas bien?... creo que estas intentando leer ese libro al revés.

-Sí, bueno… ya lo sabía- contesto dejando el libro de lado y viendo la bandeja de delicias turcas.

-Relájate. Ten, prueba una.

-Quizás más tarde…

-¿Qué tienes?

-Nada, solo es que me sorprendió tu empleada entrando. Temo que se pueda dar una mala idea.

-¿Una mala idea?- me pregunta con gracia- yo creo que va a pensar que estabas a punto de besarme.

-¡A eso me refiero, mujer!

-Pues no es una mala idea.

Me guardo mis ganas de volver a pellizcar sus mejillas y solo le doy una mirada entrecerrando mis ojos.

-¿Qué?- me pregunta y parece que el asunto aun le causa gracia- no te preocupes. Teff me ha visto en situaciones mucho más comprometidas. Nunca dice nada, es muy reservada y…

-Situaciones mucho más comprometidas ¿Eh?

-Bueno… sí…

-Vaya…

-¡No es lo que estás pensando!- se defiende de repente con la cara totalmente roja.

-Yo no estoy pensando en nada- digo y vuelvo mi atención al librero.

-Teff está conmigo desde que soy muy chica. Las situaciones a las que me refería iban desde esconder chocolate en las fundas de la almohada y luego tener toda la cama marrón y llena de bichos hasta ver un pony metido en mi ropero. Créeme cuando te digo que si ve a una chica sosteniéndome la mejilla ni se inmuta.

-¿Qué hacia un pony en tu ropero?

-Le tenía miedo al tapizado, y en el ropero no había, así que…

-Me refería mas bien a que hacia… no importa… -me resigno.

Aunque Anna me intente explicar porque un pony entro a su habitación y ella pretendía esconderlo en su armario y porque creyó que era una buena idea guardar chocolate en la funda, seguramente no terminare entendiéndolo.

-Tu familia sabe de tus… bueno, preferencias- pregunto exteriorizando lo que en verdad me llama la atención de su calma.

-¿Mis preferencias?

-Sí, ya sabes- digo como si fuera obvio pero al ver que me ladea la cabeza sin poder entender suspiro de nuevo- tu empleada entro, te vio conmigo y no parece alterada- ahora me ladea la cabeza al otro lado- ¿Por qué estabas por besar a otra chica… como tú?... ¿Chica?

-¡Ah! Te refieres a eso.

A veces creo que Anna hace este tipo de cosas a propósito, solo porque le gusta ver mi expresión de fastidio… de verdad, creo que lo hace a propósito, meterse conmigo adrede.

-Sí, eso. ¿Tu familia sabe?

-¿Qué cosa?- me pregunta y la vuelvo a agarrar de las mejillas- ay ay ay, es broma, es broma, ¡ya!- suplica y la suelto, esta vez dándole la espalda, molesta y vuelvo a los libros- Bueno, a decir verdad, la primera vez que me gusto una chica tenía unos… 5 o 6 años. Y lo primero que hice fue preguntar: "¿Cómo conquisto a una niña, papá?" y él se lo tomó muy bien. Me dijo que a las mujeres les gustan las flores y la música, así que le regale unas margaritas y le cante una canción.

Me pongo una mano en la cara, escondiéndola pese a que estoy de espalda, porque maldición, es tan tierna.

-Ya… así que tu familia está de acuerdo con que te gusten las chicas y lo toman bien.

-Bueno, antes de que me enamorara de esta chica me había enamorado de un niño, eso fue a los 4 años, lo recuerdo bien. El primer amor siempre se recuerda.

-¿Lo dices enserio? ¿Vas a llamar amor a lo que siente una niña de 4 años?

-Pero de verdad lo amaba- se defiende- se llamaba Esteban, y era bien moreno, me recordaba al chocolate. Y compartía mis chocolates con él. ¿Sabes lo mucho que amaba yo al chocolate cuando era una niña? Lo amaba más que mi vida, y aun así lo compartía con él. Era amor. Puro y verdadero.

Ya no sé si bromea o habla en serio… creo que habla en serio.

Llaman a la puerta y Anna da permiso para que pasen.

-Disculpe señorita- habla la muchacha y reconozco la voz que nos atrapo hace unos minutos, me vuelvo a sentir avergonzada cuando me doy cuenta que me mira con curiosidad- tengo una llamada de su padre en el teléfono.

-Oh, voy enseguida- contesta Anna y la chica asiente dejando la puerta abierta y marchándose- No te molesta quedarte sola unos minutos ¿Verdad, Elsa?

-No, está bien, ve.

-Gracias- y se encamina hacia afuera.

Cierto, el padre de Anna se fue hace como una semana por algo de la embajada. Ella me lo explico pero bien básico. Supongo que no le gustó mucho hablar de política. Una pena, es de mis temas preferidos.

Mis manos toman más libros de la habitación y me encamino al librero ordenándolos. La mayoría de lo que están aquí son cuentos de todos los géneros. Supongo que es verdad que Anna le gusta leer tanto, pero al parecer solo historias que ella considere entretenida.

Tomo otros libros que descansan en su mesa de cama, mientras camino al librero noto que estos no son libros en realidad, bueno, uno de ellos no lo es. Es un cuaderno del mismo tamaño que los libros que guarde, pero al abrirlo veo que está escrito en tinta. ¿Su diario?

No, no es su diario. Parece un libro de cuentos escrito a mano. Le doy una cuantas hojeadas y veo que está compuesto de pequeños cuentos, al parecer diferente entre ellos, no capítulos.

¿Anna escribió esto o es un regalo? Quizás lo escribió su padre para ella, o su abuela. Las hojas están a lo amarillentas, pero aun así no paree tan antiguo. Ella dijo que estaba en su familia esto de las historias.

Mmmmm, vamos a ver.

Doy una mirada a la puerta y por el pasillo no se ve rastros de Anna. Me siento en su cama y abro el aleatoriamente por la mitad.

"La hormiga y la mariposa"

Ese es el título y luego hay un dibujo muy infantil de lo que se podría entender que es una hormiga y una mariposa.

Parece que va de una hormiga que conoce a una mariposa… esto debe de ser un cuento infantil o algo.

La mariposa parece que alegra los días duros de la hormiga… bla bla bla, la hormiga quiere que la mariposa la note bla bla bla… la verdad nunca he sido gran fan de los cuentos infantiles, excepto cuando era niña, pero ya de grande pues la verdad que no… oh, esperen, hay una otro dibujo de la hormiga llorando con una viñeta que dice "No puedo volar"

Pues, sí, obviamente, eres una hormiga… a ver que dice…

"…una chistosa, simpática y trabajadora hormiga... intentando que la mariposa que, vuela en a lo lejos, te note... pero... eres una hormiga, y no de las voladoras que a veces asustan y pican fuerte, no... eres una simple hormiga inofensiva, sin alas... naciste sin alas. Y ahora tus ansias de volar no te dejan vivir tu vida de hormiga trabajadora... no solo eso, se te ha metido en la cabeza que debes conseguirlo... entonces como hormiga, trabajas muy duro, estudias muy duro, entrenas muy duro, simpatizas con las demás hormigas muy duro... te conviertes en la hormiga perfecta... o lo más cercano a la perfección que puedas alcanzar, inclusive hasta aprendes a nadar... y sin embargo... no puedes volar, porque sencillamente no tienes alas.

Hormiga impotente

Porque impotencia sientes… ese sentimiento que llevado al extremo, una vez que agotas todas tus fuerzas y posibilidades, te hace sentir miserable, porque entonces lo sabes... sabes que no importa lo que sea que hagas, no lo conseguirás. Sabes que no importa que tan fuerte estudies, que tan linda te veas, cuanto buenos amigos puedas tener, cuan simpática seas, que tan bien te puedas vestir, que tan inteligente te vuelvas, que tan habilidosa y dotada de atributos los cuales trabajaste... ¡No! inclusive sabes que aunque llegues a tu proyección de perfección personal... Tienes las certeza que no conseguirás volar…

Porque sencillamente no puedes... no es para ti...

y eso... eso apesta...

No eres para las alturas… tu no vuelas"

-Eso es personal- escucho a mi lado y el libro sale volando de mis manos cayendo al suelo.

-¡Lo lamento!- digo al instante que lo levanto- pensé que solo era un libro de cuentos, nada más.

-Tienes razón, es un libro de cuentos, pero es personal ¿Me lo devuelves?

-Sí, sí, ten, lo lamento- digo y apresuradamente se lo vuelvo a entregar. Ella me brinda una sonrisa al tomarlo y luego pasa al lado mío, abriendo un cajón de su escritorio y dejándolo allí.

-No tienes que disculparte. Fui yo la que te pidió que me ayudaras a acomodar después de todo.

-Sí, pero no era mi intención meterme en tus cosas- aclaro- no pensé que era algo personal.

-Tranquila, te dije que está bien. No me importa- dice con calma y toma los libros que deje en la cama acomodándolos luego en el librero- creo que ya terminamos ¿verdad?

-Ah… sí, eso parece- digo mirando por la habitación, mi vista termina su recorrido en el plato con las delicias turcas, me levanto y tomo una.

-Están ricas ¿Verdad?- me pregunta mientras mastico y asiento.

Ella se acerca también y toma otra.

No decimos nada mientras comemos. El ventanal de Anna nos muestra un hermoso día. Quizás pueda invitarla luego a ir a caminar y que me muestre su jardín con la excusa de conocer más su casa y no tener que irme ahora mismo.

-Hace un hermoso día ¿No cree?- comienzo preguntando.

-Sí, lo es.

-Estaba pensando, si tú quieras claro, bueno… a mí me gustaría que me mostraras tu jardín. Desde tu ventana parece que tienes uno muy bonito y me dio curiosidad. Aparte, Myriam anda buscando unas flores especiales y no la consigue por ningún lado, no digo que tú quizás las tengas, pero teniendo un terreno tan grande seguro tienen mucha variedad- finalizo, muy contenta de dar tan buena excusa… pero me encuentro con el rostro de Anna que parece estar intentando disimular la risa-¿Qué?

-No es nada.

-No, vamos ¿Qué?

-Es que tú me causas gracia.

-¿Qué dije? Si no quieres mostrarme tu jardín está bien…

-No es que no quiera. Sí quiero. Quiero que sepas eso Elsa, yo siempre voy a querer cualquier plan que se te ocurra, cualquier idea que tengas, lo que sea, que implique pasar tiempo contigo- me dice dándome una mirada comprensiva- quizás me esté creyendo mucho por decir esto, pero talvez, solo talvez, tu también quieras pasar tiempo conmigo, pero eres orgullosa y sé que no me lo vas a decir, por eso te llame para invitarte, supongo que es más fácil para ti que sea yo la que te invite y tú solo debas decir "si" o "no"

Me la quedo viendo por unos momentos en los que toma otra delicia, es verdad, es un alivio que sea ella la que plantee las cosas y yo solo debo aceptar o rechazar la propuesta.

-Lo que me causo gracia, que siempre lo hace, es que tengas que orquestar toda una excusa para pedirme hacer algo… y no te das cuenta que solo porque eres tú la que lo pide es suficiente para mí- me vuelve a sonreír- como decirlo… me hace feliz que te esfuerces por mí- admite y ahora es mi turno de desviar la vista- pero de verdad, no hace falta que te esfuerces tanto. Si quieres verme o pasar más tiempo conmigo, solo tienes que decirlo. A mí no me parece mal o raro o molesto que me llames, de verdad, me da gusto.

-¿Por qué eres así?

-¿Eh?

-De considerada y atenta… ni siquiera parece que te cueste entender lo que digo… parece como si estuvieras en mi cabeza… es molesto.

No, molesto no es la palabra.

-Perdón.

-No, no quise decir que me moleste, es solo… me inquieta un poco el saber porque… sabes esas cosas… y yo no. Es decir, siento que… no lo sé, que tú llevas el control de esto. Me gustaría saber también… cosas. No importa, ni siquiera yo me entiendo, lo lamento.

-No, no, yo entiendo eso que estás diciendo, de verdad- me interrumpe, haciendo una pausa para que la mire- bueno, si quieres respuestas solo tienes que preguntarlas. ¿Por qué soy considerada y atenta contigo? Fácil, porque te quiero, Elsa… Y porque se cómo te sientes. Yo me sentía igual antes… creo que inclusive peor que tú.

-¿Cómo?

-Déjame adivinar- me pide y mira hacia arriba- "No sé qué hacer" "No quiero esto, yo no pedí esto" "Quiero que la cosas sean sencillas" "De todos modos esto no tiene futuro, ya no la quiero, no tiene sentido" "¿Por qué me siento tan mal?" "¿Qué dirán los demás?" "Y si solo está jugando conmigo" "Y si solo es una etapa" "Y si solo soy una etapa para ella" "Quiero dejar de pensar en ella" "¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en ella?" "¿Qué excusa aceptable puedo usar para verla?" algunas de esas frases, Elsa ¿te son familiares?

No le contesto, solo me la quedo viendo.

-Tomare eso como un sí, veras, yo ya pase por eso antes… y es… feo. Cuando iba a primero de secundaria me enamore de nuevo, de una compañera esta vez. Era parecido a lo que sentía por este chico moreno del que me enamore por primera vez, y también parecido de la niña que le regale una flor, pero ya era más grande y entendía más cosas. Y bueno… me planteaba todas esas frases que te dije antes.

-¿Y qué paso?

-Nuevamente acudí a mi padre y él me dijo el mismo consejo que la primera vez. Me sentí contenta de que me siguiera amando de la misma forma, pero su consejo de cantarle y darle una flor no era ya una buena idea. Aparte notaba que el medio en el que estaba juzgaba muchas a las personas, así que me mantuve en silencio lo más que pude… luchando contra lo que sentía y demás… pero un día no pude más… y se lo dije…

-¿Y?

-Ella me rechazo- me contesta con una enorme sonrisa- dijo que no le gustaba las chicas… luego de eso la poca relación que tenía con ella empeoro… notaba que me tenía algo de pena creo que por eso me guardo el secreto, aunque la verdad no me importaba.

-Ya veo…

-¡Hey! No importa, tiene un final feliz, al año siguiente me enamore del chico más guapo de mi escuela.

-¡Te enamoras mucho!

-Sí, es verdad, supongo…

-¿Y qué paso?

-Me correspondió y fue mi novio por un buen tiempo.

-¿Y luego que paso?

-Y luego… luego esta chica de la que me había enamorado volvió a ser muy cercana de mí, estaba tan feliz de poder tenerla como amiga de nuevo.

-Bueno, sí, supongo que es una final feliz después de todo… pero ya no estas de novia ¿verdad?

-Ciertamente.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?- por una parte temo estarme metiendo mucho en asuntos de Anna, pero sencillamente no puedo contra mi curiosidad.

-Yo termine con él.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto y Anna me mira de forma burlona- es decir, si se puede saber… claro, no voy a obligarte a que me cuentes nada, solo… me daba curiosidad y si tú me quieres contar pues…

-Fue porque la que chica que me gustaba estaba enamorada de él.

-… ¿Qué?

-Eso- dice y mira a través de la ventana- la verdadera razón de porque volvió a ser mi amiga es porque estaba enamorada de mi actual novio, y me lo dijo un día llorando. Me sentí tan mal por ella, de verdad parecía que lo amaba. Es decir… me dijo las mismas cosas que yo solía decir las noches que sufría por ella. Entonces pensé "Debe ser amor de verdad" Al día siguiente termine con mi novio.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué? Era tu novio en un primer lugar, no tenías por qué hacer eso, dijiste que tú también lo querías…

-Y dije la verdad, lo amaba… pero la amaba más a ella creo… es decir, era muy feliz con mi novio y pensé que la había superado… y la supere, de verdad. Ya no soñaba con besarla o tomarla de la mano y esas cosas que solía pensar antes de dormir, casi la había olvidado, y cuando se volvió mi amiga de nuevo… bueno… no la deseaba como otra cosa… pero quería que ella sea feliz, aun si eso significaba sacrificar mi felicidad un poco… eso debe ser amor… y yo la amaba.

-Eso es estúpido.

-Sí, estoy de acuerdo con eso también- dice riéndose- pero así son las cosas, la ayude a quedar y todo y luego de algunos meses fueron parejas. Supongo… supongo que sencillamente no tengo suerte para el amor ¿Sabes? Siempre me lo he planteado.

Miro a Anna y veo que esta vuelve su vista al ventanal.

-Mi primer amor, el chico que me recordaba a chocolate, se mudó al año de habernos conocidos. La chica que le regale la rosa la conocí en un viaje de vacaciones y nunca volví a saber de ella. Mi mejor amiga no me correspondió y sentía lastima por mí, y por ultimo tuve que dejar a mi novio porque amaba más a alguien y ese alguien lo amaba a él. ¿Lo ves? Mala suerte.

Miro también a través de la ventana y entonces lo relaciono.

-Tú escribiste eso… lo de la hormiga y la mariposa… tú eras la hormiga.

-Ah, ese cuento, ya casi lo había olvidado… supongo que siempre he sido algo fatalista e infantil… pero algo así me sentía. Me costaba tanto aceptar que haga lo que haga, me esfuerce lo que me esfuerce… simplemente no sería nunca su tipo. Ella me lo dijo desde un principio "No le gustan las chicas" y yo no puedo cambiar eso- admite y me sonríe.

Su sonrisa me hace sentir algún peso en el estómago… me duele…

-No pongas esa cara- me advierte- te dije que tenía un final feliz. Me sentía mal por todo esto, y siempre quise aprender francés por lo de mi madre, aunque pensaba postergarlo hasta que entrara la universidad, así que pensé que para mantener la mente ocupada me vendría bien distráeme con eso.

-¿Tu final feliz es que adelantaste tus estudios en francés? ¿Es eso?

-No, Elsa… se nota que sigues siendo algo idiota aun- me dice y no es posible ofenderme porque las palabras son dicha con mucho cariño- Me inscribí tarde pero como tenia buen nivel me dejaron ingresar, y encima en un curso elevado. El primer día de clases llovió mucho y llegue toda mojada de pie a cabeza. Entre en la clase justo para interrumpir la lectura de una chica muy bonita ¿Sabes? Y ella se me quedo mirando como si fuera el más extraño paso por su vida… de hecho me siguió mirando con la misma cara varias clases después.

Vuelve su rostro a mí con las mejillas sonrojadas y ladeando la cabeza un poco.

-Supongo que tienes razón al decir que me enamoro mucho, después de todo no me tomo nada hacerlo de esta chica que me miraba raro y siempre me cuestionaba cosas, creo que le estresaba bastante- admite- ¿Lo ves? Te conocí… es un final feliz.

Me sostiene la mirada por unos segundos y luego vuelve al ventanal.

-Bueno, aunque claro, no es un final, así que no sería un final feliz. Creo que quedaría mejor decir que es un desenlace feliz, ya sabes, de la resolución de ese problema en específico. Quizás dentro de 10 vuelva a tener problemas como este y…

Ella da un pequeño jadea cuando mi mano tira de su muñeca para acercarla, con mi otra mano tomo su mejilla y, antes de que pueda pensar en lo que estoy haciendo, la beso.

Lo necesito. Necesito besarla, necesito de algún modo que sienta todo lo que tengo en el pecho, porque si no lo saco siento que me va a matar.

Así que trato, trato de besarla intentando trasmitirle que está bien y que creo que ella es lo más increíble de mi mundo, no más que increíble… no tengo palabras… y por eso la beso.

Me separo de sus labios con un leve sonido. Me sonríe.

-¿Eso fue porque te di pena?- me pregunta con timidez.

-No- niego al instante, negando para que entienda que de verdad no tiene que ver con eso.

-¿Por qué fue?

-Porque…- comienzo y trago mientras analizo sus ojos- no soportaba no hacerlo- digo desde lo más honesto de mi alma, y ahora su sonrisa se ensancha más- ¿Puedo hacerlo de nuevo?

Ni siquiera dejo que termine de asentir cuando ya estoy uniendo mis labios con los suyos de nuevo.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Frozen no me pertenece. Campers de mierda vayan a pedirle Joris a su abuela.

* * *

 _Capitulo 17_ _ **– El novio**_

* * *

"Es más fácil para ti así ¿Verdad?"

Seguramente enloquecí porque nunca pensé que llegaría a detestar tanto la consideración en alguien.

Anna es muy considerada conmigo, y si, ya me dijo que era porque me quería y porque me entendía, que había vivido las cosas que ahora me tocan y me cuida por ello… y todo pero…

Seguramente es injusto para ella tener que estar actuando todo el tiempo así conmigo. En varias ocasiones atrás me hizo notar que yo era una persona difícil de tratar, pero inclusive parece que esforzarse le da gusto

¡¿Quién la entiende?!

Si yo estuviera en su lugar definitivamente saldría con alguien mejor que yo, no tan complicada y…

¿Mejor que yo?

No, no, no, no, no ¿Desde cuándo soy poca cosa?

Claro que no. Si yo fuera ella obviamente estaría enamorada de mí. Es decir ¡Vamos! yo soy… yo soy…

A decir verdad…

¿Por qué le gusto a Anna?

Yo soy tan diferente a ella.

Me considero inteligente y sagaz, se me da bien las relaciones sociales y entablar conversaciones. Tengo excelente calificaciones en prácticamente todo lo que hago y no tengo problema para avanzar a mis objetivos, lo que me hace alguien decidida también. Y soy atractiva, me lo han dicho varias veces.

¿Es eso lo que le gusta a Anna de mí?

Aunque son muchas cualidades positiva… no es la gran cosa tampoco. Anna puede conseguir a alguien con todas esas cualidades y más ¿Por qué fijarse en mí entonces?

Ella parece el tipo de chicas que merecería un príncipe encantado o algo así.

Es tan considerada y buena, tiene idea de lo más originales y nunca tiene miedo de plantearlas, siempre trata de ayudar, es lista, muy lista, suele hacer el ridículo pero no parece importarle en lo más mínimo, de hecho he comenzado a pensar que ella es como una obra de arte muy colorida, no es que haga el ridículo, las personas que no la entienden hacen el ridículo, pero las que entienden la obra saben que Anna va mucho más allá y es… maravilloso… y cálido…

-… ¿Eh?- pregunto levantando mi cabeza de mis brazos y me doy cuenta que el profesor me mira con mala cara- ¡Perdón!

-Sí, solo… estoy algo cansada y…

\- intento excusarme

-Oui- asiento y busco la página rápidamente, comienzo a leer el ejercicio, pero el profesor carraspea

-Es el 7 Elsa, acabamos de corregir ese ejercicio, es el que sigue- siento que me susurran y asintiendo vuelvo a intentar con el ejercicio que sigue.

Esta vez el profesor asiente y puedo sentarme nuevamente.

-reniega él mientras me da un pequeño toque en la cabeza con su libro.

Siento que me pongo más colorada con esa mención.

-Merci- le agradezco por ayudarme a salir del apuro al dictarme el ejercicio.

\- repite él sonriendo comprensivamente.

No tengo como defenderme, supongo, mi nerviosismo y mi cara no me ayudarían. Termino devolviéndole la sonrisa y me propongo a terminar bien la clase.

* * *

Al final me distraje de nuevo en la clase, pero ya termino, de hecho esta es la última clase que teníamos antes de los exámenes.

Casi no sentí la segunda parte del año y ya estamos en exámenes, me hubiera gustado invertir mejor mí tiempo… Anna ocupa mucho espacio en mi cabeza.

¡Cierto! Todavía no sé cómo resolver esto.

Me molesta que Anna sea considerada conmigo al punto de siempre estar sacrificándose por nosotras. Siempre es ella la que llama, ella la que invita, ella la que propone, todo para facilitarme las cosas.

Yo no soy un bebe al que se le tenga que estar cuidando, claro que no. Tengo que demostrarle que soy capaz por mí misma de hacer cosas por nosotras. No siempre la considerada tiene que ser ella, yo también puedo ser considerada con ella y ayudarle.

Después de todo… supongo que tengo que admitirlo aunque sea para mi…a mí también me gusta pasar el tiempo a su lado.

-Te estas poniendo roja de nuevo.

-Tranquila, no soy el profesor- dice Troy y también me pega con su cuaderno en la cabeza como hizo mi maestro antes.

-Me doy cuenta.

-De verdad que te tienen distraída.

-¿Disculpa?

-repite.

-¡Esas son solo ideas del profesor! ¡Uno puede estar distraído por muchas cosas! ¡No tiene nada que ver con que este enamorada o algo semejante!

-Ya, ya- se apresura a decir poniendo sus manos en frente para calmarme, me siento idiota solo de haberme alterado tan rápido- solo bromeaba.

-Claro, sí, perdón.

-Como sea, en realidad te quería preguntar si te vas a sumar este fin de semana con nosotros.

-Ah, es verdad, habían organizado una… ¿Qué era?

-Una caminata por montaña, si lo dijimos en clases, para finalizar el cursado.

-Sí, lo recuerdo.

-Sí, todos quedamos en ir. Realmente fue un gran grupo este curso ¿No crees?- me pregunta y asiento. No podría decir si es malo o bueno, para mí fue un curso como cualquier otro. El único curso atípico fue el del cuatrimestre pasado, cuando Anna ingreso a mi vida- Iras ¿Verdad?

-Bueno… como es fin de año casi, se me juntan muchos finales y exámenes importantes, no creo poder.

-Vamos, solo es un día, ni siquiera un día, salimos a la mañana, nos quedamos arriba a comer algo y bajamos ¿Qué dices?- me pregunta tan entusiasmado que da pena decirle que no.

-Lo pensare- término diciéndole con una sonrisa.

-Bueno… por lo menos no es un "No"- dice complacido y me despide. Solo le veo la espalda por unos segundos cuando la idea me golpea.

-¡¿Troy?!

-Dime.

-¿Puedo llevar una amiga?

* * *

-… y por eso es que me pareció una buena idea venir, y pensé que quizás te gustaría acompañarnos. Ya sé que no son personas que no conoces, pero creí que te gustaría, no lo sé, un cambio de aire… eso- término de dar mi explicación mientras camino atrás de Anna, esta se voltea y me sonríe.

-Te sigues esforzando mucho- es lo único que dice antes de volver su mirada al frente y avanzar- ya te lo dije, a mí me basta solo con que me quieras ver.

-Deja de ser tan condescendiente conmigo.

-Sí, sí, ya me lo dijiste- admite sin ganas- pero yo solo estoy diciendo la verdad. No me tienes que dar una explicación tan larga que justifique el porque me invitaste hoy.

-Ya…

-Y si quieres que te sea sincera, te deje de escuchar cuando dijiste "Te invite hoy porque bla bla bla"

-¡Oye!- me quejo pero se vuelve a dar vuelta, esta vez para hundir su dedo en mi mejilla.

-¿Te dije que te ves muy linda enojada?

-¡Me puedo hacer una idea, con lo que te gusta meterte conmigo y…!

-Y cuando te pones así de roja, resaltan más tus ojos.

Me rindo…

-¡¿Hey?! ¿Cómo van allá atrás?- pregunta Troy desde una ubicación más alta de donde nos encontramos.

-¡Bien!- le grita Anna, luego me da otra sonrisa y se da vuelta para seguir subiendo.

Con un bufido me acomodo uno de los flecos que cae en mi frente y aun con el ceño fruncido sigo caminando.

Nos tocó un hermoso día. La mañana es soleada y temblada, las luz del sol hace que el paisaje de montaña que tenemos sea de un verde muy luminoso, pero como hay bastantes árboles, caminamos bajo la sombra de estos.

Se respira aire puro. Realmente es un gran cambio a nuestro día a día. Sé que Anna, al igual que yo, tiene un enorme jardín ¿Qué digo? El jardín de Anna es gigante, mucho más amplio que el mío y se que le gusta la jardinería por lo que siempre que va a mi casa ayuda a Myriam, pero de alguna forma caminar por montaña es diferente a ese tipo de naturaleza.

-¿Ya se te paso el enojo?- me pregunta y sub mi vista a verla.

-Más o menos.

-Mmmm ya se me ocurrirá algo para enojarte de nuevo y que me des esa mirada tan sexy que ¡ay ay ay ay!

-¡A ti te encanta torturar tus mejillas! ¿Verdad?- le pregunto ya ejerciendo mucha fuerza en mis dedos sobre su rostro.

-Solo cuando la torturas tu ¡Ay!

-¡Eres imposible, Anna!- le digo mientras le presiono ahora ambas mejillas y las estiro.

-Ustedes dos sí que se llevan muy bien- dejo de mirar a Anna y sigo mi mirada a quien nos habla, Troy nos mira de brazos cruzados mientras los demás del grupo también nos miran.

-Siempre creí que Elsa era muy reservada- comenta otra de mis compañeras- pero parece que solo es calmada en clases.

Error. Soy calmada y reservada siempre que Anna no este para cambiarlo.

-Quizás hacía falta que entre en confianza con nosotros ¿Verdad Elsa?

Mis manos dejan las mejillas de Anna y la veo refregárselas con sus manos para apaciguar el dolor.

-Bueno, sí. Supongo que cuando uno ya tiene mucha confianza es más fácil hablar y abrirse ¿No?- digo sentándome en una roca cercana, imitando al grupo que parece tomar la oportunidad para hacer un pequeño descanso.

-Ciertamente- asegura Troy, sacando una botella de agua y pasándosela a Anna- y Elsa parece que te tiene mucha confianza, seguro son amigas de toda la vida.

Anna desvía la vista a mi esperando que, no lo sé, le pase lo que tiene que decir por telepatía aparentemente.

-Ammm no… exactamente- termina diciendo apresurándose a tomar el agua para excusarse de hablar, entonces Troy me mira a mí.

-¿No exactamente?- me pregunta- ¿Se conocen de la primaria? ¿Secundaria?

-De hecho Anna es dos años menor- contesto y comienzo a sentirme incomoda, pero hago como si el asunto fuera poca cosa.

-¿Todavía estas en secundaria, Anna?- le preguntan y Anna asiente- ¿Y cómo se conocieron?

Nuevamente la mirada hacia mí esperando que yo conteste… no se me ocurre nada… el tiempo pasa.

-Nos conocimos en el instituto de francés- terminó diciendo la verdad.

-Oh, ya veo, son amigas desde que entraron, ya 3 años ¿Verdad? Ambas les habrá tocado la profesora Tomps, esa mujer tiene una rara obsesión por los gemelos, seguro les conto la historia del fantasma de dos niños que vio en el instituto cuando llego. ¿No te parece una locura, Anna?

Nuevamente la mirada hacia mí. Claro que yo conozco esa historia. La mujer realmente tiene algo con los gemelos y sus creencias. Pero es una historia que Anna definitivamente no conoce porque no es amiga mía desde hace tres años.

Respiro profundamente y suelto todo con lentitud. Sé que Anna está preocupada por mí. No quiere decir nada que llegara a comprometerme. Y Ahí está de nuevo sus ridículas consideraciones.

-No, Troy, Anna no conoce esa historia ya que no tuvo clases con la profesora Tomps- aclaró y todos me miran, supongo que al ser la única conversación llama la atención de todos- Anna adelanto algunos cursos porque se le da bien el francés. Ella directamente ingreso a tercero.

-Oh, qué suerte tienes- dice Troy volviendo a mirarla, esta parece aliviada de que todo se aclarara- espera, espera. Eso significa que la conoces de este año.

-Sí, conozco a Anna solo desde este año.

-Y ni siquiera un año completo, solo medio año.

-Bueno, no… unos cuantos meses mas.

-Pero ella no esta en nuestro curso.

-No

-Eso significa que solo la estuviste conociendo no mas de 5 meses. ¿Solo 5 meses te basto para entrar en tanta confianza?

5 meses, 1 beso, 3 de no saber nada de ella, otro beso, 3 días seguidos de solo ella, mas besos, el que se sentara con Myrian a ver novelas y se quedara a cenar con mi padre, quedarse a dormir en mi casa y que me acostumbrara a mensajes de buenos días y buenas noches y muchos mas besos…

-Mas o menos- termino diciendo.

-Vaya, pues definitivamente nosotros no te caemos bien, estuvimos casi el mismo tiempo y a ninguno nos invitaste a una caminata o nos tirabas de las mejillas- comenta con gracia.

-No es eso- digo con compresión- la verdad es que la segunda mitad de año me ha tenido más ocupada que nunca, con los exámenes y finales. Estuve más relajada la primera mitad y Anna…- la menciono mirándola, ella me levanta una ceja y me sonríe, sabiendo que miento- Anna definitivamente es fácil de querer.

Y ahora la niña baja la mirada. No se esperaba esa confesión ¿Verdad? Yo también puedo hacerla sonrojar de vez en cuando.

-Seguro que sí ¡Bueno! Aun no falta seguir un largo trecho. Es subir y bajar chicos. Subir y bajar- repitió Troy y todos se levantaron sumándose a la marcha. Anna pasa a mi lado mientras aun mira el piso.

Estoy satisfecha. Tengo algo de control, sí que tengo algo de control.

* * *

La subida fue bastante entretenida. Me dio la oportunidad de conocer más a mis compañeros. Casi siento que malgaste mi año estudiando y estando concentrada en vez de conocer más a estas personas.

Sí, así de bien fue.

Anna, como cabía esperar, se integró muy bien al grupo y es como si hubiera estado en clases con nosotros desde el principio.

Cuando llegamos arriba nos dimos con un riachuelo, en el cual nos refrescamos un poco para antes de comer, y ahora ya estamos bajando.

La bajada es mucho más tranquila que la subida, por lo que voy hablando calmadamente con dos de mis compañeras, Anna va más adelante hablando con Troy.

No ha parado de reírse de las bromas y hacer comentarios graciosos, la ha pasado bien, se que la paso bien.

Me siento feliz. Soy capaz de organizar algo que entretenga Anna… bueno, no lo organice yo, pero la traje conmigo, así que cuenta.

-No sé cómo hace Troy para seguir sonriendo así- comenta una de mis compañeras- desde hace hora que siento entumecidas las piernas y juro que me duele mi coxis.

-Es verdad, estoy segura que mañana no pondré ni levantarme- agrega la otra que está a mi lado.

-¿Tú no te sientes cansada, Elsa?

-Sí, un poco- contesto, a decir verdad la subida fue más larga de lo que pensé.

-Elsa no es como nosotras, ella sí que está en buena forma.

-Es verdad, me gustaría ser así de delgada.

-No soy tan delgada, y tampoco estoy en tan buena forma. Yo también me canse- las corrijo, pero parecen no hacerme caso.

-La que tampoco parece ni una pizca de cansada es Anna.

-Sí, pero desde el principio he notado que es bastante inquieta. Tú la conoces más, Elsa ¿Anna siempre es así de…. bueno… así?

-¿Tan llena de energías y predispuesta?- pregunto adivinando- sí, la mayor parte del tiempo.

-Bueno, ya sabes con quien haría buena pareja- sugiere una y mira hacia adelante.

Solo veo a Anna y Troy. Me toma varios seguros entender, pero entonces lo veo. Troy sigue haciendo reír a Anna y esta parece estar encantada con sus comentarios.

-Yo… no creo- digo sonriendo de lado.

-¿Por qué no? ¡Míralos! No me digas que no hacen linda pareja.

-No, no creo- contesto contundentemente, porque no hacen pareja, vamos ¿Qué tienen de lindos ellos dos juntos?

-¿Eh? Ambos son apuestos, llenos de energía, no temen hacer el ridículo y parecen disfrutar haciendo reír a los demás. Aparte, míralos. Llevan hablando y juntos desde que almorzamos.

-Quizás, pero no creo que a Anna le interese- sigo sin dejar de darle cabida a esos comentarios.

-¿No interesarle Troy?- pregunta en tono irónico. Vamos, el chico tampoco es lo mejor del mundo, ya comienza a caerme mal inclusive… ¿Eh? ¿De dónde sale eso?- cualquier mujer soltera en la tierra vería atractivo a Troy, estoy segura que el salía con una modelo hace poco y cuando terminaron tenia tantas pretendientes que el pobre chico no sabía dónde esconderse.

-No me digas…- atino a comentar ya algo hastiada de la conversación e intento adelantarme un poco para alejarme y al mismo tiempo acercarme a Anna.

-Dales un poco de tiempo y te puedo asegurar que una nueva parejita…

-Quizás Anna no necesita una pareja- la cortó dándome la vuelta y ahora ambas me miran, ya hable de más.

-Ah… es eso. Pobre Troy, su media naranja ya tiene su mitad.

-¿Qué?

-Así que Anna tiene novio- comenta la otra entendiendo la razón- debe de ser muy apuesto y paciente. ¿Lo conoces Elsa?

¿Por qué me meto en estos líos?

-¿De qué tanto hablan aquí atrás?- nos pregunta el mismísimo Troy. MI vista busca rápido a Anna y la veo caminando adelante, hablando con otro compañero.

-De nada, paramos a tomar un poco de agua- miento mientras saco de mi mochila una botella como excusa de porque nos detuvimos.

-Y de que ya te vimos, Troy- le comenta una de las chicas.

-¿Me vieron?- pregunta este confundido.

-Sí, las intenciones- agrega la otra guiñándole un ojo- así que pelirrojas te gustan.

Al comentario el chico se sonroja y nos da una sonrisa… mala señal, muy mala señal.

-¿Ustedes creen que tengo una oportunidad?- nos pregunta bajando la vos.

-Parece que no, Elsa nos acaba de dar la mala noticia para ti de que Anna ya tiene novio.

Tierra trágame.

-¿De verdad?- me pregunta él ahora mirándome- Bueno, era de esperarse supongo… ¿Crees que puedo competir contra él?

-¿Competir?... ¿Contra el novio de Anna?- pregunto no sabiendo bien a quien imaginarme como tal candidato- No.

Termino diciendo contundentemente y los 3 me miran raro.

-Es decir, ammmm el novio de Anna es muy… guapo- comienzo a intentar remediar- y… ammm atento con ella. Anna de verdad lo quiere.

-¿Lo ama?

¿A quién? ¿Al novio imaginario que le estoy inventando para que te quites del camino?

-Sí… se podría decir que lo ama mucho.

-¿Lo conoces? ¿Cómo se llama?- sigue indagando Troy.

¿Qué importa cómo se llama? Ya te dije que Anna lo ama, eso debería de ser suficiente para que dejes el asunto por lo bueno.

-Yo no… ¿Lo recuerdo?- digo y definitivamente hare un curso sobre elaborar falsos testimonios y mentir. No puedo dar tanta lastima al momento de decir mentiras ¡Lastima me doy!

-¿No te acuerdas como se llama el novio de tu amiga?

-Tampoco somos intimas amigas, ya te dije que la conocí este año- me defiendo y comienzo a caminar de nuevo, con la esperanza de dejar atrás el tema junto con ellos.

Al parecer el destino se apiado de mí y fue Anna la que me llamó para que me diera prisa. Quería mostrarme una rana que había encontrado, al parecer le llamaba mucho la atención porque era anaranjada. Estaba fascinada con ese hecho y yo le encontré cierto parecido con sus cabellos.

Luego de eso me esforcé por caminar a su lado y que nadie más nos interrumpiera hasta llegar abajo.

Por más que estaba sin aliento y cansada a Anna no dejaba de hablarme. No se que haga esta chica, pero definitivamente se mantiene en forma. Creo que inclusive bajo su paso para acomodarse el mío.

Ahora no solo debo buscar alguien que me ayude a mentir, un entrenador personal también me vendría bien.

-Te invitaría a tomar algo, pero supongo que prefieres volver a descansar ¿Verdad?- me dice cuando llegamos a un bar al pie de donde comienza la montaña.

-Si no te importa, sí. Podemos vernos mañana para tomar algo, si quieres- digo ya no soportando mi fatiga, de verdad me urge bañarme y descansar.

-Claro, es domingo, no tengo nada que hacer, si quieres te puedo buscar en tu casa y…

-¡Hey, Anna!- la llama Troy acercándose a nosotros- no se iban a ir sin despedirse ¿Verdad?

Casi, casi Troy, casi lo logro.

-No, claro que no. Solo hablaba con Elsa de que haremos ahora- le contesta amablemente.

-¿Ya se van a sus casas?- pregunta él y Anna asiente- ¿Tienen en que volver? Yo vine en mi auto, si quieren las puedo acercar a ambas y…

-No hace falta- lo cortó rápido- nos gusta caminar- digo y Anna me mira raro… sí, acabo de declinar una invitación a tomar algo porque me tiemblas las piernas, ya tengo en claro que soy muy mala mintiendo.

-¿Van a caminar desde aquí al centro? ¿No son como más de 10 kilómetros?

Mala mentirosa, sí.

-Elsa bromea- contesta Anna con gracia- pero la verdad es que mi chofer nos va a buscar en cualquier momento, gracias Troy.

-Ya veo, que pena. Bueno, la verdad quería invitarte ¡Invitarlas! Digo, a una fiesta que hare en mi casa. Elsa ya más o menos sabía que haría una. Es por mi cumpleaños y bueno… me has caído muy bien, y a los demás también así que, me gustaría que vayas.

-Claro.

¡No Anna, no! ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Ni siquiera iba a ir a esa fiesta!

-¡Estupendo! ¡Entonces las veré allí!- nos dice ahora mirando a ambas- Oh, y, puedes llevar a tu novio.

-¿Eh?- pregunta ella ladeando la cabeza.

-No me molesta que lleven invitados, tengo una casa muy grande, así que puedes llevar a tu novio, con confianza, de verdad.

-¿Mi novio?- vuelve a preguntar.

-Sí, Elsa nos dijo que estabas muy enamorada de tu novio, y la verdad no quiero enojar a nadie ni crearte un problema así que… puedes llevarlo.

Pero que interesante es el moho que está creciendo en esta baldosa, voy a mirar detenidamente como sigue ahí, verde, hasta que se haga marron o gris, o se muera… o muera yo. Lo que pase primero.

-Ah, claro, gracias- siento que dice.

Troy se despide de nosotras y Anna con la mano saluda al resto. Yo me despido del moho y comienzo a caminar.

-Así que… tengo novio ¿Eh?

-Cállate.

-No, no, dime. Es que aparentemente no lo recuerdo, debo ser una novia pésima para amarlo tanto- sigue diciendo con gracia.

-Cállate.

-Oh, vamos, tengo tiempo, porque aparentemente vamos a "caminar" hasta la ciudad.

-Tú le dijiste que tu chofer nos buscaría.

-Sí, le mentí porque tú dijiste que caminaríamos y parecía que lo decías en serio.

-Vale, sí. Me olvide que estábamos en el medio del monte- admito.

-¿Y porque no aceptaste que nos acercara?

-¡Pues estas a tiempo! Ve y dile que te acerque, seguro te hará el favor encantado.

-¿Por qué te enojas?

-¡No me enojo!

Y ya no digo más nada ni la miro, solo sigo caminando, sé que ella va a mi lado porque escucho sus pasos, pero tampoco dice nada.

Al cabo de unas cuadras más caminando escuchó que llama por teléfono. Al parecer a su chofer o padre, no estoy segura y luego cuelga.

-Debemos esperar a mi chofer tres cuadras abajo. Claro, si quieres. No debería tardar más de 15 minutos- comenta con vos neutra y yo asiento.

Caminamos esas tres cuadras y nos detenemos en la esquina a esperar. Finalmente me animo a mirar a Anna y me doy cuenta que esta parece aburrida mirando las luces de los autos que pasan.

Sé que debería decir algo ¿Pero qué? Siento como si hubiera hecho algo malo también, pero no lo hice.

Bueno, sí. Mentí dos veces por ella y puede que me haya enojado por nada. Pero ya se me paso el enojo y aparte no era con ella.

-¿Vas a ir a la fiesta?- pregunto finalmente y me mira- a esa… la fiesta a la que te invito Troy ¿Vas a ir?

-Nos invitó a ambas- me corrige.

-Sí, bueno… ¿Vas a ir?

-Sí, voy a ir con mi "Novio" ¿No es así?

-Ya…- contesto roleando los ojos- y si tu novio no quiere ir.

-Ira. Porque también me "ama" y se quiere divertir conmigo todo el tiempo. Así que encantado ira a una fiesta en la que yo este.

-Pues que buen novio tienes.

-Es un poco histérico, pero sí.

-Yo no soy histérica.

-Tú no eres mi novio.

Por unos momentos me la quedo viendo, esperando que agregue algo más, pero solo me mira, seria.

-Cuanta verdad- le concedo finalmente.

No pasa mucho tiempo hasta que su auto nos pasa a buscar. Su chofer hace comentarios graciosos sobre el paisaje que ve por las ventanas pero ni yo ni Anna le seguimos la charla. No tarda mucho en darse cuenta que no podrá contagiar su ánimo.

Molestas las dos, viajamos en silencio, con los brazos cruzados y mirando por la ventana de cada una.

Al llegar a mi casa, doy las gracias sin mirar a nadie y bajo, el auto no tarda en arrancar y yo desde mi puerta lo veo desaparecer.

Ahora estoy incluso más molesta, pero ya no solo con Anna.

* * *

 **Nota del autor:**

Los iba a dejar tranquilos con las notas del autor, pero me parecio correcto pedirles una disculpa por la demora. Si bien es solo un mes yo los acostumbre a actualizaciones semanales. Voy a terminar la historia y sere nuevamente regular como lo venia siendo, no se preocupen. Digamos que he estado muy ocupada tomando malas decisiones, es todo.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Frozen y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Recomiendo insulina para este capitulo.

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 18 -**_ _El corazón sabe lo que quiere y lo que no_

* * *

-He estado pensado que me gustaría aprender a manejar- comento luego de cansarme de revolver mi sopa.

-¿Y eso?- pregunta mi padre levantando la vista de su comida para verme- siempre te gusto que te fuera a buscar o descansar mientras mis choferes te traían.

-Sí, bueno… creo que me gustaría saber, nunca hace mal saber algo nuevo ¿Verdad?

-Sí, es verdad. Pero lo veo algo poco práctico. Nunca necesitaras conducir. Siempre tienes alguien quien te lleve o trae con solo pedirlo.

-Ya lo sé, pero me gustaría ser algo… independiente… creo.

-¿Crees?

-Sí, me gustaría moverme sin molestar a nadie.

-Pero hija, no molestas a nadie. Yo adoro pasarte a buscar y tener nuestras charlas. Y nuestros choferes, pues, es su trabajo, y aunque no lo fueran estoy seguro que estarían encantados de hacerte un favor.

-Eso lo sé, papá. Solo… me gustaría… moverme por mi cuenta.

-Pero es que ya te mueves por tu cuenta, no es como si se te negara llevarte.

-Ya… olvídalo- termino algo cansada de no poder expresarme y vuelvo a la sopa.

-Es normal que la señorita Elsa quiera un vehículo para ella. Todos los jóvenes de su edad le gustaría uno ¿No es así?- comenta Myriam mientras le servía un poco de agua.

-Eso lo entiendo. Yo quería uno con desesperación, recuerdo. Y cuando comencé a salir con tu madre, por Dios, como quería el mejor auto para llevarla a donde ella quiera- agrega él mirando hacia arriba.

-Sí, es verdad. Un auto impresiona mucho a las chicas ¿No?

-Cállate Myriam.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué dije?

-Nada, solo que yo no necesito impresionar a nadie… ¡Y ya! Bájale un poco a tus novelas.

-Yo solo concordaba con su padre, señorita. Recuerdo que el primer viaje que hizo el señor fue en busca su madre - siguió rememorando, riendo- el conde no estaba muy convencido de dejar a su hija.

-Tenía un deportivo que no era a prueba de padres protectores, sí.

-Sí, ya, que interesante historia. Igual no quería un auto para impresionar a nadie.

-¿Qué te pasa, hija? Has estado con mal humor desde que volviste de la caminata el otro día. ¿Sigues muy cansada?

-Sí, perdón. Supongo que es eso.

-Sabes, últimamente estoy algo ocupado con el trabajo, y paso mucho tiempo en la oficina, aparte suelo llar mi auto. No creo que nuestro chofer se queje si le pido que te algunas clases. No lo ocupare después de todo ¿Qué dices?- propone, pero se que es con la intensión de animarme.

-Eso estaría bien… pero, creo que tienes razón. No tiene ningún sentido que aprenda a conducir. Aparte Rafael se afligiría pensando que lo estamos despidiendo o algo ¿Verdad?- pregunto riendo un poco, pero no creo que llegue a convercerlos.

* * *

-¿Así es como piensas pasar el comienzo de las vacaciones?- levanto mi vista del libro que estoy leyendo y veo como miran acomoda las sabanas en mi habitación.

-No he hechos planes- digo sin mucho interés y mi vista vuelve al libro que sostengo.

-Pero es el primer fin de semana de vacaciones. Esperaba que tengas planes más interesantes que leer.

-Leer es un plan interesante.

-Sí, es verdad. Es solo que últimamente tus planes incluyen a la señorita Anna. Inclusive si el plan es solo leer, suele invitarla a que lea con usted.

-No es cierto.

-Pero aquella vez la vi a ambas estudiando en su habitación- dice la vuelvo a ver- le dijo que tenía que estudiar pero que si querían podían estudiar juntas… aunque creo que no estudiaban lo mismo.

-No, Anna no estaba estudiando, solo leía un libro que compró. Yo era la que debía estudia, pero como había pasado algo de tiempo…

-Oh, claro… ¿Y dónde está ahora?

-No lo sé- contestó sin interés y vuelvo a concentrarme en la lectura- seguramente preparándose para ir a una fiesta.

Ese último comentario me salió con un tono molesto. No pude evitarlo. Debí quedarme callada, ahora seguramente Myrian pensara que…

-¿Están peleadas?- me pregunta y cierro mi libro suspirando con fastidio.

-No… bueno… sí… ¿Quién sabe? Anna es complicada ¿Cómo podría saberlo?

-¿Esta ustedes enojada con ella?

"No… bueno… sí… ¿Quién sabe? Elsa es complicada ¿Cómo podría saberlo?

-No…- terminó contestando.

-¿Entonces la que cometió la falta es ustedes?

-¡No! Yo no hice.

-¿Y porque duda si la señorita Anna esta enojada?

-No me ha hablado en toda la semana. Por eso.

-¿Y de verdad no tiene ni la remota idea de porque?

-Quizás solo está ocupada.

-¿Con que? Es fin de año, ya no hay clases y deberes para ella tampoco.

-Ya te lo dije, quizás está ocupada preparándose para la fiesta de esta noche.

-Oh… ¿Y usted no está invitada a la misma fiesta?

* * *

-¡Elsa! Qué bueno que hayas decidido venir finalmente.

-Sí, bueno. ¿Qué mejor que una fiesta para dar por finalizadas las clases? Y aun más si es un cumpleaños ¿Verdad, Troy?- contestó felicitándolo.

-Sí. Muchas gracias por venir- me contesta amablemente y me acompaña por e salón que está en el centro de su casa- los chicos del instituto están por allá, se apresuraron por comer. Es lo que siempre digo, viven con hambre.

Veo que cerca de la mesa de los aperitivos a donde nos acercamos, están mis demás compañeros.

-¿Viniste sola?- me pregunta fingiendo poco interés en la pregunta pero sé que tiene curiosidad por Anna. De hecho con esa pregunta me acaba de librar de mi propia curiosidad, al parecer no vino.

-Sí- contestó al mismo tiempo que saludo a los demás.

-No te preocupes, Troy. Si vino quien esperabas- contesta una de mis compañeras y nos señala con la quijada para que veamos a la entrada del salón.

Anna viene acompañada de una de las empleadas, al lado suyo esta Kristoff.

¡Vamos! Es decir, ¿De verdad hará pasar a Kristoff por su novio? ¿De todas las personas que seguro conoce él será el novio? No lo sé, me imagina que traería a alguien más… ammm "diferente"

Troy levanta la mano para saludarla y Anna lo ve, se acercan ambos. Yo me quedo atrás del anfitrión y esperó a la presentación de "su novio"

-¡Hey!- saluda a todos con una sonrisa y agarra a Kristoff de un brazo, no puedo lanzar un bufido.

Creo que no estoy a la altura de las circunstancia, será mejor que me siente y vea la presentación desde allá.

Tomó asiento al lado de uno de mis compañeros preguntándole que es lo que come y ya no vuelvo a ver a Anna, pero si la escucho.

-Tienes una hermosa casa, Troy- le dice.

-Gracias.

-Reamente muy bonita, y grande, seguro das buenas fiestas- comenta Kristoff.

-Sí, soy toda una leyenda- sigue hablando con orgullo ahora en su voz- Tu debes ser el afortunado novio de Anna ¿Verdad?

-No, Kristoff es un buen amigo, espero que no te moleste que lo haya invitado- se apresura a corregir Anna, con lo que hace que ahora la vea con atención- tuve una estúpida pelea con mi novio y… bueno, como no sabía si Elsa iba a venir no quise pasarla sin conocer a nadir.

-Pero nos conoces a nosotros ¿cierto chicos?- dice Troy fingiendo estar ofendido y los demás contestan afirmativamente.

-Claro que los conozco a ustedes, pero no lo sé. Quería asegurarme, no te molesta ¿verdad?

-No, para nada. Vamos, coman algo. Debo ir a saludar a otros invitados- contesto con simpatía Troy y dándole un guiño a Anna se retira.

* * *

Si me pongo a pensar, no sé ni siquiera a que vine. Así que no podría decir "Esto no es lo que esperaba"

Ya han pasado un par de horas. Mi diversión en esta fiesta consiste en hablar con mis compañeros y estar sentada. La de Anna parece ser ignorarme y bailar con Kristoff.

Largo otro bufido cuando veo como la hace dar una vuelta y ambos ríen. Parece que la está pasando bien. Y yo aquí sentada, mirándolos con la cabeza apoya en mi palma. Mis compañeros hablan sobre una película, no sé cuál es, hace rato que no los escucho. La música a todo volumen tampoco ayuda.

Debería irme.

Me levanto con la intención de buscar a Troy para despedirme, pero luego de dar unas cuantas vueltas por el salón no logro dar con él.

Finalmente lo veo, está a las afuera en su jardín, hablando en un banco con una chica rubia, parece estar en una plática muy íntima, están muy cerca. No puedo ir a interrumpir eso.

Genial, justo ahora decide no coquetear con Anna. Si la rubia fuera Anna ni dudaría en ir a interrumpir, pero no es el caso.

-Emm ¿Elsa?

Me giro al costando de donde me llamaron y siento como un s un balde de agua hervida se vertiera en mi estómago.

Hans está a mi lado. Hans mi ex novio. Hans el traidor. Y me está mirando como si temiera estarme molestando.

-Hans…- lo nombro no creyéndolo- ¿Qué… que haces aquí?

-Soy un amigo, je… soy amigo de Troy. Vamos al mismo club deportivo, ya sabes, al que iba- dice y se rasca la cabeza.

-Oh, ya veo. Bueno. A me iba.

-No, espera- se apresura a decir- a mi… me da gusto verte.

-Igual- miento por cortesía.

-Te ves bien.

-Gracias, tu igual. Ahora de verdad debo irme- aclaro con contundencia e intento alejarme.

-¡He pensado mucho en ti!- me grita entre medio de la música acercándose, lo miro- he pensado mucho en ti.

-¿Pensaste?

-Sí. En los que nos pasó… nunca tuvimos realmente la oportunidad de hablar y…

-No hay nada por decir- lo corto y con una mirada dura, me doy la vuelta y comienzo a caminar a la salida del salón.

-Espera, espera- dice y apresuradamente se pone en frente mío- nunca… ¿Nunca te arrepentiste tanto de algo que con todas las fuerzas desearas… volver atrás y repararlo?

Lo miro aun enojada pero algo en su mirada me hace ablandar un poco mi expresión.

-¿Nunca te equivocaste tan mal con alguien que te importaba tanto y luego solo te quedo… pensar en todo lo que harías diferente? Por favor, Elsa.

El recuerdo de Anna besándome en ese banco y como sali corriendo cruza mi mente. Hans tiene el mismo color de cabello de Anna no me cuesta mucho imaginar los ojos de dolor de ella en los de él.

-No te estoy pidiendo que me des otra oportunidad… solo… déjame… dame la posibilidad de hablarte. Solo eso… no sabes cuándo pensé en todo lo que te diría si alguna vez te veía de nuevo.

-Tenías mi teléfono… sabes a donde vivo.

-No tenía el valor para buscarte… sentía mucha vergüenza… pensé que nunca te vería de nuevo, pero aquí estas y solo puedo pensar que… "ahora o nunca"

Titubeo un poco pero sigo queriendo salir de aquí. Esto no me lo esperaba y no estoy lista para una confrontación como esta. No estoy lista.

-Por favor, Elsa. Solo unas palabras, un par de minutos… y nunca más me tendrás que ver… lo prometo.

Le sostengo la mirada por unos segundos, y hay algo en sus ojos que me dice que debo confiar, que está siendo honesto… y recuerdo cuando me declaro su amor y me pidió ser su novia. Es demasiado para mí.

-De acuerdo.

-Gracias- exclama con alivio- iré a buscar mi abrigo, no me tardo- dice y yo asiento. Aunque en realidad no me gustaría irme de aquí con él.

Estoy pensando en eso cuando alguien toca mi hombro.

-Hey- saluda Anna mirándome con media sonrisa.

Claro, ahora si se acerca y me nota. Le doy una mirada molesta.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto y me arrepiento al instante de sonar tan poco amable con ella.

-Amm bueno… ¿Quería saber cómo estás?

-Estoy bien- contestó secamente y es que ¡Maldición, no puedo con mi genio! ¡¿Por qué no se va ahora con Kristoff? ¡¿No la estaban pasando, bien?! ¡A las risas y todo!

-Claro, es solo que… bueno, te vi hablando con… ya sabes, con Hans… ¿Estas bien?

Anna sabe quién es Hans, sabe que así se llama mi ex novio, pero no recuero haberle mostrado una foto o algo. Ahora me vengo a enterar que husmea en mi vida.

No tiene porque, no es "Mi novia" ¿Verdad?

-¿Y?

-¿Y qué… pensé que te estaba molestando?

-No, y si así fuera soy lo suficiente capaz de arreglármelas sola. No necesito que me rescaten ¿Sabes?

-Claro… ammm ¿Y qué quería?

La inspecciono con la mirada. Por más que estoy hablando molesta y buscando justamente que se moleste ella también, Anna parece verdaderamente preocupada por mí. No es justo. La quiero molesta, justo como me molesto a mí en toda la noche.

-Hablar- contestó.

-¿Hablar sobre qué?

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia- contesto y parece sorprendida, finalmente lo consigo- no soy tu novia.

Sí, lo conseguí. Ahí está ese rostro molesto que quería.

-Cuanta verdad- contesta ella ahora, imitándome a mí cuando conteste eso días atrás.

-Listo, aquí esta- dice Hans aunque su interrupción no evita que amabas nos sigamos viendo con intensa molestia- ¿Pasa… algo?

-No, nada, vámonos- contesto y tomándolo del brazo lo saco de la fiesta- diviértete- es mi modo de despedirme de Anna.

* * *

-¿A dónde quieres ir?

-A casa- es la respuesta inmediata que me sale a la pregunta de Hans cuando ya estamos en su auto, pero supongo que él se refería a otra cosa.

-Quiero decir… ¿Quieres r a tomar algo? ¿O de verdad prefieres que te lleve a tu casa a hablar allí?

-Tienes razón… perdón. Se me antoja un café, de hecho.

-Por supuesto- dice él, veo que sonríe.

Ya es bastante tarde, pero seguro podrá encontrar una cafetería abierta, es fin de semana después de todo.

* * *

No puedo dejar de pensar en Anna. Incluso cuando tomo el café pienso en Anna y en lo poco que le gusta e café, ella prefiere el chocolate.

Hans habla de lo arrepentido que esta de haberse equivocado conmigo, que no sabe en qué pensaba, o pienso en Anna y como no me canso de equivocarme con ella.

Hans me habla de la presión en la que siempre está metido, yo pienso en Anna y a presión que siento sabiendo que me gusta una chica… y que "gustar" ya se queda corto.

Hans me habla de lo difícil que era tratar conmigo y lo mucho que se tenía que esforzar para llegar a mí, yo pienso en Anna y como me suele hacer entender lo mismo, no soy fácil.

Llegado a un momento de la conversación, en la que Hans se esfuerza mucho por hacerme sentir cómoda, estar todo el tiempo en una posición sumisa y de falta, él dice:

-Fue culpa de ambos.

Y no puedo en Anna, porque entonces todo vuelve, finalmente siento que lo veo de nuevo. Todo. La relación, nuestras risas, la salida al cine, el llevándome en su coche, cenando con sus padres, los planes, mas risas, las flores que solía traer en mi casa, la mirada llena de cariño que tenía solo para mí y como hablaba conmigo, todo.

Algo en mi pecho comienza a doler y sube hasta mi garganta.

-No- digo mirándolo ahora con tristeza- no fue mi culpa.

-No fue tu culpa- concuerda él temiendo haberme ofendido o estarme perdiendo- pero no puedes culparme de todo a mí, Elsa. Nunca… yo nunca supe que me amabas.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Siempre era yo el que lo decía, era yo el que hacia los regalos, era yo quien te buscaba.

-Siempre estaba allí para ti.

-No te esforzabas por mí. No me amabas. A veces pasaban días sin saber de ti y nunca llamabas.

-Sabes que estaba ocupada.

-Lo suficientemente ocupada ara tu novio. Solo… admítelo, por favor. No me amabas.

-¿Y por eso buscaste amor en la primera que se te cruzo?

-Estaba dolido, sentía que nada de lo que hacía era suficiente para ti, me equivoque. Sí, fue mi culpa. Pero fue porque… porque tu o provocaste. Tú me descuidaste y… ya no sabía qué hacer.

-No sé de qué hablas.

-Si tan solo me hubieras demostrado amor… que te importaba, que valía la pena todo el esfuerzo que así… yo no hubiera nunca…

-No fue mi culpa- digo contundentemente- no trates de hacerlo ver como si te hubiera obligado a engañarme, porque no fue así

-Yo estoy admitiendo mi error, te estoy pidiendo perdón, pero por favor, Elsa… reconoce tu parte.

-No- contesto poniéndome de pie- creo que llamare a un taxi.

-Por favor…- comienza él pero yo ya no reparo en sus palabras, salgo tan rápido del café como puedo y antes de que mi garganta comience a ceder, siento que me ahogo.

* * *

El taxi me deja en las rejas de las afuera de mi casa. Comienzo a caminar por el frente y a medida que me acerco a las escaleras principales veo a dos personas sentadas allí.

Uno es mi chofer y con quien habla es una pelirroja que ya bien conozco.

-La señorita quería esperarla- me anuncia Rafael mientras los dos se ponen de pie delante mío, yo asiento.

-Gracias por hacerle compañía- le agradezco mientras subo las escaleras y dejo a ambos atrás.

-Oh, no podría dejar a tan lindo pajarito, solo. Hablamos mucho aparte.

-Sí, bastante, gracias Rafael, por el buen rato- siento decir a Anna.

-Gracias a usted señorita- dice mi chofer y se aleja en dirección del portón.

-Es tarde, Anna ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó al abrir la puerta, quedándome a un lado para invitarla a entrar, lo hace.

-Vine a verte.

-¿No podías esperar a que amaneciera?

-No. Tengo cosas que decirte, y no pueden esperar aparte….

-Ya veo- contesto sin interés y me interno en la casa, camino a la cocina.

-¡Aparte! ¿Qué paso? No me digas que nada, has estado llorando ¿Por qué?

-Baja a voz- le pido. Mi padre no está en casa, pero creo que Myriam si, y seguro duerme, no quiero despertarla y que venga a cotillar- ¿Quieres tomar algo? Yo a tome un café, pero puedo ofrecerte algo de jugo, o si quieres chocolatada…

-No, gracias, por favor ¿Me podrías contestar algo de lo que te estoy preguntando? ¿Si? Muchas gracias- dice cruzándose de brazos y hablando con ironía.

No le hago mucho caso y saco del refrigerador una botella de leche mientras busco en la alacena chocolate.

-Te dije que no quería nada, Elsa, por favor. Vamos, dime que paso ¿Si?- me pide y dejo las cosas reposar en la mesada, lentamente la miro, deja de cruzar sus brazos y se acerca- esta bien, si entiendo todo el asunto de que "no soy tu novia" y demás, es una pelea algo tonta, pero si soy tu amiga ¿Verdad? Si sabes que te quiero ¿No es así? Y me preocupa que tú estés bien, ya sabes, tratar con alguien que te lastimo puede ser complicado y me preguntaba si ibas a estar bien estando a…

La beso, porque ya no puedo más. La atraigo con una de mis manos en su nuca y la beso, luego agarrando sus rostro con ambas manos.

-¿Elsa por que estas….?- intenta decirme cuando se aleja de mi pero no la dejo, vuelvo a presionar mis labios con los de ellas, pasando mis manos por sus mejillas de nuevo a su nuca.

Sus manos que en un primer momento estaban mis hombros, por la sorpresa, dejan de intentar librarse y terminan bajando hasta mi cintura, donde me abraza.

Mis labios acariciando los suyos tantas veces, de tantas formas, hasta que siento que estoy satisfecha, y mis manos me ayudan a apartarla de mi rostro solo unos centímetros.

-Te amo- le digo mirándola a los ojos, inspeccionando esas hermosas gemas verdes que tiene- te amo tanto que duele.

Ella no dice nada, toda sonroja y con los ojos viéndome detenidamente.

-Te amo- le repito ara asegurarle que o que escucho no fue una ilusión- te amo, Anna.

-¿Estas bien?- me pregunta con timidez acariciando mi mejilla pero sin alejarse demasiado.

-Sí, ahora lo estoy- digo al momento que asiento- escucha, yo… yo soy tan idiota, y terca, y orgullosa. Y… y fue mi culpa que Hans me engañara.

-¿Qué? No, no, no, no- comienza a negar alejándose de mí y negando con su cabeza como si lo que dijera fuera estúpido.

-No, escúchame, ¿Si? Solo… escúchame.

-No amaba a Hans, lo tenía como si fuera mi adorno. Estaba tan feliz de tener un novio como él- comienzo a explicar mientras me agarro la frente- él era todo lo que una princesa quería tener ¿Sabes? Era guapo, atento, educado, tenía una enrome casa con grandes influencias, era perfecto, eso creía. Pero él tiene razón, no lo amaba… creía que sí, pero era mentira… amaba… amaba "Ser perfecta" tener el novio que combinara conmigo, no lo sé. Es difícil de explicar. Era como si… yo era como los demás esperaba que sea. Era la fotografía perfecta ¿Entiendes?- pregunto y veo en su rostro como está haciendo el esfuerzo por seguirme- claro que no me entiendes.

-No, si entiendo. Entiendo la presión social que debiste tener… que tienes. Lo he visto antes.

Me quedo callada sintiéndome el ser más idiota en el planeta. Tan egoísta, tan soberbia. Orquestándome mi noviazgo como una enorme mentira.

Yo lo sabia. En el interior de mi corazón, cuando lloraba por las noches por la traición. Sentía que lo merecía.

"Tengo lo que merezco"

-Aun así, Elsa, no fue tu culpa. Él pudo… hablar contigo, terminar si era necesario. Había otras salidas y…

-Él tuvo su culpa, sí, es verdad. Pero tiene razón, debo aceptar parte de la mía. Acepto eso… igual dolió…. Y luego enferme por un tiempo- recuerdo- la gente decía que estaba enferma por amor y yo me enojaba. Era solo una gripe mal curada pero coincidía con la ruptura de mi noviazgo, estaba tan molesta.

Digo mirando hacia arriba, recordándolo. Todas esas personas hablando a mis espaldas de lo triste que había sido todo.

-Ellos estaban tan equivocados. ¿Cómo iba a estar enferma por amor si no tenía ni idea de lo que el amor era?- pregunto mirándola- gracias, Anna.

-¿Eh?- me pregunta ladeando su cabeza, su expresión de confusión me causa ternura.

-Nunca me importo alguien como me importas tú. Si Hans no me hablaba por días estaba bien, si tu no lo hace me desespero y comienzo a preparar chocolatada para todos en la casa- confieso riéndome- Te hago regalos, te analizó para adivinar antes de que me digas que es lo que te gusta y que no. Intento incluirte en mis planes cuando pasa un tiempo sin verte y te extraño- admito sintiendo que me sonrojo- te extraño todo el tiempo. Quiero, de verdad quiero… que sientas que te quiero. Que sepas que eres importante… pero soy tan torpe y tan difícil que sé que a veces debes pensar que…

-Si sé que me quieres- se apresura a decir- yo si me siento importante para ti.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, de verdad. Es decir, eres algo idiota ¿Ya sabes?- me pregunta y me hace sonreír- pero no la mayor parte del tiempo… porque, la mayor parte del tiempo eres… increíble. Todo el tiempo estas sorprendiéndome. Me escuchas todo lo que hablo, todo, y hablo mucho, recuerdas cosas que ni yo recordaba que te había contado. Los cuentos que armo me avergüenzan pero tú me los críticas con tanto cariño que ¡Dios! Me haces creer que seré una gran escritora algún día. No te espero un día pero llegas a mi casa con las excusas cuidadosamente armadas que aun diciéndolas te sonrojas, eres tan tierna- admite con cariño, la veo buscando más cosas por agregar- la mayor parte del tiempo eres tan buena y paciente conmigo. Tu voz es tan linda que haces que ame mi nombre más con solo nombrarme. Soy tan feliz cuando decides pasar el tiempo conmigo, cuando me elijes. No tienes idea. Me siento tan cómoda contigo.

-¿Te sientes cómoda conmigo?

-Sí, ¿que no estas escuchando todo lo que dije o…?

-No es suficiente.

-¿Qué?

-No quiero que te sientas cómoda conmigo, Anna. Quiero que te sientas amada por mí- le digo rodeándola con los brazos y su rubor vuelve a aparecer. Yo también siento que me muero de la pena- eres tan rara…

-Gracias- dice bajando la mirada.

-Te amo, Anna- le repito y sonríe pero no sube la mirada, en vez de eso apoya su cabeza en mi hombro y me abraza.

-Yo también, Elsa- habla sobre mi ropa- te amo.

* * *

 **Nota de autor**

Tenkiu sou mach a todos los que me apoyan y siguen esta historia, Limay supero los 200 review y eso para mi son MUCHISIMOS comentarios, MUCHISIMA buena onda y MUCHISIMO apoyo.

Para mi es como mas de 200 veces que me dijeron que lo que hago es genial. Es decir

Me repitieron que soy genial MUCHISIMAS veces.

Muchas gracias, de verdad, casi que me hacen olvidar que nadie me paga por esto X,D


End file.
